Vacío Arcano: El Destello De La Armonía (Cancelado)
by Stellar Wools
Summary: En un instante, desapareció. Al huir, el espacio-tiempo se desgarraró llevándolo lejos de su hogar. Es un soldado, está solo, perdido en una tierra desconocida y sin lugar al cual volver. ¿Acaso fue el destello culpable de esta tragedia en la mágica tierra de los Ponys? ¿O solo fue el inicio de otra alma perdida en este mundo cruel?, ¿Ese es... un brazo de metal? —(HiE)
1. (Prefacio) Despierta, Mi Pequeño Soldado

**(Prefacio) Despierta, Mi Pequeño Soldado**

* * *

**_«_****_Mi fuego se apaga... al menos di lo mejor de mi_****_»_**

Aún recuerdo el fatídico día donde todo se fue a la mierda, ese maldito día donde las blancas nubes de una cálida mañana fueron usurpadas por las huestes que destruyeron mi hogar, a mi familia, mi futuro y el de toda la mi civilización.

Yo, un simple soldado de la Unión, no pudo hacer nada frente a la invasión sorpresa que sufrió mi mundo. Y para colmo, dejé todo atrás cuando corrí con el rabo entre las piernas en la primera nave que pude tomar. Había luchado por defenderlo, pero al final, fui una vergüenza.

La cosa no acabó allí, con mi hogar destruido, me embarque en la senda de la venganza como el resto de mis compañeros de armas, éramos paladines, y como tal, hicimos nuestro juramento. Años y años de guerra se nos vinieron encima como si de un tsunami se tratara. Primero, peleé con por la venganza, luego por mis compañeros… y cuando ya no quedaba nadie más por quien pelear… elegí pelear por mí mismo.

No recuerdo a cuantos de mis amigos perdí tan solo en la primera batalla. Ese fue el inicio del horrendo camino delante de mí, un comienzo que ni siquiera pudimos ganar, fue suerte que esos malditos nunca me encontraron entre el mar de cadáveres que una vez fue mi batallón, pero luego me di cuenta de que esa suerte no existía, suerte fue para aquellos que murieron en los primeros combates.

De esta manera viví toda la guerra. Descargando hasta la última bala de mi fusil, pistola, o cualquier arma que llegara a mis manos, con el mísero objetivo de intentar salir vivo de los infiernos en el que me metía, cada vez que me colocaba el casco, era la señal para volver a la lucha. Pero me daba igual. Cada bala que disparaba, era uno de mis compañeros cayendo, y con él, también perdía poco a poco mi felicidad, haciendo que me preguntara si fue lo mejor el haber sobrevivido a las primeras bombas que cayeron sobre mi hogar.

**_«_****_Mi alma se desvanece... de la misma forma que mis esperanzas_****_»_**

Nunca tuvimos oportunidad de ganar esa guerra. Cada segundo que viví en ella fue una eternidad, un sufrimiento que sólo matar a mis enemigos podía calmar brevemente. Al final, derrotados y desesperanzados, el enemigo nos exilió en un vil acto de misericordia, nos dio la oportunidad de correr mientras nos apuntaba cómodamente desde su posición triunfadora… para ellos siempre fuimos una presa que cazar, una hormiga más a la cual habían pisoteado.

Pero logramos escapar, todo aquel que tuvo una nave y un motor de salto pudo llegar al último enclave de nuestra facción, un sistema solar virgen de todo ser inteligente, aquello se convirtió en el último faro de esperanza para lo que quedaba de nuestra civilización. Allí pudimos respirar aliviados y lamer nuestras heridas como un animal moribundo, pero sabíamos que tarde o temprano nos encontrarían, y al llegar ese día nadie podría escapar, estábamos atrapados con una gran espada a centímetros de nuestro pecho y una montaña infranqueable en nuestra espalda. Aquella luz esperanzadora se convirtió en una trampa… una a la nosotros habíamos entrado voluntariamente.

Aun así, no nos dejamos doblegar en el abismo de la desesperación, y nos aferramos al delgado hilo de esperanza que encontramos en nuestra propia trampa. Allí fue donde las encontramos, las ruinas de los precursores: antiguos alienígenas que sabían que el ciclo en nuestra galaxia estaba llegando a su fin. Descubrir la verdad derrumbó nuestras almas, todos nuestros sacrificios y la propia guerra en general, habían sido en vano, que, en la escala de la propia existencia, nosotros no valíamos nada... al final, fuese cual fuese nuestro destino, todo desaparecería al ser devorado por el imparable enjambre proveniente del vacío.

Pero no nos rendimos, aunque para eso, tuviéramos que cambiar nuestra Causa.

Aun con todo en contra, logramos tocar la superficie del conocimiento precursor en las ruinas gracias a un aliado inesperado; aquellos de nuestra propia raza que una vez habían sido nuestros enemigos, nos dieron la llave de la salvación y la amistad que antaño se había perdido. Pero yo… yo ahí no era nada, los verdaderos héroes de esta historia no necesitaban a un don nadie como yo o el resto de nosotros, ¿Qué íbamos a hacer?, éramos simples soldados.

Gracias a la ayuda de nuestros nuevos aliados, logramos despertar a ''La entidad''. La última de las precursoras dormidas en las ruinas, teniendo en el proceso un no deseado enfrentamiento con ella, fácil pudo haber acabado con todo lo que quedaba de nuestra derrotada civilización.

Aun así, perdonó nuestras maltrechas vidas. Y gracias a su clemente sabiduría, nos dio las llaves para nuestra supervivencia, aquellas ruinas que encontramos no era sino un portal espacio-temporal precisamente para escapar del ciclo. Un regalo que los precursores habían dejado para lograr seguir sus pasos. Pero yo… yo seguía solo, aunque aún tenía fieles supervivientes a mi mando, solo podía observarlos como lo que eran, soldados. Aquello que una vez fue el mayor honor que un ciudadano podía alcanzar, se había vuelto sinónimo de quien sabía que era perderlo todo.

Con la chispa de la salvación en nuestras cabezas, y el ardiente fuego de la voluntad en nuestro corazón, dimos lo poco que nos quedaba y lo arrojamos al agujero del conejo blanco. Nos aferraríamos al hilo de esperanza, aguantaríamos, aunque nuestra carne se cortara por la presión de nuestras manos, daríamos todo para huir como los roedores en los cuales nos habíamos convertido.

Pero la vida no es justa... Nunca esperamos que nuestro gran día, aquel donde daríamos nuestro ''salto de fe'', fuera el día en el que nuestros enemigos aparecerían para exterminarnos tanto a nosotros como a quienes les habían traicionado, pero por primera vez en toda guerra, pudimos respirar tranquilos sabiendo que teníamos un guardián a nuestras espaldas. La entidad, como si de un ángel se tratara, nos protegió bajo sus alas mientras esperábamos ansiosos a que el portal hacia una nueva vida se abriera ante nosotros. Y nunca, nunca, sentí más miedo que cuando vimos lo que escondía el "combustible del Portal". La susodicha salvación, ósea las ruinas, tenían sellada a una, ¡solo a una!, de las criaturas del final que arrasaría la galaxia; Un devorador. Una criatura tan colosal se necesitó esconderla con el propio combustible del portal, ahí nos dimos cuenta de que el gigante gaseoso en ese sistema, era en realidad la fina capa del combustible que nos daría la posibilidad de vivir.

Aquella cosa, cuando despertó, nos hubiera tragado si nuestro ángel guardián no hubiera estado presente, lo sé, porque el enemigo, el cual nos superaba casi cien veces en tamaño y fuerza, fue consumido en menos de lo que duraron mis gritos de terror cuando esa cosa extendió sus millones de monstruosas extremidades en todas direcciones, maldigo el momento en el que se me ocurrió estar en el hangar con vista hacia la criatura, esa imagen, nunca la voy a olvidar.

**_«_****_Pronto la inexistencia será mi lecho... siento como cada parte de mí se consume_****_»_**

No recuerdo si pude terminar de gritar, pues al abrirse el portal, un gran destello blanco había inundado mi existencia dejándome donde estoy, en un limbo de infinita oscuridad, recordando hasta el más mínimo detalle de mi vida por lo que parece ser la eternidad, pero no todo fue malo, pude enfocarme en los buenos momentos de mi pasado, o las veces que sufrí tanto que quisiera haber estado muerto, aun así, no quisiera deshacerme de ninguno de esos recuerdos… espero, y solo espero, que esa pequeña luz que se acerca me deje conservarlos...

La luz… tan fina y pacifica… ella… ella me habla, su voz… es tan dulce y comprensiva, su hermosa figura alada brilla tanto como el sol de mi hogar…

**—_Despierta, ya hemos llegado mi pequeño soldado, ellos no lo saben, pero te necesitan, la armonía necesita ser restaurada en este mundo. Ríe, se honesto, generoso, leal y sobretodo confía en tu propia bondad. Encuéntranos, y tendrás la oportunidad de volver con los tuyos... a tu hogar..._**

**—¿Hogar?... ¡¿Aun puedo volver?!** —Mi alma resonó de determinación, decidida a continuar existiendo, pero... seguía desvaneciéndose. —**No… Ya no tengo hogar al cual volver…**

Es todo, ya no quiero continuar. **— Deténganse… **

La blanca luz se tornaba oscura hasta alcanzar un azul profundo mientras giraba en círculos sobre mí. De ella, pude percibir otra voz, diferente, pero igual de tierna y comprensiva que la anterior, haciendo eco entre las ascuas de mi existencia.

**_—Tu momento ha llegado, te estaremos vigilando desde las estrellas, sí que no le temas a la noche, pues ella también es tu aliada._**

**_— _****Solo déjenme****…Morir en paz.**

Interrumpiendo su último aliento, otra voz resonó en el viento del vacío, acto seguido, todo quedó en la penumbra. **—Ni a la amistad...**

**_«_****_La llama... se ha apagado… dejando frías brazas y cenizas_****_»_**

Entre la oscuridad absoluta, entre el silencio más sombrío, han surgido tres débiles llamas; una rosa, una azul profundo, y una muy pequeña, color celeste.

**_._**

**_._**

**[Aquí comienza, "Vacío Arcano: El Destello de la Armonía"]**

**[Acto 1: La oculta penumbra del sol.]**


	2. La bestia con brazo de metal(1)

**[Corregido y editado: 18/05/19]**

**Capítulo 1: La bestia con el brazo de metal (1)**

_Si tuviera que describir donde estoy ahora, diría que en el purgatorio… estoy vacío, desconcertado y muy… muy cansado._

* * *

Vagando sin rumbo en línea recta hacia ninguna parte, me balanceo cabizbajo carente del brillo de la vida. Sin emociones y pensamientos claros, con nada a mi alrededor, solo la infinita penumbra. Quién diría que mi vida acabaría así.

El tiempo pasa, mi mente está torcida por no decir rota, nublada de lagunas que ni siquiera reconozco, pocos son los claros recuerdos dentro de mi agitado mar de pensamientos. Sin embargo, algunos de ellos son fluidos; De vez en cuando, puedo ver mi fusil entre mis manos, a los pocos compañeros restantes a mi alrededor, todos y cada uno de ellos con su traje de combate puesto, mirando la fulminante luz blanca envolviendonos, misma que me dejó aquí. Los otros son vagos recuerdos sin importancia, rostros desconocidos, breves cuadros de honorables entierros en medio del campo de batalla, dolor, pena y una gran ira en lo profundo de mi ser.

Ni siquiera sé mi nombre, tengo algunas palabras... pistas entre la agitada marea en mi cabeza, si es que así se le puede llamar. Aunque siendo honesto, eso no tendría relevancia en el lugar donde me encuentro, ¿Qué sentido tiene saber algo tan irrelevante?

Lo mío es caminar, eso si es que estoy caminando, ¿verdad?, con toda esta oscuridad rodeándome no estoy seguro de estar poniendo un pie sobre el otro, no veo nada, y no siento nada aparte de un ligero cosquilleo en mi espalda... es como... ¿césped?

Sí, eso debe ser. Había pasado tanto tiempo aquí sin saber que tenia espalda, y ahora, reflexionando un poco, quizá esté inconsciente.

—**«¿Cómo, y por qué?, mis pensamientos aún son confusos, Ahhg... si tan solo no me doliera tanto la cabeza».**

La marea se calma.

—**«Espera... ¿Dolor?, ¿acaso lo único que puedo sentir es dolor? Bueno… lo digo como si antes de esto no sintiera dolor».**

Ahora sí creo que estoy en una especie de purgatorio, ¿Acaso mis acciones en vida tienen este horrible castigo en la muerte? Es eso o mis pensamientos son más claros que antes, puedo sentirlo, percibo como las lagunas van desapareciendo… sí que me gustaría que fuera la segunda opción.

Pero si mis memorias son más lúcidas, entonces, ¿por qué todavía no puedo recordar mi nombre o lo que era? Veamos si con estos fragmentos puedo reconstruir alguna memoria; soy humano... y eso es todo supongo.

**«Qué frustrante. Si tan solo ese pitido se callara. ¿Pitido?, pitido... espera, espera, ¡Pitido!¡Escucho un pitido!, que felicidad, es molesto, ¡Pero puedo oír! Vale, puedo sentir mi espalda, puedo oír un molesto pitido, soy humano. ¿Qué hacen los humanos? ¿Comer? ¿Dormir?... ¡oh!, y respirar por supuesto. ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!, ¡No sé cómo respirar! ¡Respira! ¡Respira!, no, no, no, puedo ver la luz...»**

* * *

— **¡Cof, cof, cof!** —Con una tos exagerada, comencé a llenar mis pulmones de aire despertando, en primera instancia, sin poder moverme.

—**«Eso estuvo cerca, de no haber recordado que tenía que respirar, estaría muerto».**

—**Mi cabeza…** —murmuré adolorido sosteniéndome la frente con mi mano derecha, intentando calmar aquel punzante dolor a la vez que me esforzaba por respirar.

Oscuro, todo estaba oscuro. Mis ojos dolían, mis oídos retumbaban por un agudo pitido dejándome aturdido, sentía mi espada desnuda sobre el césped junto con una ligera brisa. Estaba desnudo, ¿Cómo lo supe?, pues tras recordarlo, traía puesto mi casco, mi armadura y el ajustado mono fino color gris que va bajo las placas blindadas del traje de combate. Además, las partes sensibles de mi retaguardia indicaban que estaba recostado boca arriba... el césped hacia cosquillas.

El zumbido continuaba siendo una verdadera molestia, pero nada comparado a mi inútil intento de abrir los ojos, de modo que no sabía dónde estaba. Para empeorar la situación, mi mente aún no se recuperaba del todo. Aunque confuso, en un aire de claridad, pude recordar mi nombre: Oriol. La primera señal de mi pasajera condición.

Poco a poco mi mente comenzó a aclararse, cuanto más los recuerdos volvían menos se escuchaba el pitido. La relación era obvia, habían de estar conectados de alguna forma.

Cuando la marea mental se detuvo, me emocione brevemente al ver pasar los primeros recuerdos de manera cronológica: mi infancia en la estación Matriz, los cálidos brazos de mi madre acariciándome alejando los miedos e inseguridades, mis hermanos, las divertidas luchas con los otros niños, la academia, el entrenamiento, la fraternidad de mi compañía, mi primer día con los veteranos, a mi padre, y el orgullo que vi en sus ojos en el momento de mi graduación con honores de la milicia. Pero... también todo lo que vino después, la invasión… el miedo, la desesperación, el odio por la guerra… las incontables batallas que viví... las veces que caí herido esperando morir en lugar de enterrar a mis amigos…

—**Basta…** —volví a susurrar sacudiendo mis cabellos despejando mi mente, esta vez, con pesar en mis palabras. Sentándome inclinado hacia adelante. **—No es tiempo de llanto... ahora debo concentrarme en el presente.**

Sentía dolor, pero no solo de mi cabeza, sino también de mi corazón, pronto, ese dolor se convirtió en ira. A pesar de ello, recordar esos momentos felices antes de la guerra, fue... agradable. De haber sabido que me esperaría al recordar, hubiera preferido quedarme en la ignorancia.

—**«Ahora ese es el menor de mis problemas»** —me dije a mí mismo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

* * *

—**«Oriol»** —esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza— **«Aquel fue el nombre que mi madre me dio cuando me asignaron a ella tras salir de mi hexágono. Sargento mayor del 42º batallón de ciber infantería de la Unión Causal. Ese era mi nombre, y esa mi ocupación… pero… ¿de verdad estoy solo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?... y, sobre todo, ¿Por qué diablos estoy desnudo?».**

Sin dejarme llevar por la confusión, resolvería cada una de esas preguntas en su momento. Empezando por la más fácil, la primera.

—**¿Hola?** —dije moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, oyendo el viento y algunos pájaros cerca.

No hubo respuesta, sin más remedio, aumenté el volumen alzando la voz. —**¡¿Hola?!, ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!**

Nada. Bueno, un problema menos. Sabía que si no recibía respuestas lo mejor era guardar silencio, ya que, si estaba sobre césped, he de estar en un lugar abierto. No quería llamar atención de cualquiera que no fuera un aliado, menos si estaba temporalmente ciego.

Esperando unos minutos sintiendo la brisa, intenté llevar mis manos a mis ojos, no obstante, mi brazo izquierdo no respondía, confundido, comencé a tocarme para ver si seguía entero, y luego recordé porque era un soldado cibernético al sentir el calor de mis dedos en los blandos músculos artificiales de mí radio. Sobre él, estaban los relieves de la protección: sólidas placas de metal, flexibles como el plástico, pero tan duro como el grafeno, sin pernos ni nada que los uniera, era una prótesis de pieza única. Subiendo por el bíceps, el grueso metal se hacía notar, y más arriba, donde habían reemplazado mis deltoides por los componentes necesarios para unir el brazo al torso, estaba la clásica protección a modo de hombro que unía la prótesis con el cuerpo, cubriendo a la vez los músculos sintéticos del hombro y el servomotor que tenía por clavícula, el cual, daba la potencia al brazo directamente del reactor ARK ubicado al interior de mi costado derecho. Confirmando que estaba entero, suspiré aliviado.

Al acabar de examinar mi prótesis, y sin excusas a mi descuido, me sentí estúpido.

—**«¿Cómo olvidar el día que te conseguí?»** —dije en pensamientos, dando un breve refunfuño burlesco, retiré la mano derecha del costado metalico.

Gracias a una visión del pasado, supe que, tras una cruenta batalla que casi acabó con mi existencia, había pedido voluntariamente reemplazar las partes faltantes de mi cuerpo con prótesis biónicas. Lástima que más de tres batallones de vanguardia, y gran parte de la armada que se supone iba a ayudarnos, se perdiera durante nuestra evacuación. Aún recuerdo la impotencia de despertar entre los pocos sobrevivientes de lo que quedaba de mi pelotón. Entre ellos no estaban mis hermano ni nadie que conociera, pero los veía de la misma forma.

—**No necesito recordar eso** —gruñí en silencio apretando las suaves hojas de césped en mi mano derecha. Al despejar mi mente, regresé al presente.

Con la mano manchada de rocío, la arrastre por mi brazo metálico intentando limpiarla.

Volver a sentir el roce del metal me hizo pensar. —**«Fueron más efectivas de lo que creí, no por nada son de grado "Militar"».** —Sin embargo, mis prótesis, al estar apagadas, solo eran chatarra pegada al cuerpo. Con mi "mano de carne" intenté despejar mis ojos, no sentía nada que los obstaculizara, pero no estaba de más intentar.

Aunque… lo único que sentí, fue mi puño frotándome las retinas. O al menos la derecha. —**¡Ay! ¡Carajo! ¡Mierda!** —otra vez me sentí estúpido, muy, muy estúpido, a pesar del dolor, eso llamó mi atención.

Molesto conmigo mismo, volví a intentarlo, esta vez con más cuidado. Tocando alrededor de mis ojos aproveché de secar las lágrimas en el proceso, pero no fue sino hasta que toqué mis pestañas cuando supe el ojo del lado izquierdo estaba abierto, hice lo mismo con mi ojo derecho, logrando tocarme el relieve de la retina sin ningún problema. Maldición, estaba ciego.

Traté de mantenerme tranquilo, aunque fue difícil sabiendo que no sabía dónde estaba, que me encontraba a la intemperie y que el más mínimo error al moverme podría herirme, o peor, matarme.

Antes de caer en la paranoia, recordé perder mi ojo derecho en una batalla, razón de poder tocarlo sin sentir dolor. Respiré aliviado de saber que aún conservaba mi ojo biónico, aunque por ahora fuera tan inútil como mi brazo. Teniendo presente el cómo funcionaban las prótesis, llegue a la conclusión de que quizá le pasaba algo a mis implantes neurales, tal vez estaban apagados, pero eso era imposible. Al estar conectados a la energía natural de la sinapsis del cerebro, la única forma de que se apagaran era si yo moría, y obviamente, no estaba muerto.

Intentando descifrar el misterio, llegue a la siguiente conclusión: como puede que casi morí ahogado por no saber respirar, la falta de oxígeno en mi cerebro los pudo haber apagado apagado. De ser así, un pequeño ejercicio mental los estimulara lo suficiente para encenderlos. Una mueca alegre se dibujó en rostro, ya llevaba bastante tiempo ciego, y el hecho de volver a ver era reconfortante.

Con toda la concentración de mi mente, intentaba de alguna manera, encender mi cerebro. —**Vamos, enfócate en encenderlos…**

Puede que el seguir recordando me ayudase, no tenía nada que perder.

—**«Antes del destello estaba con mis compañeros en el hangar numero 6, a bordo de la… ¿Cómo se llamaba la nave?... ¡Ha sí!, a bordo del Harmonious Sparkle…»**

En cuanto recordé esa palabra, sentí como si hubiera visto un relámpago en mi cegada visión, y con él, una serie de recuerdos extraños comenzaron a llegar abrumándome, eran incomprensibles, y duraban tanto como el destello de una estrella fugaz, en todos ellos, una figura blanca me hablaba. Tal cual como una serie de fotogramas, decía algo que yo no comprendía, cada flash daba un corto esbozo de palabra sin sentido, pero de pronto, esos cortos sonidos poco a poco iban siendo más continuos, hasta tal punto de llegar a ser un zumbido insoportable, desembocó en un gran y palpitante dolor que recorrió desde mi cabeza hasta la punta de mi espina.

Era aún más intenso que cuando desperté, tanto era el dolor, que hizo ponerme de rodillas con la cabeza en la tierra, retorciéndome en silencio y apretando los dientes. No grité para evitar alertar a cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alrededor, pero, a pesar de ser insoportable, no era una sensación nueva para mí. Ya había sufrido dolores así antes, con la excepción de no durar por tanto tiempo. No estoy seguro de cuántos minutos pasaron, pero yo me contuve de gritar durante todo ese tormento, y de la nada, comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo quería convulsionar, y eso sí sería un problema.

No obstante, justo antes de ceder a los espasmos, el dolor se detuvo en seco dejándome casi inconsciente. Jadeando, sudaba a cántaros, como si me hubiera lanzado a un estanque de agua caliente. Tenía ganas de vomitar, y mi cabeza no paraba de palpitar. A pesar de todo, había valido la pena, ya que, tras un suave pitido y un reconfortante calor en mi pecho, un punto de resplandeciente negó mi ceguera, devolviéndome la visión con un leve y creciente destello. Con mi reactor ARK funcionando, mi ojo biónico fue el primero en darme una pista del terreno en donde me encontraba, en cambio, mi ojo normal tardó un poco más en acostumbrarse a la intensa luz del sol y los colores tan saturados del primer vistazo. Además, recuperé el movimiento de mi brazo izquierdo.

* * *

Nunca fui de aquellos que admiran los paisajes naturales. El verde de la vegetación, el claro azul del cielo y los tonos marrones de las lejanas montañas me ponían nervioso. Me sentía mucho más cómodo rodeado de las blancas y lisas paredes de las naves de combate o las estaciones donde solíamos alojarnos, esa simetría me daba una relajante sensación de bienestar, en cambio, tantas irregularidades de este desconocido lugar solo me daba mala espina.

Aunque lo admito: ver este valle de verde césped junto con algunos árboles solitarios, como el que está sobre mí, es bastante relajante si te tomas el tiempo de verlo así. Nunca había visto tanta vida vegetal fuera de las cúpulas de hidroponía, los jardines de las grandes ciudades o en los libros del Ministerio de Cultura. El aire fresco y el sonido de las aves cantando me hizo permanecer alerta, sin perder más tiempo, emprendí la caminata hacia el este sin ningún objetivo en concreto. En fin, no estaba ahí para quedarme viendo el paisaje, debía planear mi siguiente movimiento ahora que había recuperado la visión.

Mirando a mi alrededor con más detalle mientras caminaba, pude divisar un frondoso bosque junto a una laguna, estaba lejos, pero en comparación al resto de posibles caminos a tomar, era la más acertada tácticamente hablando. También pude ver algunas rutas hacia las montañas de la lejanía, y varios arbustos solitarios cercanos en el camino hacia el bosque. Algunos de ellos tenían extraños y pequeños frutos azules, se veían apetitosos, pero por el momento, el hambre estaba muy ausente, y si debía llevarlos en las manos, era mejor dejarlos allí.

En estas situaciones seguiría mi entrenamiento básico de sobrevivencia, e iría a la fuente de agua más cercana. Como no vi ningún rastro de camino, no creo que haya algún ser inteligente en donde quiera que esté. Ya no estoy en mi nave, o en ningún planeta que yo conozca, agregándole que no tengo mi traje de combate, medicinas, comida, agua, o siquiera un taparrabos, debía tener en extremo cuidado. Las únicas "tecnologías" en mi poder, eran mis prótesis biónicas de grado militar: mi brazo izquierdo y mi ojo derecho. Aparte, la "zona de metal" en mi costado derecho, me proporciona energía y calor suficiente para sobrevivir a la noche, siendo el resto de mis herramientas: mis manos, piernas y mi ingenio.

Sin disminuir el ritmo de la caminata, reflexioné estando atento por si se presentaba algún peligro. — **«Sé que mi prótesis de brazo trae algunos accesorios básicos de emergencia tales como: escáner, linterna, una gran fuerza y resistencia. Eso sin mencionar la cuchilla de acero plástico retráctil estándar correspondiente al modelo».** —Hice una pausa para observar el sol reflejándose en mis pupilas y en las zonas metálicas de mi brazo, planeando alguna estrategia con lo que disponía. — **«Si uso bien esas virtudes, junto con mi entrenamiento, mis habilidades físicas y mi ojo biónico, puede que tenga una posibilidad si encuentro vida hostil, aunque lo que más me preocupa en estos momentos, es saber si no soy el único de mi especie en este lugar. El procedimiento que debo seguir es esperar a que la Causa vuelva a mi, mientras, deberé adaptarme a las situaciones que tenga por delante, aunque, si he de fijarme un objetivo, sería encontrar a otro ser humano, o ya de paso, a un sintético que me encaminara nuevamente a la Causa».**

Con cada paso, el bosque estaba más cerca, si bien debía adaptarme a mi condición de "perdido", había algo que aún no comprendía: el porqué de mi desnudez. Admito que me siento "inseguro" exhibiendo todo mi cuerpo de esta forma, después de todo, si no recuerdo mal, traía puesto mi imponente traje de combate antes del destello, y esto no tiene el más mínimo sentido. Además, tanta paz me perturba, pues comúnmente era esta paz la que llegaba antes de la emboscada.

—**«¿No estaré muerto?, quizá este sea el paraíso del que hablaban esos ridículos libros de antaño. Algunas de ellas decían que la gente podía "renacer"… ahora que lo pienso, sonaría más estúpido si lo dijera en voz alta. Aunque, siendo honesto conmigo mismo, los últimos acontecimientos que viví antes de cruzar el portal fueron muy surrealistas, el solo hecho de acordarme de aquella criatura del vacío, del tamaño de un gigante gaseoso, me da escalofríos. La caminata es larga, y para perder un poco el tiempo mientras el sol de la mañana sigue su curso, me dejaré llevar en mis pensamientos».**

—**«Si acaso morí, esto no viene al caso, de ser así, ¿no debería ser un bebé?, ¿o al menos haber perdido mis partes biónicas?, no lo sé. Aunque, si no nos mató haber cruzado ese portal ¿por qué estoy solo?, que yo sepa, el Harmonious Sparkle tenía más de 5000 personas a bordo incluyéndome, no pude haber aparecido de la nada… ¿O sí?».**

Volví en sí cuando las sombras de algunos árboles me cubrieron del sol. Finalmente había llegado al inicio del bosque, desde fuera, no era tan frondoso como para llamarlo tropical, pero sí tenía mucha vegetación esparcida a los pies de aquellos gruesos troncos agrietados. Nunca había visto este tipo de árbol. Su corteza era pardusca y escamosa, solo con verlos, diría que cada uno medía cerca de siete metros. Además, en cada uno de ellos, podía ver una gran cantidad de esponjosos roedores que comían su diminuto y ensombrerado fruto de tonos marrones.

Tropezando con alguna que otra roca, logré atravesar el bosque y llegar a la laguna. Al aproximarme a la orilla, noté que era poco profunda, de aguas cristalinas y serenas. El viaje me había dejado sediento, aunque por seguridad, no me lancé a ella como mis impulsos me lo decían, por suerte, mi brazo de metal tenía un escáner que me diría si podía beber o no esa refrescante agua. Reconozco que tardé varios segundos en intentar usarlo, estaba dudoso si volver a sufrir ese tortuoso dolor de cabeza. Por fortuna nada pasó. Tras tomar una muestra con la superficie de mi palma de metal, y ver el visto bueno en la interfaz en mi ojo biónico, despreocupado, sumergí la cabeza bebiendo sin preocupación, luego, aproveché para refrescarme del calor sumergiendo mi cuerpo en aquellas aguas.

* * *

Tras nadar un poco, saqué la cabeza del agua exhalando con gran satisfacción. Saliendo de la laguna, mi humedecido cabello me tapó los ojos obligándome a peinarlo hacia atrás salpicando un poco.

—**«Espera… ¿desde cuándo mi cabello es tan largo?».**

A toda prisa me acerqué a la orilla de la laguna esperando ver mi reflejo, cuando el agua volvió a la calma, logré mirar mi rostro.

—**¿Que rayos me pasó...? —dije tocando mi cara y mis cabellos.**

Observando mi reflejo, pude ver que mi piel había perdido mi ligero tono moreno siendo reemplazado por un tono más claro, en ella, las cicatrices que gané en batalla aún me daban ese aspecto rudo tan característico de mi persona, aunque viéndome mejor, mi cara en ese momento solo mostraba confusión. Enfocándome en mi cuerpo, como todo buen soldado, tenía una firme y abundante musculatura fruto de los duros entrenamientos de la vocación, aunque cabe decir que no estaba tan marcado como mis compañeros. Otra cosa a destacar era mi brazo de metal: siempre fue igual en tamaño y forma que mi brazo de carne, a pesar de los ligeros relieves del blindaje.

Dejando de lado lo más importante, hubo dos pequeños detalles que si valía mencionar: mi cabello era más largo, y al igual que mi ojo, no era del color que solía ser. Ya no tenía el estandarizado mi corte militar, lo que era mi cabellera negra, había cambiado por un color cian, el cual relucía por la luz del sol. Además, mis ojos, mejor dicho, mis iris, eran de un tono rosado brillante con la pupila color blanco, era casi como si estuviera hecho de cristal. Por otra parte, mi ojo derecho no era más que la fachada para el "modo receso" de la prótesis biónica de iris azulado, pues al desplegarla, ésta se abriría diagonalmente para dejar ver un tecnológico iris celeste.

—**Pero... ¿como? —comenté impactado mientras tocaba mis rizados cabellos.**

En sí, todo esto era agotador, y con mi mano izquierda, me froté los párpados maldiciendo. — **«¿Cómo carajo pasó esto? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Dónde está la nueva vida que nos prometieron?».**

Intenté relajarme un poco y pensar con calma mi situación, por no decir que quise darle la oportunidad al lugar para que me absorbiera en su tranquilidad, después de todo, había pasado muchas cosas para poder estar aquí. Pasé de haber vivido el infierno a llegar al lugar más tranquilo de toda mi vida.

Confundido, me senté en silencio a la sombra de un árbol cercano, intentando comprender la situación. Había ganado más preguntas que respuestas al ver mi reflejo, puede que no fuera vital ahora mismo, pero me tenía pensativo y agotado mentalmente en un ciclo de preguntas sin rastro de respuestas.

Pero, lo que en verdad me tenía preocupado, era el hecho de que me encontraba totalmente solo en un planeta desconocido. Hice una mueca de ironía susurrando. —**El destino me quiere solo, ¿eh?** —buscando alguna nube, observé el cielo pensando tranquilo. — **«Pero no me detuvo antes ni tampoco lo hará ahora, soy un soldado, en mi lenguaje no hay lugar para dudas, sea lo que sea lo que me arroje la vida, yo me levantaré para seguir peleando, no me rendí antes, ni tampoco lo haré ahora».**

Con esas palabras en la cabeza, reflexioné que pasaría si, por suerte o desgracia, me llegaba a encontrar con alguna especie inteligente, no es que tuviera muchas esperanzas de hallar vida inteligente en este lugar, después de todo, el universo no rebosaba de tanta inteligencia como nosotros pensábamos.

—**«Aun así, ¿cómo rayos voy a enfrentar un contacto con ellos?»** —comenté en mi interior. — **«Soy un total extraño en su mundo, o peor, puedo ser visto como total una amenaza. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Matarlos por algo que no comprenden?».**

Exhalando relajado mientras me acomodaba en la base del tronco, continúe analizando la situación. — **«¿Y si solo me encuentro con fauna salvaje?, si fuera así, pelear con ellos no es problema, al fin y al cabo, necesitaré comida».**

Dando un ligero vistazo a mi brazo de metal, desplegué mi única arma generando un suave sonido de deslicé metálico: la cuchilla de mi prótesis. La luz del sol fácilmente atravesaba la delgada hoja. Apreciando su filo, seguí pensando mientras miraba el cielo con desdén. En mi cabeza, una serie de recuerdos perturbaban vagamente la tranquilidad del entorno.

—**«Ya he peleado cuerpo a cuerpo con salvajes alienígenas y robots asesinos, caí herido en más de una ocasión, pero eso me dio experiencia y templanza, aparte que siempre podía contar con encontrar ayuda médica si lograba sobrevivir. Si peleo en estas tierras, no puedo darme el lujo de ser herido de gravedad, pues, aunque tenga resistencia gracias a mis prótesis, mi condición genética de soldado y alguno que otro truco guardado, no pondré a prueba los peligros de este mundo. Después de todo…Sigo siendo humano»** —Dando un bostezo, me di cuenta que mi vista se iba a negro con lentitud, a la vez que me sentía muy aturdido.

Sin siquiera notarlo, había estado cabeceando somnoliento bajo ese árbol, al final, me quedé dormido al cerrar completamente los ojos dejando caer mi cabeza en uno de mis hombros. Me sentía cansado desde que salí del valle, pero lo había ignorado como el buen soldado que era, sin embargo, aquí, entre la calma del bosque, y la agradable temperatura previa al medio día, me dejé llevar. Con lo tranquilo que estaba el ambiente me relajé demasiado para un soldado veterano como yo, estaba consciente del peligro que significaba dormir en aquel lugar, pero una vez dormido, no despertaría a menos de ser necesario.

No sé porqué, pero juraría que antes de perder el conocimiento, alcancé a ver tres borrosas mariposas de alas rosa y cuerpo color azul claro, agitando tímida e hipnóticamente sus alas a pocos centímetros de mi pecho.

* * *

**MA: Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, finalmente corregí esta parte a su forma final, esto ocurrirá hasta el final del capitulo 3. Lamentablemente borré sin querer queriendo el MA anterior xD**

**No volverá a suceder. Gracias por su apoyo y espero que disfruten leer las partes corregidas, con más narrativa y contenido que en su momento no pude colocar por la inexperiencia. OwO**

**(Inserte Gif de Maud guiñando el ojo)**


	3. La bestia con brazo de metal(2)

_**[Corregido y editado: 22/05/19]**_

**Capítulo 1: La bestia con brazo de metal (2)**

_No sé cómo, pero juraría que, antes de perder el conocimiento, alcance a ver tres borrosas mariposas de alas rosa y cuerpo color azul claro, agitando tímida e hipnóticamente sus alas a pocos centímetros de mi pecho._

* * *

Yacía dormido apoyado en el grueso tronco a mis espaldas. Soñando con el pasado, me veía envuelto nuevamente en la guerra, el miedo me invadía, y todas las muertes que quedaron grabadas en lo más profundo de mi subconsciente, se repetían sin parar, pero, de alguna forma, lograba descansar.

Un ligero "crack" se oyó cerca de mí. Aun estando dormido, por mero instinto mi cuerpo todavía podía escuchar y sentir el peligro; Un instinto desarrollado gracias a la guerra y a mis implantes cerebrales. Siendo un soldado, mis sentidos estaban muy agudizados, quizá no tanto como para escuchar a kilómetros de distancia, pero si para oír aves graznar desesperadas y arboles romperse. Ambos estruendos hacían eco desde la lejanía, tranquilo, me desperté alerta. Tenía las piernas estiradas a gusto y los brazos cruzados en la misma posición de siempre; aquella usada en las campañas, solo que esta vez, ni mi armadura ni mi fusil no estaban conmigo.

El lago de enfrente permanecía tranquilo contrastado por el fondo del panorama, pues todavía podía oír el crujir de la madera y el constante siseo de las hojas, algo los destrozaba con facilidad, y por magnitud del ruido, se trataría de una cosa muy grande.

El atardecer comenzaba a manifestarse, el viento soplaba sin fuerzas acarreando las hojas de los árboles cerca de mí, además, era una clara señal de que esta noche iba a ser fría.

Alerta, miré al cielo, el sol había hecho casi todo su recorrido mientras yo dormía. Un tanto sorprendido me dije a mi mismo mientras me despejaba las lagañas, bueno, al menos las de mi único ojo "real".

**_—_**** «¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?, vaya… **—me rasqué la nuca—** no seguiré subestimando el cansancio, igual, saber si dormí todo el día es el menor de mis problemas****». **

Aquella pacifica atmosfera dejó de hacerme sentir cómodo y la preocupación se hizo presente. Las aves estaban calladas, el viento empezaba a soplar con más fuerza, y sentía que algo me acechaba desde alguna parte. Podía sentirlo allí afuera, un depredador podía verme, era la misma sensación que percibía antes de cualquiera de las emboscadas del pasado. Sabía que fuese cual fuese mi depredador, estaba alerta a mis movimientos, yo no podía verlo a simple vista, y me vi obligado a activar mi ojo biónico.

Con un poco de concentración, la fachada que tenía por ojo se abrió diagonalmente a la mitad, dejando mi prótesis expuesta: un globo ocular cien por ciento artificial, de iris azulada y centro blanco resplandeciente. No quería hacer movimientos que lo incitaran a atacar, como soldado, conocía muy bien la sensación de ser atacado, evitar moverme era la única forma de detectar al enemigo sin que éste supiera mis intenciones. Alerta a mi alrededor permanecí inmóvil, pero no podía decir lo mismo de mi prótesis. Siendo ésta independiente al movimiento de mi otro ojo, podía desplazar mi vista por todos los ángulos permitidos por la cuenca.

A toda prisa, buscaba cualquier perturbación dentro de mi campo de visión, bastaba que el bastardo diera moviera una sola hoja para encontrarlo, pero no encontré nada.

Ligeramente decepcionado, poco a poco me fui relajando, los pájaros volvieron a oírse y las cosas volvían a la calma, con la única excepción de que el ruido de fondo continuaba. Para mi suerte, lentamente se fue alejando hasta dejar de oírse.

Respiré aliviado, susurrando luego de pasar mi mano por mis cabellos— **_Creo que necesito dormir más seguido…_**

Dando algunos bostezos, reflexione en mi interior—** «Puede que la falta de sueño antes me esté afectando, es una posibilidad, sin esos medicamentos para dormir, las pesadillas me seguirían atormentando, joder… ya han pasado casi 13 años desde que la guerra comenzó, y pareciera que fue ayer cuando se cumplieron tres años de su final y nuestro exilio» **—volví a inclinarme hacia adelante—**«pensar que hace menos de 48 horas estaba en mi camarote a bordo del Harmonious Sparkle… esto no puede ser más extraño, ¿Cómo rayos termine aquí? » **—suspiré sintiendo la fría brisa venir del oeste para luego sacudir la cabeza.— **«Ya tendré tiempo para cuestionarme todo esto, quizá si reconociera un poco más el terreno pueda hallar alguna pista. No creo que una nave de casi dos kilómetros de largo sea difícil de encontrar, pero por ahora, lo mejor será encontrar un lugar para encender fuego y pasar la noche. Una cosa a la vez Oriol, una cosa a la vez».**

Sin embargo, aunque las cosas demostraban estar más tranquilas, la sensación de peligro no decaía, todavía sentía la mirada fija de un depredador, y yo más que nadie, sabía que esto aún no había acabado. En realidad, aparte de pensar un poco mi situación, mi verdadera intención era incitar al enemigo a delatar su posición, si me veía más sereno, lo más probable era que se acercara, y funcionó a la perfección.

Tenía mi respiración controlada. En ese momento, pude sentir algunas hojas cayendo en mi cabello, y justo antes, el viento dejó de soplar. Con todas las razones para afirmar que el enemigo estaba arriba de mí, lentamente, giré mi cabeza fingiendo acomodarme bajo el árbol, aunque mi objetivo era darle espacio a mi ojo biónico. Allí confirme mis sospechas, justo arriba, una extraña figura ajena a las hojas del árbol permanecía inmóvil, tenía varias patas y era casi tan grande como un mamífero mediano, véase, un can. Súbitamente un escalofrío recorrió mi espina, no era miedo, sino el sentimiento previo al combate. Aquella figura se movía tímida y cuidadosamente siendo casi imperceptible a un ojo normal, excepto que yo tenía uno biónico, y por sus señales, no faltaba mucho para que intentara atacar.

—** «Dos pueden jugar a ese juego» **—Pensé al enfocar ambos ojos en la sombra del enemigo, la cual estaba pasmada en el árbol de al lado.

Lentamente, incliné la cabeza e intenté acomodar mi posición sin delatar mis intenciones, manteniendo una respiración tranquila y profunda simulando confort. Supe que me quedaba poco tiempo cuando, desde la sombra, emergieron dos extremidades de punta curvada, las cuales comenzaron a alzarse dándome a entender que eran alguna especie de garra. Por mi parte, ya estaba preparado responder el ataque, solo debía esperar la señal.

Cuando las extremidades de la sombra dejaron la sutileza del sigilo, las hojas sobre mí se agitaron, y en ese instante, un relámpago de electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo. Ágilmente rodé hacia el frente esquivando por centímetros el ataque enemigo, oyendo el impacto seco de la criatura tras de mí. De forma mecánica, volteé desplegando la cuchilla de mi brazo biónico quedando en postura de combate, allí encaré al adversario.

Grandes y vacíos ojos negros me tenían en la mira. Sus largas y silbantes mandíbulas vibraban por la excitación. Aquella criatura, tal y como sospechaba, era un horrible arácnido gigante, tenía una similitud con una especie de araña que había visto en las enciclopedias de la academia: las tarántulas. Su cuerpo tenía un patrón simple de verde oscuro y naranja, siendo cubierto de pequeños pelos que brillaban con la luz del sol. Sus patas frontales desembocaban en curvas garras dentadas de color blanco, machadas de un patrón de tono rojo seco al igual que sus mandíbulas.

Este feo ser intentó intimidarme: levantándose apoyado en sus patas traseras, grujió agudamente mostrando el abdomen y sus afilados colmillos. Pero yo me mantuve estoico. Tras acabar su intento de hacerme huir, comenzó a sisear y a rascarse sus ensalivadas mandíbulas, clavando sus vacíos ojos negros en mi desnudo y delicioso cuerpo.

Sin miedo por su aspecto, esperé un segundo ataque. No era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a artrópodos gigantes, en mi pasado había visitado mundos llenos de peligros similares, con una única diferencia, pues, en esas ocasiones, llevaba puesto mi blindado traje de combate y mi rifle magnético, bastando una o dos balas para derribar a cualquier bicho.

Ansioso de probar mi sabor, la criatura atacó. Saltando y extendiendo sus garras frontales con el fin de atraparme y clavar sus colmillos en mi pecho. Raudo, esquive el ataque saltando a la derecha, usando el impulso para dar un tajo diagonal con mi cuchilla en su parte expuesta. Acerté, pero gracias al tamaño de mi hoja, solo pude cortar gran parte del centro de su cuerpo, y si bien no pude rebanarla a la mitad, era un golpe mortal. Derribada, la criatura dio estruendosos agudos chillidos de dolor retorciendo su lacerado cuerpo, segundos después dejó de moverse.

Hice una mueca de asco al oler su hedionda sangre verde. Le di ligeros toques con mi hoja asegurándome que estuviera muerta, estaba partida casi a la mitad, pero nunca está de más revisar. Con una mueca de asco y desconfianza me dije a mi mismo.

**—¿Esta cosa será comestible…?**

El hambre que no sentía en la mañana se hiso presente. Desconfiado y visiblemente asqueado, escaneé a la criatura para ver si algunas partes de su cuerpo eran comestibles, aunque sinceramente, me daba algo de grima pensar que debería comérmela, pero por la hora, no es que tuviera tiempo de comer alguna otra cosa.

—**_Maldición… _**—Gruñí al ver los resultados del escáner; Algunas partes de su cuerpo si eran comestibles, pero al ser tan "pequeña", las porciones eran ínfimas.

Cerré los ojos dando un suspiro de estrés, el olor provocó que me rascara la nariz, acto seguido, me arrodillé ante el cadáver con la intención de sacar esas porciones, era poco, pero era mejor que nada. —**He comido cosas peores…**

Antes de comenzar a filetear a mi atacante, el sonido de ramas romperse superó al ruido del viento, algo venia, no… muchas cosas venían. Veloz, utilicé mi ojo biónico para ver más allá de los árboles, la temperatura había bajado, permitiéndome usar la visión térmica sin problemas, y al ver lo que se acercaba, supe que debía correr.

No muy lejos de mi posición, un enjambre de figuras arácnidas de dirigía a toda velocidad hacia mí. Pude haber luchado, pero supe que no tendría muchas posibilidades de vencer sin ser herido, y no podía arriesgarme. Sin muchas opciones, emprendí la huida en dirección contraria, hacia el lago. Estas malditas eran rápidas, pues a pesar de mi gran velocidad, éstas me pisaron los talones en menos de lo que creí. Algunas incluso estaban tan cerca que saltaban intentado herirme con sus garras, pero eran detenidas de inmediato rebanadas por mi hoja.

En algún momento, pensé en lanzarme al lago he intentar huir nadando, no obstante, vi como algunas arañas también venían desde esa dirección. Intentaban rodearme por el agua mostrándome así que eran excelentes nadadoras, por lo que me vi obligado a correr en la única dirección de donde no venían, y esa era de donde anteriormente escuché los escandalosos sonidos de los arboles cayendo.

Minutos después, me encontraba atravesando los espesos arbustos en lo profundo del bosque, atrás de mí, podía oír al enjambre de arácnidos deseosos de probar la carne humana. Durante la carrera, pude ver el rastro de destrucción que había dejado lo que fuese que provocaba los sonidos: Árboles caídos arrancados de raíz; varios de ellos tenías profundos cortes y otros estaban completamente rebanados. Además, por ir viendo el camino, logré observar una serie de considerables agujeros que formaban un patrón de movimiento, aunque no supe identificar a que criatura podía pertenecer, lo más probable, era que pertenecieran a lo que derribo los árboles, pero no me iba a detener a averiguar si eran o no eran de la criatura, pues las arañas cada vez eran más osadas a atacarme. Sin embargo, entre el follaje y las marcas, también pude notar pequeñas huellas en forma de U, habían de ser suficientes para dos cuadrúpedos.

* * *

La cosa se complicó al notar como el rastro de destrucción del bosque comenzaba a transformarse en un terreno más rocoso, el césped empezaba a escasear, y los arboles eran remplazados por grandes peñascos de roca desperdigados por la zona, sabía que, a este paso, tarde o temprano terminaría en un claro rodeado de arañas obligado a luchar. Me preguntaba si no me había puesto a mí mismo en una trampa mortal.

Mientas corría, un gran pedrusco dividió mi camino en dos direcciones, era muy grande como para escalarlo con rapidez, y me vi forzado a decidir qué camino tomar; izquierda o derecha. No fue sino hasta que estaba por ir a la derecha cuando empecé a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza acompañado de un insoportable pitido en los oídos, si aquello me hacía tropezar sería mi fin.

Entre el dolor, logré discernir una disonante voz robótica en mi cabeza, la cual repetía contantemente una sola palabra.

**—«Izquierda».**

Aunque dudé en esa fracción de segundo antes de entrar por la derecha, cambie mi rumbo hacia la izquierda y seguí corriendo, deteniéndome finalmente en un claro de rocoso. Jadeante, volteé notando que las arañas ya no me atacaban, es más, ni siquiera me habían seguido. Sorprendido de no ver a las arañas, caí rendido ante el cansancio, apoyando mi trasero en el duro suelo de roca.

Calculo que llevaba más de treinta minutos corriendo a toda la velocidad que mis piernas me ofrecían.

Intentando controlar mi respiración, reflexioné— **«Quizá, en mi determinación de escapar, ni me fijé cuando las arañas habían desaparecido, espero que el gran esfuerzo por atraparme las hubiera desmotivado de seguí la carrera». **

Con el corazón vuelto loco y cubierto de sudor, me desplomé recostándome sobre las tibias rocas, con el sol a menos de dos horas de desaparecer, encontrar un lugar seguro era mi mayor prioridad.

—**_Extraño el césped…_** —Refunfuñe para mis adentros luego de unos minutos. Mascullando. —**_Al menos el suelo esta tibio…_**

Tomando este pequeño descanso, miré a mi alrededor; me encontraba en lo que parecía un terreno pedregoso similar a una cantera de piedra, no obstante, la superficie de las rocas era irregular pero lisa y había muy pocas piedrecillas en el suelo, evidencia de que era, para mi mala suerte, una zona no explotada completamente virgen de vida inteligente.

Posicionándome a la sombra de un gran pedrusco, con el objetivo de acelerar el enfriamiento de mi cuerpo, vi como los árboles y el lago ya estaban lejos, parece que durante la carrera ni me di cuenta que había aumentado mi elevación.

Al ver los grandes pedruscos esparcidos por la zona, me fijé que su sombra se expandía fruto de la hora. La agradable briza ahora me congelaba los músculos, la noche se acercaba y con todo lo que había pasado, ni siquiera tenía un taparrabos para cubrirme el trasero. A pesar de ello, lo que más me desconcertaba era esa voz en mi cabeza, ella fue la que me trajo en esta dirección y llevaba muy poco tiempo aquí como para volverme…

—**«¿Loco?» **—nuevamente esa robótica voz resonó en mi cabeza, provocando de me sorprendiera.

Poco a poco, fue distorsionándose hasta tomar una voz masculina; tenía un grave tono de voz, no muy profundo, con un ligero toque de monotonía, aun parecía la voz de una elaborada grabación computarizada.

**—****«No, no estás loco»** — Comentó tajante.

Sin creerlo del todo, y ya que estaba solo, le respondí sin nada que perder. **—¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo es que llegaste a mi cabeza?**

A lo que me respondió al instante. —**«Puedo leer tus pensamientos sí que es innecesario que hables físicamente. Y para que lo sepas, estoy en tu misma situación, no sé quién soy, tengo vagos recuerdos de una vida que no es mía, y mucho conociendo técnico de tecnología que no reconozco...» **—Hizo una pausa como si pensara lo siguiente que diría, continuando reflexivo. — **«Pero por lo que veo y he experimentado, estoy en un cuerpo que no me pertenece».**

Confundido, intenté averiguar más sobre la identidad en mi cabeza, no había razón para entrar en histeria, pues si esta cosa estaba en mi cabeza y podía comunicarse con tanta facilidad, no quería saber de lo que era capaz si entrabamos en banales desacuerdos. Sereno, consulte en mis pensamientos.

**—****«¿De qué tipo de tecnologías hablas?, Y… ¿A qué te refieres con que no te pertenece este cuerpo?»**

—**«No lo sé»**—Respondió indiferente. —**«Tengo mucho conocimiento de naves, armas, estrategias y tácticas militares, tengo grabaciones de combates unidas a mi matriz centrar, en todas ellas, viendo a través de tus ojos. Y sobre el cuerpo, cuando desperté e intenté estabilizar el abrumador flujo de datos en mi sistema, me di cuenta que los comandos de movimientos no estaban disponibles, intenté forzarlo, pero creo que hacía más daño al hacerlo… te hacia a ti más daño».**

Con el panorama un poco más claro, comencé a tejer con los hilos que tenía,

—**«¿Acaso esos tortuosos dolores de cabeza eras tú?, eso fue justo después de activar mis implantes cerebrales, debe estar conectado».**

—**«Así es, ¿Tienes alguna hipótesis?»** —Respondió mientras acomodaba las piernas.

—**«¿Te suenan las siglas IAC?» **—Consulté serio.

La entidad mantuvo silencio por varios minutos, puede que esa pregunta lo pillara por sorpresa. Mientras, el sol seguía su camino, calculaba que me quedaría menos de una dos y media para que la noche se hiciera notar.

Finalmente, la entidad respondió desalentado entre dientes. — **Inteligencia de Apoyo en Combate… ¿no?**

—**Así que la conoces** —mencioné dejando salir mi voz— **Veras, creo que ya lo sabes, pero los soldados como yo poseemos implantes cerebrales para apóyanos en el campo de batalla, nos ayudan a sobre llevar el miedo, la presión, y nos suministran pequeñas dosis de drogas cuando la situación lo amerita, pero nosotros no podemos activarlos a voluntad, sería demasiado peligroso. Por ello, nuestros trajes poseen una IAC que nos ayuda a controlarlos, nos conectamos a ella en la batalla, y al igual que un centro de mando, nos apoya táctica y estratégicamente. Sin embargo, solo los cibersoldados como yo llevamos la IAC directamente en nuestras cabezas, aunque nunca hablaban fuera de una situación de combate.**

La entidad guardó silencio por un momento, y al responder, por su tono, parecía impactado— **«¿Acaso… soy una inteligencia artificial?»**

—**Es solo una teoría, lo siento si es fui muy honesto contigo, pero no puedo darme el lujo de darte rodeos.** —Sabía que la entidad me había oído, pues no recibí respuesta en bastante tiempo. Sin embargo, también sabía que oiría lo siguiente. —**Gracias de todos modos...**

Algo en mí supo que esa palabra lo tomó por sorpresa, pues a pesar de su implacable silencio, respondió de inmediato. —**«¿Gracias…? ¿Por qué?»**

—**Tu dímelo **—le respondí sarcástico— **No por nada intentaste decirme que fuera hacia la izquierda, ¿no es así?, además, es agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar, aunque sea en mi cabeza. **—Reí poniéndome de pie.

Un poco más confiado, aclaró interrumpiendo mi movimiento en un tono más relajado. —**«Detecté por tu sentido de audición que esas criaturas habían dejado de perseguirte, te esperaban por el lado de la derecha…Y lo siento si te hice daño».**

Yo asentí. Hablando en mi mente. —**«Mira, si no lo hiciste con intención no importa, ahora mismo, eres el único que está conmigo, además…»** —aclaré confiado— **«No eres la primera máquina con la que he hablado, compartí trincheras con buenos amigos que fueron maquinas, los llamábamos sintéticos, eran… eran buenas personas» **—Recordarlos me trajo un sentimiento agridulce que me hizo sonreír.

—**«Ahora lo veo… es decir, lo veo en tus recuerdos… lo siento si es doloroso»** —Contestó comprensivo.

Suspiré estirando mis ahora descansados músculos, esta entidad en mi cabeza tenía muchas similitudes con el pueblo de robots que viven en nuestra sociedad, o al menos que vivían con nosotros.

—**«No te preocupes por detalles, ahora no hay tiempo para eso. Te agradezco que me hayas salvado de esa emboscada, y si puedes, me gustaría que me siguieras ayudando, después de todo **—cambie mi tono a uno de broma—,** eres mi nuevo compañero mental****». **

Él tomó su tiempo para responder— **«Gracias, a pesar de ser un invasor en tu cuerpo me ofreces tu comprensión y tu amistad, haré algunos ajustes para que nuestra interacción no duela, y te apoyaré tanto como me sea posible».**

—**«Lo agradecería bastante»** —Dije sonriendo aliviado. —**«Y no eres un invasor, no hay mucha diferencia de tenerte en mi cabeza a tenerte en mi traje de combate. Un gusto… ¿he…?».**

—**Iac, llámame Iac.**

De esta forma conocí a mi primer "amigo" en este nuevo mundo; Iac. No tuve muchos problemas con tenerlo en mi cabeza, después de todo, en mi sociedad abundaban los robots inteligentes e incluso, algunos de ellos, demostraban ser más humanos que los propios, armaban familias, y era típico que todos ellos saludaran amistosamente a cuanto vieran en su camino.

En fin, me quede a la sombra de ese pedrusco un poco más antes de emprender el viaje en dirección contraria al bosque, evitando por completo a las arañas. Puede que haya nacido artificialmente con mejoras biológicas correspondientes a la vocación de soldado, pero seguía siendo un humano con todas sus necesidades. Y al menos, la compañía ya no sería un problema.

* * *

Iac no era una persona muy conversadora por así decirlo. Lo más extraño era que, de cierta forma, se parecía bastante a mí, o al menos a mi antiguo yo antes de la guerra. Cuando expuse el tema, él me explico que era debido a, como compartíamos el mismo cuerpo, y por tal, el cerebro, teníamos los mismos recuerdos y personalidades similares, además, me aclaró que solo podía leer mis pensamientos si yo se lo decía explícitamente a él.

Mientras caminaba, comencé a reflexionar sin que Iac lo supiera.

—**«Es curioso que pudiese tener una personalidad tan humana y estar consiente de sí mismo, que yo recuerde, las IAC no tenían el algoritmo de conciencia base necesario para generar una personalidad propia, no como el resto de la sociedad de máquinas con la que convivíamos».**

Sin embargo, ese no fue el único pensamiento que tuve, pues a lo lejos y en la tranquilidad de las rocas, pude oír algo parecido a débiles alaridos de un animal herido, por el tono, no debía ser un animal muy grande, pero si uno muy desesperado. Quizá las arañas, o la criatura que dejó el sendero de destrucción, habían encontrado una comida más fácil de atrapar que mi persona. Sin pensarlo mucho, fue mi señal para buscar un lugar más tranquilo, y de preferencia, libre de peligros. Pero, algo me llamó la atención al enfocarme en el alarido. Un pitido muy lejano rezumbaba en mis oídos desde esa dirección, un pitido que parecía tomar fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba.

—**«¿Oyes eso?» **—Preguntó Iac en mi cabeza.

**—«Sí, ¿Estás haciendo algo allá arriba?****»** —Dije sarcástico, volteando en dirección hacia donde al parecer venia el ruido.

Ambos éramos completamente ignorantes a la situación. Al pasar los segundos, el pitido se hizo ensordecedor, intenté cubrirme los oídos, pero fue inútil, el sonido se había vuelto tan fuerte que era insoportable e imparable.

Ahora, aquel pitido era tan fuerte que sentía que mis oídos reventarían dejándome sordo, mi equilibrio comenzó a fallar, mi visión se volvió borrosa, y mi corazón parecía que se me saldría del pecho. Y de pronto… apareció el dolor. El mismo e insoportable dolor no solo invadió mi cabeza, sino también mi espina, esparciéndolo por todo mi cuerpo.

—**¡Iac!, ¡Has que se detenga!** — Grité desesperado mientras me retorcía en el suelo rocoso, él no me respondió. Había intentado soportarlo como la última vez, pero era tanto que sobrepasó los límites de mi voluntad.

A la vez que agonizaba, súbitamente mi borrosa visión comenzó a parpadear envuelta en mariposas azules de alas rosa, como si miles de cuadros de la misma imagen fueran de arriba hacia abajo a gran velocidad. De la nada, todo se volvió oscuro, y en ese instante, el pitido desapareció junto al dolor. Aturdido, me levanté en la penumbra, calmé mi respiración y llamé a Iac, pero nadie me respondió.

En cambio, el sonido de un leve alteo llamó mi atención, mire hacia arriba. Una pequeña mariposa de alas rosas y cuerpo celeste iba descendiendo lentamente frente a mí, cuando llego al horizonte de mi vista, pude ver una débil llama amarilla, emitiendo un suave y rítmico patrón de luz, allí, la mariposa daba vueltas alrededor de la llama. Desconfiado, pero decido a hacer algo, caminé hasta ella. Y en un acto de curiosidad, extendí en brazo izquierdo intentando tocarla, pero entonces la mariposa se posó en la punta metálica de mi mano, y de la nada, en la punta de mi dedo, una llama rosa apareció. Aquel fuego empezó a esparciste por todo mi cuerpo, me estaba desintegrando como si fuese papel quemado, bajo la piel, intensas llamas rosas emergían a la vez que mi piel se consumía. Al acto, unas enormes y emplumadas alas emergieron de la llama amarilla segándome con su luz, yo estaba asustado, no sentía las quemaduras, pero percibía que desaparecía convirtiéndome en una ascua color rosa.

—**Pobrecillo…** —Escuché, aquella cálida, tierna y delicada voz femenina venia de las doradas alas frente a mí— **No tengas miedo, ya estoy contigo** —Con delicadeza bajó sus alas en lo poco que quedaba de mi cara antes de consumirse, entonces me vi envuelto en sus doradas plumas, cerré los ojos y volví la realidad.

Poco a poco fui recuperando la conciencia, estaba tendido en el suelo, y la preocupada voz de Iac hacía eco en mi cabeza. —**¡Oriol! ¡Oriol! ¿Qué pasó?**

Aturdido, logré sentarme con dificultad, llevándome mi mano de metal a la cara, el pitido y el dolor se había ido, pero aún seguía mareado. —**No lo sé… déjame ponerme de pie.**

Sin dejarme descansar, Iac me atacó con una pregunta a la vez que logré torpemente ponerme de pie. —**¿Puedes oírlo Oriol? ¡Escucha! ¡Rápido, debes levantarte!**

Poco pude oír de sus palabras, la única fue "escucha". Con un mareo abrumador, intentaba no volver a caer, pero aun con mi débil coordinación, pude enfocar lo que Iac me quería decir— **¿Qué dices Iac?**

—**Espera, yo te ayudaré.** — Respondió. Luego, sentí un leve e instantáneo pinchazo en la cabeza, el mareo comenzó a bajar y mi mente se despejo por completo. —**¿Mejor?**

Yo asentí, pero de inmediato pude oír claramente a lo que se refería Iac. El alarido lejano poco a poco se tornaba más claro, y peor, más entendible. No obstante, no fue hasta conseguí discernirlo cuando de verdad me preocupé por ese alarido.

Ahora era más que claro que nunca. Una desesperada voz femenina dio un último grito antes de que la zona volviera al implacable silencio. —**¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien me ayude! **

De inmediato, un único pensamiento llegó a mi mente, había otro humano aquí.

.

.

* * *

**NA: Corregido y reeditado a su versión final. Agradezco su visita y espero que te haya gustado. **

**Puedes comentar si quieres, me haría muy feliz saber tu opinión.**

**(Inserte gif de Maud Pie cerrando un ojo)**


	4. La bestia con brazo de metal(3)

**[Corregido y editado: 22/05/19]**

**Capitulo 1: La bestia con el brazo de metal.(3)**

_De inmediato, un único pensamiento llegó a mi mente, había otro humano aquí._

* * *

El silencio era implacable, el viento soplaba con fuerza, enfriaba mis músculos y llevaba consigo el afilado olor a peligro. Mi cabeza se había recuperado gracias al actual de Iac, y el pensamiento de rescatar a esa persona comenzó a fluir, haciendo estallar en mí el llamado del deber.

Iac en cambio, no parecía muy convencido. —**«Estás pensando en ir, ¿No es así?».**

—**Claro que debo ir, soy un soldado Iac, no pienses que voy a abandonar a quien pide auxilio. **—Iac aun refunfuñaba en desacuerdo. Yo apreté los puños, el sentimiento del deber era más grande que la opinión de mi compañero mental, obligándome a actuar. — **Ya oíste el llamado, y yo voy a responder estés de acuerdo o no.**

—**«Espera…».**

Ignorando las protestas de Iac, salí corriendo a toda velocidad. Atravesando el campo de pedruscos, me fijé en la zona por donde transitaba, era un camino de bajada, por lo que no fue necesario usar tanta energía. Entre tanto, Iac no paraba de quejarse sobre el peligro al exponer mi propia vida al intentar rescatar a alguien más, pero le ignoré lo más que pude, era difícil callar algo que no podías tocar, y menos si lo tenías hablando directamente en la cabeza.

No tenía tiempo de hablar, en mi interior, la única intención presente era llegar antes de que quien había dado los gritos ya no pudiera hacerlo. Me daba esperanza saber que había más de mi especie en este lugar, y como el soldado que siempre fui, ayudarlos era mi obligación y mi deseo. Sin embargo, note que mis fuerzas comenzaron a disminuir, a la vez, un leve pitido se hacía más fuerte en mi cabeza, no era ni de lejos como el tortuoso dolor de antes, sino más como una molestia que podía ignorar. Pero, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por seguir corriendo, mis piernas perdieron la suficiente fuerza como para forzarme a detenerme y caer de rodillas. Sentía una vibración moderada en mis prótesis, y mi cuerpo finalmente cayó tirado en el suelo rocoso totalmente paralizado.

—**Maldición…** —gruñí impotente intentando mover mis extremidades, consiguiendo solo verme más patético.

En tanto intentaba voltear mi cara en las rocas, oí en mi cabeza. **—«Tranquilo Oriol, lo siento, pero no puedes seguir ignorándome» **—era obvio que Iac era el responsable de esta parálisis.

No me quedó otra que escuchar lo que tenía que decir. — **«No puedes ir así como así, no te dejare que nos expongas al peligro de forma tan absurda, que debas cumplir este tonto deseo del deber no hace que seas inmune a los peligros, ni menos a las heridas...»**

Aunque mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, todavía podía pensar para comunicarme, estaba molesto. — **«¿Qué carajo haces Iac?».**

No podía creer que a solo minutos de ser amigos ya teníamos nuestra primera discusión.

—**«****¿Qué me pasa a mí?****»**— exclamó ofendido. —**«****Solo mírate. Vas a una muerte segura, armado solo con la hoja de tu brazo, sin ningún tipo de protección o apoyo ¡¿Es que acaso te volviste loco?!****»**

Pude notar algo en Iac, sorprendentemente para mí, su aptitud había evolucionado bastante rápido para el poco tiempo que llevábamos, y eso lo descubrí cuando vi el miedo en su voz.

—**¿Que?... ¿Acaso tienes miedo? **—señalé moviendo con dificultad mis labios. —**Mi deber es ayudar a los civiles… no puedo… no puedo dejar que les hagan daño… es mi trabajo, mi vocación… nací para protegerlos, para ser su escudo y su espada… no para dejarlos morir… si he de luchar solo con mis manos, lo haré.**

—**«****¡Ya te dije que pienses!, no actúes como un héroe suicida…**—contesto molesto, cambiando a un tono más calmado continuó —…** ¿Acaso no vez lo que nos espera más adelante?****».**

Recuperando levemente el movimiento de mis dedos, supe que la influencia de Iac no sería permanente, por lo que poco a poco seguí intentando zafarme de su control, presionando a mi cerebro para que volviera a controlar mis extremidades.

Mientras, en mi mente, encaré a Iac— **«****Iac no soy un puto adivino, no veo lo que tu vez…****».**

—**«****Entonces te lo mostraré****»** —respondió en seco interrumpiendo mi protesta— **«****Soy tu apoyo, ¿recuerdas?, esto lo hago por tu bien, no por el mío, solo soy una IA, aquí el que se va a enfrentar al peligro eres tú, no yo****»****.**

De repente, mis sentidos comenzaron a cambiar, mi ojo biónico se mostró tras su fachada de ojo normal, y mi visión se convirtió en una interfaz permanente parecida a la de un casco de combate. Podía ver un pequeño mapa circular en la periferia superior de mi vista, en él, había un punto azul en el centro (Ósea yo), y más adelante, un gran puñado de puntos rojos. Al observar con dificultad hacia el frente corroboré la información; lentamente comencé a ver siluetas rojizas tras las rocas, siluetas que reconocí como las mismas arañas de antes, me estaban esperando.

—**«****¿Ahora lo ves?****»** —habló Iac regañándome—**«****Estamos juntos en esto Oriol, no voy a dejar que te arriesgues así. Si tus mueres, yo también lo haré, la diferencia es que tú tienes el control de este cuerpo, no yo, además para que sepas, no puedo retenerte más de siete minutos... **—hizo una pausa, como si estuviera pensando su siguiente palabra— **…Pero ten esto en cuenta; Mi vida también está en tus manos, ya no estás solo****».**

Sus últimas palabras me dieron una punzada en el pecho— **Es que no lo entiendes… **—Susurré entre dientes haciendo una mueca de ira.

A lo que el respondió sin dejarme terminar— **«****Conozco todos tus recuerdos. Se el porqué de tu actuar, sé que deseas tanto ayudar a quien lo necesita… créeme, lo sé****».**

Recuperando aún más el control de mi cuerpo me incline de rodillas para levantarme. Comprendí que Iac solo quería protegerme de la misma forma en la que yo quería proteger a esa persona, no obstante, si quería protegerme, debía apoyarme en esto—**Entonces sabes que de todas formas iré, ¿cierto?**

Iac, en tono comprensivo eludió mi pregunta, respondiéndome con algo de melancolía, intentó disuadirme. —**«****No fue tu culpa, ninguna de esas veces fue tu culpa, esas cosas pasan… más de lo que uno quisiera… de haber podido los hubieras salvado, no le debes nada a esas personas, eran tus compañeros sí, pero al igual que tú, llevarían la misma carga si hubieras muerto en su lugar, te dieron la oportunidad de vivir, no la desperdicies así, ya tienes contigo diez años de guerra...****».**

—**Pero ¿qué estás diciendo Iac?, se los debo todo…** —dije interrumpiéndole, poniendo los puños en el suelo para apoyarme— **Sus muertes me dieron la voluntad que tengo ahora, ya casi no quedaban humanos cuando atravesamos el portal, ¿y me dices que abandone mi deber de proteger a los civiles?, no Iac, ni de broma,** **mientras siga respirando seguiré el código de la Unión, como soldado… no, como el paladín que soy, no dejaré que nada les haga daño.**

Iac lo intentó por última vez— **«****Puede que muramos si vamos Oriol…****».**

Con una mano en la rodilla, tomé impulso diciendo con ironía. —**El destino de los soldados es la muerte Iac, pero tú eres el que eliges si es honorable o no.**

Ahora de pie, sacudí mi cuerpo para quitarme la sensación de la parálisis. Fijé mi dirección hacia los gritos, pero primero debía encargarme de la emboscada de las arañas. Tras el sonido del metal deslizándose, mi cuchilla se desplegó, aún estaba algo sucia, y ellos podían oler la apestosa sangre de sus compañeros caídos, pero pronto la suya también seria derramada, eran mis enemigos, y no tendría piedad.

—**Necesitare tu apoyo Iac** —dije preparándome para correr— **Tú lo dijiste, también eres parte de este cuerpo, haz tu parte entonces y no me dejes morir.**

Iac resoplo rindiéndose, nada ni nadie podía contra la voluntad de un paladín de la Unión— **«****Si no puedo detenerte, entonces me uniré a ti.** **[****Iniciando protocolo de apoyo… conexión táctica establecida].** **Tu solo confía en el sistema VAT, y déjate llevar, si hemos de morir aquí, no moriremos sin pelear, ¿no es así?****»****.**

Sonreí fijando mi vista en el objetivo, mi ojo biónico se presentó en un brillante color azul, y dejé que Iac guiara mis movimientos. Con el inminente combate, me repetí a mí mismo encendiendo el fuego de la determinación— **No dejare morir a nadie más, no en este mundo, no mientras yo esté aquí para impedirlo.**

Al acercarme a pocos metros de las siluetas, las arañas atacaron. Con la ayuda de Iac, mis ataques eran precisos y mortales, mis movimientos raudos y elegantes, y mis sentidos más agudos que nunca. La primera en saltar, fue la primera en ser rebanada a la mitad por mi hoja, salpicando de verde mi cuerpo y las rocas aledañas.

De esta forma me abrí paso entre los enemigos, entre tanto, en mi cabeza abundaban los recuerdos, mi motivación de actuar. Había perdido a tantos camaradas por no llegar a tiempo, y eso me dolía. Siempre era el mismo sentimiento, pero ninguno se comparó con la primera vez que pasó. Fue en ese fatídico día cuando el infierno llego a mi vida y a la de toda mi civilización.

Mientras luchaba, mi mente me transportó al pasado. Muy lejos de allí, en otra estrella, en un planeta de vastos océanos, azules cielos y verdes superficies. Atravesando las paredes de mis recuerdos, pude ver mi hogar… y el cruel destino que ese día me atrapo entre sus garras.

* * *

Desde de las nubes en una agradable mañana, lo que una vez fue una imponente y bella metrópolis de la Unión, ahora era el paisaje de un destrozado campo de batalla. Los grandes y blancos rascacielos, los cientos de distritos de comercio e industria, los abundantes parques hidropónicos, rebosantes de vida vegetal y animal, y la orgullosa flota que custodiaba la ciudad desapareció en un instante. Las bombas no dejaron nada a su paso.

Yo con suerte sobreviví a las primeras oleadas de naves alienígenas que llegaron sin previo desde el cielo. Confundido y aterrado, era un simple soldado que nunca había visto el conflicto más allá de las simulaciones de la academia. Solo conocía la paz, la prosperidad y la felicidad, pero ese día, conocí la muerte, la desesperación y el más punzante de los miedos.

Tras la caída de las bombas, me hallaba bajo los escombros de lo que una vez fue mi cuartel, rodeado de los cadáveres calcinados de mis compañeros junto a los restos de la estructura que debíamos proteger. Jamás creí que por desobedecer mi deber e ir a saludar a mis amigos durante mi guardia, me hubiera salvado la vida. Las barracas del cuartel estaban cerca de mi zona de patrullaje, y no creí que nadie se daría cuenta de mi desaparición por al menos unos minutos.

Como siempre para todas las guardias, traía puesto mi traje de combate modelo ACI-02: La cual se componía de una gruesa armadura completa, sellada, mecanizada, y sostenida por un exoesqueleto sobre el cuerpo del piloto. Fue gracias a ella que pude despertar físicamente ileso en los escombros, aunque psicológicamente estaba en shock. Ya bajo los escombros, no solo tenía a pocos centímetros gran trozo de neo-concreto amenazando con aplastarme, sino también el calcinado cuerpo de lo que una vez fue mi mejor amigo, Marcus. Aun en mi estado de shock, recordaba como la segadora luz de la explosión tragaba su cuerpo mientras iba a saludarme con una sonrisa y la mano en alto, ahora, su irreconocible cadáver aún conservaba esa pose.

Rápidamente entré en pánico, no sabía cómo actuar ante una situación así, no había protocolos algunos en los manuales que con tanto esfuerzo había leído. Lo único que hice en ese momento, era verme sumido en la impotencia de no poder quitarme el cuerpo de Marcus de encima, gritaba y lloraba en silencio dentro de mi traje, abrazando lo que una fue mi mejor amigo, no solo en el cuartel, sino desde que nací.

Pero la cosa no quedó allí, cuando finalmente me calmé, pensé que debía presentarme con algún superior, no sabía lo ridículo que era ese pensamiento en aquel entonces. Era un novato fiel a sus superiores, no tenía la voluntad suficiente para actuar por mi cuenta, y la única vez que la tuve, fue lo que me salvó de morir. Pero en ese momento, pensar en la posibilidad de encontrar a algún superior, me dio el valor para seguir moviéndome. Aunque primero debía quitarme el escombro que tenía sobre mí, no fue difícil gracias a la fuerza del traje, de otra forma, nunca hubiera salido de allí con tanta facilidad, de lo contrario, lo más probable era que terminara compartiendo el mismo destino que mis compañeros.

Lentamente retiré los escombros y me dirigí al ahora destruido pasillo por donde había llegado, atravesando los pilares colapsados hasta llegar al hall y después a la salida. Alcancé a dar unos cuantos pasos antes de que la confusión se despejara lo suficiente como para ver el paisaje post apocalíptico que tenía a mi alrededor.

El cuartel se encontraba en las periferias de la ciudad, cerca de un distrito industrial, a unos 96 km del centro del núcleo metropolitano, y aun así, pude observar un gigantesco cráter donde antes se encontraban los edificios más altos de todo este mundo. La realidad se me vino encima en la sensación más aplastante de mi vida. Impactado miré mi cuartel, había pasado dos años desde que salí de la academia y me integré a las fuerzas armadas como era mi destino. Esperaba una vida tranquila, había tenido mucha suerte de quedar en mi planeta natal, y más aún, tan cerca de mi madre. Cuatro de mis hermanos también estaban en este mundo, pero yo era el que estaba más cerca de mamá. Cada semana, dejaba pasar la tarde de borrachera con mis compañeros e iba a visitarla al hospital, de vez en cuando, también iba uno de mis hermanos, la pasábamos bien, jugando con los niños del hospital, ayudando a mamá, y retirándonos en la noche para beber algo y contar nuestras anécdotas de la vocación. Fueron días felices… Pero ahora no tenía conciencia si el área donde ella estaba seguía en pie, y eso fue lo que más me destrozaba.

De todos modos, mi prioridad era encontrar a algún sobreviviente en las ruinas del edificio, tenía esperanzas de hallar a alguno de mis amigos, pues todos ellos estaban en el cuartel al momento de la explosión. Pero con el paso de las horas removiendo escombros, no detecté ninguna de sus telemetrías. Finalmente, todas esperanzas se derrumbaron. Uno a uno fui sacando sus cadáveres de los restos de la estructura, todos estaban allí: María, Héctor, Kelly, Faino, Roderic, y muchos otros más. Lo único que me consolaba, era saber que habían muerto en el mísero segundo que tardo la explosión en llegar aquí. Desesperanzado, no podía hacer nada más que llorar amargamente por sus muertes… era todo lo que podía hacer… me había quedado solo.

* * *

Regresando al presente, los arácnidos aun daban pelea. Aunque la gran mayoría ahora eran cadáveres que decoraban macabramente el camino.

—**¡Ahhhhhggg! **—Grité con furia mientras rebanaba horizontalmente al último de los arácnidos cerca de mí.

—**No detecto más movimientos Oriol, estas dos son las últimas **—Dijo Iac animándome.

Estaba cansado, pero no lo suficiente como desplomarme como cuando escapé de ellas. No sé a cuantas de estas cosas había matado ya, desde que adentré en la emboscada no habian parado de llegar una tras la otra, por un momento creí que nunca se iban a acabar, y sin embargo, aquí estamos, yo frente a las ultimas arañas que dudan si atacar o no, se miran la una a la otra, sus mandíbulas ya no se mueven por excitación, sino por miedo. Debía atacar, corrí de prisa cargando contra ellas sorprendiéndolas, una de ellas intento su clásica intimidación levantándose en sus patas traseras. Mi cuchilla ni se inmutó al aterrizar sobre ella, atravesándola, rompí su tórax por mi peso.

La otra temblaba al ver como esa enorme criatura había destrozado a su compañera, ésta levantó la mirada, dejando ver su azulado iris al lado de un brillante ojos color rosa, fijos en ella, era sinónimo de su muerte. Sin pensárselo mucho, la araña intentó escapar.

Verla correr me llamó la atención, pensaba dejarla ir, después de todo, había matado a todo un enjambre de ellas, una sola no debía ser la gran cosa, además tenía otras prioridades.

Iac por otro lado, me insistió en matar a la pobre araña que intentaba correr por su vida. **—** **«¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Tienes que matarla o volverá con más con refuerzos!».**

Lo pensé por un segundo, y tenía razón, como soldado, sabía que era mejor acabar con ella ahora y evitarnos un problema a largo plazo, igualmente, la dirección de huida de la araña era la misma que yo debía tomar. Velozmente me dirigí en su caza. A pocos metros de ella, la podía oír chillando. Salté con mi cuchilla lista para atravesarla, y cuando estaba a punto de saltar para rematarla, tres mariposas de alas rosas y cuerpo celeste se interpusieron en mi vista, arruinando mi coordinación fallando el ataque, el cual terminó creando una grieta en las piedras justo al lado de la araña, la cual no dudo en seguir corriendo.

Retirando mi hoja de las rocas, escuché una voz masculina gritar a todo pulmón cerca de allí.

—**¡Qué esperas!**

Preocupado, dejé ir al arácnido y usé toda la potencia de mis piernas para llegar lo antes posible. Aquel grito lo conocía bien, si mi experiencia no me fallaba, ese era el tono del último esfuerzo, una provocación a la muerte, una invitación viéndola directamente a los ojos, el tiempo se me acababa.

Finalmente había llegado al origen de los gritos, dejando tras de mi un rastro de cadáveres arácnidos bastante extenso; sin lugares frondosos donde ocultarse y atacar, acabar con las arañas en campo abierto fue relativamente fácil, dado que les era difícil girar con agilidad y eran lentas con los movimientos laterales.

La zona a la que llegué parecía ser un valle de piedra, el cual, descendía en altos muros de roca intercalados; similar a las antiguas minas de cielo abierto. Allí, comencé a bajas los niveles de forma recta, cosa de arribar lo más rápido posible al lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Antes de llegar al último nivel de la cantera, y gracias a mi ojo biónico, pude ver a las afueras de una cueva a varias arañas muertas en el ancho del banco, además de las manchas de sangre verde de las arañas, logré notar algunos tramos de rojo, como si hubieran arrastrado algo hacia el interior de la caverna, lo que hizo aumentar mi preocupación. Sin embargo, a pocos metros de llegar a la berma que separaba el nivel donde me encontraba con el siguiente (el de la cueva), una silueta roja mucho más grande que las anteriores pareció. Al instante, me detuve en seco, pegando el cuerpo a tierra sin hacer ruido.

En mi mente pensé— **«****Carajo, es a cosa es enorme… ¿Iac? ¿Cómo es que no detectaste su presencia?****».**

De inmediato obtuve una respuesta— **«****Me baso en los patrones de sonido de las arañas, con sus pelos, ellas emites vibraciones para detectar a sus enemigos, y yo uso eso para detectarlas****»****. **

—**«****¿Entonces?****»** —pregunté cortante. A lo que él me contestó— **«****Esta cosa no emite vibraciones, no está buscando presas, si no que ya tiene una entre sus fauces****»** —Eso ultimo me dio un muy mal presentimiento y una punzada en la conciencia**.**

Sigiloso y casi a ras del suelo, avancé hasta el borde para ver al enemigo. Fue difícil controlar mi respiración al ver a una colosal araña nada más asomar la cabeza, dada su posición, si hubiese seguido bajando me hubiera topado de frente con esa criatura.

Desde donde estaba, podía oír el desagradable sonido que emite la carne al ser desgarrada, no quise ver, pero lo hice de todas formas, debía confirmarlo por mí mismo, con cada centímetro que avanzaba, rogaba al destino que no fuera lo que yo pensaba, y por lo más sagrado de la vida, esperaba no ver a un ser humano siendo devorado.

Para mi mala fortuna, su gran cuerpo ocultaba lo que estaba comiendo. Pero a su alrededor, pude observar algunas frutas y cestos de tela vegetal, algunos trapos, una espada partida a la mitad sujetas a un extraño arnés, y entre las fauces del monstruo, grandes charcos de sangre roja salpicada, donde, con cada movimiento de sus fauces, más salía de lo que estuviese comiendo. Por el rastro, la sangre, y el grito invitante a la muerte, el relámpago de realidad atravesó mi cerebro reviviendo los recuerdos, había tenido la oportunidad en mis manos, pero había llegado tarde, no quedaba nadie a quien salvar. Cerré los ojos con un profundo pesar, me alejé un poco, y dejé que los recuerdos invadieran mi cabeza mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar por la ira y la impotencia.

Me llevo tiempo, pero con mis propias manos, di sepultura a todos y cada uno de los cadáveres que encontré en el cuartel, sin importarme si eran sintéticos o humanos, yo, los enterré a todos. Supe de quienes eran los cuerpos gracias a las placas de identificación que pude recuperar, algunas todavía tenían grabado el nombre en ellas, y en las demás, tuve que adivinar a quien pertenecían por el deplorable estado en el que se encontraban. Mientras buscaba, también hallé al resto de la guardia con la cual compartía turno, yo tuve suerte de estar dentro del cuartel cuando pasó; encontré los trajes en buen estado, pero cuando la onda expansiva destruyó el cuartel, la fuerza del impacto había matado al instante a estos soldados, protegiendo solo sus cadáveres de las posteriores llamas que dejo la bomba, por lo que sus cuerpos eran los únicos intactos.

Destrozado por ser el último superviviente, observaba las 324 tumbas que ahora decoraban el patio del cuartel; lugar donde solíamos ejercitarnos o jugar en nuestro tiempo libre. Lo elegí porque era el único lugar con tierra para dejar a los muertos. Yo sabía que había más cuerpo por desenterrar, pero no los logré hallar, no pude encontrar a nadie más para darle una digna sepultura, y eso me rompía el corazón, el no poder rendirles el honor que se merecían; éste era uno de los valores más importantes de nuestro código de soldado, y no fui capaz de cumplirlo.

Al terminar de darle los honores a cada sepultura, pude ver cómo, de entre las nubes y sobre el gigantesco cráter que decoraba lo que una vez fue el núcleo urbano más grande de este planeta, a enormes cruceros alienígenas descender desde la atmosfera. Estaba estupefacto, allí estaban los culpables de todo este dolor. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que comenzaron a desplegar grandes cantidades de pequeñas naves por toda la ciudad. De pronto, la tristeza se transformó en ira y en venganza, tanto, que incluso mis implantes neurales tuvieron problemas para controlar esos sentimientos. Me hallaba a punto de jurar y encaminarme en la senda de la venganza, cuando escuché los primeros gritos de auxilio en la lejanía. Fue en ese entonces que recordé los subterráneos de la mayoría de edificaciones de la ciudad, aun había gente por salvar.

Determinado por la ira y el deber, tomé en uno de los pocos rifles que aun funcionaba y me lancé a la ciudad a pie, mi único pensamiento en ese entonces era daría piedad a ningún enemigo en mi camino, y que rescataría a todas las personas que pudiera. No podía fallar, el destino me había dado otra oportunidad. Entonces, en lugar de jurar por la venganza y convertirme en un **merodeador**, cambié mi juramento, y me autoproclamé **paladín. **Quien diría que terminaría siendo uno oficialmente.

El viento soplaba con fuerza sacudiendo mi cabello, llevándose con él las pocas esperanzas que había reunido. Acostado de espaldas sobre la roca, tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo naranja del atardecer. Aun concentrado en mis recuerdos, unas pocas lagrimas alcanzaron a salir mientras aun lograba oír a la araña devorar a su presa, Iac también me hablaba, pero yo estaba indiferente, derrotado por mi fracaso e incompetencia.

—**«****¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?****»** —le oí decir a Iac cuando me digné a prestarle atención— **«****No pensaras tomar venganza, ¿verdad?****».**

No sabía que responderle, sinceramente no tenía claro que iba a ser de mí, esa era la única forma de volver a encaminarme en la Causa. El procedimiento era claro: Si un soldado llega a perderse en un punto extremo, debe adaptarse y buscar volver a la Causa, en caso de ver esto muy poco probable, deberá sobrevivir hasta que la Causa vuelva a él.

—**No lo sé…** —Contesté derrotado limpiándome la cara con mis manos.

Iac termino compartiendo mi pesar, ambos teníamos acceso a eso horribles recuerdos del pasado que salían a flote por la situación. Cuando finalmente decidí hacer algo, eso sería salir de allí. Ya no quedaba nada para mí en ese lugar, nada excepto pelear con ese monstruo, reclamando venganza por quitarme el único vestigio de reencontrarme con mi raza, sin embargo, yo había dejado atrás ese camino hacia ya mucho tiempo. Segundos después, le dije a Iac que lo mejor era moverse y buscar un lugar seguro donde dormir, cosa en la que estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.

Al levantarme, volteé a ver al sol que se despedía de nosotros en las montañas lejanas, pudiendo oler de la sangre que traía consigo el viento del oeste. Pero, en la amargura del fracaso, Iac fue quien descubrió algo más dentro del oscuro paraje de la desilusión.

—**«****¿Lo oyes?****»** —Me dijo Iac con voz tranquila, casi como si un brillo de esperanza lo hubiera alcanzado.

—**¿Oír que? **—Respondí abatido caminando, preparándome para subir los niveles de la cantera. A lo que él respondió curioso— **«****¿Sabes cómo suena el eco de un sollozo en una cueva?****».**

Exhalé pensando y rápidamente abrí los ojos sorprendido, volteando súbitamente hacia la cueva, por poco y se me escapa el llanto al sentir la esperanza volver a mí, en su lugar, una sonrisa triste se me dibujó rostro, aún quedaba alguien con vida, aún quedaba alguien a quien yo podía salvar.

.

.

* * *

**NA: ****Puedes comentar si quieres, me haría muy feliz saber tu opinión, de paso agradezco sus visitas, es muy grato ver que la gente lee mi fanfic.**

**Si quieres mandarme un PM, bienvenido sea**

**(Inserte gif de Maud Pie cerrando un ojo)**


	5. La bestia con brazo de metal(4)

**Capitulo 1: La bestia con el brazo de metal****(4)**

**—_Aún queda alguien... aún queda alguien a quien salvar._**

* * *

Tomando una posición de sigilo, volví a asomarme al borde de la berma. La cueva no estaba muy lejos, lo malo, es que se encontraba en el mismo nivel que el monstruo arácnido. No debía confiar en que mi fracaso la distraería para siempre, si debía pelear, necesitaría un plan.

En mi mente, la voz de Iac tomó mi atención. —Yo me encargo de formular un plan, mientras, concéntrate en no morirte ¿sí?

Con su apoyo en mi deseo de corregir mi error, comencé a caminar sin separarme del pie del banco de mi nivel. Sigiloso pasaba un pie sobre el otro evitando cualquier cosa que pudiera emitir sonido, pero, en mi determinación por evitar ser detectado, olvidé un detalle más o menos importante. La cuchilla de mi brazo aún estaba desplegada, y bastó un simple descuido para hacerla chocar con una pequeña roca que sobresalía, provocando un eco metálico gracias a la resonancia del metal.

Me quedé quieto, esperando a que la silueta roja en mi vista dejara lo suyo y viniera a por mí, pero no pasó nada, el viento a mi favor había desviado el sonido y la colosal araña seguía ocupada devorando a su presa. Admito que en ese momento "una gota de sudor intenso en el pecho me acababa de recorrer hasta la punta de mis partes nobles."

Podía controlar mi miedo gracias a mis implantes neurales y la ayuda de Iac, pero la preocupación por fallar otra vez ejercía demasiada presión en mí. Si volvía a cometer otro error así, podía dar por perdida esta misión, pues era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no podría ganarle a esa araña en campo abierto, y a pesar de que mi piel era más gruesa y mucho más dura que la piel de un ser humano común, seguía siendo vulnerable a las heridas.

Por lo que para evitar futuros errores plegué la cuchilla de mi brazo de metal. En el pasado hubo muy pocas ocasiones en las que usé esta arma en el fragor de la batalla, había entrenado su uso claro, pero en el campo, los fusiles, las pistolas e incluso los puños fueron más efectivos. En el tiempo que me tomó llegar a un lugar seguro para bajar al siguiente nivel, la esperanza de encontrar a otro humano me trajo algunos recuerdos que creí haber olvidado.

**Flashback:**

Me encontraba en los hangares de un crucero de combate de la Unión. Habían pasado tres días desde el bombardeo a mi hogar, ahora tomado por el enemigo. Para ser más preciso, me hallaba limpiando el rifle magnético que tomé de mi viejo cuartel, aun tenia quemaduras, cortes y un poco de sangre del mugroso alienígena que intentó quitármelo. Me hallaba tranquilo, pensando en todos esos enemigos que maté antes de que el ejército llegara a la ciudad, aún recuerdo la cara del sargento que me encontró; sin munición alguna, con su traje destruido sobre un enemigo, y muy cerca de él, un soldado ensangrentado con la mirada perdida y llena de venganza, que no dejaba de golpear a un alienígena muerto hace tiempo con la culata del fusil.

Las heridas de esa batalla se habían curado gracias a la avanzada medicina que disponía el crucero, dándome la oportunidad de volver al combate, pues según los rumores, había un plan para recuperar la zona occidente de la metrópolis en ese planeta, es decir, el otro extremo del lugar en donde yo me encontraba en el momento en el que cayeron las bombas. Era mi oportunidad para seguir vengando a mis compañeros, pero a pesar de que me encontraba sano y deseoso de combatir, la licencia médica me impedía tomar las armas.

Concentrado en quitarle las manchas de sangre verde al fusil, no me percaté de que un soldado había estado frente a mi todo este tiempo, no fue sino hasta que sentí el "ligero" toque de su traje cuando le tomé atención. Ahora, desde el suelo, me levanté furioso contra aquel soldado, sin embargo, al no llevar puesto su casco, mi cara asesina cambio rápidamente a una sonrisa triste. Era Saer, mi hermano que trabajaba en la ciudad cercana a la mía. Me alegré tanto al verlo que quise abrasarlo, pero como estábamos rodeados de duros e imponentes soldados, no lo hice.

No obstante, el no tardó en intentar romperme las costillas al hacerlo con el traje puesto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**Fin del Flashback**

Una vez en el nivel inferior, pude ver la cueva a pocos metros de mi posición, frente a ella, también se hallaba una cantidad considerable de arañas muertas, todas ellas presentaban profundos cortes en el abdomen. Rápidamente volteé para ver a la araña gigante, por suerte, estaba lejos y de espaldas, por lo que tenía el camino libre.

Sin embargo, mientras avanzaba sigiloso entre los cadáveres arácnidos, Iac rápidamente me detuvo. —No te muevas.

Eso me tomó por sorpresa, si mi compañero mental me decía que me detuviera, era mejor hacerlo, y por ello, me congelé. Acto seguido, Iac me dijo. —La araña ha dejado de comer. Está empezando a buscar nuevas presas, no te muevas si no quieres ser detectado.

Sin mover ni un musculo, le respondí en mi mente. —¿Qué vamos a hacer? No tengo ojos en la espalda, ya casi se hace de noche ¿Tienes listo el plan que prometiste que tendrías?

De inmediato me respondió. —Tienes suerte, estas arañas no ven mucho sin la suficiente luz, además, estas cubierto de sangre de araña rodeado por sus cadáveres, no ha de poder olerte y menos detectarte. Quédate quieto y probablemente se vaya.

—¡¿Probablemente?! —Pensé exaltado. — ¡¿Esta cueva no te parece su hogar?!

Iac guardo silencio, lo que provocó que me preocupara aún mas. Según mis cálculos, el sol me dejaría a mi suerte en menos de media hora.

Finalmente Iac se decidió a hablarme, aunque en un tono para nada reconfortante. —¡Maldición!, estas arañas no producen tela ni veneno. He analizado su ADN de las muestras en tu cuchilla, y descubrí que son un tipo de tarantula...

De repente, las rocas a mis pies vibraron resonantes interrumpiendo a Iac. Luego, siete vibraciones más se le unieron. La araña se estaba moviendo, y por la gloria del destino, al voltear, vi que se estaba yendo de la zona. Aliviado, relajé mis músculos y di un suspiro.

—Salvado... —Murmuré fuera de mi cabeza. —Ahora puedo...

No obstante, ese día conocí el significado del dicho "No cantes victoria antes de tiempo", pues, al dar un mísero paso, toqué una de las patas de una de las arañas muertas. Pero esa no estaba tan muerta como yo pensaba, y a pesar de que tenía casi todo el contenido de su abdomen fuera de él, aun tuvo la fuerza para intentar morderme por sorpresa. Mis reflejos fueron más rápidos que su ataque, logrando esquivar su torpe intento de lastimarme, terminando con su vida al desplegar mi cuchilla y atravesar su tórax con un curioso *Crack*.

Sin embargo, la desdichada araña, en su último aliento, dio un agudo chillido de muerte mientras se iba a un lugar mejor.

De inmediato, volteé a ver al coloso. Nada.

Confundido, supuse que se había ido antes de que matara a su pariente.

—¡ARRIBA! —Oí en mi cabeza.

Sin darme tiempo siquiera de voltear, involuntariamente mi cuerpo dio un salto hacia atrás justo antes de que dos enormes colmillos me atravesaran la espalda. La tierra tembló cuando el pesado arácnido aterrizó.

Al levantar la mirada, el enorme coloso se sobaba las mandíbulas tras retirarlas de la roca, dejando en ella dos agujeros bien marcados.

Mi instinto me gritó de inmediato que corriera, pero mi voluntad se hizo presente, era hora de luchar, y como soldado, no dejaría que la misión fracasara. Sin darme tiempo de pensar, la araña hizo su jugada. Dando un voraz zarpazo horizontal con su pata delantera, teniendo ésta, una gran garra curva con el interior dentado. Como no pude esquivarlo, me cubrí con mi cuchilla, provocando que por la fuerza del impacto saliera volando hacia la pared de roca al lado de la cueva. Con un gran dolor en la espalda, me levanté rápidamente, pronto el dolor cesaría por mis implantes.

Sin perder el tiempo, la araña dio un salto más pequeño con la intención de acabar el encuentro. Pero yo no me dejaría matar tan fácilmente. Raudo, me deslicé hacia adelante pasando mi cuchilla por debajo del tórax de la criatura. Al levantarme, sacudí mi arma para limpiar su sangre. Ahora herida, la araña intentó intimidarme con un agudo rugido, levantando su tórax y sus mandíbulas, dejando ver como la sangre roja de su anterior víctima se mezclaba con la suya.

Al mismo tiempo, en mi mente, Iac me prestó su apoyo. —Esto te servirá.

Sentí un agudo y breve pinchazo al interior de mi cráneo. Y en menos de un segundo, un calor infernal me recorrió el cuerpo, mi mente se despejó en un oscuro panorama, mis músculos se tornaron oscuros y mi ojo biónico se mostraba una vez más dándome la visión de combate de mi traje. Pronto, aquel calor infernal se convirtió en una aura de furia que fácilmente superó a la de mi enemigo. Podía sentir el poder fluyendo por mis venas.

Mostrando una sonrisa asesina, me lancé atacar de frente mientras que la araña bajó sus mandíbulas mirándome con esos seis vacíos ojos negros. Sin darle oportunidad de atacar, salté sobre ella, y con el impulso, ágilmente giré mi cuerpo asestándole un profundo corte en el tórax, aterrizando detrás de su posición.

Ella se retorció chillando del dolor, y al igual que sus versiones más pequeñas, le costaba girar rápidamente para contraatacar. Dejándome a mí el tiempo suficiente para asestarle con precisión quirúrgica una mortal estocada en el abdomen, de la herida, brotó su sangre verde impregnando mi hoja con ella. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para matarla, y con furia, una de sus patas traseras me dio directo en el pecho, haciendo que nuevamente saliera volando hacia la pared de roca clavándome en el proceso algunos de sus vellos.

Ese golpe fue duro, provocando que escupiera sangre al impactar. Cayendo de rodillas, vi un pequeño charco de sangre violeta. Susurrando dije. —Eso no es nuevo...

Limpiándome la boca con mi mano de carne, volví a enfocar a mi enemigo a la vez que retiraba sus vellos de mi pecho. Nuevamente, emprendí la carga contra la criatura al verla vulnerable. Guiado por mi ojo biónico, logré asestarle varios cortes en puntos claves de sus patas mientras intentaba atacarme, poco a poco, noté como sus movimientos empezaban a hacerse más lentos gracias a las heridas, sin embargo, mi velocidad también disminuía con el transcurso de la batalla.

Comencé a sentir que el calor se apagaba y mi furia disminuía. Era de esperarse, esas drogas de combate no duran más de treinta segundos, sino, una sobredosis podría matarme. No obstante, ese fue tiempo suficiente para dejar a la araña tan herida que se le hacía difícil moverse sin chillar por el dolor.

—Iac... —Consulté en mi cabeza manteniendo una respiración irregular por el golpe. — ¿No puedes darme más droga...?, soy resistente... aun puedo soportar otro toque..

—¡¿Estás loco?!, ¡Otra dosis en tan poco tiempo podría matarte! —Respondió exaltado. Añadiendo más calmado. —Además, no puedo dártela aunque quisiera, tiene un interruptor de seguridad que no puedo romper.

—Maldición.—Dije escupiendo algo de sangre sin dejar de mirar a mi enemigo. —¿Eso era parte de tu plan?

—No. Ahora necesito que confíes en mí si queremos salir de esta con tu damisela entre los brazos. —Comentó serio.

—Te escucho...

Entre tanto, a pesar de su visible dolor, la araña cargó nuevamente contra mí.

—Está bien... confió en ti —Respondí mientras me desvanecía de mi propia mente. —Ahora mi vida está en tus manos...

En ese momento desaparecí y me convertí en un observador. Iac, ahora al mando de mi cuerpo, esquivó elegantemente el ataque enemigo dando un gran salto, dejando que se estampara contra la pared y aprovechando el momento, rebanó los cuatro pequeños ojos del enemigo. Según él, hacía simulaciones de la batalla a cada paso que daba, dándole la ventaja.

Con una mirada indiferente, Iac miraba como el enemigo se retorcía agitando todas sus extremidades intentando pegarle a algo. Con la jugada perfecta entre manos, Iac hizo su movimiento. Corriendo hacia la entrada de la cueva llamó la atención de la araña con un estruendoso grito simulando estar herido.

Ésta, cegada por el golpe y usando sus vellos para ubicar las vibraciones, dio un salto casi tan alto como el primero en dirección a Iac. Preparada para dar el golpe de gracia, la colosal araña cargó todo su peso en el ataque, sin embargo, el suelo bajo ella cedió de sorpresa, sin dejarle más opción que aferrarse con sus garras frontales a la entrada de la cueva. Entre tanto, Iac observaba indiferente en el nivel superior justo arriba de la cueva, a la desesperada araña intentar mantenerse al borde de ésta.

Sin perder tiempo, se lanzó dando un salto confiado en sus simulaciones. Un curioso *crack* hizo eco al interior de la caverna. Iac, ahora sobre la araña, había fracturado su torso superior aplastando sus últimos dos grandes ojos negros con su caída. Y finalmente, sin darle tiempo a la araña de quejarse, tomó apoyo con su mano de carne y ensartó su cuchilla en el tórax de la criatura, dándole un preciso y mortal golpe de gracia justo en el cerebro del arácnido.

Éste dio un violento espasmo junto con su chillido de muerte, perdiendo la fuerza para sostenerse, lentamente fue soltándose hasta finalmente caer hacia el fondo de la zona. Al mismo tiempo, Iac dio un ligero salto y vio desplomarse al monstruo de frente.

—Listo, te devuelvo el control —Dijo indiferente.

Y en un instante volví a la realidad. Mi cuerpo se sentía agotado, y me di cuenta que Iac no escatimó con lo de la caída, pues tenía un ligero dolor en las piernas junto con varios vellos clavados en el cuerpo, incluso, uno de ellos había atravesado mi mano de carne. Sin hacer ningún gesto, me los retiré todos mientras veía el sol ponerse en el horizonte.

Con los últimos rayos de luz, volteé hacia el interior de la cueva. Y entre todas las rocas que sobresalían, pude notar dos siluetas en mi vista, una de ellas estaba tirada en el piso de costado, y la otra estaba... he... ¿en cuatro patas e inclinada hacia adelante?, sin la suficiente luz para notar algo con claridad, avancé lentamente con mi ojo biónico en modo nocturno.

Allí pude ver una criatura cuadrúpeda intentando imitar una posición de ataque aunque sus patas no dejaban de temblar. Sostenía en su hocico una pequeña y malgastada daga de hierro. Tenía el pelaje color crema oscuro, y su melena, aunque sucia, era de un fuerte color rojo. En su costado, vi claramente una especie de marca similar a una cruz roja junto a unas hojas extrañas bastante definidas. Además, logré ver que tenía un corte en el lomo de donde sangre roja salía tímidamente manchando su bonito pelaje.

Pero lo que me tomó por sorpresa fue cuando esta "linda" criatura habló al acercarme más. Con un asustado tono de voz y ojos que demostraban terror, pudiendo ver en ellos finas lágrimas junto a su rojizo iris, soltó la daga y abandonó su posición de ataque sentándose asustada.

—No... no te acerques más... — Hizo una pausa al ver que me seguía acercando con mi cuchilla aun desenfundada, provocando a la vez, que más lagrimas salieran de sus ojos. — Por favor... no me comas...

* * *

**Agradesco mucho sus visitas, más aun cuando siguieron la historia teniendo que leer lo que habia antes de esto, de verdad, muchas gracias por darle su apoyo en forma de visitas y review. :D**

**PD: Todo este progreso es gracias a mi "tutor" UnSimpleEscritor, si no es mucha molestia, recomiendo encarecidamente su historia: Metal Ligero. Pues tomé mucho de su estilo de narración, diálogos y descripciones para crear este Fanfic.**


	6. Una Pony bajo el sol(1)

_**NA: Todo el capitulo 2 está pasando por una reedicion, aunque la trama no cambiará, sino que serán temas estéticos y narrativos. Por ello es el capitulo más corto, y en mi opinión, pobre.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Una Pony bajo el sol ****(1)**

—_**Por favor... no me comas...**_

_**Fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir en aquel momento...**_

_**No quería morir, ni menos seguir sufriendo. Ya estaba cansada de ver a mis compañeros caer sin poder hacer nada. A Silver Dust no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, había perdido ya mucha sangre por esa maldita araña. Eso fue mi culpa... si tan solo no hubiera corrido impulsivamente por esas estúpidas plantas... nada de esto hubiera pasado... quería ayudar... y terminé arruinándolo todo.**_

* * *

Mi corazón se llenaba de amargura ante aquellos ojos que no dejaban de mirarme. Sin nada más que el miedo en mi mente, pude sentirme tan indefensa como la presa en la que me había convertido. ¿Acaso así terminaría mi historia...?, ¿devorada sin esperanza por un pequeño error...?

Aquella figura tenia heterocromia en sus ojos; Uno de brillante estela con extraño iris azul, y el otro de un resplandeciente iris rosa. Ambos fijos en mí... como un depredador hambriento de sangre...

El sol finalmente me abandonaba a mi suerte. Las pocas luces que salían de la cueva se reflejaron en su extraño brazo metálico, desembocando en su larga hoja dándome un constante escalofrió al ver gotear la verdosa sangre de su anterior víctima. Misma que nos había emboscado y asesinado a Red Boulder minutos atrás... ¿Acaso este monstruo era más fuerte?

Mis cascos no paraban de temblar mientras la luz se desvanecía, no podía parar de sentir miedo, ¿pero...? ¿qué más podía hacer ante él?, ¡Esa cosa había matado a la jodida araña gigante de la cantera!, no podía hacerle frente...era mi fin.

La criatura lentamente comenzó a acercarse. Paralizada por el miedo, intenté retroceder, pero un agudo dolor en mi lomo me detuvo. nuevamente, la sangre de mi herida me recordaba el dolor de la perdida y el fracaso. Aquella cosa se acercaba cada vez más... dejando de mirarme y fijándose en mi herida.

Había oscurecido, y la cueva cayó en la total penumbra. A pesar de ello, dos brillantes puntos aparecieron, uno azul y uno rozado, era todo lo que podía ver, sus ojos seguían puestos en mí... depredándome en silencio... ¿Pero?, ¿Por qué no atacaba?

Por un momento me quedé callada esperando que su hoja atravesara mi cuello... pero nada pasaba. Cada segundo de espera era un tormento en mi cabeza, ¿Acaso a esta criatura le gusta jugar con sus presas?, pensé aterrada. Allí, parado e inmóvil no dejaba de mirarme, ¿Qué estará pensando?, fue lo que me pregunte. Pero no fue hasta que el resplandor de sus ojos desapareció cuando realmente entré en pánico.

¡¿Dónde está?! Exclamé en mi mente al mismo tiempo en que giraba mi cabeza hacia todas direcciones en busca de su rastro sin éxito.

Ahora, en la penumbra, lentamente retrocedí hasta toparme con el cuerpo de Silver Dust, manchando mi casco trasero izquierdo con el fruto de su herida. La paranoia comenzó a apoderarse de mi al oír extraños sonidos a mi alrededor; algunos eran golpes en las rocas con algo de metal, otros eran el crujir de las ramas que llevábamos en nuestras alforjas para acampar, y finalmente, el sonido de una respiración profunda tras de mí...

Con terror en la mirada, decidí voltear para encarar la muerte, pero lo único que vi fue una luz de fuego en su lugar, allí estaba.

La criatura estaba arrodillada al lado del cuerpo de mi amigo, el filo de su hoja estaba al rojo vivo, emitiendo suficiente luz como para ver la escena, mientras que, con su extremidad libre, untaba las plantas que habíamos recogido con anterioridad sobre la espantosa herida de mi compañero. Me hallaba confundida ante esta situación tan calmada, sin embargo, pude ver con horror como esa criatura comenzó a quemar la profunda herida de Silver Dust con la ardiente hoja de su brazo.

Totalmente invadida por el pánico, no logré controlar mis gritos e intenté galopar a lo que recordaba era la salida de la cueva, no obstante, lo único que encontré fue la dura pared de roca con la que me estampé de frente. Aturdida, pude oler la carne quemada de mi amigo chamuscarse. Tras recuperar el equilibrio, me fijé en Silver Dust, pero no podía verlo entre tanta oscuridad, tanto la criatura como la luz habían desaparecido.

Con la respiración agitada, traté de localizar algún sonido. Mi corazón latía sin control, al punto en que creí que se me saldría de mi peludo pecho. Pasaron los segundos y el silencio volvió a reinar en la caverna, intenté usar mi olfato, pero el horrible olor a carne quemada había impregnado la zona haciendo inútil mi esfuerzo. Lentamente, daba ligeros pasos para llegar donde Silver Dust, pero en el trayecto, mi cara terminó chocando en el muslo de la criatura y el sonido de deslice metálico hizo eco entre las rocas. Entre lágrimas un tímido susurro intentó salir entre los tartamudeos de mi voz.

—Por favor... que sea rápido...

Me había rendido. Si aquella cosa iba a matarme como probablemente lo había hecho con Silver Dust, prefería que fuera rápido, no quería sentir más dolor del que ya sentía en mi herida o mi corazón, era difícil saber cuál era el más intenso, de todas formas, no quería seguir sintiendo miedo...

Pero, en el silencio absoluto, algo comenzó a frotar mi cabeza junto con mi risada melena, era algo tan grande que casi me cubría todo el peinado, desembocando en cinco gruesos extremos que jugueteaban con mis orejas. ¿Acaso esta criatura... me estaba acariciando?

Aún seguía asustada, pero había algo en su actuar, sentí el calor de su cuerpo a través de lo que parecía su palma, poco a poco, comenzó a ser agradable. De repente, se detuvo solo para seguir con mi mentón, y posteriormente mis húmedas mejillas.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero el miedo se desvanecía. Pude sentir la bondad en sus caricias, y aunque no podía ver su rostro, me imaginé que esbozaba una sonrisa.

Pero la calma no duró mucho tiempo, lentamente alejó el calor de mí, dejándome en la oscuridad. De pronto, dos puntos de tierna luz rosa aparecieron a mi nivel, a la vez que las suaves caricias volvían a mi melena.

Poco a poco, su calor comenzó a bajar por mi nuca hasta mi lomo, aquel toque hizo que me recostara sobre el liso suelo rocoso, me había relajado tanto que sentí ganas de dormir, la pena y el llanto finalmente se esfumaron dando paso a la paz. El relajante movimiento siguió por unos cuantos segundos bajando por mi lomo hasta toparse con el extremo de mi herida, provocando que diera un pequeño salto por el dolor, allí, se detuvo.

Confundida por el repentino cese de las caricias, un ligero pitido se oyó en la caverna. Entre tanto, el punto roza derecho se apagó. En su lugar, un brillante punto azul lo remplazó. Respiraba tranquila confiando en la criatura, sintiendo que ponía algo húmedo en mi herida, algo que comenzó a arder levemente. La inseguridad quería volver, y confundida al igual que curiosa, volteé acostada intentando captar algo de la situación. En ese instante logré ver claramente el rostro de la criatura gracias a lo brillante de su ojo derecho, y a lo cerca que estaba de mí. Mostraba una expresión serena entre sus cabellos color cian mientras esparcía las plantas que habíamos recogido en mi herida, eso me calmó. Quizá había juzgado mal a esta criatura, puede que su verdadera intención fue el ayudarnos y no hacernos daño. Eh?...

Muerde esto. —Oí sorprendida interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. ¿Esa criatura podía hablar?, ¿y esta rama gruesa...?

Confundida, no protesté, mordí la rama y volví a recostarme. Fue en ese momento cuando el miedo volvió a mi cuerpo, de reojo, vi su gran cuchilla brillando al rojo vivo apunto de tocar mi herida, la había encendido mientras yo no estaba viendo. Desesperada entré en pánico, agitándome y chillando al intentar zafarme de la criatura, pero ésta, con una gran fuerza, me sujetó de la nuca aplicando una pequeña presión en un punto, inmovilizándome.

—Lo siento...—Me dijo mirándome con ojos comprensivos.

—¿Qhué...? —Dije con la rama entre mis dientes, viendo aterrada como la incandescente hoja tocaba mi ser.

De la nada, un agudo y abrumador dolor arrasó mis pensamientos, contrayendo mis pupilas y tensando mis músculos con violencia. Al mismo tiempo, comencé a gritar de forma desesperada y estruendosa mientras mordía con todas mis fuerzas la rama de mi hocico que, poco a poco, empezaba a agrietarse.

Tras unos segundos la agonía se detuvo. Mis banqueados ojos no dejaban de llorar mientras escupía, entre espasmos, los restos de la rama entre suaves gemidos de agonía, con mi visión en negro, no obstante, pude sentir que alguien suavemente sostuvo mi cabeza antes de que me desmayara.

* * *

En los hilos del pasado, era un nuevo día en ManeTown, el sol brillaba con intensidad gracias al esfuerzo de los pegasos el día anterior. Yo, Cream Cross, como adulta responsable que era, descansaba plácidamente en mi escritorio plagado de frascos, recipientes u otros utensilios de cristal con un gran hilo de saliva bajaba desde mi boca hasta formar un pequeño charco bajo mi hocico.

Había pasado toda la noche estudiando una rara planta que solo crece en la zona sur de nuestra aldea, y la medica Pony terrestre que soy, mi fuerte seguían siendo las plantas. Desvelarme no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada, pero debía hacerlo, pues era una de las pocas médicas que quedaba tras el último ataque de las arañas Browser. Lo peor fue que tras su visita, una extraña enfermedad comenzó a propagarse entre los pobres Ponys que aún eran reacios a irse del pueblo.

En fin, no podía culparlos, ya que yo tenía empacada mi maleta para también largarme de este lugar. Puede que mis padres y los padres de sus padres nacieran en estas tierras, pero tras los continuos ataques de las arañas, la peste que azotaba las cosechas, y para colmo, la aparición de esta rara enfermedad que no hacía más que darme todos los días una clínica llena de enfermos, fueron suficientes como para querer irme en la próxima caravana comerciante rumbo a tierras mejores.

De mala gana, decidí levantarme y hacerme cargo de mis labores en la clínica, claro que, antes me daría una ducha.

Aun somnolienta, bajé al primer piso de mi casa, que era donde tenía la pequeña clínica local, siendo mi primera acción laborar, dar vuelta el letrero de "Cerrado" a "Abierto". Pero lo extraño fue que nadie entró. Los últimos ocho días cada vez que daba vuelta ese letrero la clínica no tardaba en llenarse de Ponys enfermos, sin embargo, tras pasar más de una hora, el silencio comenzó a preocuparme.

Finalmente, decidí salir a ver que estaba pasando. Nadie, las calles parecían de un pueblo fantasma, y antes de mover un casco una voz masculina en el cielo llamó mi nombre.

— ¡Cream! — Exclamó un Pegaso color capuchino y crin marrón oscuro. Aterrizo rápidamente frente a mí. Se le notaba visiblemente cansado por los jadeos que hacía.

— Silver Dust, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? — Pregunté preocupada.

Silver Dust, con su barítono y suave tono de voz, tomó su tiempo para recuperar el aliento, y tras eso aclaró. -Están todos en la casa comunal presa de la enfermedad de la araña. El alcalde mandó a todos a buscarte, ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Eso ultimo lo dijo con tono reprochante.

—Lo dices como si fuera mi culpa —Protesté pisoteando el suelo- No es mi culpa que el aceite de esas plantas fuera tan difícil de extraer.

-Bueno no importa- Contestó más tranquilo. —Debemos darnos prisa he ir a la casa comunal. El alcalde nos tiene una misión y un grupo nos espera para partir.

De inmediato comenzamos a galopar por las vacías calles de ManeTown, el sonido de nuestros cascos hacía eco en la ciudad, lo que hacía que mi preocupación aumentara.

—¿Misión? ¿Cómo que misión? —Pregunté mientras corríamos.

—Lo que le dijiste al alcalde sobre las plantas llamó su atención, quiere que vayamos por más en el bosque sur. —Contestó Silver Dust con dificultad, pues aún no se recuperaba del todo.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al oír el bosque sur. Exaltada pregunté. -¡¿Qué?! ¿Es que acaso el alcalde también está enfermo?

—No, por eso tenemos un grupo esperándonos... —Silver hizo una pausa como tratando de evitar el tema.

Yo no era tonta, si que de inmediato le interrogue al llegar a una curva continuando la carrera. —¿Quiénes van con nosotros? —Él guardo silencio, por lo que para presionarlo me detuve en seco dejando una pequeña estela de polvo. Molesta, insistí. —¿Quiénes nos acompañan Silver?

El volteó evitando la pregunta, pero tras un chasquido, se dignó a responder. -Voy yo, tu, Cherry Juice, Gold Rush, Sandy Star y... —Fruncí el ceño mostrando mi enojo, pues ya sabía el siguiente nombre.

—Va Red Boulder ¿Cierto? —El Pegaso asintió. Hice un chasquido de molestia continuando la carrera. — Maldición...

**.**

**.**


	7. Una Pony bajo el sol(2)

**Capítulo 2: ****Una Pony bajo el sol ****(2)**

**—Va Red Boulder ¿Cierto...?**

* * *

Rodeada por el mundo de los sueños, caminaba por un bosque de finos y delicados manzanos, todos ellos, al igual que el césped bajo mis cascos, reluciendo de un cremoso color blanco uniforme, sin ningún rastro de sombras. Parecían copias uno del otro, perfectos, con la misma cantidad de manzanas en cada uno de ellos.

Tranquila, continuaba mi camino sin detenerme para maravillar el paisaje, debía ir a un lugar, lo sentía en mi interior, pero... ¿hacia dónde?, todo era igual, aquí y hasta donde me alcanzaba la vista. El tiempo pasaba, pero la luz en aquel lugar se mantenía contante, la blanca nada en el cielo no ayudo a ubicarme y, sin darme cuenta, me hallaba perdida entre tanta belleza.

—¿Te perdiste? —Consulto a los pocos segundos una familiar voz a mi lado con tono sarcástico.

No me asuste por ello, de hecho, no podía sentir que algo peligroso fuera a salir de ese lugar. Al voltear un pequeño destello azulado se reflejó en mis ojos, procedía de un lindo colgante de oro con una diminuta piedra de zafiro. Tras un momento, me di cuenta que lo portaba un semental Pegaso de pelaje color escarlata, de melena lisa, corta y de color café grisáceo me sonreía amablemente.

—Oh Red —Suspiré como si fuera una inocente damisela de cuento. —Sí, estoy perdida.

El Pegaso volteo los ojos suspirando con una mirada de "Nunca aprendes". —Ven, es por aquí.

Totalmente confiada, caminé junto a Red perdiendo la noción del tiempo, me sentía tranquila de volver a estar a su lado, sin embargo, durante el trayecto hacia ninguna parte, comencé a sentir una rara sensación en la barriga, disminuyendo mi velocidad mientras Red Boulder no se detenía, pronto me dejaría atrás.

—Red... espera, no puedo seguir. —De la nada me empecé a sentirme cansada, a la vez que el blanco césped se iba convirtiendo en agrietadas rocas.

—Vamos, ¿Qué esperas? —Dijo el Pegaso con calma al ver en mi dirección sin dejar de caminar.

Cada paso se hacía más difícil, mis cascos finalmente me fallaron y caí tumbada sin poder mover un musculo. Intentado levantarme para alcanzar al imparable Red, oí un crujir a mis espaldas. La preocupación me invadió al voltear a mis espaldas, los arboles poco a poco iban desapareciendo, en su lugar, grandes y blancos peñascos de piedra emergieron entre negras grietas mientras rompían el suelo.

—¡RED! —Grité en su dirección, pero él seguía caminando indiferente.

De pronto un fuerte terremoto me distrajo, entre el ruido de las rocas rompiéndose, un extraño siseo se les unió. Al oírlo, comencé a marearme, mi respiración se volvió irregular, y la preocupación fue reemplazada por el miedo. Las blancas rocas comenzaron a ganar color, dejándolas con un grisáceo tono café claro, el suelo y todo lo demás en él, también fueron llenándose de color. No obstante, el cielo, en lugar de ser de un profundo azul, era de un pálido color gris que cada vez iba ganando más negrura.

De repente, una voz gritó mi nombre a mis espaldas. Al voltear, un Pegaso de pelaje capuchino y crin marrón venia volando a toda velocidad, deteniéndose para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

—¿Dónde está Red? —Habló molesto mientras yo lo miraba desorientada y confusa. Al recuperar la orientación apunté al frente con mi casco, pero nada, Red había desaparecido, en su lugar, una gran cantera remplazaba su ubicación.

—Vamos, no podemos quedarnos aquí. —Dijo el Pegaso levantándome con su ala. Aumentando la fuerza, logré levantarme entré las órdenes del semental. — ¡Muévete! ¡Esa cosa nos va a alcanzar si no te mueves!

Al volver a posición cuadrúpeda, mis patas no dejaban de temblar, las sentía tremendamente cansadas, como si hubiera corrido durante mucho tiempo. Aun así, el Pegaso me sostenía con su ala al caminar. Se le notaba asustado, sudaba aún más que yo y sus alas no dejaban de temblar, en su casco derecho llevaba un extraño arnés sosteniendo en él una espada corta.

Lentamente comenzamos a bajar los niveles de la cantera, hasta que, a los lejos, vimos una cueva.

—Rápido, allí podremos descansar, maldito seas Red, primero intentaste una estupidez con ella y ahora la abandonas, ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla con todas estas cosas encima? —Refunfuño el Pegaso.

¿Cosas?, resonó en mi cabeza. De inmediato, no solo mis piernas estaban cansadas, mi lomo empezó a pesar, a pesar mucho. Al fijarme en él, dos alforjas visiblemente llenas estaban allí. Y pesaban mucho. Pero con todo mi esfuerzo logramos llegar a pocos metros de la cueva.

—¡Carajo! —Gruño el Pegaso al verme caer nuevamente antes de entrar a la cueva. —Puede que seas una terrestre, pero no eres su esclava, joder, ¡¿Qué pasó con todo el odio que sentías por él?!

—Yo no lo odio —Respondí agotada mientras me apoyaba en su lomo. Aunque en realidad, mis labios se movieron solos.

Lentamente me di cuenta que era una simple observadora, atrapada en mi propio cuerpo sin poder hacer nada, las cosas pasaban y yo no podía hacer nada.

—¡Silver! —Exclamé al ver a una gran araña intentar atacarlo, instintivamente me puse entre su zarpazo y el Pegaso recibiendo el golpe en el lomo.

Un ligero ardor comenzó sentirse del golpe, junto con la sensación de que algo liquido brotaba de él. Al mirar, un corte no muy profundo manchaba mi pelaje y parte de las alforjas. Silver rápidamente acabó con el arácnido desenfundando su espada y clavándola en su abdomen tras impulsarse con sus alas. Pero de la misma forma en la que esa araña apareció, más emergieron de la nada rodeándonos a ambos. Pero en el cielo, una estela escarlata aterrizo frente a nosotros, en su lomo traía un bolso más pequeño asegurado para que no se cayera, y en el casco, llevaba el mismo arnés que Silver, era Red quien enfrentó a las arañas.

Antes de que red cargara contra las arañas, sentí un ligero dolor de cabeza que hizo que cerrara los ojos por un segundo. Al abrirlos, las alforjas ya no estaban sobre mi lomo, pero Red y Silver discutían agresivamente ahora desde el interior de la cueva.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste pedazo de imbécil?! ¡Dejarla sola con todas esas cosas!, ¡Eres más estúpido de lo que creí Red! —Exclamó furioso el Pegaso Capuchino mientras encaraba al escarlata.

—¡¿Yo?! —Gruño Red ofendido— ¡Si no fuera por mi esta tonta ahora estaría muerta! ¡¿Acaso crees que me quedé montado en las nubes, descansando plácidamente como un pony mequetrefe?!, ¡¿eh?!, ¡¿Dónde estabas tú mientras yo distraía esa puta araña gigante eh?!

—¡¿DISTRAER?! —Increpó Silver abriendo sus cansadas alas desafiante. — ¡USASTE A CREAM IMBECIL, NO ME VENGAS CON ESTUPIDESES! ¡La vi corriendo de esa cosa mientras tu no estabas! ¡Estaría muerta si yo no hubiera luchado con ella para darle tiempo de correr!

—¡Paren de pelear! —Interrumpí con miedo en los ojos.

Red, en un ataque de ira, intentó ponerse frente a mí con sus alas extendidas, pero Silver se interpuso, gruñéndole agresivamente con la espada desenfundada. —No te atrevas a ponerle un casco encima bastardo, ¡¿Me oíste?!, se lo que le intentaste hacer, y no dejaré que te le acerques.

Nuevamente los mareos invadieron mi cabeza, obligándome a cerrar los ojos por un instante, al abrirlos estábamos fuera de la cueva, y el sol estaba ocultándose. El suelo de roca era lo único que podía ver en mi borrosa visión, mi panza dolía mucho, como si me hubieran dado un fuerte golpe con algo muy pesado, y de la nada vomité el contenido de mi estómago, aturdida, levanté la mirada y vi Silver recostado en un pequeño charco de sangre con una gran herida en su costado, desde su hombro hasta su CutieMark.

No podía respirar, y por más que lo intentara con todas mis fuerzas, el aire no entraba. Antes de ahogarme, mis pulmones se hincharon permitiéndome vivir.

—Silver... —Murmuré con dificultad, arrastrándome hasta su cuerpo.

Allí, el me miro con los ojos perdidos, daba ligeros y erráticos movimientos con sus cascos. Mis ojos de llenaron de lágrimas al oír su intento de decir mi nombre. —Cream...

Pero lo que me destruyó el corazón fue lo pobremente intento decir. —Cream... ¿Dónde... estás?

Desesperada, gritaba con todas mis fuerzas por ayuda, no sé por cuánto tiempo grité, pero al detenerme una voz masculina me gritaba desesperadamente no muy lejos de allí.

—¡Llévatelo! —Al mirar en la dirección de origen, logré ver a Red sobre una roca con su arma desenfundada, tenía el ala herida... y bajo el... una colosal araña intentaba alcanzarlo.

Mis pupilas se contrajeron al instante por el terror, lentamente sentí algo húmedo y cálido entre mis piernas. Mi voz no podía escapar de la prisión que el pánico había provocado en mí, los músculos de mis patas de contrajeron y me paralicé por completo.

La araña no podía alcanzar a Red, pues este le atacaba cada vez que lo intentaba, pero por un momento se detuvo y sus vellos comenzaron a vibrar, finalmente, giró en mi dirección silenciosamente.

Yo lentamente comencé a hiperventilarme al ver como paso a paso, la araña iba acercándose a mí. Completamente aterrada, mi voz finalmente salió de mi garganta en un estruendoso grito provocando que todo a mi alrededor se llenara de grietas negras de donde la oscuridad comenzó a brotar. Esto además hizo que la araña, ya frente a mí, sacudiera sus grandes mandíbulas de excitación. Lentamente levantó sus patas dejando ver su ensalivada boca lista para atacarme. Pero en vez de eso, las bajó indiferente. En ese instante, un sonido de quiebre metálico hizo eco.

De repente la araña dio una violenta sacudida lanzando a Red al suelo, éste había intentado apuñalar el abdomen del monstruo, pero su espada se había roto a la mitad por la dureza de su exoesqueleto.

—¡Llévatelo! —Insistió Red gritando adolorido, pues había caído sobre su ala ensangrentada.

Su voz me hizo volver en sí, aún tenía miedo, pero seguí la orden de Red, tomando así con mi hocico el cuello de Silver e intenté arrastrarlo hacia la cueva con dificultad. Sin embargo, la araña ignoro a Red e intentó ir a por nosotros.

Pero, a pesar de sus heridas, Red dio un fuerte grito desafiante mientras levantaba su única ala sana. Esto llamó la atención de la araña, que fue rápidamente a él dándole potente horizontal con su garra delantera, haciendo que Red saliera expulsado como un muñeco de trapo, impactando con la pared de rocas. Desde mi posición pude oír no solo el impacto, sino también sus huesos romperse.

Había llegado a la entrada de la cueva, arrastrando a Silver entre llantos y sollozos. La araña dio un salto para acabar con el pobre Pegaso escarlata, a la vez que yo cruce miradas con él. Red, sostenía en su casco el brillante zafiro de su collar, y antes de que la araña acabara con su vida, el cuadro se congeló, allí, justo antes de entrar en la cueva, pude ver a Red sonreír...

Y, al momento en que mis ojos dejaron de recibir la luz del sol, el tiempo volvió. No logré verlo, pero si oírlo. Sentí la vibración de la tierra al momento de caer. Oí a Red gritar brutalmente adolorido y a la araña dar un fuerte y agudo gruñido.

—¡QUE ESPERAAS!

En ese momento, me cubrí las orejas mientras lloraba recostada desconsoladamente junto a Silver. Aunque me cubriera las orejas podía oír sus gritos y la carne siendo desgarrada violentamente. Esto era una tortura, mientras más intentaba no oír, más fuerte era el ruido, más fuerte se oían sus huesos romperse y más oscuro iba poniéndose todo a mi alrededor, todo lo que podía hacer era llorar, lloré y lloré perdiendo toda la esperanza de salir vivos de allí. Silver no paraba de sangrar y aunque logrará salir solo yo de esta pesadilla, mi herida atraería a lo que después me mataría.

El tiempo pasó y quede en silencio, sola en la absoluta oscuridad.

Pero... Entre la penumbra y la desesperación, un pequeño chillido se oyó a las afueras, y un breve par de destellos iluminaron la cueva; uno azul y una roza.

La tierra comenzó a temblar fuera de la caverna, y el sonido de batalla hizo desaparecer el silencio. No podía ver nada desde mi posición, solo oír como la araña sufría por una bestia mayor. Las vibraciones resonaban cada vez el monstruo arácnido chillaba del dolor, provocando a su vez, que de la oscuridad brotaran tímidas grietas de luz, todas provenientes de la entrada.

Levanté la cabeza en esa dirección, pudiendo ver a una figura bípeda totalmente negra, solo dos puntos, uno azul y uno roza, brillaban con intensidad en su rostro. Eso estaba sobre la araña, ahora muerta, atravesada por una hoja de oscuridad que salida de su brazo izquierdo.

Las grietas progresivamente iban tomando fuerza y grosor al mismo tiempo que la figura de acercaba a mí. Allí, el suelo bajo mis cascos de rompió junto con toda la oscuridad a mi alrededor dejando caer. Pero aquella figura oscura me cargo entre sus brazos. Eran cálidos, cómodos como una nube, pero al mismo tiempo era duros y flexibles, y esos ojos... No dejaban de mirarme, pero más que temerles, me sentí segura. Desde lo más profundo de mi alma, algo brilló de esperanza inundando mi ser de un agradable calor mientras volvía a la realidad...

— Ya estas a salvo... —Me murmuró tiernamente mientras la oscuridad en él se desvanecía, dejándome ver su claro cabello color cían...

En ese momento, desperté.


	8. Una Pony bajo el sol(3)

**Capítulo 2: Una Pony bajo el sol (3)**

**En ese momento, desperté.**

* * *

El sonido de la madera crujiendo al quemarse picaba con detenimiento mis tímpanos al momento volver a la realidad. Lentamente abrí los ojos aturdida como cada mañana, la luz de las llamas iluminaba las rocosas paredes de la caverna, llamas provenientes de una pequeña fogata frente a mí, su calor me abrazaba agradablemente mientras me acomodaba al despertar. Tardé un poco en acostumbrarme al nuevo cuadro que tenía en frente, preguntándome si lo que anteriormente pasó había sido real.

Estaba recostada sobre las rocas, mirando en silencio como las chispas de la madera bailaban al salir de la fogata, allí, sobre ella, descansaba un palo sujeto de una plataforma hecho por otros dos a los laterales, lo suficientemente alejados para que las llamas no las consumieran. En el palo horizontal había una materia blanca similar a la harina lista para cocinarse y convertirse en pan, pero… ¿Nosotros habíamos traído harina?, quizá Red Boulder trajo, no nos dijo nada cuando salimos del pueblo, él no era muy "amable".

Sin mover un musculo, susurré refunfuñando cerrando los ojos. —**_De todas formas, no compartiría nada con nosotros._**

Un olor extraño me picó la nariz haciendo que me la cubriera con ambos cascos, jamás había olido aquella fragancia, volví a abrí ligeramente los ojos dándome cuenta que venía de aquella masa blanca.

—**¿Acaso pensabas comerte eso Red...?** —Me dije a mi misma despejando mi nariz.

Bueno, si despertaba dos veces ya no podría volver a dormir, lo cual era una molestia. Quedé pensativa mirando el fuego, y me di cuenta que, tras él, Silver Dust dormía plácidamente, con una expresión serena sobre una roca lisa junto a nuestras alforjas llenas de plantas y resto de nuestro equipo. No vi sangre a su alrededor, en cambio, estaba cubierto por una de las tres mantas que habíamos traído por si hacia frio. Recordando mi herida, traté de verla de reojo, pero tampoco estaba.

Respiré aliviada, por fin mi corazón podía latir con normalidad. Dije en voz baja. —**_Creo que al final, fue todo un mal sueño…_**

—**¿Acaso todo lo que pasamos fue una pesadilla?** —Reflexioné con angustia. Pero ahora que la situación se había calmado mi miedo también lo hizo.

Ahora más despierta, noté que Red Boulder no estaba en mi campo de visión. No me preocupe, pues era normal que él se alejara para dormir durante los viajes, a él… le gustaba estar solo.

Ya que la fogata era lo único que iluminaba el interior, supuse que aún era de noche. Mi ánimo mejoró con el pasar de los minutos, podía decir que todo estaba bien. Aunque… los recuerdos del sueño aun eran muy vividos, lo que interrumpió mi tranquilidad. Puede que hablar con Silver me tranquilizara.

—**¡Psss! Silver...** —El seguía durmiendo. A lo que volví a intentar, esta vez, intenté lanzarle una diminuta piedra con mi casco que encontré cerca. — **Eh! Silver, oye**

Nada. La roca hizo eco en la cueva, pero Silver no se inmutaba. En cambio, otra voz masculina muy muy cercana a mi, específicamente justo arriba, me habló.

—**Deberías dejarlo dormir…**

* * *

Entonces me di cuenta. La cómoda, suave al tacto, y cálida almohada en la descansaba mi cabeza era en realidad el muslo de la criatura que vi en mi sueño. Allí estaba, mirándome hacia abajo con sus ojos rozas regalándome una sonrisa clamada. Extrañamente me sentí feliz al verlo, pero todo lo que pude hacer fue devolverle la sonrisa… o más bien una mueca de nerviosismo. Aun en la confusión, volteé a ver a Silver, frotando mis peludas mejillas con mis cascos para ver si todavía estaba soñando. Pero la criatura se retorció ligeramente al rozar mi pelaje con su piel.

En ese momento, supe que no estaba soñando, y con lentitud, retiré mi cráneo de su pierna, dejando brillar un delgado hilo de saliva que corría de mi boca, el que obviamente no sabía que tenía.

Mi corazón se detuvo del impacto al ver a una extraña criatura sentada mirando tranquilamente el fuego. Mi ansiedad quería aumentar. ¡Allí estaba la criatura que tanto dolor me había causado…!, ¡ERA ENORME! Y poco a poco intenté alejarme de él sin que se diera cuenta, pero fallé.

—**Qué bueno que despertaste** —Le oí decir con calma mientras el fuego iluminaba si piel. Yo por mi parte estaba muy nerviosa, mi pelaje estaba erizado y mis pupilas contraídas.

El volteó su cabeza en mi dirección, sus ojos color rosa me miraron fijamente, haciendo que mi corazón se alborotara de temor.

—**No tienes nada que temer, ya están a salvo.** —Dijo volviendo a ver el fuego, tomando el palo horizontal donde estaba la maza blanca con su extremidad de... "Metal". ¡Esta criatura tenía un brazo de metal!, y al fijarme en su cuerpo, aparte de decir que rebosaba de más musculatura que cualquier otro semental, también tenía una parte de metal al costado derecho, en ella, algo giraba dando un tenue brillo amarillento.

No sé por qué, pero sus palabras me tranquilizaron, no demostraba ningún signo de agresividad, y se limitaba a mirar la maza blanca entre sus manos.

—**Tu…** —Tartamudeé inocente intentando controlar mis nervios y los temblores de mis cascos. —**¿Tu no vas a hacernos daño?, ¿cierto**?

El negó con la cabeza. ¿De verdad podía confiar en su palabra? Reuní valor y le pregunté. —**¿Cómo… como puedo confiar que dices la verdad?**

Volvió a negar con la cabeza, dándole una pequeña mordida a la maza blanca colgada del palo.

—**Vaya** —Dijo sorprendido dando un bocado más grande. —**Esperaba algo peor**

Levanté una ceja al verlo dar otra mordida más grande. Ya más tranquila, mis orejas se alzaron de la curiosidad por lo que estaba comiendo que, por su blanco, podía afirmar que no era carne de Pony. Al verlo comer, también me di cuenta que estaba hambrienta.

—**¿Qué estas comiendo?** —Consulte menos nerviosa, acercándome un casco a la vez con las orejas hacia adelante.

Al instante se detuvo y sus ojos se fueron en dirección contraria, al igual que un Pony queriendo esconder algo.

—**Algo que no puedes comer** —Respondió momentos después dando otra mordida. Sus palabras provocaron que mis orejas se inclinaran decepcionadas al igual que mi mirada, pero el busco algo a su izquierda (Donde no podía ver), y me mostro una roja manzana con su brazo no-metálico.

—**No sé qué es esto, pero como ustedes lo llevaban creo que lo puedes comer.**

Dudé un poco, sin embargo, el enojado gruñido de mi estómago hizo eco en la caverna, bajé la cabeza de vergüenza y me dispuse a tomar la manzana con mi hocico para comer alejada de él. Pero antes de que la tomara, la alejo de mí. Dejándome la manzana a su lado, indicando con su palma que me sentara junto a él.

—**No voy a comerte** —Sonrió bromista. —**Aun…** —Sentí que mi corazón se detuvo al oír eso último.

No sé cómo, pero termine sentándome a su lado llevando la manzana a la boca.

* * *

El silencio se hizo presente, no sabía que decirle, o siquiera iniciar una conversación, yo no era muy conversadora y pocas veces me reunía con otros ponys que no fueran Silver Dust o Sandy Star, esto era muy incómodo, y si él preguntaba ¡¿Qué se supone que le diga?!

La angustia invadió mis pensamientos. — **_Puede que él sea un espía, o que esté buscando un lugar para atacar, saquear y esclavizar a pequeños e indefensos Ponys que lo habiten igual que esos sucios Trolls... _**—La paranoia los hizo mas retorcidos. —**_¡Matando a los sementales si no hacen lo que dice para después comerlos! Y las yeguas… ¡oh Celestia!, donde quiera que estés, dame la fuerza para no cargarla… por favor…_**

Mi cabeza se hallaba sumida en la inseguridad y la paranoia respecto a esta criatura, el miedo empezó a surgir, estaba a punto de llorar.

—**¿Qué es eso?** —Le oí hablar sacándome de mis horribles pensamientos. Me limpié la cara, y vi que estaba apuntando a lo que estaba comiendo.

—Es una manzana…—Respondí ilusa, por su tamaño, debía apuntar mi cabeza hacia arriba. Mientras que, en mi cabeza, chillaba como una potranca asustada. —¡Debo responder todas sus preguntas! ¡No debo cagarla! ¡Responde todo no importa lo estúpido que sea!, si fallo, estaría indefensa ante su fuerza y su gran… —Baje la mirada y volví a subirla, dando un agudo grito mental a la vez que lo miraba inocentemente al rostro. — ¡AHHHH! ¡ESTÁ DESNUDO!

* * *

Dejando de lado la moralidad y las posibles explicaciones de mi vergüenza al verlo desnudo, y que, por lo general, los Ponys también vamos desnudos sin quejarnos, me apresuré a responderle si quería ganarme su confianza.

—**¿Nunca habías visto una?** — Fue la pregunta más estúpida que pude hacer, quise gritar, pero lo único que hice fue seguir sonriendo nerviosamente.

—**No** —Respondió en seco, de pronto me sentí menos estúpida, ¿O era yo que estaba escuchando lo que quería, o era él que nunca había visto una manzana? — **Sonará extraño, pero yo no soy de este planeta.**

—**¿Planeta?** —Pregunté moviendo mis orejas confundida.

Él guardó silencio por un momento, se le veía pensativo y movía los ojos evitando verme. A lo que respondió. —**Digo, no soy de esta tierra, mi hogar está muy muy lejos de aquí. De hecho, disculpa que pregunte, pero, ¿Qué eres?**

Su consulta me pilló por sorpresa, su tono no parecía ser de broma, ¿de verdad él no sabía dónde estaba?, sin demorar más respuesta respondí. —**Yo soy un Pony, un pony terrestre, y esta tierra es Equestria.**

Tardó un poco en responder, sin embargo, lo que me dijo me confundió aun más. — **Un pony ¿eh?, pareces muy tranquila hablando conmigo después de que cautericé tu herida, pero lo que me llama la atención es ¿Cómo puedes entenderme y hablar con tanta facilidad mi idioma?**

—_**¡¿Tranquila?!**_ —Grité en mi cabeza. —_**¡Apenas puedo controlar los temblores de mis cascos con lo nerviosa que estoy!**_

—**No sé a qué te refieres, si tú puedes entenderme de la misma forma** —Dije con el tono más seguro que pude permitirme. —**Aquí en Equestria es normal que las criaturas hablen el mismo lenguaje, es una leyenda antigua que no recuerdo.**

El quedó pensativo, mirando el fuego. Ambos estábamos cayados, yo por mi parte, suspire aliviada por no ser… "atacada", había logrado sobrevivir a esa conversación. Pero algo de ella quedó resonando en mi cabeza, él había admitido que cauterizo mi herida, y como la médica que era, sabía que eso dejaría una horrible cicatriz de quemadura, pero al ver mi lomo, solo veía mi piel sin pelo donde se supone estaría el corte que me hizo la araña al defender a Silver… ¡Silver!

Sin decir nada, me levanté tranquila a ver a mi amigo. El sonido de mis cascos al pisar la roca hacía eco en la caverna. Ni siquiera volteé por ir donde Silver, pues ahora tenía más confianza en la criatura que estaba a mis espaldas, estaba perdido en una tierra desconocida, me sentí un poco más el haberlo juzgado sin saber, rápidamente lo miré de reojo, había puesto más de esa masa blanca sobre el fuego sin prestarme atención.

* * *

Al llegar donde el Pegaso color capuchino, aún seguía durmiendo, dando una suave sonrisa al ver que la manta sobre él se movía al ritmo de su respiración. Los recuerdos del ataque habían vuelto, y con algo de pesimismo, levanté la manta y moví un poco sus alas plegadas a su costado, pero su herida, al igual que la mía, había desaparecido dejando en su lugar la ausencia de pelo.

—_**¿Cómo es posible?**_ —Susurré en mi interior. —**_Ni siquiera la magia es capaz de borrar una cicatriz de cauterización._**

Deje tranquilo a Silver tras unos minutos de revisarlo, volteando donde la criatura. —**Oye… eh**

El levantó una ceja, lo había interrumpido a la mitad de un bocado de masa blanca diciéndome antes de volver a lo suyo. —**Llámame Oriol.**

Mis orejas por instinto se inclinaron al verme fijada por su mirada, pero debía saber cómo lo había hecho. —**Eh… Oriol** —Aclaré mi garganta. —**¿Cómo es que ninguno de nosotros tiene la cicatriz de la cauterización? ¿Puedes hacer magia?**

—**¿Magia?** —Respondió interesado. Explicando. —**No no, esto no es magia es... escucha yo tengo una… "Habilidad" que me permite regenerarme al consumir biomateria… digo, comida.** —Mostrándome su palma derecha, pero yo no entendí su acción. — **Cuando luché con la araña uno de sus pelos me atravesó la mano, y como vez, ahora ya no tengo nada. Pero no puedo hacerlo con esto.** —Dijo moviendo su brazo izquierdo, el que era de metal.

Quedé muy confundida, supuse que al comer algo podía regenerarse. Nunca había oído de una criatura capaz de hacer algo así, o ya directamente algo con sus características. —**¿Naciste con metal en tu cuerpo?**

De inmediato su mirada cambio, a una no tan alegre. Me asusté y me disculpé con él, quizá era un tema delicado que no me incumbía. Sin embargo, el no parecía molesto, si no más bien, indiferente. — **No te preocupes.**

Nuevamente, un silencio incomodo quedó entre ambos. Pero él de repente se levantó al recordar algo, dejándome ver que era más alto de lo que creí, y también hizo que volteara avergonzada cubriéndome con mis cascos. Él notó mi "sutil" movimiento y el tono rojizo que había tomado mi rostro, miró a otro lado sobándose el cuello. —**¿Tienes algo para cubrirme?**

—**Si… si ¿Por qué?** —Dije tartamudeando con vergüenza.

—**Quizá ustedes estén cómodos estando desnudos…**

Rápidamente le interrumpí, no quería oír eso. —**Dame… dame un momento…**

**.**


	9. Una Pony bajo el sol(4)

**Capítulo 2: Una Pony bajo el sol(4)**

**Dame… dame un momento…**

* * *

Una manta de lana. La única cosa que me decidí a darle para que se cubriera, sé que no estaba preparada para encontrarme con una criatura de sus dimensiones, se supone que debería estar agradecida, y aun así, me dio tanta vergüenza cuando se la entregué, una manta de lana, ¿puede haber recompensa más patética?

De todas formas, pasé casi media hora buscando mientras el terminaba de comer "eso", tuve que soportar las ganas de vomitar cuando finalmente me confesó que era carne de araña.

Con nostalgia, vi como mi manta púrpura oscura, con una pequeña estrella blanca en uno de sus extremos, se había convertido en una falda para nuestro salvador, asegurada a su cintura con uno de los broches usados para cerrar los vendajes. Gracias a Celestia que la fogata nos mantendría calientes por lo que no la necesitaría, además, el viento no se filtraba a la caverna, por lo que se mantenía con una llama constante.

Era extraño ver a la criatura de pie, su gran tamaño y esas cicatrices en su cuerpo le daban un aspecto rudo e intimidante, eso sin contar su extremidad metálica y la mortal hoja que esconde en ella, pero, verlo ponerse mi manta tan delicadamente, como si fuera un regalo el cual no quería dañar, me daba... una sensación de bienestar…

Sacudí la cabeza al oírme a mi misma pensar eso. Por lo que para romper el nuevo silencio incomodo pregunte algo nerviosa. —**¿Eso está bien?** —Esa manta no era muy "masculina" para una criatura de sus dimensiones.

—**Gracias, me hubiera conformado con algún trapo para cubrirme la cintura, pues no sabía que te molestara verme des…** —Agaché la mirada ligeramente ruborizada, no quería recordar el por qué le seguía llamando "criatura", sino es que monstruo. A lo que él cambio el tema con una sonrisa gentil, moviendo la cadera asegurándose que mi manta estaba firme y no se le caería (Por Celestia espero que no). — **Pero esto está bien, no te preocupes.**

Respiré aliviada viéndolo caminar hacia Silver, que aún seguía dormido con esa expresión de serenidad en su rostro. —**Si tuviera algunos Bits también te los daría, pero esto es todo lo que tengo, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy por salvarnos… —**Di un respiro mirando a Silver. **— no sé cuánto hubiéramos durado solos contra ese monstruo.**

No podía evitar sentirme preocupada por el Pegaso color capuchino, dormía tan pacíficamente que me daba miedo que en cualquier momento dejara de respirar, sus heridas ya no estaban al igual que las mías, y confiaba en que la criatura había hecho algún tipo de magia que no quería revelar, algo cauto en mi opinión, pero no por ello menos misterioso, pues en sí, él era todo un misterio.

—**Comprendo que estés preocupada por él** —Añadió colocándose de rodillas frente a Silver, la sombra del fuego hizo que el resplandor rosa de sus ojos destacara en las sombras de su rostro. Yo también me puse a su lado, viendo como examinaba a Silver con sus manos, rozando sus "dedos" (como él los llamaba) sobre su pelaje capuchino. Con pesar, dio el diagnostico. — **Perdió mucha sangre, y su corazón se detuvo antes de que le ayudara, tiene mucha suerte de seguir vivo.**

Esas últimas palabras me helaron la sangre, pero mantuve la calma, levantando la manta de Silver tocando la parte blanda de mi casco su pecho… sintiendo el apaciguado, pero constante ritmo su corazón. —**Entonces…** —Dije preocupada. —**¿Por qué puedo sentir su latir?**

—**Es gracias a estos pequeños** —Respondió mostrándome su palma de metal con los dedos hacia arriba, dejándome confundida. Él hizo una pausa, quizá para pensar algo que yo pudiese entender. — **La habilidad que te dije que ****poseía**** es en realidad**** una cantidad mínima de unas cosas llamadas "Nanobots", eran experimentales y fui uno de los pocos que los uso durante... olvídalo** —Mis orejas saltaron de la curiosidad, pero por lo visto, si no lo dijo, era mejor no preguntar. —**Son diminutos e imperceptibles al ojo, ellos regeneran mis heridas y ahora están dentro de tu amigo haciendo lo mismo.**

Honestamente no entendí mucho de su explicación, solo que esos "Nanobots" eran los responsables de habernos curado. De hecho, el tema se me hizo muy interesante, esta criatura estaba llena de sorpresas, sobretodo de las que me interesan, las medicas.

— **¿Ellos son capases de sanar heridas, e incluso las cicatrices? **—Exclamé entusiasmada.

—**Más que eso** —respondió orgulloso, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas junto a Silver, yo también terminé sentándome a su lado. —**Pueden acabar con virus o cualquier enfermedad y veneno.** —Mi emoción aumento, pero lo siguiente fue algo desconcertante. — **Pero tienen una limitación... en mí no pueden hacer lo que hicieron en ustedes, el proceso es lento, y si yo tuviera una herida como la que tenía tu amigo no me hubiese salvado.**

No podía estar más sorprendida, ¿De dónde había salido algo tan increíble? ¿Qué clase de poderosa magia eran esos Nanobots?, sin embargo, el que compartiera algo tan importante (al menos para mí) me generó algo de desconfianza. Las criaturas de Equestria e incluso los propios Ponys no eran tan abiertos a compartir sus secretos, mucho menos si no formaban parte de la misma comunidad. Esta criatura ha de ser muy honesta.

—**Es un milagro que los Wendigos aún no hayan arrasado ****todavía**** estas caóticas tierras** —Me dije a misma.

* * *

Unos Minutos después, continué la conversación. —**¿Esta magia es de tu tierra natal?** —Pregunté curiosa, manteniendo a la vez un tono relajado.

—**¿Magia?** —Me miró de reojo con una mueca de confusión, a la vez que acercaba su mano de metal a la nariz de Silver. —**Bueno… creo que para ustedes si es magia.**

Ahora que había captado mi atención, no le quitaba los ojos a cualquier acción. Al ver su mano tan cerca de la nariz de Silver creí que también lo acariciaría, por mi parte me ruborizaba recordar lo bien… digo, lo extraño que se sintió. Pero no hizo eso, en cambio, solo la mantenía ahí, estática.

—**¿Qué haces?** —Dije levantando una ceja con las orejas fijas en él.

El giró su cabeza en mi dirección, dejándome ver ese par de fluorescentes ojos rosa. —**Ya han pasado suficiente tiempo dentro de él, ahora debería poder curarse con el tiempo.**

Lo miré extrañada, no obstante, lo que vi salir de la nariz de Silver me dejó atónita. Era una diminuta masa color plata que parecía tener vida propia, ésta rápidamente se introdujo entre las aberturas de sus dedos metálicos desapareciendo.

Inocentemente incliné la cabeza y moví las orejas curiosa. —**¿Esos eran Nanobots?, No lo entiendo, creí que eran invisibles.**

El dio una ligera risa acariciando la melena de Silver, el cual dio un esboso de sonrisa. —**Oh lo son, pero pueden verse cuando hay millones de ellos muy cerca unos de otros.**

— **¡Millones!** —Exclamé en mi mente mirándole anonadada, a lo que, tras pensarlo un poco, intentó explicarme algo que de todos modos iba a terminar preguntando. — **Ellos no trabajan sin recursos, si los dejaba una hora más tu amigo hubiera dejado este mundo por falta de energia. **

Me le quede viendo confusa, mis orejas se agitaron dando a entender que necesitaba más información. — **Estos pequeños usan las reservas de energía del cuerpo para sanar, grasa, e incluso si la situación es grave, desgarran el tejido muscular para cerrar la herida. Y por lo visto, tu amigo es muy atlético, cuando despierte es mejor que tengas algo que darle de comer.**

De reojo miré las manzanas, al mismo tiempo, me di cuenta del desorden que había causado al buscarle alguna tela con que cubrirse. Pese al alboroto de objetos, hubo uno el cual no pude verlo sin sentir una gran pena, no porque estuviera roto o fuera algo muy valioso, sino porque me era difícil soportar verlo allí tirado ahora sin dueño que lo reclamara. Era la manta de Red.

Tímida, dejé a la criatura mirando al fuego y me aproxime a la manta, observándola por varios segundos antes de pensar en levantarla, la lana estaba algo desteñida pero aun conservaba un fuerte color escarlata… a él siempre le gustó el rojo. Di un vistazo rápido a la cueva, intentado convencerme de que Red solo estaba lejos de nosotros, durmiendo aparte del grupo como normalmente lo hacía. Aunque por desgracia, nunca fui de esos Ponys con la capacidad de autoengañarse. En cierta forma, les tenía envidia.

—**Oh Red...** —Susurré afligida mordiendo uno de los extremos. Tener su manta entre los dientes casi hace llorar, no siempre fue un idiota egoísta como todos creían, pocos lo conocieron tanto como yo, conocía su pasado y la razón por la que no pudo volver a levantarse. Prefirió hundirse en medio de la sidra y su propia miseria en lugar de seguir adelante.

—**¿Pasa algo?** —La criatura me habló tras de mí al oírme sollozar en silencio, rápidamente me limpie la cara con mi casco soltando la manta.

Volteé para responder, pero mi tono me traicionó en la primera palabra —**Si...** —Aclaré mi garganta, dando la primera excusa que se me ocurrió, intentando sonar como si fuera una broma. —**Si si, la manta estaba sucia y me entró algo al ojo.**

Sin embargo, por la expresión de la criatura, me di cuenta de que yo era muy mala fingiendo. Era inútil, me había descubierto. —**He visto esa mirada antes, créeme, sé que no llegue a tiempo para sálvalo. ¿Era alguien cercano?**

—**No sé si cercano es la palabra correcto** —Pensé desviando la mirada al piso respondiendo. —**No... fue un pony que no pudo volver a levantarse, la vida terminó superándolo.**

Parecia como si hubiera descrito a un cobarde, pero la criatura me sorprendió una vez más. —**Sé que murió protegiéndolos** —Levante la mirada con las orejas caídas, recordando los últimos momentos de Red, a la vez que miraba las cicatrices de… Oriol, seguir refiriéndome a él como "criatura" sería un insulto después de lo considerado que había demostrado ser.

* * *

Me quede en silencio por un tiempo, recordando la muerte de Red y los errores que cometí al darlo como un caso perdido.

—**Esas cicatrices…** —Le dije al acercarme a el volviendo junto con Silver, preguntándole desanimada ya que la pena me estaba consumiendo— **¿Eres un guerrero, verdad?... ¿Por qué nos ayudaste en realidad?**

El suspiró mientras me recostaba al lado de Silver, guardó silencio, quizá esperando a que yo misma desviara el tema como veces anteriores, aunque eso no pasó. Quería una respuesta, y tras no dejar de mirarlo a los ojos se decidió a responder. —**Si, en mi tierra era un guerrero, viví tantas batallas que ya ni las recuerdo, y como ves…** —Dijo señalando su brazo izquierdo. — **algunas se llevaron algunas partes de mi cuerpo tanto como de mi alma…**

Escuchar eso me dio pena, ¿Cómo es que mantenía esa aptitud después de eso?, no me refiero a que ría todo el tiempo, pero demuestra tanta fortaleza con solo verlo. Sin darme cuenta, el había continuado hablando,

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sus palabras, las cuales sonaban como si no quisieran ser dichas, salieron de su boca. Cruzando los brazos respondió sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, no con pena, sino con empatia. —** Cuando acudí en vuestro auxilio no esperaba encontrarlos a ustedes…**

—¿**Qué esperabas encontrar…?** —Consulté directamente al no estarle tomando mucha atención.

—**A mi gente** —Me sentí sorprendida al oír eso mientras él dejaba de cruzar los brazos. Con total sinceridad continuó —**Yo no llevo ni un día en este mundo, si así puedo llamarlo, obviamente no es el mío, ni nada parecido a lo que había visto en mi vida. A pesar de las arañas, lo encontré agradable… pacifico, pero estaba solo** —Vi como esbozó una breve sonrisa volteando los ojos tras decir eso. —**Bueno… quiza no tan solo.**

Hubo un silencio, poco a poco fui sintiendo empatía por él, dejé de verlo como algo extraño y espera que el sentimiento fuera mutuo. —**¿Qué pasó?**

Por primera vez le vi bajar la mirada, quizá estaba abusando de mi confianza y de su… "bondad", pero antes de discúlpame y dejar el tema, él me respondió, no noté ni un rastro de pena en su tono, hablaba como si ya lo hubiera aceptado. —**Yo formaba parte de un viaje hacia una nueva vida, participe en una guerra que destruyo todo lo que conocí, me cambio por varios años, los cuales solo me dedique a matar…**

Tragué saliva al ver como el resplandor de sus ojos desaparecía, notando como el ambiente se oscurecía, las llamas de la fogata se estaban consumiendo. No obstante, Oriol de dio el soporte donde tenía cocinando la carne de la araña reviviendo las llamas. Volteando dándome la espalda, mirando al fuego.

Le oí suspirar. —**Pero como todo en la vida, la guerra pasó y fuimos expulsados de nuestros destruidos hogares, vagando en busca de uno nuevo encontramos una puerta, y aquí estoy, solo.** —Por el posterior silencio intuí que había terminado.

Me mordí el labio apoyando mi cabeza en las rocas, cerré los ojos reprochándome a mí misma por lo insensible que fui, había descargado mi pena por la muerte de Red en nuestro salvador haciéndole recordar cosas desagradables de su vida, aprovechándome de su honestidad.

Sin embargo, una sensación familiar en mi cabeza hizo que volviera a abrir los ojos, su mano de metal acariciaba gentilmente mi melena y mis ojeras, no protesté, sería injusto después de lo que le hice pasar, sería una malagradecida, además lo reconocía, se sentía muy bien y me tranquilizaba el corazón.

—**Eso ahora es parte del pasado** —Le oí decir, sintiendo que retiraba su mano. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba, sentado frente al fuego con el cuerpo en mi dirección, esperando a que me sentara a su lado.

Sin decir nada, con lentitud me separé de Silver y me recosté al lado del fuego junto a Oriol.

De reojo le vi el rostro, el resplandor de sus ojos había vuelto, además de reflejar la luz del fuego. —**Es triste recordar momentos difíciles en tu vida, durante las batallas perdí a muchos amigos, buenas personas que vale la pena recordar a pesar del dolor que eso puede provocar, eso hace que te importen.**

Le miré tranquila, reflexionando esas palabras, a la vez que el continuo — **Estas cicatrices… no todas son sinónimo de pena, algunas de ellas me las gané protegiendo a alguien que me importaba, por eso no las borro de mi cuerpo, y aunque muchas de esas veces fallé, me prometía a mí mismo que no dejaría de luchar por aquellos que murieron antes de mí. Dime, ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel que ****murió**** por vosotros?**

Recostada en las rocas, respondí apenada —** Red Boulder…**

Él se levantó de despacio, saliendo de la cueva poco después, dejándome sola con Silver, sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me decía que volvería, y así lo hizo. En su mano manchada de verde, un resplandor azul llegó a mis ojos. Oriol fue al fondo de la cueva desapareciendo en la oscuridad nuevamente, el sonido de algo remojándose en agua hizo eco en toda la caverna. Levanté la cabeza para ver como volvía, las gotas brillaban en su mano derecha, sentándose a mi lado, abrió la palma, el corazón se me encogió y no pude contener las lágrimas.

Era el colgante de Red, ese hermoso zafiro brillaba con fuerza, atado a la dorada cadena que lo transportaba.

—**Hice una tumba en honor al guerrero que no pude salvar, cuando eso pasaba en el campo de batalla, enterrábamos a nuestros muertos con su arma marcando su tumba, dejando algo que le identificara a los demás que había dado la vida luchando. Esto es todo lo que pude recuperar de él. Lo siento.**

Yo intentaba limpiarme con mis cascos sollozando entre dientes, mientras, la calidad de su mano metálica volvía a mi melena. Dejando el colgante es mis cascos, la luz del zafiro brilló en mis ojos por la luz de la fogata, este sería el símbolo del sacrificio de Red, símbolo de que necesitaba seguir adelante y no seguir sus pasos, honrando así su perdida.

* * *

Las horas pasaron, y las lágrimas habían dejado de brotar hace mucho. Al despertar, me quedé mirando a nuestro salvador observar el fuego, parecía muy pensativo.

Me preguntaba que iba a ser de él cuando todo esto acabase, después de todo, él estaba solo, perdido, y por lo visto, era demasiado bueno para esta tierra tan cruel llamada Equestria. Claro que podía defenderse perfectamente, el gigante arácnido muerto en el fondo de cantera era evidencia de lo poderoso que podía ser. Pero, mientras más lo miraba, más eran las preguntas acerca de su aptitud, ¿Cómo una criatura capaz de sus hazañas ser tan… bueno? Me fijé en sus cicatrices, ¿Cómo es posible seguir siendo tan gentil y honorable después de oír ese fragmento de su vida?, sé que esas heridas no fueron superficiales, él había sufrido mucho estando con su pueblo, y ahora estaba solo…

Fue en ese momento cuando una fugaz y loca idea vino a mi cabeza. Aunque fuera visto como una idea egoísta, mis intenciones no iban más allá de que me sentía segura a su lado. Sacudí la cabeza intentando sacarme esa idea, aunque solo provoque que mi pelaje rosara con su abdomen, sacándolo de su pensativa pose, era lindo saber un coloso como él sentía cosquillas.

De hecho, por vergonzoso que suene, ahora mismo estoy en la misma posición que cuando desperté, usando su muslo izquierdo (cubierto por mi manta) como almohada. Admito que es muy cómodo, y extraño, es cálido, pero sigue siendo extraño, sus músculos son duros pero muy cómodos… al diablo, descansando aquí mi mente está en paz, aparte que sus caricias por mi lomo no hacen otra cosa sino darme ganas de dormir.

Decidí guardar el collar de Red en las alforjas, pero por ahora estaba entre mis cascos, había pensado ponérmelo, pero sería muy irrespetuoso. Cuando llegue a casa, haré un digno funeral en su nombre, aunque todo el mundo me lo niegue lo haría de todos modos. Él se sacrificó por nosotros, y vale la pena recordarlo por ello.

Presioné la joya con fuerza contra mi pecho al pensar que los demás me negarían darle un funeral a Red. A pesar de ello, no me había percatado que los primeros rayos del sol habían llegado donde nosotros.

Oriol, al ver la luz del sol, susurró algo que apenas pude oír. —_**Un día más un día menos…**_

—**¿Dijiste algo?** —Le hablé algo adormecida por el sueño que me provocaba el movimiento de su mano sobre mi lomo, a lo que negó con la cabeza.

Él se veía tranquilo, pacifico si es que me lo permiten, puede que hablar sobre su pasado o el aconsejarme por la muerte de Red le hubieran hecho sentir mejor. Dándome una amable sonrisa, jugueteó con mis orejas diciéndome. — **Ya es hora de movernos, ¿eh…? ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?**

Me sorprendí al no haberle dicho mi nombre. Me sentí muy mal educada. Aun así, le respondí devolviéndole la expresión. —Cream, me llamo Cream Cross, pero con Cream está bien, y mi compañero es Silver Dust.

—**¿Acaso todos sus machos tienen alas?** —Consultó mirando a Silver, quien aún seguía durmiendo.

Di una pequeña carcajada, pero de inmediato me cubrí la boca con un casco. Al ver su cara de confusión, recordé que él, literalmente, no sabía nada de esta tierra. Me sentí mal, pero traté de ser concisa al explicarle las cosas más básicas. —**En Equestria hay muchas especies mágicas, nosotros por ejemplo somos una de ellas…** —Desvié la mirada recordando que solo los unicornios pueden usar magia. — **Bueno… al menos los unicornios pueden, nosotros somos Ponys, y nos dividimos en tres razas principales.**

—**¿Razas principales?** —Preguntó interrumpiendo mi explicación. Pero lo comprendía, quizá no estuviera tan emocionado como yo al oír sobre sus fabulosos Nanobots, pero que preguntara ya era señal de que me prestaba atención.

—**Sí, no tenemos claro cuáles son las otras razas de Ponys, son solo leyendas, pero volviendo al tema. Como decía, nos dividimos en tres razas, los ponys terrestres como yo, los pegasos como Silver y los unicornios, son iguales a mí, pero con un cuerno en su frente, ellos pueden usar magia…** —Su cara me decía no procesar la palabra magia, por lo que dejé las cosas ahí. — **Las tres razas viven en armonía en sus respectivos asentamientos, después de la Gran Guerra de los Portadores, los pueblos decidieron ser autónomos y ****convivir**** en paz.**

Él prestó suma atención a la palabra "guerra" e intentó preguntarme al respecto, pero yo no sabía nada sobre ello, esa era historia antigua que solo los historiadores conocían, aunque si le dije que era una doctora para intentar desviar el tema.

Finalmente, el sol iluminó toda la caverna, revelando que al final de ella había un arroyo de agua subterránea, y también supe que la sangre y nuestros cuerpos habían sido aseados por Oriol mientras estábamos inconscientes, lo que hizo que me pusiera tan roja como mi cabello, pero no le protesté, hubiera sido más traumático ver todo manchado de sangre, estaba confiada que no lo había hecho con malas intenciones, después de todo, nos lavó a ambos, sería ridículo quejarse.

Al terminar de cargar las cosas en las alforjas intenté subirlas a mi lomo, recordando lo pesadas que estaban para mi cuerpo, no obstante, Oriol al verme así no dudo en ayudarme, asiéndome parecer una potranca debilucha con lo fácil que sacó las cosas de mi lomo. Al verlo con mis cosas en sus hombros, nuevamente la loca idea me cruzó la mente. Volví a dudar, pero está ves tuve el valor de preguntarle.

—**Oriol…** —Dije tartamudeando de los nervios en la primera letra al verlo de espaldas junto a Silver. Respiré hondo y continúe algo tímida — **¿Quisieras venir con nosotros a ManeTown?** **Sería muy grato tenerte con cerca… ya sabes, para que no estés solo…**

El rápidamente volteo, dejando que los rayos le dieran la sombra al frente, bajando las alforjas junto al Pegaso. —**Claro, de todas formas, pensaba acompañarlos, no iba a dejarte sola con todas estas cosas. —**Dijo al instante mirándome a los ojos provocando que me ruborizara, luego, comenzó a sacar algunas cosas de nuestro equipaje.

Una gran sonrisa de dibujo en mi rostro, mezcla del alivio y la felicidad que me daba oírle decir que sí, pero la oculté rápidamente antes de que volteara. Acto seguido, vi que estaba construyendo algo con la manta de Silver y algunos palos largos.

Curiosa, me le acerqué, preguntando ya menos tímida. —**¿Qué hacer?**

—**Puedo llevar estas cosas y a tu amigo al hombro, pero en caso de pelear, no puedo lanzar su cuerpo al suelo como lo haría con el equipaje, para eso tenemos esto. —**Había construido una especie de trineo para llevar a Silver.

Tras subir al Pegaso al trineo, nos preparamos para salir. No sin antes dejar algunas cosas que Oriol consideraba innecesarias en el equipaje como la madera. Al salir, un sentimiento agridulce me vino a la mente, al lado de las ruinas de la berma, estaba una formación de rocas que asemejaba una tumba, en ella estaba la espada rota de Red enterada en la roca, y de ella colgaba su bolso personal. Me quedé unos minutos rezándole a Celestia que lo guiara por el sendero de la Luz hasta el más allá, me despedí dejándole una manzana en el bolso y continuamos nuestro camino.

Pero me distraje un momento dejando el grupo se adelantará, allí, al asomarme al borde del nivel, pude ver a su asesino aplastado por algunas rocas del derrumbe, aunque sabía que esa no había sido la causa de su muerte, sino Oriol, nuestro salvador, aquel ser de oscuridad que se convirtió en la luz que nos sacó del abismo de la desesperación.

—**Eh Oriol** —Le dije alcanzándolo. —**Déjame llevar algo en las alforjas de Silver, no es necesario que cargues todo tú solo.** —El me dio una sonrisa gentil que me lleno de seguridad, la carga no pesaba y ya no tenía miedo al peligro.

Al caminar a su lado y ver el sol iluminando su rostro, juro que al mirar tras de él, iban tres mariposas de alas rosa y cuerpo celeste, jugueteando lentamente entre sus cabellos color cian.

.

* * *

**NA: Bien, ****aquí**** termina el 2º Capitulo de este Fanfic. Espero que les este gustando tanto como a mi, como ven, la trama empieza a avanzar y pronto los caminos del destino se harán presentes.**

**Cuando vuelva de mi viaje a las montañas ****subiré**** la primera parte del Capitulo 3: "Caminos ****Convergentes****"**

**(Inserte Gif de Maud guiñando un ojo)**


	10. Caminos convergentes(1)

**Capítulo 3: Caminos convergentes (1)**

**_El sol se postraba en su punto más alto, el cálido medio día hacia agradable el ambiente, el viento soplaba tenue, revolviendo los cabellos cian de una criatura muy peculiar que caminaba por los extremos de un terreno rocoso, acarreando con él algunos bolsos y un trineo. Un humano, que de la nada había aparecido en esta caótica tierra llamada Equestria con objetivos desconocidos… incluso para él. _**

**_Una Pony terrestre, de pelaje color crema y crin rojiza, llamada Cream Cross, caminaba a su lado. En el trineo, su desmayado compañero, un Pegaso de pelaje color capuchino y crin marrón, llamado Silver Dust, no daba señales de despertar._**

**_Ambos fueron para Oriol el primer contacto amistoso en este lugar lleno de peligros, demostrándole que aun en un mundo diferente, había vidas en peligro y una civilización con la cual se podía comunicar. Ahora, con rumbo hacia el futuro, Oriol mira y siente como las rocas a sus pies poco a poco se transforman en el suave césped del bosque, sin saber que allí era donde el destino precisamente lo había guiado._**

* * *

El sonido de algo siendo arrastrado le rascaba los oídos, con él, dos voces hacían eco en su cerebro, una era muy familiar y agradable, la otra era grave y totalmente desconocida. Lentamente volvió a sentir sus alas, sus cascos, y el calor del medio día, Silver Dust estaba recuperando la conciencia.

Mientras, Cream no dejaba de hablar con Oriol sobre diversos temas, emocionada del conocimiento e inteligencia que su nuevo compañero demostraba, a pesar de ser literalmente, una masa de músculos y metal. Pocas veces había logrado congeniar temas con otros Ponys a excepción de Silver Dust, temas como ciencia o medicina eran muy pocos explorados por los eruditos de su pueblo, siendo una de las principales razones de la escases de médicos en ManeTown, y en general de toda la región. Además, comenzó a ver a su salvador como un gigante bondadoso, un recurso muy escaso en estos tiempos, especialmente en otras especies, de hecho, aun no creía que habían escapado de las garras de la muerte, y de vez en cuando, se mordía ligeramente el labio para asegurarse que no era parte de un sueño.

No obstante, no todos los de su grupo habían logrado salir con vida de ese terreno pedregoso. Red Boulder, la escoria de ManeTown y el antiguo amigo de la infancia de Cream y Silver, había sido asesinado por el monstruo arácnido de la cantera antes de la llegara de su salvador de brazo metalico, la joven Pony había jurado darle una sepultura digna a su colgante al volver a la ciudad. Hablando de su grupo, Cream estaba preocupada por los otros tres Ponys que habían partido con ella en busca de las raras plantas del bosque donde se encontraban, habiéndose separado tras llegar a la zona, poco sabia de sus paraderos y rogaba a Celestia que estuvieran bien, no por nada este bosque se llamaba "Telas de la muerte", bautizado así desde que las arañas habían llegado hace más de 124 años.

Dejando sus pensamientos más profundos de lado, Cream prestaba atención a las palabras de su salvador, el cual, aún no comprendía el básico sistema monetario de los Ponys, los bits, y ya se estaba poniendo tedioso.

—** ¿Así que esos son los bits, eh?** — Consultó Oriol confundido, las alforjas con sus hombros y el trineo en sus manos le impedían rascarse la cabeza, pero su expresión lo decía todo.

Cream volteo los ojos sonriendo, intentando no criticar la falta de comprensión del gigante, pero, después de explicarle tres veces, era increíble lo terco que podía ser este ser tan inteligente. — **Si tuviera uno te lo mostraría, pero ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?, ya te explique todo lo que sé ¿Como es que no puedes entenderlo?**

Oriol volteó dando una risita, Cream, al ver eso, supo que solo estaba jugando con ella como un potrillo travieso, un tanto molesta por caer es esa inocente broma intentó empujarlo para devolverle el gesto, pero solo se golpeó con la imponente postura del gigante quedando un poco aturdida, era más suave cuando se recostaba en sus muslos en lugar de golpearlos.

—**Vale vale** —Dijo Oriol entre risas al ver a la mareada Pony intentar no caer despavorida— **Te entendí a la segunda vez, es que no comprendo cómo es que siguen usando las monedas para comerciar, es tan... arcaico...**

Sacudiendo la cabeza para recuperar la compostura, Cream se sintió curiosa estirando sus orejas, preguntando a la vez que se sobaba con su casco su adolorida cabeza. —**¿Acaso ustedes no usan las monedas para comerciar?**

—**No…** —El gigante quedo pensativo, sería muy complicado explicarle toda la carrera tecnología que se necesitaba para el uso de los escáneres biométricos en el comercio, por lo que optó por la explicación más rustica y simple que Iac pudo darle. —**Nosotros usábamos unas… "piedras especiales"... si, eso, ****usábamos**** esas piedras para guardar nuestro dinero, siendo tan pequeñas nos las comíamos y se hacían parte de nosotros.**

Inclinando su cabeza y sus orejas en señal de no entender, la Pony protestó —**¿Entonces como usaban el dinero?... Sabes que, ****olvídalo****, no quiero saber.**

Su respuesta provocó que Oriol rápidamente le contestara, no quería que Cream imaginara cosas incorrectas de sus sociedad, diciendo muy confiado. —**Una luz "magia" detectaba la piedra en nuestros cuerpos, calculando la cantidad de dinero que poseíamos, era rápido e imposible de robar convencionalmente.**

Los ojos de Cream brillaron, pensado para ella misma con fascinación. — **¿Es posible usar la magia para manejar el dinero? La tierra de Oriol debía ser estupenda **— Sin embargo, in pensamiento fugas tambien se hizo presente—** A él le incomoda un poco hablar mucho de ello, ya lo intenté cuando quise romper el hielo después de salir de la cantera... será mejor no volver a preguntar si no quiero quedar como una insensible**

Ambos quedaron en silencio poco después, no porque se hallan quedado sin temas, sino porque Cream era cada vez más lenta, su resistencia estaba llegando a sus límites y decidieron descansar, era comprensible, Oriol era un guerrero entrenado para largas caminatas u otros ejercicios de su profesión, además de contar con aumentos genéticos y sus prótesis bionicas, en cambio, Cream era una doctora que pasaba casi todo su día atendiendo a pacientes o estudiando para mejorar en el campo, era obvio que la pobre Pony se cansaría tras varias horas de caminata.

* * *

Al llegar a un claro, Cream cayó jadeando agotada, pues la acalorada charla la venia distrayendo de su cansancio. Por otra parte, Oriol ni siquiera había sudado. Ambos se colocaron a la sombra de los árboles de la zona, Cream dudó un poco, ya que podían ser emboscados nuevamente por las arañas, pero terminó cediendo al oír al gigante decir que era seguro.

Recostándose al lado de Silver, Cream sacó una manzana de sus alforjas, su estómago rugía molesto y demandaba comida, por esta razón, las primeras mordidas fueron un gran placer, dulce, crujiente y muy jugosa, toda una manzana de la granja de los NewApple.

En cambio, Oriol había traído algo "especial" en las alforjas que cargaba, sin que la Pony lo supiera, logró colar algo de carne de araña cosida, para él tenía un sabor raro pero delicioso, sin embargo, Cream no miraba esa masa blanca con buenos ojos, para ella era asqueroso y algo morboso que su salvador comiera carne, más aun si era de una araña gigante.

—**¿Eres carnívoro?** —Consultó la Pony tras tragar un gran trozo de fruta, interrumpiendo a Oriol antes de que atravesara la carne con un palo.

Éste la miró pensando si era algo malo, respondiendo al apartar su improvisada brocheta. —**No, soy Omnívoro, puedo comer carne y plantas por igual, ¿Por?**

Al oír esto, Cream se apresuró a sacar otra manzana, solo que quedaban una aparte de la que estaba comiendo, por instinto agacho las orejas, pero al ver que Oriol debería comer esa asquerosidad mientras ella comía esa delicia, hizo que poco le importaba si eso evitaba verlo morder otro pedazo de esa cosa blanca, aunque por parte del gigante no había problema con ello.

Estirando el hocico mordió la manzana con delicadeza, cosa de tomarla y no arruinar su figura, acto seguido la puso en sus cascos y se la ofreció a Oriol, pero éste la miró con duda, su boca decía algo, pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa. —**¿Estas segura de que quieres dármela? Yo no tengo problema en comer esto** —Respondió levantando la brocheta para mostrársela.

Cream hizo una mueca de asco al oler la carne, dándose cuenta que tenía las orejas bajas comprendiendo la duda de su salvador, así que, forzando a éstas se levantaran, dio una sonrisa honesta volviendo a ofrecer su manzana con un tono más relajado. —**Si, después de todo nos salvaste, lo mínimo es darte algo delicioso que comer ¿no?**

Oriol no quiso ser descortés, aceptando la manzana sin más palabrería, no obstante, no pudo evitar ver la mueca de Cream al ver irse su delicioso bocado. Dando una sonrisa gentil, el sonido del metal deslizándose dio paso a su espada con la más inocente intención de partir la fruta a la mitad y compartir, pero lo único que oyeron ambos, fue un grito muy masculino (Muy agudo) desde el trineo.

Allí, Silver Dust había despertado mirando fijamente a Oriol con una mirada de terror, pues, desde su perspectiva, el sol le daba una apariencia sombría, más aún con esa espada, la cual, por accidente y confusión de Silver, parecía atravesar el cuello de Cream estando ella recostada. De esta forma, Silver comenzó a hiperventilarse para finalmente irse a blanco, quedando tieso como un palo y en una posición similar al de una cabra asustada.

Oriol y Cream quedaron estupefactos por unos segundos, y luego se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

—**Silver… oye... Silver… **—El Pegaso capuchino oía como en la lejanía de la oscuridad una dulce voz lo llamaba.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, estaba recostado sobre el césped con un casco golpeándole repetida y ligeramente la nariz, al subir los ojos vio el familiar rostro de Cream con una ceja levantada diciendo su nombre. El Pegaso quiso ser precavido, lo último que recordaba, aparte de la sombría criatura de la espada, era que había sido herido de muerte por la araña de la cantera, pero de alguna forma había logrado sobrevivir al mortal encuentro, además de que no sentía el dolor de su fatal batalla anterior. Silver finalmente respondió a los toques de su compañera levantando la cabeza observando el panorama, dándose cuenta que estaban en un claro. Pese a que las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas, no pudo evitar fijarse más en Cream, por un momento disfrutó la vista, y hubiera durado más de no ser porque vio a sus espaldas al monstruo que le había provocado el desmayo, el cual se hallaba de espaldas viendo al cielo disfrutando su mitad de manzana, ignorante de su despertar.

—**¡Silver!** —Exclamó alegremente la Pony— Que alegría volver a… HUHG —Cream rápidamente fue silenciada por el casco del Pegaso, arrastrándola cuerpo a tierra mientras tenia fija a la criatura tras de ella.

Cream sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse el casco de la boca, pero sin llegar siquiera a protestar, fue envuelta entre las alas de su compañero quien seguía en modo sigilo.

—**No te preocupes Cream, te sacaré de aquí** —Susurro el aturdido Pegaso, arrastrando lentamente a la Pony hacia el bosque, ignorando que sus plumas y su casco le impedían respirar, a la vez, veía la espalda de la criatura cada vez más lejos.

—**No les recomiendo ir en esa dirección** —Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Silver, quedándose quieto del impacto al oír a la criatura hablar, los había atrapado.

Confundido, el Pegaso lo ignoró solo para sentir como unos dientes de Pony le mordían las alas. —**¡AHGG!**

La recién liberada Pony intentaba que el aire volviera a sus pulmones, luego le dio una mirada muy molesta a Silver, quien no se fijó en ella, sino en la criatura que se había levantado y caminaba hacia ellos, era enorme, y sin un arma en sus cascos, no tendría muchas oportunidades contra él.

A pesar de esto, en un acto de heroísmo provocado por su confucion, el Pegaso desplegó sus alas dando un salto quedando entre Cream y la criatura, la cual no dejaba su aspecto sombrío, como si las sombras que le daba el sol fueran más oscuras de lo normal. Inclinándose en posición de ataque, el semental exclamó amenazante mostrando los dientes —**¡No te acerques más!**

La criatura se detuvo al ver a la Pony de melena roja cruzar reiteradamente los cascos en señal de alto, Cream, como medica que era, intuyó que su amigo aún estaba confundido por la pérdida de sangre, a lo que intentó calmarlo colocando su casco junto a su CutieMark, la cual era una estrella plateada con dos estelas del mismo color. —**Eh Silver, tranquilo…**

Pese a sus nobles intenciones, lo único que logró fue que el semental activara sus instintos de protección y se lanzara a atacar. Dando un salto impulsado por sus alas, una estela color plata salió rumbo al cielo sobre volando la zona. Esta misma llamó la atención no solo de Oriol, quien ya estaba preparado para atacar, sino también de otra entidad cercana de cabello dorado, la cual de inmediato fue en dirección al claro.

Silver, ya en el aire fijó su objetivo, se sentía algo mareado, pero eso no le impedía pelear al puro estilo Pegaso, más aún cuando su herida había desaparecido y tenia a una gran amiga que proteger. Lanzándose en picada acumuló velocidad y antes de llegar al suelo dio una curva en dirección a Oriol, dejando tras de si una estela planteada. Cream se asustó al ver a su amigo actuar de esa forma, preocupada por él, pidió a su salvador que no le hiciera daño, éste le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa, su intención al fin y al cabo no era matarlo, aun así, desplegó su ojo biónico para hacer su movimiento.

Mientras, Silver venía a toda velocidad en un ataque directo, en su cabeza, si todo salía bien, tomaría a Cream en vuelo y la sacaría de allí, puesto que a la velocidad que iba, sería imposible que la criatura pudiese alcanzarlo. Cada vez más cerca, el Pegaso intentó hacer su maniobra de rescate, sin embargo, al ver a la criatura a los ojos, un potente destello azulado cegó su visión. Al pasar justo por el lado haciendo su maniobra, sintió una presión en el lomo y la panza, el mundo en sus ojos dio un giro, y súbitamente terminó mordiendo el césped con las alas inmovilizadas con un gran peso sobre él, desesperado intentó liberarse, pero estaba atrapado, esta criatura era demasiado fuerte.

Retorciendo sus alas y dando patadas al aire Silver exigía su liberación con la cara pegada al suelo. —**¡Maldito!, ¡AHHGG! ¡Libérame y pelea!** —Pero al voltear a ver a la criatura, ésta tenía un aspecto tan sombrío que estremeció al Pegaso helandole la sangre, en su mente, tanto su destino como el de su compañera acabarían consumidos por la oscuridad de este monstruo. Silver cerró los ojos culpándose de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a los que quería, pero no lloraría, incluso en la muerte, no lo haría si Cream estaba cerca.

Sin embargo, entré la amargura del fracaso, un casco volvió a posarse en su nariz, al abrir los ojos, vio a Cream molesta con él, aunque su expresión cambio a una más amable al dirigirse a la criatura que lo tenía prisionero. —**Está bien Oriol, puedes soltarlo.**

—**¿Espera?, ¿Oriol? —Dijo para si mismo disgustado. —¿Acaso esta cosa tiene nombre?**

El gigante, con algo de desconfianza, fue retirando despacio la presión liberando al Pegaso, quedando de brazos cruzados con una expresión no muy alegre. El semental al ser libre estiró las sus adoloridas alas, su captor sí que tenía fuerza, quedándosele viendo con recelo antes de que Cream llegara a su lado.

La Pony interrumpió la creciente tensión entre ambos dándole un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza al semental alado, regañándolo. —**¡Casi me matas!** —El Pegaso capuchino se llevó ambos cascos donde su compañera le había golpeado haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero antes de decirle algo a la osada Pony, ésta le dio un gran abraso dejándolo confundido al oír el dulce susurro de su amiga, no pudo evitar ruborizarse al tenerla tan cerca. —**Creí que no volverías a despertar** — Al ver la escena, Oriol no pudo evitar dar una mueca de alivio relajando su cuerpo.

* * *

Repentinamente algo se oyó entre los arboles tras Oriol, el sonido del aire siendo cortado le advirtió que estaba a punto de ser atacado, con menos de un segundo para reaccionar, algo le golpeo la espalda de forma diagonal, sintiendo que aquello estaba hecho de metal. Rápidamente volteó para encarar la emboscada mientras los otros dos Ponys le miraban atónitos por lo que había pasado, sin embargo, no había nada, solo los árboles y arbustos a los extremos del claro. Sin perder tiempo desplegó su espada, dándole un escalofrío a Silver.

Mirando con su ojo biónico el panorama, no había indicios del enemigo, pero, al fijarse en uno de los árboles, logró ver una especie de estela amarillenta tras de él, casi dorada. Antes de dar un paso, aquel brillo reveló ser en realidad una espada mediana flotando en el aire, la cual súbitamente intentó atacarle nuevamente con un corte horizontal. No obstante, lo único que pasó fue que, tras un sonido seco muy agudo, aquella hoja se partió en dos por la furia del arma de Oriol, él estaba enfadado, y bastó con el leve ruido de una rama rompiendose para revelar la ubicación de su enemigo, el cual, rápidamente intentó huir entre las sombras de los árboles, sin embargo, antes de que éste se diera cuenta, Oriol le había alcanzado derribándole en el acto para posteriormente lanzarlo con una fuerza monstruosa devuelta al claro. El enemigo había sido descubierto, sus ojos eran de color azul profundo, un pelaje amarillo pálido le cubría el cuerpo, tanto su melena como su cola eran de un dorado brillante, y en su costado, una bolsa con el símbolo "Bits" dorado brillaba tanto como la luz que reflejaba su cuerno.

No obstante, a Oriol poco le importaba su color, le había lastimado, activando una reacción instintiva en él, por lo que, si no fuera por el grito de Cream y que Silver se puso en frente de él para detenerlo, las cosas no hubieran acabado bien para el asustado unicornio sobre el césped. El cual, veía a Oriol con la sombra del sol dándole un aspecto siniestro y malvado con la hoja desplegada.

Ya más calmado, el gigante exigió explicaciones mientras volvía a plegar su espada. —**¿Lo conocen?**

—**Si** —Respondió Cream acelerada. —**Es parte de nuestra expedición, se llama Gold Rush, tranquilo, está de nuestro lado** —Sin embargo, Oriol la miró no muy convencido, tocándose la espalda para revisar si estaba herido, a lo que Cream también se preocupó por él, yendo rápidamente por sus medicinas a sus alforjas.

Mientras, Silver ayudaba a levantar al extraño a ponerse en cuatro patas, quien, en el pelaje del torso, aun tenia las marcas por la fuerza de las manos de Oriol, lo que le provoca un dolor moderado al respirar, además se le notaba sudado y muy cansado, teniendo algunos cortes en su cuerpo que no habían sido provocados por el gigante.

Preocupado por el unicornio, Silver le preguntó alterado, mirando a todas partes buscando algo. —¿Golden?, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde están las demás?

A lo que el cansado unicornio dorado respondió mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. —Nos han atacado…

.

* * *

**NA: Por fin estoy en mi hogar, volviendo a la rutina universitaria D:**

**Como ven, las partes ahora son más largas por defecto, pero igualmente ****estarán**** sujetas a tener más contenido o correcciones que se me hayan pasado, juro que revise lo más que pude en busca de errores para corregirlos, y sin nada más que decir, gracias por leer es Fic, por si ya es grato ver que es visitado.**

**(Inserte gif de Maud Pie cerrando un ojo)**


	11. Caminos convergentes(2)

**Capítulo 3: Caminos Convergentes (2)**

**Nos han atacado...**

_El sol del mediodía comenzaba a moverse hacia el ocaso acompañado de la brisa del oeste, desde el cielo, la luz reflejaba un objeto metálico sobre el césped de un claro en medio del bosque, una espada, cuya empuñadura estaba cuidadosamente tallada, a lo largo de su hoja una detallada ornamenta de cobre destacaba sobre el grisáceo hierro que la componía, y en la base del mango, dos letras doradas representaban la firma de su autor, F.T._

_Dos ojos dorados le veían desconcertado, respirando errático por el dolor de sus costados, diciéndose a sí mismo a la vez que miraba de reojo al responsable de haber partido a la mitad dan fina obra de herrería —**Fancy va a matarme.**_

* * *

Sus cotillas dolían al apoyarse en el lomo del alado Pony capuchino, aun le costaba respirar, pero lentamente se recuperaba. Gold, el unicornio dorado, alzó la cabeza viendo con recelo como la Pony de melea rojiza estaba más preocupada por esa bestia que por su persona, la cual, y para sorpresa de Cream, no tenía rastro alguno del corte sorpresa que le había dado, estaba tan débil que apenas y pudo levantar la espada en ese ataque, o eso pensaba él.

Aunque pronto sentiría un gran escalofrío en la espina, pues aquella gran criatura le veía con el ceño fruncido, esa mirada le atravesaba el alma. Esto no hacía más que perturbar a Gold, pues desde su perspectiva, aquella criatura se veía envuelta por una siniestra oscuridad.

Mientras tanto, Cream miraba sorprendida la robusta espalda del gigante, asombrada por ver su piel intacta y no un profundo corte que supuso estaría allí.

**—¿No te duele?** —Preguntó intranquila, apoyándose con la parte blanda de sus cascos sobre el recio dorso de Oriol. Susurrando sin darse cuenta —_**Que suave.**_

**— ¿Que?** —Dijo en seco su paciente asiendo que Cream se sobresaltara colorada, aunque Oriol en realidad no le estaba prestando atención, miraba firmemente con el ceño fruncido al unicornio dorado, el cual se estremeció del miedo sobre el lomo de Silver.

Sin embargo, al voltear donde la Pony, quien se había separado de su lomo alejándose hacia las alforjas, vio como volvía a su lado sosteniendo tiernamente sus vendajes en el hocico, ver la preocupación en sus ojos color rubí le ablandó los ánimos. Por lo que, tras dejar salir su enojo en un fuerte resoplido, le sacudió gentilmente la rojiza melena al hablar. —**Estoy bien Cream, no te preocupes por mí. Mejor ve a ver a tu compañero, creo que me excedí un poco con el...**

La Pony desvió su atención hacia el unicornio siendo ayudado por el Pegaso capuchino, pues lastimosamente podía mantenerse en pie. Dejando a Oriol sentado sobre el césped, se dispuso a atender a Gold, pero no sin antes ser detenida brevemente por la aguda mirada de Silver, reprochándole en ella el hecho de que atendió primero al gigante en vez de a su dorado compañero, aunque le ignoró.

Cream se acercó cuidadosamente a Gold, todavía le costaba respirar, de verdad que Oriol de había excedido con el apretón poco amistoso que le dio, esas marcas en su pelaje lo demostraban. **—¿Cómo te sientes Golden?**

Gold, o Golden para los amigos, se esforzó por responder, aunque sus palabras no fueron las que la doctora pensaba oír. **—*Cof* ¿Cómo... como es que pueden ir junto a esa cosa?**

Silver asintió a espadas de Cream, ésta se mostró disgustada, pero no dijo nada al respecto, pues el ambiente estaba muy tenso entre los machos del grupo. Aunque poco pudo hacer la doctora para ocultar sus sentimientos en su tono y sus gestos —Responde lo que la doctora te pregunta Gold, esas cortadas no te las hizo él y no olvides que tú le atacaste primero.

El unicornio dorado le lanzo una mirada inquietante. —**¿El? ¿Es que no ves las marcas?** —Dijo señalando su lomo. —**Casi me rompe las costillas... *Cof*... de haber estado un árbol de por medio me habría roto la espalda... maldita bestia** —Susurró quejándose por el dolor.

Sin saber porque, Cream, el oír que le llamaban bestia a su salvador la puso furiosa, pero antes de protestar, Silver añadió increpando a Cream, puede que fueran amigos, y como tal, él no se guardó nada, asegurándose claro que Oriol no pudiera oírlos. — ¿**Tu confías en él? mira lo que le hizo a Gold, no sé qué te llevo a traerlo con nosotros mientras estaba inconsciente, pero...**

—**¿Confiar?** —Respondió la doctora sin reservas interrumpiendo al Pegaso. —**Le debemos la vida, él fue quien nos salvó a ambos Silver, ¿Cómo es que todavía no lo ves?** —La terrestre alzó el volumen, decir lo siguiente le dio clavada en la conciencia — **¿Acaso crees que la araña se fue satisfecha después de comerse a Red? ¡¿EH?! NO, el arriesgó la vida por nosotros...**

—**¡¿Ver qué Cream?!** —Silver levantó la voz llamando la atención del gigante. —**¿Es que tu no ves la oscuridad que le rodea?, no sabes nada de él, no es un Pony, es solo una bestia que mató a otra...**

Cream abruptamente le interrumpió, casi al borde de lastimarle se contuvo, aun así, su tono se mostraba como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse, pero aún era agresivo. —**No lo llames bestia... Tú eres el que no sabe nada de él.**

* * *

El ambiente estaba acalorado, Silver, al ver que Oriol se acercaba a ellos atraído por la discusión, prefirió retirarse donde sus alforjas, ya que, a sus ojos, esa aura negra que impregnaba al gigante había incrementado y temió por su vida.

Cream por otro lado apenas podía contenerse de lo malagradecido que era el Pegaso, pero pronto se calmó al tener a Oriol a su lado. Tras decirse a sí misma que Silver apenas había despertado de una situación límite comprendió su situacion, aun debía estar confundido y asustado, no era su culpa después de todo el haber sido herido de esa forma.

Oriol postro su mano en la melena de la doctora, moviendo los dedos gentilmente. —**¿Estas bien?**

— **Si, él no le tiene confianza a aquellos que no son Ponys... Solo ignóralo por favor...**

Ambos, luego de un breve silencio se enfocaron en Golden, quien, presa del miedo, veía como la criatura estaba parada frente a él tocando a Cream se forma perversa, quizá fuese que por el terror del momento, viera al gigante como un ser siniestro, nada más alejado de la realidad, pues Oriol se veía tranquilo más preocupado por la Pony que por el unicornio, a sabiendas de que la aptitud del Pegaso y de Gold demostraba algo obvio, su mera presencia bastaba para intimidar.

Al retirar su mano del cabello de Cream, ésta sintió como una agradable seguridad le invadia el cuerpo, en cambio, el unicornio sentía que iba a desmayarse al tener esa abrumadora presencia tan cerca, oscura, por no decir malvada. De todas formas, la doctora examino a Golden, aparte del cansancio, no mostraba ningún síntoma grave como fracturas o heridas profundas, aunque su corazón si latía muy rápido, pero viendo donde tenía sus contraídas pupilas, era algo normal.

La terrestre le miró confundida, y luego observó al gigante, parecía hablar iniciando una conversación con él, pero Gold estaba tan asustado que no les prestó atención, pasaron los minutos hasta que sintió una ligera presión cerca del pecho.

—**Tranquilo, él no te hará daño** —Oyó a Cream a su lado, tocándole suavemente el hombro izquierdo con su casco volviendo en sí.

—**¿Eh?** —Repitió parpadeando un par de veces, saliendo definitivamente del trance.

Sin previo aviso la criatura se arrodillo frente a él, sosteniéndose sobre su rodilla derecha. Golden ni siquiera le veía el rostro, todo, desde la piel hasta el cabello eran de un profundo color azulado oscuro, casi negro, era como si de un aura maligna le rodeara, viendo como único signo de luz, dos resplandecientes ojos de color rosa en donde debería estar el rostro de la criatura. Ésta aproximó su extremidad derecha a su melena, asustado como nunca antes, el unicornio se paralizó, tenía ganas de gritar y su pelaje se oscurecía por el sudor frio, pero entre el terror de tener la aplastante presión de su presencia, algo llamó su atención. Tres mariposas de alas rosas y cuerpo celeste se manifestaron sobre la criatura, las cuales lo sobrevolaban. Hipnotizado por el aleteo sus alas, Gold no se percató que la criatura le acariciaba gentilmente la melena, poco a poco, sintió que el miedo disminuía y su corazón se llenaba de paz.

El contacto fue breve, pero suficiente para relajar al unicornio, dejándolo en un estado cercano al aturdimiento, involuntariamente entrecerró los ojos, uno más que otro, quedando con una mueca muy divertida. Cream se cubrió la boca con sus cascos para no reírse de la cara de su compañero.

Alejado del trío, Silver miraba al gigante con recelo, pero el ver a Cream aguantar la risa le dio algo de nostalgia, quizá había sido muy duro con ella, sin embargo, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza al recordar quien la había hecho reír.

Tras salir del trance, Gold reaccionó al ver nuevamente a Oriol, no obstante, el ya no veía el aura oscura que tanta mala espina le daba, en cambio, podía ver su cuerpo tal y como era, aunque le sorprendió un poco ver la manta púrpura en su parte inferior, casi parecía que le pertenecía a una yegua.

Súbitamente Oriol le extendió la mano derecha en señal de amistad desequilibrando al unicornio, a lo que éste le dio una mueca forzada, pues aún estaba algo nervioso. —**Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, me llamo Oriol y no te preocupes por lo que pasó, soy más duro de lo que crees.**

De pronto se sintió culpable por haberlo golpeado, y por haberlo llamado bestia, sin saber porque, comenzó a sentir confianza por él desde que vío a aquellas mariposas. Levantando el casco para responderle el saludo, observó su espada roda, dándole un gran escalofrío con sólo pensar en ir a repararla.

—**De verdad lamento haberte atacado...** —dijo el unicornio bajando las orejas, aunque pensó en dar el motivo real de su actuar, decidió mentirle para no generar más problemas, dando la primera excusa que se le ocurrió — **Estaba muy cansado y te confundí con una de las criaturas del bosque.**

Oriol le miro no muy convencido, algo le decía que esa no era la verdad, pero de todas formas aceptó las disculpas sin añadir nada, era mejor así.

No obstante, Gold sintió de golpe que algo venia, y en menos de un segundo una tremenda presión le aplastaba el pecho, provocando que el unicornio se inclinará hacia adelante tocándose la zona con ambos cascos, no podía gritar y apenas lograba respirar. Tanto la pareja frente a él como al Pegaso capuchino quedaron pasmados por unos momentos, Silver no tardó en llegar a su lado alarmado por la situación.

—**¡¿Que le hiciste bestia?!** —Gruñó amenazante extendiendo sus alas en contra del gigante mientras intentaba ayudar a su compañero. Oriol retrocedió levantándose con lentitud, ignorando las palabras de Silver... solo por esta vez.

Cream asustada por ver al unicornio en ese estado, de prisa fue a atenderlo, quien según su experiencia pareciera sufrir un paro cardíaco. Gold en cambio, lo que realmente sentía no era dolor, sino una presión que aplastaba el corazón y es estómago, dándole grandes ganas de vomitar, sin pensarlo mucho, tomó posición para ello asqueando a todos menos a Oriol, sentía que algo venía desde lo más profundo de su ser, era la verdad que pedía a gritos salir de su cuerpo.

En un brote de honestidad, el unicornio dorado perdió la batalla y las palabras empezaron a fluir. —**Te ataque porque...** —Aunque intentase con todas sus fuerzas reprimirse, la presión le superaba — **Porque creí que... que eras malvado, esa aura negra... te rodeaba al verte, pero ahora ya no.**

Al decir esas últimas palabras la presión en su pecho desapareció, sin embargo, el esfuerzo lo dejó jadeando y más cansado que antes, desplomándose inconsciente sobre el césped ante la mirada expectativa del trio.

La luz le molestaba los ojos, el sonido del viento resonaba en su cabeza y finalmente recobraba la conciencia, Gold estaba despertando.

Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un improvisado trineo siendo arrastrado por el bosque en una dirección desconocida, al observar su alrededor, notó que el gigante acarreaba el trineo, Cream estaba a su lado con sus respectivas alforjas al igual que Silver, el cual venía tras de ellos no muy feliz, éste último fue quien dio la noticia de su despertar.

A petición de la Pony color crema, Oriol de detuvo su paso. Los tres rodearon a Gold mientras esté se sobaba los ojos, la presión en su pecho había desaparecido, era inquietante.

—**Tienes suerte de que haya despertado bestia** —Recalcó el alado, aunque Oriol le ignoró antes de que Cream se lo pidiera otra vez.

A pesar de ello, ésta caminó para quedar junto a Silver, el cual mostraba una expresión triunfante mofándose de Oriol, sin embargo, pronto cambiaría a una de dolor cuando la Pony de melena rojiza le diera un fuerte pisotón en el casco izquierdo. Sin voltear, Cream volvió al lado del gigante ante la adolorida mirada de traición del Pegaso capuchino.

—¿Qué pasó? —Consulto Gold débilmente. Intentó levantarse, un esfuerzo inútil, ya que aparte del mareo sus patas perdieron fuerza.

Sobándose el casco, Silver le contestó — **Sería mejor que tú nos lo dijeras Golden… ¡auch!**

Confundido por el mareo, el unicornio no supo que responder, no le hallaba sentido a su mal. — **No lo sé…**

Nuevamente intentó levantarse, logrando mantener el equilibro por unos momentos antes de volver a caer, siendo en esta oportunidad atrapado por Cream, apoyándose en su lomo.

—**Golden… sí que pesas**... — Se quejó la terrestre inflando sus mejillas por el esfuerzo, siendo ayudada posteriormente por Oriol, Silver también quiso ayudar, pero lo pensó dos veces al verle el ceño fruncido a Cream apuntar en su dirección. Al quitarle el cuerpo de Gold con suma facilidad, y tras subirlo a su hombro como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara, era Oriol quien ahora tenía la expresión triunfante en el rostro, mofándose de Silver en cuanto la Pony no lo viese.

Éste entrecerró los ojos. —**Bueno, ¿ahora qué? **—Comentó el alado acercándose al grupo. Cream, aún estaba molesta con él, por lo que tomo sus distancias dándole la espalda como si fuese una Pony de alta estirpe, haciéndolo resoplar molesto como el equino que era.

Riéndose entre dientes del Pegaso, Oriol sintió unos leves toques en su espalda, era Gold queriendo llamar su atención, al verle a los ojos, éste le habló con pesar en la mirada, el brote de honestidad aun no dejaba su cuerpo. —**Eh… ya estoy bien, puedes bajarme ¿por favor?, tengo algo que decir.**

En silencio dejó a Gold en el suelo con delicadeza. Superando un poco el mareo, aclaró su garganta y dijo tomando a todos por sorpresa dando un pisoton decidido. —**Tenemos que volver al campamento, no podemos abandonarlas.**

**—¿Abandonarlas...?, ¿Qué les pasó a Cherry Juice y a Sandy Star?** —Indagó Silver, a la vez, intentaba acercarse disimuladamente a Cream, quien volvió a alejarse de él con la misma aptitud anterior. Silver finalmente captó el mensaje y bajo las orejas sin darse cuenta.

—**Espera **—Añadió el Pegaso —**Cuando nos reunimos dijiste que les habían atacado ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó a las demás?**

Golden asintió, explicando al ponerse sobre sus cuatro patas, ahora sin ayuda.

**—Después de separarnos estuvimos muchas horas buscando esas plantas que nos dijiste Cream, tenías razón con Cherry Juice, ella no tardó en encontrar varios brotes, y llenamos nuestras alforjas antes de lo planeado. A Sandy se le ocurrió acampar hasta que tuviéramos que reunirnos, no quería dejarlos, aunque yo era más de la idea de volver a ManeTown, dejar la carga y luego regresar por ustedes… **—Gold hizo una pausa recordando, cambiando su tono a uno más serio—** Tuvimos mucha suerte el primer día… **

**—¿Qué les paso?** — Oriol, con los brazos cruzados, observaba impaciente al dorado unicornio. Ya en su mente se decía a si mismo que estaban perdiendo tiempo hablando, aunque una vocecita en ella le decía que ya había salvado a bastantes nativos de arañas gigantes, iniciando un intenso debate entre ambos. El gigante volteaba los ojos y hacia ligeras expresiones de enfado al hablar con su compañero mental, asegurándose de no ser visto por los demás.

Ignorantes de aquello, ambos Ponys escuchaban a unicornio, lo que se venia era difícil de decir. —**Pasó todo tan rápido… estábamos descansando cuando una araña tejedora apareció de la nada…**

Esas últimas palabras llamaron la atención de Oriol, el cual interrumpió el debate dentro de su mente, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

* * *

— **¿No habías dicho de esas arañas no hacían tela Iac?**

Una voz familiar le respondió de inmediato —**Claro que sí, no creo que se refiera a las mismas arañas que enfrentamos en la cantera, ten precaución ¿quieres?, no querrás espantar a tus singulares amigos cuando uses el Psyco.**

—**Intentaré no usarlo, pero sabes que si es necesario debes darme un toque.**

—**Pareces un adicto** —Comentó con tono burlón, sacándole una sonrisa a Oriol — **No debes decirme lo que ya se, recuerda que soy tu apoyo, pero intenta usar más el sistema VAT ¿sí?, no es que me agraden particularmente estos "Ponys" macho, pero veo que le caes bien a esa hembra pelirroja.**

—**Vale, dejaremos el Psyco como último recurso, más de 10 años usándolo ya me tienen harto…** —Observando al trio calló sus pensamientos, tanto el Pegaso como la terrestre oían atentos a Gold, sin embargo, Oriol estaba tan sumido en su cabeza que ignoraba lo que el unicornio decía y el panorama en general. Por unos momentos se fijó en Cream, dando una sonrisa gentil antes de continuar — **Si, a mí también me cae bien… quizá demasiado… pero no me quejo, su pelaje es muy suave al tacto, además es "atrayente" el tenerla cerca, raro ¿no crees?**

Iac no entendía, aunque tuviera cierta personalidad humana, todavía veía el mundo con la lógica de una máquina. **—¿Raro en qué sentido?, raro es como dices que su pelaje es suave y es atrayente, quiero decir, se conocen desde hace horas, las emociones humanas son extrañas, pero no creo que lleguen a eso tan rápido… ¿o sí?, piénsalo bien, ambos son especies diferentes, no sería lo mismo que con los sintéticos de tu sociedad.**

El gigante movió la cabeza brevemente de un lado a otro negando aquello con una sonrisa forzada. —**No, no hablo de eso **—Aunque casi de inmediato volvió a un tono más serio—** Es algo extraño que siento desde que la conocí, es como una sensación de protección ¿entiendes?**

—**No entiendo** —Respondió su amigo tajante — **¿Te refieres a tu deber como soldado?**

—**Bueno, en parte si…** —Comentó con sinceridad — **Aunque** **esto va más allá Iac, siento que debo quedarme a su lado, es raro lo sé, personalmente no creo en el destino… **—Su tono cambió a uno más melancólico—** sería una mierda saber que toda la muerte que vi en la guerra hubiese estado escrita sin poder hacer nada para cambiarlo, pero no es eso a lo que me refiero.**

**—¿Entonces que es Oriol? Yo no puedo saber lo que piensas si no me lo dices de forma explícita.**

—**Es que creo que fue todo tan… conveniente, ósea, esos dolores de cabeza antes de conocerla… intenté no pensar en eso, pero no soy idiota como para ignorarlo y menos aceptarlo, nada pasa solo porque sí.**

**—¿Crees que esto fue planeado? **—Añadió Iac en tono serio— **Suena estúpido e ilógico.**

—**Esa es una palabra fuerte Iac, solo míralo en mis memorias, es completamente lógico… es imposible que dos especies inteligentes puedan comunicarse tan fácilmente… siento que estoy aquí por algo amigo, no sabría explicártelo porque ni siquiera yo lo comprendo.**

Iac se fue a la defensiva. **—¿Estas escuchando lo que me dices? Hablas como si esto fuera más importante que nosotros, varados aquí no tenemos muchas opciones, intentemos llevarnos bien con estos Ponys y pasar desapercibidos hasta…**

**—¿Hasta qué Iac?** —Le interrumpió tranquilo, aumentando el tono progresivamente— **Ya no estamos en la nave, no sabemos que paso con toda la tripulación del Harmonious Sparkle, ni de la flota, o si hay alguna otra persona en esta tierra, estamos en Equestria ¿no lo entiendes? joder, estamos aquí por algo… ¡ahhg! Otra vez ese pitido…**

**—¿Pasa algo?, tu ritmo cardiaco está aumentando Oriol… ¿Oriol?** — Iac, alarmado al ver que su compañero no respondía, trato de tomar el control de su cuerpo por si volvía a desmayarse, al intentarlo, el sistema lo rechazó. Rápidamente vio el estado actual del sujeto, asegurándose si estaba o no con el rostro pegado al césped, quedó confundido al ver que seguía de pie, con los ojos cerrados, pero sin mover otro músculo que no fueran los oculares.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la voz de Oriol volvió a oírse sorprendiendo a Iac. Aun en su mente, se le notaba el esfuerzo por hablar. — **Esas visiones… las mariposas… me guían a ella Iac, algo le pasa a Cream…**

—**¿Qué dices?, ¿De qué mariposas estás hablando?**

* * *

La charla con Iac se interrumpió abruptamente. Oriol había entrado en trance sin notarlo, al volver en sí, la conversación había acabado, los Ponys estaban en silencio, totalmente ignorantes de lo que le sucedió al gigante, quien por su parte estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Antes de decir algo, Cream le tocó suavemente la pierna llamando su atención, quería decirle algo. Poniéndose de rodillas frente a la terrestre, quedó pasmado cuando ésta se lanzó a sus brazos conteniéndose de llorar. Al mirar al resto vio a Silver furioso, tanto era su rabia que le temblaba los cascos, al instante pensó que era por el actuar de Cream, sin embargo, la ira no era dirigida hacia él, sino hacia Gold, quien lentamente dio la vuelta cabis bajo, su miraba no tenía brillo, se odiaba a sí mismo. Llevándose en el camino su espada con magia de levitación, quedó alejado del grupo poco después.

Confundido por la ignorancia de lo sucedido, no supo que decir.

—**Ayúdanos por favor…** —Escuchó la voz de Cream quebrarse por la impotencia.

**— ¿Qué pasó aquí?** —Pensó el gigante con la Pony apoyada en su pecho.

—**No te preocupes** — Aclaró Iac, reproduciendo un audio grabado en la mente de Oriol. —**Yo lo escuché todo mientras hablábamos y cuando déjate de hacerlo, eso lo discutiremos luego, ahora será mejor que nos movamos si quieres hacer algo por esa Pony de pelo rojo.**

A Cream se le encogía el corazón, impactada por las revelaciones de Gold, recordó a Red Boulder sacrificarse por ellos, un dolor punzante le vino al corazón al pensar en sus compañeras y lo que pudo haberles pasado, en especial con Sandy Star, pues era de las pocas amigas que el quedaban.

**—¿Por qué las cosas no podían salir bien?** — Se dijo a sí misma, intentando recuperar la compostura entre los brazos de su salvador.

.

* * *

**NA: Hola, si tardo un poco en sacar las partes de los ****capítulos**** es porque me mintieron en las ****películas**** diciendo que la universidad es todo fiesta, barcos y putas. Nunca me sentí tan estafado en toda mi vida. :(**

**PD: Agradezco**** sus comentarios, saber que alguien se toma el tiempo de escribirme algo (por infimo que sea) ayuda bastante a la ****motivación**

**PD2: Todo lo que sale en el Fic no está puesto de relleno. :3**

**PD3: Acostumbro sacar partes entre las 00:00AM y 02:00AM hora ****Chile**** por temas de tiempo.**

**(Inserte Gif de Maud guiñando el ojo)**


	12. Caminos convergentes(3)

**Capítulo 3: Caminos Convergentes (3)**

_—**¿Por qué las cosas no podían salir bien...?**_

**_Cuando llegaron al campamento pudieron darse una idea de lo que había ocurrido. En un claro entre los arboles tres tiendas de campaña rodeaban una fogata extinguida de cenizas incandescentes. Las telas desgarradas de las tiendas cubiertas de telarañas, con múltiples huellas por todo el campamento, y algún que otro cadáver de araña sobre un charco de fluidos verdosos demostraban la resistencia que los residentes de este puesto habían dado. Sin embargo, no había rastro alguno de ellos... o de su sangre._**

**_Oriol fue único en notar ese detalle, aunque más que aliviarle el pensamiento fue todo lo contrario. Como soldado mantuvo la calma, no quería darle falsas esperanzas a nadie, por experiencia sabia lo peligroso que eso podía ser._**

* * *

El resto del grupo estaba abatido, sobre todo Gold, volver a ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos mezclados con un gran sentimiento de culpa, no fue sorpresa verle alejado de los otros dos Ponys mientras registraban la zona en busca de algún rastro. Para ellos era imposible entre los erráticos patrones, las huellas eran pequeñas y cubrían casi todo el terreno del campamento, además de que con cada paso que daban, sus cascos borraban los valiosos vestigios del posible paradero de sus compañeras.

Bajo los cabellos color Cian una voz se hizo presente al ver los restos cercenados de un cadáver arácnido. —Así que estas son las tejedoras ¿eh?

—**Tenías razón Iac, estas cosas no son iguales a las que enfrentamos** —Acercándose al arácnido, se arrodillo ante él extendiendo su brazo metálico, era hora de escanear a este nuevo enemigo. —**Son pequeñas y cuentan con muchos números...**

—**Me están llegando los datos. Así es, eso puede ser peligroso, si nos rodean sería difícil hacerles frente ¿Qué piensas?**

Desde la experiencia no era complicado intuir la táctica de estas cosas. —**Confían en su agilidad y sus números, ¿ves la tela esparcida por el campamento?** —Dijo al observar los alrededores del cadáver. — **Ralentizan a sus presas, pero no las hieren, no creo que tengan las garras que tenían las otras para atacar.**

—**Inteligente deducción** —Contestó Iac elogiando a su compañero. —**Según su ADN estas no son más que crías, aún no están desarrolladas y sus colmillos solo pueden succionar, además su tela contiene altos niveles de corrosión, pero no la suficiente como para atravesar tu piel Oriol, con estos datos tenemos cierta ventaja sobre ellas.**

—**¿Cual es la probabilidad de encontrarlas con vida?** —Preguntó serio separándose de su espécimen, activando a la vez su ojo biónico observando el terreno y las huellas buscando un rastro.

—**Con estos datos y mis simulaciones diría que un 46%, pero date prisa, mientras más pase el tiempo más bajara el medidor, ¿lo encontraste?**

Minutos después lo había encontrado, el rastro de dos objetos siendo arrastrados escondido entre los cientos de huellas le indicaba el camino. Desactivando su ojo biónico acabó la conversación. —**Es suficiente para mí, pongámonos en marcha...**

* * *

Abandonando sus pensamientos, Oriol debería reunir al grupo y organizar un rescate, pero ¿cómo?, Cream ya había sufrido bastante con la noticia, darle esperanza para luego decepcionarla no era una opción, Silver no le escucharía sin recurrir a la fuerza o a la intimidación, pero tampoco era opción, y Gold... bueno, él estaba destrozado.

Durante la guerra el gigante ya había visto esa mirada más de una vez, incluso llegó a verla en su propio reflejo en más de una ocasión, sabía lo que ese unicornio sentía, culpa, decepción, odio hacia sí mismo por verse forzado a abandonar a los suyos, sentimientos peligrosos tanto para los demás como para quien los sentía, pero si algo estaba claro, es que solo había algo que curaría eso, la redención.

Gold tenía la mirada apagada, sentado a la afueras de lo que fue su tienda horas atrás, sus ojos dorados, fijos en la espada rota que tenia a sus cascos, lentamente iban ganando un color rojo, provocado por sus propios pensamientos hacia él. Antes de que la primera lagrima saliera, la mano del gigante se posó sobre su nuca, sintiendo su calor, las preocupaciones dejaron de manifestarse por un momento, permitiendole pensar con claridad.

Oriol, mostrando empatia, le hablaba a sus espaldas. —**Luchaste por impedirlo ¿no es así?** —Gold no dejaba de ver su espada con culpa, el gigante dejó de tocarlo para sentarse a su lado.

—**¿Acaso eso importa?** —Respondió con pesar. —**Ya me oíste, las abandoné, tuve miedo y huí, se las dejé a las arañas para salvar mi vida... ¿Que clase de Pony hace eso?**

—**Pero aquí estás intentando buscarlas ¿crees que un cobarde haría eso?**— Le contestó en tono comprensivo, Gold aun veía su espada. — **Pudiste huir al pueblo de haber querido, pudiste olvidarte de ellas, olvidar que las abandonaste y habernos mentido o inventar cualquier excusa para no verte culpable, pero aquí estás.**

El unicornio desvió la mirada hacia los ojos del gigante, su mirada tranquila le dio la confianza para escuchar sus palabras, pero de inmediato volvió a ver su espada pensando en ellas. —**Me importan..**.

—**Entonces...** —Dijo sin dejarlo terminar, tomando suavemente el mango del arma sobre el césped. — **Aun debes luchar para probarlo, demuestra que tanto valoras sus vidas, demuestra que tu retirada fue la mejor opción que pudiste haber tomado, regresa por ellas y vuelve a sonreír a su lado.**

El brillo de esos ojos dorados regresaba, levantando la cabeza, vio a Cream y a Silver buscando entre los restos, la inseguridad aún estaba presente, Oriol vio esto por su expresión, y antes de que preguntara éste le contestó entregándole la espada. —Todo puede fallar Gold, créeme, lo sé... pero la diferencia es que ahí estarás para saberlo, mantendrás su memoria sabiendo que volviste por ellas o regresaras a su lado para seguir creando recuerdos juntos, sea como sea, no dudes por miedo a descubrir la verdad, es mejor arriesgar y saber que las perdiste a abandonarlas por miedo a verlas muertas.

El unicornio dudó por un momento, esas ultimas palabras calaron fuerte en su cabeza, recordando los últimos momentos que vivieron juntos y los anteriores a estos, supo que debía arriesgarse, cerro los ojos, frunció el ceño mordiéndose el labio, jurándose a sí mismo que no volverá a cometer ese error, las quería, es más, las quería otra vez junto a él, y si Oriol estaría allí para apoyarlo entonces... no debía temer a la verdad.

El aura dorada envolvió el mango de la espada rota, sus ojos brillaron de determinación al ver la luz del sol reflejarse en la hoja. Silver los miraba a la distancia, le molestaba ver a esa criatura tan cerca de ese cobarde.

Posteriormente Oriol, con Gold siguiéndole de cerca, se aproximaron al resto del grupo, sin embargo, antes de llegar el unicornio le preguntó sin ser oído por el par. —Pero... ¿cómo las encontraremos?

Guiñándole un ojo, le contestó. —**Confía en mí, tengo su rastro.**

* * *

Al oír la noticia, Silver fue el primero y único en protestar. —**Acaso crees que somos...**

Cream, callando al Pegaso de un codazo en las costillas, preguntó esperanzada. —**¿En serio?, ¿Las encontraste?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Cómo?**

Oriol dio una rápida mirada hacia el unicornio, respondiendo con seguridad. —**Gold encontró el rastro de sus amigas siendo arrastradas hacia el interior del bosque, según lo que nos dijo creo que todavía pueden estar con vida, si nos damos prisa aun podremos alcanzarlos.**

Ambos Ponys miraron a Gold, quien intentaba mantenerse seguro a pesar de los nervios, solo Silver entrecerró los ojos al verle, Cream en cambio se acercó a él, tomándolo desapercibido, le dio un abrazo diciéndole al oído. —Sabía que no las abandonarías.

—**Dejaremos las cosas aquí** —Dijo el gigante refiriéndose a las alforjas, interrumpiendo el abrazo al fingir despejarse la garganta, continuo. —**Ahora vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.**

Silver parecía molesto por seguir las ordenes de Oriol, pero ver a Cream con esperanza en los ojos le hizo ver que lo mejor era quedarse callado, hasta ahora no había hecho más que parecer el malo aquí, aunque a sus ojos, el único que tenía el aura oscura era Oriol.

Siguiendo el rastro, el gigante disimuladamente dejó a Gold al frente empezando la carrera. Silver fue por los cielos mientras que el resto galoparía a toda velocidad por el bosque.

—**Vaya que es rápido**— Se dijo el Pegaso siguiendo al grupo, observando a Oriol correr a la par de los Ponys.

Desde arriba la vista era increíble, los arboles cubrían gran parte de la vista, dejando pocos espacios donde la luz podía filtrarse. A lo lejos las montañas emergían antes de llegar al horizonte, y el cielo, azulado sin nubes, daba la impresión de ser día tranquilo. Ninguna expedición reciente se había adentrado tanto en territorio arácnido, debía estar atento.

El sol seguía su camino mientras el grupo continuaba su búsqueda, al adentrarse más en el bosque, el rastro era cada vez menos difuso, llegando casi a ser completamente visible entre el follaje del bosque, ahora, Oriol ya no debía simular seguir a Gold haciendo que su velocidad aumentase, dejando atrás a los otros dos Ponys con una facilidad impresionante, aunque, ni Cream ni Gold se destacaban precisamente por ser atletas.

—**¿Detectas algo Iac?** —Se dijo a si mismo mientras corría agilmente entre el follaje.

—**No, está todo muy tranquilo, demasiado para mi gusto... ¡Espera, detente!**

El gigante se detuvo en seco preparándose para el combate desplegando su arma, pero no pasó nada, al volver a plegar su cuchilla se fijó en el rastro, parecía fresco y aun podían verse vestigios de telarañas entre los centenares de pequeñas huellas en la tierra blanda. Avanzando un poco más sin llegar a correr, encontró una sola alforja amarilla entre unos arbustos cercanos a un tronco caído que bloqueaba el camino. Cubierta de telarañas parecía haber sido rasgada con fuerza por los daños en su correa, sin embargo, aparte de no encontrar su par por ningún lado, no mostraba señales de sangre de ningún tipo.

—_**Están cerca...** _—Murmuró el gigante limpiándose el sudor de la frente, poco después Cream y Gold se le unieron jadeando del cansancio.

Ambos Ponys estaban sin aliento, siendo Cream la primera en hablar al ver la CutieMark estampada en la alforja: Un par de cerezas, roja y amarilla respectivamente.

Esforzándose por recuperar el aliento la terrestre daba grandes bocanadas de aire, exclamando al exalar. — **¡Es de Cherry Juice!**

En ese instante, Silver bajo de los cielos un tanto alterado e igualmente cansado que sus compañeros, pues aún no se recuperaba de la perdida de sangre. —**¡Los vi! ¡Se dirigen a paso lento con dos capullos de tela a una cueva cercana!** —Tomó aire. — **¡Si logran llegar allí será imposible rescatarlas!**

Oriol también respiraba con intensidad, aunque comparado con los Ponys no estaba muy cansado, sino decidido a llegar a ese lugar fuese como fuese.

Silver rápidamente se acercó al unicornio dorado para sorpresa de todos. —**Gold, necesito tu espada.**

Éste le miro confundido, sin un arnés especial no podría llevar el arma sin magia, aunque más le sorprendió que le hablase después de cómo le miraba. Sin recibir respuesta del dudoso unicornio, Silver aclaró sus intenciones llamando la atención de Cream.

—**Soy más rápido que... el, vale** —Iba a llamarlo criatura, recordando el pisotón que recibió por ello se contuvo al referirse a Oriol. —**Si llegó antes que desaparezcan podré darles tiempo de llegar, usare la espada para distraerlos y no para atacarlos, sin un arnés seria imposible para mi.**

Gold miró al gigante esperando consejo, éste le movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Al recibir la lujosa espada entre los dientes, Silver empleó vuelo con rapidez, dejando tras de si una estela plateada. El arma, al estar partida a la mitad, pesaba menos y era más fácil llevarla en el hocico. Mientras, el resto siguió su carrera, aunque Oriol les llevaba mucha ventaja a los pocos metros de partir.

—**¿Cómo alguien tan grande puede ser tan rápido?** —Pensó el Pegaso impresionado al voltear y ver correr al gigante en la misma dirección que él. Aumentando la velocidad susurró desafiante. —_**Pero no dejaré que me ganes, ridículo con falda de yegua.**_

* * *

Saliendo a un claro rocoso en el bosque, la entrada a una cueva podía verse, carente de toda luz en el interior el sol se reflejaba en las rocas de su arco. Apareciendo de entre los árboles, tres docenas de pequeños arácnidos color blanco y detalles marrones arrastraban dos grandes sacos de tela rumbo a la caverna, en el interior de los sacos, su contenido no dejaba de moverse desesperadamente para salir. Sus pedidos de auxilio apenas y lograban oírse desde el exterior.

Agitando sus mandíbulas de la excitación por tener presas tan frescas y tan grandes, las arañas tiraban de los sacos con gran motivación, con este alimento su matriarca podría reemplazar a los hermanos que perdieron durante la cacería, no todos los días podían darse el lujo de comer Pony. En general, capturaban pequeñas aves, carroña, roedores u otro mamífero más grande, para estas pequeñas arañas seria el festín de sus vidas, lástima que el destino es cruel, y si querían llevarse su inquieto botín a su hogar, deberían primero pelear por él.

Desde el cielo, un grito de guerra se acercaba a toda velocidad. —**¡AAHHGG! **—¡PUM!, la tierra tembló y el sonido de salpicadura sorprendió a los adversarios.

Una estela plateada aterrizó violentamente contra las primeras dos arañas que trasportaban la carga haciéndolas estallar, salpicando sus cascos con fluidos verdosos, los sacudió despectivo entre una mirada de odio a quienes tenia debajo de él. Silver extendió sus alas desafiantes frente a los arácnidos, a la vez que el brillo de la espada entre sus dientes daba directo en los ojos de una araña, quien se cubrió con las patas siseando.

Antes de que las arañas pudiesen lanzarse sobre el asesino de sus hermanos, el Pegaso volvió a elevarse agitando sus alas dando una rafaga de aire que empujó ligeramente a los enemigos cercanos, esquivando a más de uno que saltó sobre él. De inmediato las pequeñas se coordinaron para atacar, una parte de ellas continuaría acarreando los capullos mientras el resto preparaba la defensa.

—**Maldición...** —Dijo con la espada en la boca al ver su táctica, preparándose para volver a bajar en picada tomó impulso.

Descendiendo a gran velocidad, Silver Dust atacaría horizontalmente luego de curvar su trayectoria. Justo antes de llegar a su objetivo algo liquido le rosó la cara, esquivándolo por los pelos, se vio obligado a elevarse. Al revisar su mejilla, vio en su casco como parte de su pelaje se desprendía deshaciéndose al caer. Aquellas cosas podían escupir una diminuta, pero muy corrosiva, cantidad de ácido estomacal transparente. El alado frunció el ceño con furia, si quería ganar tiempo, debería ser ágil y escurridizo dejando de lado los ataques directos.

Nuevamente intentó la misma táctica, solo que esta vez tenía un plan. Las arañas se prepararon, más de una ya tenía listo su escupitajo apuntando al Pegaso. Igual que la vez anterior, las arañas esperaron el momento justo y dispararon, sin embargo, antes de que éste los sobrevolara y fuera impactado, se detuvo en seco aterrizando dando una fuerte ráfaga de aire que desequilibro la formación arácnida. Galopando hacia el enemigo, Silver hizo unas maniobras de vuelo corto, típicas del combate aire tierra de los Pegasos: Elevándose a pocos metros del enemigo esquivando sus ataques y descendiendo para atacar. Logrando acabar con tres arañas antes de volver al cielo, no sin antes recibir un escupitajo cerca de la cola. Esta técnica requería un gran esfuerzo físico, llegar aquí le había costado gran parte de su resistencia y aun no conseguía que las transportadoras se fijaran en él, sino hacia algo para detenerlas lograrían entrar a la cueva perdiendo toda esperanza de rescatar a Cherry y a Sandy, el interior de la caverna había de estar infestado de esas cosas.

Quedándose sin tiempo, el Pegaso volvió a descender usando la táctica que intentó previamente con Oriol. Efectuándola con éxito logró llegar donde los capullos, sacrificando algunos mechones del pelaje alcanzados por el ácido, allí lanzó su espada para rematar a una araña que estuvo a punto de escupirle luego aterrizar. Raudo, logró matar a otra elevándose y descendiendo con fuerza sobre ella aplastándola frente al resto, aunque eso le costó caro, pues al aplastarle la cabeza el ácido en su boca salpicó sus cascos delanteros, rápidamente volvió al cielo sumamente adolorido, sintiendo como su carne tras las pesuñas se quemaba sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

Llevaba un poco más de cinco minutos peleando, pero su cuerpo no daba más y sus alas comenzaron a acalambrarse obligándole a descender sobre un árbol cercano al claro, la fatiga era tremenda, eso sumado a la falta de sangre provoco que su cuerpo ni siquiera pudiera levantarse después de aterrizar, viendo impotente al enemigo que se burlaba de él.

Las arañas celebraron su victoria entre agudos chillidos de excitación. Una de ellas, incluso se movía de allá para acá agitando las patas, como si estuviera dando un baile de victoria. Todas voltearon para ayudar a sus hermanos a seguir moviendo la carga, ya estaban a pocos metros, la matriarca los esperaba, pronto saborearian los deliciosos jugos vitales de sus presas.

Sin embargo, la última araña del grupo sintió una vibración intermitente en sus vellos sensoriales, al voltear vio como una gran criatura de piel clara y cabello cian cargaba contra ellas a toda velocidad para nada feliz, de prisa alertó a sus hermanas con fuerte chillido. Usando la misma táctica usada en el Pegaso, el grupo se dividió, aunque en esta ocasión más individuos entablarían combate ralentizando el transporte.

Preparadas y confiadas por su victoria anterior prepararon sus escupitajos ácidos, la criatura atacaría de frente, y si no se detenía pronto estaría cubierta de dolorosas quemaduras. De pronto oyeron el sonido del metal deslizándose al emerger la hoja de su brazo, asustándose al ver como una aura negra comenzaba a emerger de la criatura, comenzaron su ataque escupiendo a discreción.

Desplegando su ojo biónico, Oriol se preparó para repeler el ataque. Gracias al sistema V.A.T de Iac, desde su perspectiva el mundo se movía con lentitud, oyendo su respiración y su corazón al mismo tiempo. Con gran elegancia y agilidad, el gigante esquivaba por centímetros todos los escupitajos posibles, los que no, eran bloqueados por su brazo de metal. Algunas gotas le salpicaban en la piel al revotar en su hoja, él ni las sentía, no debía perder la concentración si quería seguir usando el sistema V.A.T en movimiento.

A pocos metros de las arañas el monstruo dio un gran salto aterrizando sobre una de estas salpicando a sus compañeras. Con la formación desorganizada, la fina hoja de metal de deslizaba a diestra y siniestra entre las fuerzas arácnidas, rebanándolas por la mitad o amputándole gran parte del cuerpo. Todo esto visto por Silver desde su árbol, le perturbaba ver tal nivel de agilidad, y sobre todo, un miedo inexplicable se invadió al ver como el aura oscura parecía incrementar con cada muerte.

Algunas arañas intentaron saltarle encima y envolverlo en tela para ralentizar sus movimientos, pero en cuanto la azulada estela de su ojo derecho las enfocaba, eran detenidas por la hoja o por el puño de la criatura sin posibilidad de sobrevivir. Era inútil, en menos de tres minutos habían perdido a la mayoría de sus integrantes, al ver esto, las pocas arañas que transportaban los capullos huyeron hacia el interior de la cueva chillando aterradas. Mientras, los escasos miembros que luchaban caían uno a uno, si no atacaban, el monstruo iba a por ellas, y si lo hacían, eran rápidamente asesinadas por su hoja. Ni siquiera tenían tiempo de juntar suficiente ácido como para dispararle.

* * *

Quedando solo dos de ellas, ambas intentaron un ataque coordinado comunicándose por medio de breves chillidos, una lo distraería simulando atacar, mientras la otra juntaría ácido. Al efectuar el improvisado plan, la araña distractora murió al instante siendo golpeada por el puño derecho de la criatura, pero logró su objetivo. La otra, entre la cólera de ver a todos sus hermanos muertos atacó de frente, aprovechando la oportunidad disparó su escupitajo, Oriol al esquivar elegantemente, dejó una brecha en su defensa. Dando un salto, la pequeña araña desplegó sus diminutos e inmaduros colmillos logrando morderle el pectoral izquierdo con éxito, aferrándose a él con fuerza. La araña creyó haberle lastimado, pero no sentía que le atravesaba la carne, en cambio, se percato que algo salia de la criatura, algo que le produjo un terror indescriptible, súbitamente sintió la mano de la criatura en su tórax, comenzando ésta a presionarle con fuerza, emitiendo a la vez el peculiar sonido de algo duro rompiéndose. —CRACK— Su exoesqueleto comenzaba a agrietarse rápidamente.

Chillando aterrada intentó zafarse, pero era inútil. Sintiendo como sus órganos se comprimían, miró a la criatura a los ojos, uno azul y el otro de un rojo intenso, en el cual, su contorno blanco tomaba un tono verdoso con una tenue estela purpura, vio en ellos que no mostraría piedad alguna, y sin previo aviso... —SPLASH— El húmedo sonido de sus fluidos salpicando la mano del gigante hizo eco en la cueva. La araña dio un espasmo y dejó de moverse, estirando por última vez sus extremidades.

Su tórax había sido aplastado regándole el verdoso liquido por el pecho, Oriol se retiró al bicho lanzando su cuerpo al suelo con desprecio, dando una sonrisa extraña al ver la verdosa sangre en su mano derecha. Ahora, el exterior de la cueva era macabramente decorado por los cadáveres de sus habitantes, a pesar de ello, los capullos estaban a salvo y en silencio.

Cream y Gold llegaron poco después de acabada la pelea, sin embargo, antes de llegar donde su salvador, la terrestre se detuvo viéndolo de espaldas, observando su mano derecha cubierta de sangre arácnida en silencio.

Ambos Ponys se miraron mutuamente un tanto inseguros, quizá era el cansancio, pero Cream pareció ver pequeños y leves zarcillos de humo negro saliendo de la piel del gigante. —**Oriol... ¿Estas bien?**

De inmediato el gigante volvió en sí, provocando que el "humo" desapareciera. Sin darse cuenta Oriol se había dejado llevar en sus recuerdos de la guerra, volteando a ver a los Ponys, respondió tranquilo. —**Sí, estoy bien, esa logró morderme.** —Desviando la mirada hacia el aplastado tórax del arácnido, se limpió la zona con su mano izquierda, plegando su hoja y su ojo bionico.

Rápidamente la doctora fue a revisarle, solo tenía dos pequeños puntos en el pectoral, los colmillos no habían logrado atravesarle la piel, respiró aliviada a la vez que recuperaba el aliento.

—**¿Dónde está Silver?** —Consultó Gold al acercarse a la pareja intentando recuperar el aliento.

—**Aquí estoy** —Respondió el Pegaso descendiendo con dificultad sin agregar nada más, sus alas y cascos dolían mucho por el sobre esfuerzo y las quemaduras, pero no lo hizo presente.

Cream notó algo raro en su compañero capuchino, aparte de eso no dijo nada, ni siquiera se quejó o pidió ser revisado, se le veía muy tranquilo para estar tan cerca de Oriol. Con algo de molestia, siguió su juramento como doctora y pregunto qué le pasaba, pero el Pegaso respondió que estaba bien, después de eso lo dejó en paz, se preguntaba a si misma si había sido muy dura con él, aunque si notó las quemaduras en su pelaje y que parte del casco frontal derecho estaba corroído.

Sin que Cream o el resto lo supiera, Silver estaba aterrado, apenas lograba contenerse. Tras ver la pelea del gigante pudo verlo, justificando sus miedos más profundos supo que esa cosa era un monstruo. Su corazón no le daba cuartel, ahora más que nunca veía a Oriol completamente rodeado de oscuridad, alli, en la penumbra de su cuerpo, pudo ver con horror como en su hombro derecho un ojo totalmente rojo de contorno verde y estela morada le veía fijamente atravesándole el alma, quedó paralizado sin que sus amigos tuviesen la mínima idea de lo que le pasaba.

De pronto, la mano del gigante le dio unas gentiles palmadas en la mejilla sacándolo de ese estado. Reaccionando, Silver se alejó asustado impulsado por sus adoloridas alas, alertando a los demás y quedando fijo en la sombra de Oriol. Sus pupilas estaban contraídas y le temblaban los cascos traseros, sin embargo, tres mariposas de alas rosas y cuerpo celeste sobrevolaban al monstruo frente a él captaron su atención, no las había visto antes quedando confundido, éstas lentamente comenzaron a girar como si fueran una aureola, descendiendo a lo largo del cuerpo de Oriol revelaron su verdadera forma y eliminando a ese horrible ojo.

Su aura oscura se desvaneció ante los ojos de Silver, pero el recuerdo de aquel monstruo nunca podría sacárselo de la cabeza.

.

* * *

**NA: Bueno gente, gracias por leer hasta el final.**

**Admito que las marchas me dieron tiempo de escribir desde temprano xD, y tuve listo en unas horas, faltaba corregirlo y ya. Hablando de eso, lo más probable es que suba la ultima parte entre el sábado o el lunes. :O**

**Dato curioso: Solo llevamos tres capítulos, pensaba subirlos enteros desde el principio, osea las cuatro partes de una (9000 a 12000 palabras), y como yo no soy de leer cosas taaan largas, preferí este formato porque es cómodo tanto para mi como para ustedes. Aun queda mucho, muuuucho por ver.**

**PD: Un agracedimiento especial para UnSimpleEscritor, pues gracias a sus consejos y acotaciones he podido mejorar en esto de la literatura. :3**

**(Inserte Gif de Maud guiñando el ojo)**


	13. Caminos convergentes(4)

**Capítulo 3: Caminos Convergentes (4)**

_Antes de que Cream y Gold llegaran al claro, la verdosa sangre salpicaba la mano del gigante, sacudiendo sus pensamientos en una ola de recuerdos y visiones. Por ello, Iac sonaba alarmado. —**¿Qué fue lo que pasó Oriol? **_

_**—Esas visiones otra vez…cuando maté a esa araña todo se fue a negro, los destellos me hablan amigo… pero esta vez pude oírlos con claridad.**_

_—¿Hablas en serio?, ya dije que lo hablaremos después, no es el momento para… oye ¿Me estas escuchando?_

_Oriol no parecía reaccionar, aún estaba consiente, pero no podía oír a Iac, quien comenzó a preocuparse. —**Oye, ¿me oyes?, maldición, no lo entiendo, estas arañas no tienen un veneno mortal… ni siquiera te lastimaron.**_

_—**Ese no es el veneno con el que tienes que lidiar maquina…** —Una voz diferente susurró a Iac, profunda y ronca, emanando oscuridad. Su risa a carcajadas se escuchó desde lo más profundo del subconsciente de Oriol, quien estaba tumbado en su mente representada como una blanca habitación vacía. Poco a poco el color se fue apagando, comenzando a hundirse en un espeso mar de oscuridad que brotaba del suelo a vista y presencia de Iac, representado como una diminuta llama azul, inmediatamente activó todas las alarmas depurando el sistema, desintegró las negras aguas, dejando solo una pequeña llama color rosa donde antes estaba el cuerpo de su amigo, tenue, pero sin ganas de apagarse, su luz atrajo a tres incandescentes mariposas desde las paredes, las cuales comenzaron a rodearla._

_—**No sé cuánto tiempo pueda seguir ocultándoselo…** —Susurró cansado, acercándose al fuego rosado, dirigiendo la palabra al trio de mariposas. —** Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta por sí solo, lástima que sea él quien haga todo esto.**_

_Una de las mariposas abandonó a las otras reuniéndose con la llama azulada. Una tierna, dulce y tímida voz emergió de ella, mientras las otras dos sollozaban reflejadas por la débil luz rosa. — **Pobrecillo… que recuerdos tan feos y tristes… me da tanta pena no estar allí para consolarlo…** —La llama se tambaleó con lentitud, amenazando por si su débil presencia, provocando que las mariposas se acercaran más a ella. —** Tranquilo, aquí estoy, no te voy a abandonar.**_

_—**Yo tampoco, después de todo, fue mi deseo egoísta lo que lo arrastró a esto…**_

_Fuera de su mente, el gigante se mantenía en pie, Iac tomó brevemente el control de su cuerpo tras la depuración, y en cuanto pudo, le devolvió los controles a su amigo que no recordaba nada después de aplastar al bicho._

_Y de pronto, la voz de Cream hizo eco en su cabeza. —**¿Oriol…? ¿Estás bien?**_

* * *

Mientras, al interior de la caverna, las crías chillaban aterradas en lo más profundo de su hogar. Iluminadas por la leve luz verdosa de los huevos que esperaban emerger. Una vez acobijados por las feromonas impregnaban la zona, sintieron la protección de su matriarca. Una gigantesca araña de la seda se había asentado en una gran cámara subterránea rodeada de sus huevos, llegando a su lado, las pocas crías supervivientes mantuvieron la calma explicándole los acontecimientos de su fallido día de caza.

La matriarca, al oír los relatos de un sanguinario monstruo similar a los que ella les contaba cuando eran habían nacido, sintió miedo por sus crías, y una gran pena de haber perdido a tantas en lo que debió ser un tranquilo día de caza. Dado que se mudaron a esta zona del bosque hace pocas lunas, confiaba en no encontrar los mortales peligros del centro de la región. Los alrededores del territorio arácnido eran la zona perfecta para una joven que buscaba su propia camada lejos de las presiones de las colonias más antiguas, por lo que, al huir de su antiguo hogar con un macho nómada, era totalmente ignorante de la existencia de la aldea de Pony ubicaba más al norte.

Sus decisiones de enviar a las recién entrenadas e inexpertas crías le habían costado ya dos tercios de las mismas, pues tras agotada después de desovar la última ronda de huevos, le fue imposible salir por comida por su cuenta. En esta situación, no le quedó más remedio que enviar al macho nómada con el que había huido, dándole la misión de espantar a los enemigos y evitar la pelea de ser necesario, ya que, si él moría, cualquier depredador podría atacarla, además, serían los últimos huevos fértiles que podrían eclosionar, volver al interior del bosque en busca de otro macho era igual a cometer suicidio, en esta travesía, quienes le rodeaban eran su único apoyo.

Aceptando la misión sin protestar, el macho, quien era casi de la mitad del tamaño que la matriarca, se embarcó rumbo al exterior. Al llegar cerca del límite con la fachada de la cueva, sus seis ojos negros lograron ver los capullos que sus hijos habían dejado atrás, y tras acercarse con lentitud hacia ellos con la intensión de recuperarlos, pudo observar con horror e ira los restos de la masacre del grupo de caza. Todas esas pequeñas arañas que con tanto esfuerzo había entrenado y protegido yacían muertas esparcidas a los pies de cuatro extrañas criaturas, una de ellas destacaba por su altura y por el hecho de ser bípeda. Siguiendo las instrucciones de su matriarca, supo que debía retirarse, aunque en el fondo de su corazón de araña, un intenso deseo de venganza se hizo presente. Antes de retirarse y dejarle los capullos a esos monstruos sin corazón, se fijó en las partes metálicas de la criatura bípeda, reconocía esas extremidades.

Su instinto de supervivencia le advirtió que debía huir inmediatamente, pero la confusión mezclada con la curiosidad e ira, le hizo quedarse un poco más, ¿Cómo era capaz una de esas cosas el haber salido de la Zona del pilar blanco?, eso era imposible, desde que era una cría, nunca han abandonado esas extrañas montañas rectangulares que protegen con tanto recelo. Antes de convertirse en un nómada, escuchó infinidad de historias relacionadas a la Zona del pilar blanco, cientos de los más valientes o los más estúpidos exploradores de su anterior camada iban allí para nunca volver, tantos eran los casos que esa parte del bosque se convirtió en una zona prohibida, un lugar sin presas que no valía la pena arriesgarse a entrar. Personalmente ingresar a esa zona fue lo que le motivo a ser un nómada, pues tras formar un grupo de exploración en busca de acuíferos ricos en peces, fueron emboscados por criaturas similares a la que tenía fuera de la caverna, extraños bípedos humanoides de metal les atacaron con tal ferocidad que de los 46 exploradores adultos solo volvieron 3 incluido él. Nunca olvidaría los brillantes ojos azules de esas cosas, creyó que moriría ese día, pero justo cuando iban a matarlo se detuvieron dejándole, jamás entendió porque al cruzar un determinado punto estos le ignoraron, despareciendo en las sombras y la vegetación del bosque central.

Con el peligro que significaba enfrentar a una de esas cosas, el macho comenzó a retroceder sin emitir ningún sonido, no valía la pena arriesgar el futuro de su camada por dos presas, aunque fuesen grandes, podría encontrar más. Sin embargo, un agudo chillido llamó su atención, cerca de uno de los capullos, una de las crías que transportaba la carga había sobrevivido a la masacre, escondiéndose y quedándose inmóvil desde que el Pegaso aplastó a las primeras víctimas. Observándole inmóvil, el explorador se dio cuenta que era una de las pocas crías que presentaba signos de madures, y lo más importante, sus feromonas indicaban que sería un macho fértil, algo vital en una camada recién formada. Las cuatro criaturas aún no se jactaban de su presencia, estaban ocupadas hablando con el bípedo, quien parecía mareado.

Usando algo de tela, el macho arácnido escupió un hilo en línea recta, lo suficientemente largo como para alcanzar la cabeza del pequeño, percatándose de que no le vieran, empezó a arrastrarlo con lentitud hacia él. Súbitamente sintió una abrumadora presión en sus entrañas, la criatura bípeda le había visto, de hecho, estaba viéndolo fijamente ante la mirada ignorante del resto de criaturas. Ese brillo azulado que lo apuntaba le hizo recordar recordó a esos humanoides metálicos masacrando a sus compañeros en la Zona del pilar blanco, un miedo irracional le impidió moverse, el pequeño se mantuvo quieto, aguantando chillar a su padre.

Tras tensos minutos la presión comenzó a decaer, pero la preocupación del macho casi le hace entrar en combate, pues esa cosa se acercaba a los capullos, y por tal, a la pequeña cría que intentaba rescatar, no obstante, para su sorpresa, ignoró al pequeño que permanecía inmóvil haciéndose el muerto, tomando los paquetes de seda y volviendo con los demás cuadrúpedos. A pesar de ello, la mala suerte provocó que, en ese preciso momento, el último grupo de caza, siendo éstos todas las crías restantes de la camada, volvían a su hogar transportando un gran saco de tela, del cual unas astas de ciervo sobresalían en la parte superior.

Esto pintaba mal, muy muy mal, el macho no sabía qué hacer, si dejaba a los pequeños enfrentar a esas criaturas no podrían sobrevivir, no cuando el anterior grupo era el doble de grande que ellos. Debía pelear, perder a todas sus crías significaría la muerte de la camada de todas maneras, pues en el estado tan débil de la matriarca y el hecho de que debía quedarse a su lado para protegerla sería imposible encontrar comida en el exterior, además de que las cavernas fúngicas no fueron tantas como ellos pensaban al asentarse aquí. Decido a no dejar morir al resto de sus crías, el macho arácnido jaló al pequeño de un solo movimiento, chillándole levemente, le indicó lo que debía hacer, a lo que rápidamente desapareció con dirección a las entrañas de la tierra. Mientras tanto en el exterior de la caverna, los agudos alaridos de sus crías le hicieron salir a la luz de la tarde, mostrándose ante las criaturas. La partida de caza aún estaba lejos por lo que estarían a salvo, pero inclusive desde allí, lograron horrorizarse de sus hermanos masacrados decorando la fachada de su hogar.

Con los nervios alcanzando niveles que nunca imagino, el guardián de la camada levanto su tórax apoyándose en sus patas traseras mostrando sus colmillos a la vez que daba un fuerte y agudo gruñido, con esto, intentó intimidar al enemigo frente a él, rogando a sus predecesores que se retiraran, ya que el bípedo aun tenia los capullos sobre sus hombros.

No retrocedería. Determinado a dar su vida para proteger a la matriarca y a la camada, después de todo, ese pequeño macho podría remplazarlo algún día, pero antes, debería darle la oportunidad, aunque eso significara enfrentarse al rezagado de la Zona del Pilar Blanco.

* * *

Cream retrocedió aterrada ante aquella bestia que había emergido de la cueva, pues los recuerdos del monstruo de la cantera aún estaban frescos. Gold frunció el ceño preparando su magia mientras una gota de sudor le recorría el pelaje de la cara, aun así, se mantuvo firme. Silver guardó silencio al extender sus acalambradas alas, aún estaba confundido por los eventos que vivió respecto al gigante. Y Oriol, con ambos capullos en los hombros, miraba a la araña sin dejarse intimidar, si la otra que era más grande no lo logró asustar, esta tampoco lo haría.

Dejando los capullos en el suelo, desplegó su espada junto a su ojo derecho preparándose para el combate. Esperó a que la criatura atacase, pero nada sucedió, el macho arácnido mantenía la posición, recargando acido en caso de tener que usarlo. Pasaron los segundos, las pequeñas arañas continuaron avanzando a vista del cuarteto invasor, arrastrando consigo al desafortunado venado que llevaban encerrado en seda. Ambos gigantes se miraban el uno al otro entre la tensión sus acompañantes, fue entonces que Oriol lo comprendió entre lo extraño del asunto, sintiendo un agudo y momentáneo dolor de cabeza, pudo entender el chillido que daba la araña a sus crías, llevó un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse, pero logró oír claramente lo que éstas decían.

La voz del macho era grave y algo áspera a los oídos del gigante, poco a poco, aquellos chillidos sin sentido se transformaban en palabras, cuyo tono asemejaba a alguien queriendo esconder su miedo. —** Vayan a dentro ¡Rapido!... si no vuelvo, díganle a la matriarca que no salga.**

—**Padre** —Respondió una de las pequeñas, con una aguda y muy áspera voz femenina, sacudió sus diminutas mandíbulas asustada. — **¿Qué pasara contigo?, ¿Qué les pasó a los demás?**

—**No te preocupes por mí, sigue a tus hermanas y no mires atrás.** —Parándose nuevamente sobre sus patas traseras, el guardián exclamó furioso, no obstante, los Ponys oyeron un agudo alarido. —**¡Alejaos de aquí! ¡No quiero tener que matarlos! ¡Llevaos a las presas y déjenos en paz!**

Desorientado por entender a aquella bestia que consideraba nada más que un depredador estúpido, Oriol no supo que hacer, la ética y moral de su facción le decía que no podía atacar seres consientes, es más, debería protegerlos, ¿Pero ¿dónde estaba el limite a ello?, pensó el gigante. Ahora que podía entenderlos, sabía que sentían empatía por sus muertos, querían protegerse, eran criaturas que querían comer, no era maldad, era supervivencia. La cosa cambiaba radicalmente, él no había matado bichos sin emociones sedientos de sangre, había matado hijos e hijas de una criatura inteligente, pero, ¿Por qué ellos?, ¿Por qué no ocurrió lo mismo con las otras arañas de la cantera?, en ese momento se dio cuenta. Las tres mariposas que tantas dudas le daban estaban volando sobre el arácnido. Su cabeza esta todo un caos. Rápidamente enfundó su espada recogiendo los capullos.

—**Nos vamos** —Dijo seriamente al dar la vuelta en dirección contraria a la cueva, susurrando sin ser oído. **— No es necesario que hallan más muertos…**

Los Ponys le miraron extrañado, creían que él arremetería contra la araña, era una amenaza, al fin y al cabo. Pero no le cuestionaron, Gold suspiró aliviado al igual que Cream. Silver por su parte no supo que pensar, ¿Iban a dejar a esa cosa cuando perfectamente podía asesinarla?, no lo comprendía del todo, sin dar una sola palabra de protesta, siguió al grupo.

El cuarteto se retiró poco después, llevando Oriol los sacos de tela, desaparecieron al adentrarse nuevamente al bosque. La araña macho se desplomó aliviada, no estaba seguro de que había pasado, pero la camada estaba a salvo. Viendo a sus crías hechas pedazos frente a él, las sacudió con sus patas cuidadosamente, apartándolas de la vista llevándolas en una red de seda fuera del suelo rocoso, allí, comenzó a cavar en la tierra blanda a la sombra de los árboles mientras se decía a sí mismo con pesar.

—**Lo siento mis pequeñas… este lugar no era tan seguro como lo prometimos…**

* * *

El sol seguía su camino por el cielo cambiando el ángulo de las sombras de un pequeño grupo de mamíferos que caminaba a paso lento en medio del bosque, uno de ellos, el más alto, llevaba sobre si dos grandes capullos de fina telaraña. En unos cuantos minutos llegarían a una zona más despejada donde descansarían de este exitoso rescate.

Mientras tanto, la terrestre de cabello rojo se aproximó al Pegaso color capuchino caminando junto a él sin decir nada, aunque en realidad, ésta le veía las heridas de reojo. Cabizbajo, Silver levantó la melena al no recibir ningún golpe o amonestación.

Con un tono apagado, le dirigió la palabra. — **¿Pasa algo Cream?**

—**¿Qué te pasa Silver?, no has dicho nada desde que rescatamos a las demás** —Respondió la doctora suavemente, moviendo la cabeza en dirección contraria por un segundo, volvió a hablar, esta vez mirándole a los ojos. — **Disculpa por el pisotón…**

—**No importa…** —Interrumpiéndole—** Y por el codazo…**

—**Está bien** —Contestó el Pegaso, volviendo a ser interrumpido — **Y por no preocuparme de tus heridas…**

—**¡Eh Oriol!** —Llamó Silver intentando desviar el tema, sorprendiendo al gigante quien volteo a verle deteniéndose, en esta ocasión, su tono no era tan agresivo, sino más bien firme. —**¿Podemos descansar aquí? Creo que ya es hora de sacar a Cherry y a Sandy…**

—**¡Rayos!** —Dijo alarmado el unicornio, a la vez que Oriol bajaba los capullos, acercándose a ellos los golpeó con su casco, de inmediato comenzaron a sacudirse y a pedir auxilio entre gritos femeninos. Oriol desplegó su espada. —** ¡Aguanten chicas, ya la vamos a sacar!**

Mientras, Silver se posó sobre el césped agotado, Cream poco después se le uniría diciendole —**Déjame revisarte.**

Sin protestar, el Pegaso se dejó examinar acostándose. Tenía varios mechones de pelaje quemado, algunas gotas incluso alcanzaron la piel, dejándole rojas marcas que reflejaban el musculo. Además, se dio cuenta que su larga cola plateada estaba cortada a la mitad, bajó las orejas para luego postrar su cabeza sobre el pasto, pensando en Oriol y lo que había pasado con aquel ojo.

—**Tienes varias quemaduras químicas, pero no son graves, con unos cuantos ungüentos quedaras como nuevo… ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien?** —Le habló compasiva, observando la mirada apagada del Pegaso. Al no recibir respuesta, insistió. — **¿Quieres hablar de ello?**

Silver Dust miró a los ojos a su compañera, inhalo aire y respondió tranquilo. —**Estuve a punto de morir Cream… los dos lo estuvimos, Red está muerto y…** —Suspiró— **Oriol nos salvó, tenía miedo Cream, miedo de él, y me comporté como un potrillo ahí atrás, ¡Ay!**

La doctora de dio con el casco en la cabeza, dando una ligera sonrisa a la vez que Silver la miraba extrañado. —**No esperaba esto la verdad, pero ya pasó, no podemos hacerle nada…**

La doctora hizo una pausa para mirar a Oriol, el cual cortaba con cuidado la fina capa de tela del primer capullo, el Pegaso sintió el suave toque de la terrestre cercano a sus heridas al continuar. —**Fue una bendición que él apareciera, aunque ¡sí!** —Le dio un suave golpe en la nariz a su paciente, cambiando su tono a uno más suave. —**Te comportaste como un potrillo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que siempre quisiste protegerme ¿no es así?** —El Pegaso asintió, súbitamente la doctora le dio un abrazo, provocando que su corazón se acelerara por sus palabras, dando una feliz sonrisa nerviosa. —** Has madurado Silver, mírate, eres todo un guerrero como siempre quisiste serlo, pero ten más cuidado ¿sí?, no quisiera perderte a ti también…**

Los alaridos de Gold forzaron a acabar la tierna escena. El unicornio se hallaba justo al lado del capullo, tan solo faltaba una capa y su prisionera seria libre —**¡Ya casi estamos, aguanta un poco más!**

Oriol intentaba concentrarse, súbitamente un par de cascos color champaña salieron a abrazar el ancho torso del gigante sorprendiéndolo de ver un peligroso cuerno dirigirse hacia su cara, el cual esquivo por los pelos. Un unicornio de Crin roza oscuro y ojos naranjas, sollozaba lastimosamente con las orejas caídas sobre su pectoral derecho, gimoteando palabras casi inentendibles, sin embargo, se le veía muy feliz. —**Gold… Gold… sabía que regresarías…**

El gigante estaba pasmado, el pelaje de Sandía le hacia cosquillas. No sabía si abrasar a la Pony o quedarse estático ante la pasmada vista de Gold. Limitándose a decir gentilmente a la vez que sus brazos cruzaban el lomo de la yegua. —**Ya ya, tranquila, todo está bien** — Haciéndole una seña a Gold diciéndole: "Amigo, no sé qué hacer".

—**Gold…** —Progresivamente la calma volvía a su asustado corazón, parecía muy cómoda entre el calor del cuello y el hombro derecho del gigante, llegando a rozar repetidamente sus mejillas en él cariñosamente, sin darse cuenta de a quien estaba tocando. —** Eres tan suave y cálido…**

Gold Rush se despejó la garganta llamando la atención de la yegua. —**Eh… ¿Sandy?**

La unicornio, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, levantó las orejas, abriendo los ojos con lentitud al alejarse del pecho de su supuesto salvador. Al ver los rosados iris de Oriol y su cabello color cian, dio una breve y nerviosa sonrisa forzada, luego miró a Gold, luego a cielo, finalmente vio la espada, y se desmayó. Quedando en los brazos del gigante con una expresión tranquila mientras Cream, al lado de Silver, estallaban de la risa.

Ambos machos suspiraron aliviados, dejado a Sandy recostada sobre el pasto, quedaba un capullo por abrir, él cual no dejaba de moverse violentamente, por el sonido que emitía no parecía muy feliz. Pero eso no intimido al soldado, quien repitió el proceso. Esperaba que ocurriera lo mismo, sin embargo, en vez de recibir un cálido abrazo de una yegua asustada, dos cascos le dieron de llenó en la cara, y como estaba sentado, cayó de espaldas contra el césped. Del capullo, una Pony terrestre color amarillo claro y crin color cereza emergió gritando histérica con lágrimas en sus ojos color turquesa.

—**¡Gold, maldito pedazo de mierda seca!, ¡¿Dónde estás?!, ¡¿EH?!**

De inmediato el unicornio bajó las ojeras asustado, Cherry Juice le lanzó una mirada fulminante, saliendo del capullo, sin fijarse que, al pisar el suelo, lo que tocó fue el muslo cubierto por la manta purpura de Cream, quedando en con una expresión confundida. Al ir siguiendo el rastro llegó a la piel clara de Oriol, quien lentamente comenzó a levantarse siniestramente. Las pupilas de la yegua de contrajeron al verle completamente de pie, la sombra del sol le daba un aspecto siniestro, eso, sumando a que todavía tenía el arma desplegada, provocaron que también se desmayara.

Oriol en realidad no estaba enojado, solo que al ver lo alterada que estaba la nueva integrante, supuso que no hacer movimientos bruscos le ayudaría a calmarse, olvidándose en el proceso que tenía su hoja desplegada.

* * *

Ya con todos reunidos en el campamento abandonado, recogieron las alforjas llenas de plantas y partieron rumbo a ManeTown llegado el anochecer, acampando una vez arribara la noche, ubicándose muy lejos de posibles enemigos. Gracias al gigante, el grupo pudo dormir tranquilo, bueno, al menos la mayoría de la noche, algunos de sus integrantes aun no lo conocían del todo. Oriol, si bien se negó a dormir, fue acompañado por Cream, quien prefirió dormir en su regazo una vez todos estuviesen dormidos, estando sola, las pesadillas de lo sucedido en la cantera la atormentaban, llevando el collar de Red en el cuello durmió tranquilamente siendo acariciada por el gigante que no dejaba de ver las estrellas.

Por supuesto durante el resto del viaje, tanto Sandy como Cherry mantuvieron las distancias con Oriol, quedándose atrás de la cabeza junto con Silver y Cream. Gold por su parte iba al lado del gigante, estaba muy agradecido con él, aunque, como todo el grupo, se preguntaba cómo sería cuando llegaran a ManeTown, ¿Dónde podría quedarse?, ¿Acaso el alcalde se lo permitiría?, por su tamaño era imposible pasar desapercibido, sin embargo, algo debían hacer por él, después de todo, los había salvado sin pedir nada a cambio, ni siquiera un bit.

—**Oye Oriol, ¿Te gustaría quedarte conmigo?** —Consultó el unicornio dorado. —**No te molestan las granjas ¿Verdad?**

—**¿Granjas…?**

* * *

Al llegar a ManeTown, el pueblo estaba desierto por la enfermedad de las arañas, los pocos guardias que aun protegían el pueblo salieron corriendo al ver llegar al gigante, Cream tuvo que darle muchas explicaciones al alcalde después de eso, además de coordinar el funeral de Red.

Sin saber que le deparará el destino a partir de aquí, Oriol aceptó quedarse con Gold, ese día fue uno de muchas sorpresas para la familia NewApple. El resto de la expedición volvió a sus respectivos trabajos esperando olvidar lo sucedido. Cream visitaría a Oriol de vez en cuando, si es que le quedaba tiempo, pues aun quedaba buscar una cura para la rara enfermedad que asolaba el pueblo.

Mientras, Iac, a pesar de todas las charlas con Oriol, aun intentaba desesperadamente evitar el tema de las visiones y las extrañas mariposas que le seguían…

.

* * *

**NA: Bueno gente, he aquí el capitulo 3 de este largo Fic que tengo planeado. Espero que estén disfrutando la lectura, pronto alcanzaré las 1000 visitas totales, todo un logro la verdad. Además de que este 12/03, se cumple un mes desde que inicie en fic, quiza no sea muy relevante, pero para mi es importante :3**

**Agradezco su lectura y su apoyo, si tenéis comentarios no se los reserven, estoy feliz de saber que se molestan en escribirme algo por ínfimo que sea. :D**

**Si me como alguna palabra o hay algún error, lo corregiré en unos días ;)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo: "La elegancia del Hierro"**

**PD; Un agradecimiento especial a UnSimpleEscritor, quien me asesora en esto de la escritura, gracias amigo por compartir tu experiencia.**

**(Inserte Gif de Maud guiñando un ojo)**


	14. Sueños, manzanas y burbujas(1)

**Capítulo 4: ****Sueños, manzanas y burbujas****(1)**

_En medio de la niebla oscura, recóndita e infinita, una llama rosa flameaba débilmente en sincronía con la débil brisa de la penumbra. Ínfimo, el calor proveniente de ella apenas y derretía la suave nieve de su frio entorno, a sus pies diminutas brazas luchaban por mantenerse incandescentes._

_Emergiendo desde el más profundo concepto de soledad, un susurro de ultratumba resonó entre la tímida caída de diminutos copos cristalinos. Aquella extraña voz, apagada sin rastro esperanza, tenía un acento agrietado por una ira ya consumida, uno no muy familiar para quien recibía sus palabras._

_**—****¿Escuchas eso?, ¿No oyes el roce del viento a tus pies?, vas cayendo hacia la propia perdición… el camino que escogiste lleva a esto, siempre lo ha hecho y acabara devorándote, o, mejor dicho **—se burló irónico — **yo, terminaré devorándote.**_

_—**Soy consciente de la decisión que tomé, no eres diferente a los demonios que ya he enfrentado.**_

_La pequeña llama ondeaba tímida, estando en su centro una tenue luz degradada en tonos claros, parpadeante, concordaba con el suave barítono de sus palabras mostrándose determinado. Aun así, se notaba el cansancio en cada letra, como si cada una fuera un triste recuerdo impregnado en sufrimiento, destellos del pasado que era mejor olvidar._

_—**¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras en llegar nuevamente al suelo?, ¿Dos o tres minutos tal vez?, ¡ja!, no importa lo mucho que te aferres a esa esperanza que tanto quieres creer que es real, en el fondo sabes que ese hilo fue cortado hace mucho —**Aquella voz volvió a reír, esta vez entre dientes, saboreando la sensación.** —Tú mismo lo cortaste después de todo…**_

_—**Esa fue mi decisión, y lo volvería a hacer estuvieses tu allí o no. Para mí no eres especial, lo fuiste para quienes te vieron en vida, ahora están muertos, yo debería ser quien debería estar asustado y heme aquí, rodeado de un cobarde parasito sombrío, eres patético…**_

_Ardiendo con lentitud, la flama se mostraba tranquila sin dejarse llevar ante las provocaciones de la oscuridad, en cambio, ésta se quedó sin paciencia, esas palabras hirieron su orgullo, exigiendo escuchar las palabras que tanta satisfacción le darían, recibió su propio disparo. por lo que insistió antes había hecho, y como seguiría haciendo hasta poder oírlas. — **¡Terco mono estúpido!, ¿Cuántas veces tendrás que ponerte el casco para que te des cuenta de que esto no tiene sentido?, me necesitas y lo sabes, ¡Tú y esa maldita bola azul no saben de lo que soy capaz, o de quien soy yo! **—Agitándose, la voz se oía desde todas direcciones, envolviendo el ambiente con sus gruñidos. — **¡Esta tierra me pertenece por derecho!, ¡Algún día vendrás a mí, no lo olvides, la naturaleza de tu especie es la destrucción! **_

_—**Ahí es donde te equivocas paracito** — Susurró indiferente. La nieve alcanzada por el resplandor rosa perdía terreno con lentitud, ya que su calor progresivamente iba en aumento junto con el alcance de luz. Desde el cielo oscuro, sobre el fuego rosado, una llama azul, de casi un cuarto de tamaño en comparación, emergió orbitándole, haciendo retroceder aún más la nieve y el frio al unir su furor azulado. — **Tú no sabes lo que es el verdadero terror, tú eres el que ésta atrapado con nosotros.**_

_La oscuridad guardó silencio, esta vez, fue la flama azul quien brilló con una cegadora intensidad, opacando al resplandor rosa, una onda expansiva de energía derritió el resto de la nieve en un instante, eliminando el frio entre los iracundos gritos de la oscura entidad._

_—**Depuración completa...**_

* * *

En los hilos del pasado, entre las ruinas de lo que una vez fue la brillante ciudadela de Shepper, una cruda batalla se llevaba a cabo. Desde la lejanía podía apreciarse el bombardeo a la zona y la destrucción posterior a manos de las escaramuzas entre dos bandos enemigos. Cientos de cuerpos esparcidos por la zona decoraban penosamente los escombros de grandes rascacielos y extensas zonas de comercio. Miles de casquillos podían hallarse por sus calles, paredes cubiertas de agujeros con claras señales de incandescente plasma, gruesas armaduras destrozadas de donde hilos de sangre roja recorrían cada una de sus fisuras. Valientes héroes anónimos que murieron cumpliendo su deber.

A lo lejos, entre lo que quedaba de un puerto espacial en medio de uno de los muchos parques de la gran metrópolis, dos enormes naves estrelladas decoraban la zona con fuego y escombros desperdigados. De tosco diseño, no estaban armadas, dejando ver por su logo que pertenecía a una popular agencia de viajes. Habían sido derribadas por armas de plasma según los visibles daños en su casco, ¿Su carga?, cerca de 14.000 civiles que buscaban salir de la ciudad después del bombardeo.

Entre el fuselaje de las naves, improvisadas barricadas fueron instaladas en un intento de proteger a los civiles que lograron sobrevivir al choque. Allí, uno de los últimos contingentes de la policía combatía ferozmente contra la horda responsable de tanta destrucción. Balas y plasma eran intercambiados sin cuartel, los policías, superados en número, habían pedido un desesperado llamado de auxilio a cualquiera que pudiese ayudarlos, sin saber que fuera de la atmosfera planetaria, un crudo combate estelar impedía la llegada de refuerzos, aun así, unas pocas corbetas lograron llegar a la superficie.

El ruido de su profundo respirar resonaba al interior de su casco, la luz roja sobre él hacia brillar la pequeña visera de cristal blindado ubicada delante de sus vacíos ojos carentes de todo brillo. Además, una placa en su hombro destacaba resplandeciente sobre todo ese negro blindaje, teniendo la forma de una espada en el centro apuntando hacia arriba con seis estrellas ordenadas como un hexagrama a su alrededor, grabadas en su base, doradas letras podían observarse: Juntos hasta el final.

Pensativo de lo que estaba por venir, tenía un ligero tic en uno de sus dedos, emitiendo contantemente el sonido de dos metales chocando al golpear la culata de su fusil. Sentado en uno de los seis lugares del que disponía el cerrado espacio donde se encontraba, similar a una cúpula negra hexagonal alargada, otros cinco soldados mantenían un sepulcral silencio. Escuchando chillar el metal del fuselaje y cientos de explosiones en el exterior, la nave que los transportaba comenzó a tener violentas turbulencias, sin embargo, ellos mantenían silencio sin dejar de mirar al suelo, casi todos ellos esperaban tener suerte y morir antes de aterrizar.

Observando el contador de municiones en el costado de su fusil, una luz leve a su derecha llamó su atención, al levantar la cabeza en esa dirección, vio como aquel soldado observaba una holocaptura reflejándose en su armadura, desde su posición, las siluetas de tres personas podían distinguirse, entre ellas un niño, pasaron los segundos, y guardo el dispositivo en uno de los contenedores de su pecho, donde se supone debía estar la munición.

Con un leve toque en su brazo ese soldado volteó a verle. Con una voz fría y apagada le preguntó sin reparo —**¿Siguen con vida?**

El soldado negó con el casco lentamente, dándole poco despues el cartucho de munición que le sobraba. Su voz era ligeramente grave, se oía cansado e igual de frio él. —**Espero unirme a ellos pronto…**

De pronto la luz roja sobre sus cabezas cambio a verde. Guardando sus armas en contenedores bajo sus asientos, un armazón de seguridad les cubrió el pecho, anclándose posteriormente al suelo. Dentro de sus cascos, cada soldado vio una cuenta regresiva.

Cuando los números llegaron a cero, un chasquido metálico resonó en la capsula, a la vez que él suspiró con pesar. — **Es hora de acabar con esto.**

Súbitamente el sonido del aire siendo cortado invadió el interior. Aquella diminuta ventana en el acceso, ya no era él oscuro pasillo de la corbeta, no, había cambiado, dejando ver las negras explosiones peligrosamente cercanas. El silbido del viento de hacía más fuerte con cada segundo. Su traje temblaba violentamente, pero él no tenía miedo, pues esta era la parte fácil.

En silencio, disfrutaba del espectáculo pirotécnico que habían montado afuera, han de estar felices de que por fin llegaran. Al interior del acolchado casco, él sonrió derramando una única lagrima al ver como varias de las otras capsulas como la suya eran derribadas por la artillería antiaérea, bajando por su mejilla izquierda aquella gota representaba la envidia ante tal fortuna. Lentamente cerró los ojos apoyándose en su respaldo, jamás alguien le daría sus respetos si la muerte se reusaba a llevárselo, y por eso la odiaba con toda su alma.

Ocultándose del mundo, dudaba si de verdad estaba allí, viviendo lo que tantas veces había vivido, deseaba con tanta pasión despertar de esta pesadilla sin fin. El contador de altura llegaba a su fin, y una vez más, la suerte lo abandonó, llevándose casi la mitad de las capsulas durante el descenso. Con una violenta explosión su transporte tocó tierra, habiendo caído justo encima de la zona donde el enemigo disparaba sin piedad contra la policía, como si fuese una rutina, sintió un piquete en el cerebro al tomar su arma, uno de sus ojos desapareció dando lugar a una avanzada prótesis ocular, en aquel momento, cuatro paredes explotaron hacia el exterior, era hora de volver al infierno.

Como si fueran estrellas fugaces, el resto del ejército aterrizó de la misma forma. La primera bala fue disparada, un muerto, miles de trozos de carne y metal retorcido fueron esparcidos a sus cercanos, luego la siguiente, otra baja, luego otra, y otra, y otra, de un momento a otro, cientos de balas salían de su ardiente cañón, el mundo se movía lentamente, cada paso que daba, otra bala salía, cada respiración era un enemigo menos, él junto a sus compañeros eran verdaderas máquinas de matar, frías, sanguinarias y efectivas, el enemigo no tenía oportunidad contra esos demonios negros.

Así comenzó, pasaron las horas, días, semanas, meses, y la lucha no terminaba, miles de batallas se habían librado, sin refuerzos, sin suministros, sin esperanza, uno a uno los guerreros de negra armadura fueron pereciendo por las constantes oleadas del enemigo que no paraban de llegar, pues tan solo unas horas después del aterrizaje, observaron con esos ojos sin vida como casi todas sus naves se precipitaron a la superficie totalmente destruidas, estaban solos.

Cuando la munición se acabó usaron sus cuchillos, cuando estos quedaron inutilizables por la sangre y la grasa, usaron sus puños, cuando sus guanteletes fueron destrozados por los huesos del enemigo usaron su ingenio para dominar las armas enemigas, vehículos, palos, piedras, o cualquier cosa que les permitiera seguir peleando. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, fue el aferrarse a esa inexistente esperanza lo que corrompió sus mentes a tal punto de que ni siquiera sus avanzados implantes neurales pudiesen soportar ese nivel de sufrimiento, muchos enloquecieron por el uso constante de Psyco, llevándolos a reír a carcajadas cuando destrozaban a sus enemigos, estuviesen vivos o muertos, decayendo finalmente en la más enfermiza y sanguinaria demencia.

Sin embargo, no todos ellos sucumbieron, un día el sufrimiento terminó para aquellos que lograron prevalecer haciendo honor a su código, el manifiesto del paladín.

Sobre una colina a las afueras de las ruinas de Shepper, el sol pronto seria visible tras pasar la noche, los tímidos rayos que llegaban a la zona destacaron una maltrecha armadura de polvoriento color negro, la cual descansaba sobre un gran escombro de concreto mirando al cielo, ubicado en lo que parecía un parque, entre cortos retoños de árboles locales, humeantes trozos de chatarra que antes eran máquinas de guerra enemiga y decenas de variados enemigos esparcidos por todo el lugar sobre charcos secos de sangre verde, azul y naranja. Destrozados, lacerados, destripados, heridos de tal forma que fuese imposible evitar la muerte sin estar largo tiempo en agonía.

Pensativo, aquel humano sostenía un gran manojo de placas de identificación entre los gruesos y desgastados dedos de su traje, cientos de nombres ondeaban al son del viento en sus manos, proveniente de aquel deprimente escenario post-apocalíptico muy lejos de allí. Una voz familiar susurró de aquella armadura en cuanto alzó el mentón para mirar las grises nubes de la lejanía.

—**No puede existir la oscuridad por siempre, ¿verdad?**

Progresivamente pasó tiempo, el cielo iba dejando su azulada paleta de colores dando paso a un monótono panorama gris, frio y desolador. Observando su alrededor, había ruinas junto a millones de casquillos desperdigados por el suelo, al cerrar los ojos aun podía oír fantasmagóricos gritos de los heridos y el silencio de los muertos de batallas anteriores, al volver a abrirlos se dio cuenta, habían ganado, por fin podía descansar sin tener que hacerse el muerto.

— _**Pero ¿a qué costo?**_ —Musitó cansado haciendo eco en su casco, bajó la cabeza mirando hacia atrás, revelando cientos de tumbas hechas con sus propias manos, todas ellas con el cañón bajo tierra, decoradas con un perímetro de rocas sacadas de una obra cultural en el parque, entre toda ellas, una en particular tenía una holocaptura apoyada en el frontis con un cartucho de munición vacío cuidadosamente colocado como base.

Con un tono frio y sin vida continuó. —**¿Filas y filas de fusiles boca abajo?, ¿Cientos de placas sin hogar a cuál volver?, y yo...** —Fijándose en un cadáver cuyas entrañas expuestas atraían un enjambre de insectos exclamó furioso lanzando una piedra cercana. —**¡Acaso soy tan poca cosa para ustedes! ¡Hijos de la gran puta!, ¡Los mataron a todos menos a mi!, ¡¿Por que solo a ellos?!**

Mirando sus manos volvió a la calma reflexionando, percatándose de que en sus blindados guanteletes se hallaba la única verdad de la guerra, la muerte. Empezó a reír entre dientes pensando en su mala suerte maldiciendo su situación. Con desdén miró al cielo, casi al mismo tiempo que finas gotas de lluvia caían sobre su maltratada armadura, la cual no llevaba su nombre. Cayó de espaldas a los escombros sin parar de reír, progresivamente las carcajadas se hicieron presentes cuando varias naves humanas hicieron su aparición atravesando las nubes. Sin parar de reír, llevó sus manos a la cabeza retirándose el casco, dejándolo caer por la inercia de la elevación.

Su rostro, lleno de cortes, moretones y manchas de sangre purpura, aún mantenía el tono claro de su piel. Su cabello había crecido casi hasta llegarle a los hombros, oscuro al igual que su ojo izquierdo, revelando además que el derecho era una prótesis biónica, la cual daba una tenue luz blanca reflejada en sus pestañas. Con su oscura pupila temblando contraída, y una marcada expresión de felicidad de dibujo en su rostro, reía como un loco a la vez que gruesas y amargas lágrimas rozaban su mejilla izquierda, algo dentro de él se había roto…

La lluvia poco a poco dejó de limpiar su ser en cuanto la sombra de aquel buque de guerra le tapaba la vista del cielo gris. Finalmente, la risa dejó de oírse quedando únicamente el llanto. Aquel soldado, solo, postrado sobre un escombro, quedó mirando como naves de rescate se aproximaban a él, sin luz en sus ojos, callado, decidió cerrarlos y dejarse llevar por el ruido de los motores acercándose, aferrándose con la poca voluntad que el quedaba al ínfimo hilo de la esperanza con su corazón. Le relajaba saber que aun podía sentir el agua rosando su piel, llorar le hacía sentir libre, y el dolor le demostraba que de verdad quería a quienes habían muerto ese día, no le importó ver al transbordador de rescate aterrizar en la zona. Estaba tan cansado de esto, cansado de pelear, cansado de sufrir y enterrar a los caídos, deseaba con tantas ganas el haber perecido ese día junto con los pocos amigos que le quedaban… pero aun así, solo quedaba recoger su casco y volver a levantarse, si ellos habían peleado hasta dar sus vidas, no seria él quien se rendiría, no cuando todos los demás le habían dado la oportunidad de seguir adelante, debería soportar una vez más el abrumador dolor de vivir, no por él, sino por aquellos que quedaban por proteger... era su deber después de todo.

El viento ondeaba tímido las placas en su mano, observando por última vez las tumbas antes de subir al transbordador se dijo a sí mismo apretando el manojo con fuerza.

— **Juntos hasta el final hermanos…** —Su labio temblaba por la pena, la puerta se cerró y la nave emprendió el viaje, con un profundo nudo en la garganta susurró. —**_Por favor, permítanme llevar su carga…_**

* * *

La claridad de la mañana emergía por el horizonte, calentando la fría tierra, fue iluminando valle con lentitud. Gotas de rociado resplandecían sobre las hojas de césped a los pies de árboles silvestres, pequeñas aves sobrevolaban la zona buscando comida, desde allí, una valla de madera pintada de blanco marcaba el extenso perímetro de una propiedad, con toda la pinta de ser una granja rodeada de manzanos y tierras de cultivo, un gran letrero marrón de letras blancas era suspendido en el portón que daba la entrada al terreno: Sweet apple dreams.

Una gran casona dos pisos podía apreciarse en el centro del área, hecha de madera, ladrillos y mucho esfuerzo. La pintura, de un marrón claro, estaba desgastada gracias a los años y la humedad, dando la impresión de ser una robusta estructura antigua por los toscos pilares rojos en cada esquina. El techo, cubierto de gruesas tejas rojas, guardaba miles de hojas secas, musgo y el nido de alguna que otra ave. Ventanas clásicas simples decoraban sus muros, siendo una en el segundo piso la única con ornamenta en sus cristales, ubicada en el corto balcón en el frontis. La luz poco a poco mostraba el interior en ausencia de cortinas, para ser una casa antigua, tenía muebles en muy buen estado, en general su decoración era bastante linda, con cuadros de manzanas, retratos familiares, aromáticas flores y adornos de porcelana por todo el primer piso. El suelo brillaba por la cera, la lavavajilla vacía, y la escasez de grietas o moho demostraba un mantenimiento constante. Con tres blancas puertas en total, una en el frotis, una trasera y una en la cocina, daban a distintas estructuras que rodeaban la casa, además de dar con el camino principal.

Entre los edificios secundarios del terreno se hallaba un granero en dudoso estado estructural, un pozo de piedra cerca del acceso a la cocina y un gran silo junto a otro granero por la parte trasera, siendo este último prácticamente nuevo ya que aún tenia cubos de pintura abiertos con sus respectivas brochas dentro. Además de los manzanos, que componen la mayoría de la vegetación del terreno, también hay limitados huertos de marchitas verduras. Junto al granero nuevo, un pequeño cercado daba lugar a un corral, siendo la última de las estructuras a destacar, en el cual, extraños e inofensivos cuadrúpedos negros cubiertos de suave lana blanca salían a pastar el forraje cubierto de rocío.

Muy cerca de allí, ruidos extraños provenían del granero recién pintado. Rayos de polvo atravesaban las ventanas, dando la iluminación suficiente para ver el interior. Decenas de bloques de heno eran almacenados allí, protegidos de la humedad de la estación, serían las raciones para los días de frio. Entre todo el forraje, una manta purpura con una estrella blanca en un extremo era la funda de una improvisada cama sobre tres bloques. En ella, una figura humanoide de cabello color cian acababa de despertar, vistiendo unos pantalones y una camiseta sin mangas hechas de lana blanca fabricados a la medida, tenía la parte inferior del cuerpo tapado por una gruesa frazada oscura.

En su cabeza, la voz de su amigo fue lo primero que escuchó. —**¿Pasó otra vez?**

Oriol llevó su mano de metal al rostro para frotarse los ojos, dándose cuenta de que había estado llorando al ver brillar el agua en sus dedos, una amargura le vino a la mente, desplomando su brazo metálico fuera de la cama, suspirando. — **Si…**

—**Ya van 13 veces esta semana Oriol, al menos esta vez no destrozaste nada.**

El humano vio de reojo las tablas arriba de él sin mover su cuerpo, solo la cabeza, haciendo una mueca, recordó los profundos cortes que le hizo, y las horas que pasó reparando los daños, el dueño hubiera estado furioso si no se tratara de alguien de casi 2.40 metros, cuando lo vio llegar junto con Gold la cosa había terminado, pero la cara de miedo que le dio lo decía todo.

—**Vi en tus recuerdos que tomabas pastillas para dormir, llevas cerca de dos semanas aquí y no has podido descansar adecuadamente, mírate, con esas ojeras no podrás salir sin que la guardia del pueblo te ataqué...** —La IA se burló— _Claro, si es que tuvieran los huevos para hacerlo._

El gigante estaba irritado, la falta de sueño y las constantes interrupciones en medio de la noche le tenían agotado y no muy dispuesto a las bromas, por lo que su tono no fue muy amable al responder. —No repitas lo que ya se Iac, no es algo que disfrute ¿está bien?, lo que menos quiero es tener a más Ponys muertos de miedo… —Dio un suspiro calmando sus ánimos, llevando su brazo derecho a la frente cubriendo sus ojos de la luz. —Espero que Cream tenga algo para poder dormir…

—**Hace días que no viene, ¿Crees que ya se olvidó de ti?**

Oriol levanto una ceja. —**¿Lo haces a propósito verdad?**

—**Si, tu eres el que dices que no tengo sentido del humor** —Contestó irónico.

Sin prestarle mucha importancia, esbozó una risa para luego responder tranquilamente.— **Ella está muy ocupada buscando una cura a la enfermedad de las arañas, ciertamente mis Nanobots no están hechos para sintetizar químicos a gran escala, ¡pero he!, redujeron su investigación a días.** —Miró su nueva y cálida ropa, además de su improvisado cubrecama—** Esta es prueba de su agradecimiento, fue un lindo detalle que me dejase conservar su manta.**

Ambos quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, luego Oriol se levantó estirando sus extremidades, a excepción claro de su brazo metálico. Específicamente llevaba 13 días en aquella propiedad. Al llegar junto con Gold, fueron recibidos por su familia, su hermano Kai, dueño del lugar, su esposa Winter Flower y sus dos pequeños potrillas, las gemelas Apple Seed y Apple Cocoon, todos ellos, curiosamente, eran Ponys terrestres.

En realidad, tuvieron que reunirse dos veces, pues al ver a Gold con semejante gigante de aura negra, salieron despavoridos a refugiarse en casa, el unicornio dorado tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones ese día. Finalmente, a petición de su hermano, todos tocaron a Oriol en el momento de saludarlo poniéndole fin a la percepción oscura que tenían de él, sino Kai nunca hubiera accedido a dejar que se quedara, aunque todavía no confiaba del todo en su nuevo huésped, no cuando demostró cortar los arboles de un golpe con la espada de su brazo, o poder arar todos los campos de cultivo en solo una hora y media, o ver que a sus hijas volar al ser lanzadas por él hacia el cielo, y así muchos ejemplos más.

Eso sí, no negaba que aquel gigante siempre estaba dispuesto ayudar con las labores de la granja, "Se ganaba las manzanas" como decía su abuelo, después de todo, la mayoría de sus trabajadores estaban enfermos por la peste arácnida.

—**No creo que debas entrenar en estas condiciones Oriol.** —Protestó Iac en cuanto su amigo salió del granero, pero éste le ignoró.

Aun el sol no aparecía, el ambiente estaba fresco por la ligera brisa del oeste, si bien aún no tenía algo con que cubrirse los pies, la sensación del césped a sus pies era muy agradable.

Estirando su cuello por última vez, el gigante alzó la vista al cielo observando la silueta de la luna. Sin decir nada, emprendió carrera, esto siempre fue una rutina, el cansancio le hacía olvidar, además, lo único que sus anfitriones podían darle eran manzanas y alguno que otro vegetal que nunca había visto, eran deliciosos sin duda, pero se moría por un buen trozo de carne asada.

Desde la casa, una silueta de melena color calipso le observaba a traves de la ventana en la cocina. Sonrió gentil al verle desaparecer en el bosque, tras de sí, dos pequeñas potrancas idénticas bostezaban frotándose tiernamente el rostro con sus cascos.

Una de ellas, teniendo un peculiar acento campirano, consultó con femenina voz infantil al terminar de bostezar— **Mah, ¿Qué hay pah desayunar?**

.

* * *

**NA: ¿Han visto el meme de la chica rubia en un sofa rodeada por caballeros de color?, bueno, ya podrán imaginarse cual soy yo y cual es la universidad. T_T**

**He de aprovechar los fines de semana que llevo 7 dias sin subir nada. D:!**

**Buenas gente, aquí les presento el inicio del cuarto capitulo de este Fic, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo, sobre todo las descripciones xD, admito aun estoy muy verde en esto de escribir.**

**Ya tengo listos los borradores de todo el primer acto. **

**Se vienen muchas cosas, muchas referencias a la serie y un montón de personajes originales de aqui en adelante, me arrisgo a decir que aquí es donde realmente empieza Vacio Arcano: El resplandor de la Armonía. :3**

**Un cordial saludo, gracias por darme su apoyo a través de sus lecturas y comentarios. 3**

**PD: Gracias UnSimpleEscritor, por mostrarme la importancia de los enfoques dinámicos y onomatopeyas.**

**(Inserte Gif de Maud guiñando un ojo)**


	15. Sueños, manzanas y burbujas(2)

**Capitulo 4: ****Sueños, manzanas y burbujas****(2)**

_Suaves pastizales silvestres, pintorescas flores y diminutas rocas adornaban la superficie de un claro en el bosque. Allí, acompañados por melódicos canticos de aves, finas corrientes de aire ondeaban cuantas hojas caídas hubiese en el suelo, recorriendo a una manada de jabalíes que pastaba como cada mañana. Ajenas al acechante depredador en lo más alto de un árbol cercano, constantemente una pequeña roca de arriba hacia abajo, podía verse en su mano izquierda, decidiendo en silencio a quien de esos deliciosos cerdos se llevaría consigo._

_En un instante, el característico sonido del aire cortado a gran velocidad perturbó la tranquilidad del bosque. Atravesando la zona en menos de un segundo, la pequeña roca fue disparada en un audaz movimiento de látigo, acertando directamente en la cabeza de uno de los jabalíes siendo el reflejo de la luz en el brazo metálico de aquella criatura lo último que vio antes sucumbir tras un fuerte ruido seco, derribándole y matándolo en el acto a vista de su confusa manada. Fue una muerte rápida, limpia y sin dolor._

_Corriendo despavoridos, el resto de jabalíes se ocultó en al interior bosque, dejando atrás al inerte caído. Desde la copa de un árbol cercano, una enorme criatura bípeda hizo aparición. Su crespo cabello color cían bailaba al son de la brisa, ropa de lana blanca en su torso y cadera hacían destacar su piel clara junto a su reluciente brazo metálico. Descendió al brincar cayendo arrodillado avanzando hasta llegar al cerdo, en silencio, lo tomó de una pata trasera desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de los árboles, dejando en el camino hilos de brillante sangre roja._

* * *

El delicioso olor de la carne cocinada cosquilleaba su nariz, alegre de por fin tener una presa que no fuesen vegetales, Oriol cogió la gran pierna asada de aquel cerdo dándole una gran mordida, saboreando satisfecho, veía las chispas de la madera bailar salpicando al empalado cerdo rostizado por el fuego.

Descansando sobre un viejo tronco caído, nada era mejor que terminar una sesión de entrenamiento con una buena pieza en el estómago.

— **¿Qué dirían los Ponys si te vieran ahora mismo?, devorando a otro animal...** — Comentó Iac sarcástico en la mente del gigante.

Sin tomarle mucho peso a sus palabras, el humano siguió comiendo mientras respondía en alegres pensamientos. —**Creo que no podría seguir quedándome con ellos, imagínate, si me temen al verme, cómo crees que actuarían si les dijera: Oigan, también como carne.**

Sacando una minúscula bolsa de salados cristales blancos, suavemente metió sus dedos en ella, tomando un puñado, escuchó a su compañero. —**Bueno, Cream ya lo sabe y no a dicho nada, además, creo que ves demasiado a los animales en la granja, ahora entiendo porque el dueño no las sacaba del corral cuando tú estabas cerca.**

La boca se le hizo agua observando como aquellos cristales se fundían con la carne, crujiendo encima con mucho sabor. —No es lo mismo comer araña que comer esto Iac, igual hace mucho que no disfrutaba algo así, esas raciones que me daban en la flota ya me tenían harto. —En aquel momento se detuvo, pensando en sus palabras hizo un gesto triste. —**De verdad quisiera saber qué pasó con el resto…**

Iac suspiró en señal de molestia al momento que Oriol daba otra mordida. — ¿Vas a empezar otra vez con eso?, creo que le das mucha importancia, digo, no me mal entiendas, sé que estas preocupado, pero date cuenta que apenas llevamos 13 días aquí, no hemos ido a la ciudad, tenemos la información mínima y el nulo equipo para emprender una interminable búsqueda por una verdad que puede no estar allí.

Oriol sacudió la cabeza brevemente —**Si si lo sé, ya habíamos hablado de esto, lo siento, me cuesta pensar con que esto de verdad está pasando solo porque sí.**

Refunfuñando, la voz de su amigo le reprendió. **—Deberías gozarlo amigo mío, déjate llevar y ríete joder, ya has peleado suficiente por toda una vida, la guerra ya ha terminado para ti.**

Aceptando esas palabras, lanzo el hueso roído tras de sí, aunque sus preocupaciones no desaparecieron tan rápido como eso, era algo que de verdad le quitaba el sueño, bueno, quizás no tanto como lo eran sus interrupciones nocturnas, aun así, era pensamiento recurrente. Una hora se mantuvo en aquel claro, sin desperdiciar nada de su presa, enterró los restos y apagó las llamas.

Antes de volver a la granja, pasaría a un arroyo cercano donde se lavaría se toda prueba de su comida, inclusive, por su modificada genética, mantendría un aliento neutro y dientes limpios, esto gracias a las sustancias antisépticas naturales en sus fluidos, tales como sangre o saliva, razón además de que sus heridas tardaran en infectarse el suficiente tiempo para sanar, al fin y al cabo, era básico para un soldado como él. Ya con el crimen encubierto, emprendió carrera de vuelta.

—**¿Crees que lo hayan hecho otra vez?** —Preguntó al ver cuatro marcas de casco en los blancos tablones de la valla perimetral, disminuyendo la velocidad, se dio cuenta de que eran muy pequeños para ser de un Pony adulto.

Caminando sin apuro, la atravesó despacio siguiendo lo que parecía un rastro, fijándose además en las rojas manzanas brillantes por el sol. No soportó la idea de dejárselas a los gusanos, no cuando se veían tan apetitosas, por lo que nadie se daría cuenta si faltaba una o dos de ellas.

Iac respondió intentado ser bromista, aunque su tono agravado le daba el aspecto de un villano triunfante. — **Mejor sería preguntar ¿Qué es lo que se han llevado esta vez?**

— **Con esa voz no se te da el ser gracioso ¿sabes?** —La IA mantuvo silencio, musitando poco después un tanto avergonzado. —**Lo siento…**

* * *

Dando una gran bocanada de aire fresco al bostezar, supo que este sería otro día tranquilo, eso le gustaba, hace mucho que no podía darse el lujo de relajarse a pesar de la falta de sueño.

Desde que llegó a la granja, exceptuando los primeros días, todo estaba en paz, no obstante, Oriol se negaba a dejar de entrenar, siendo común sus escapadas al bosque. Y a partir de la primera semana, aprovechando cuando él no salía, dos pequeñas siluetas acostumbraron a esconderle lo poco y nada que tenía con tal de jugar.

Caminando por los campos antes de llegar al granero, dos risas ocultas llamaron su atención, dibujando una sonrisa, no volteó y siguió hasta la puerta de dicha estructura. Fingiendo no ver las melenas violetas que sobresalían de una gran roca cercana.

Abriendo la puerta de dicha estructura, encontró la escena de un delito, un robo en lugar no habitado: La manta purpura que Cream le había regalado no estaba. Exagerando fingió sorpresa, escuchando nuevamente las risas escondidas a sus espaldas, viendo las sombras provocadas por el sol y escuchando ligeros sonidos de casco esconderse antes de voltear, las bandidas habían vuelto para regodearse entre murmullos y burlones cuchicheos. Él sabía quiénes eran los culpables de aquella inocente atrocidad, por lo que, fingiendo ignorancia, comenzó a buscar entre los bloques de heno, levantándolos, moviéndolos o ya de lleno metiendo sus manos en él sin resultados, fingiendo esta vez en una exagerada pose de frustración que causo ahogadas risas infantiles. Con esto, las bandidas revelaron su posición.

De repente hubo silencio en cuanto se fijó en dos barriles volteados que antes no estaban allí, ambos con un agujero en el centro, en donde la iluminación del sol delataba el iris azulado de aquellas ladronzuelas. Entrecerrando sus rosados ojos, dio una sonrisa mostrando satisfacción. Yendo con lentitud hacia ellos, vio como estos se movían "disimuladamente" intentando escapar. Tardando un poco para darle drama al asunto les dio unos segundos hasta que llegaran frente a la salida, interrumpiendo de golpe su huida, poniendo las manos sobre tales piezas de madera, respiro hondo preparando sus oídos para el estruendo.

Sin demora alguna, exclamó levantando rápidamente los barriles. — ¡Las atrapé!

Agudos y juguetones gritos resonaron en el granero al verse expuestas. Oriol levantó ambas cejas sorprendido de ver como una de ellas sostenía "su manta" tiernamente en el hocico, y la otra vistiendo una bandana junto con un sombrero de vaquero como una verdadera forajida, acomodárselo cada cierto tiempo pues le quedaba un poco grande.

Aquellas dos jóvenes potrancas, carentes de CutieMark de color naranja pálido, crin violeta e iris azulado, se miraron la una a la otra, y sin previo aviso echaron a correr fuera del granero.

—**¡A que no nos atrapas Ori!** —Gritó mofándose entre risas atreves de la bandana, corriendo con sus pequeñas patas no eran muy veloces, por lo que Oriol les dio algo de ventaja antes de salir por ellas.

Al ver que el gigante no las perseguía, ambas detuvieron la huida, curiosas de ello, retornaron algunos pasos antes de que la voz de Oriol se oyera desde el interior.

—**Más vale que corran, porque...** —Enterrando sus pies en la tierra por la fuerza, tenía la puerta abierta, nada lo detendría cuando desatara su "ira". Susurrando sin que las pequeñas lo oyeran sonrió comenzando súbitamente la persecución. —**Nadie me roba esa manta…**

Una sensación fría hizo que se les erizara el pelaje al ver como la gran masa conocida como Ori, salió disparada del granero directo hacia ellas, sin pesarlo mucho y tras darse mutuamente una sonrisa nerviosa, emprendieron carrera gritando por juego, aunque muy en el fondo, se preguntaban si robarle la manta fue buena idea.

—**¡Corre Apple Seed! ¡YIIIJAAA! ¡No dejes que se quede con nuestro botín!** —Exclamó la forajida del sombrero con su peculiar acento campirano. A lo que su hermana contestó algo incomprensible ya que tenía la manta en la boca.

Galopando a toda la velocidad que podían darles sus cortas patas, las potrillas intentaban eludir a su captor. Cosa que hubiese sido imposible si él no les daba evidentes ventajas, sin que ellas lo supieran, quería darles la oportunidad de disfrutar el juego. Escondiéndose entre los manzanos, las gemelas esquivaban por los pelos el ser atrapadas, incluso llegando a rozarles la melena, se le escapaban como agua entre los dedos, pero, de haber querido, fácil hubiese conseguido capturar a las inocentes maleantes.

Sin embargo, tras varios minutos de persecución, totalmente agotadas, las pobres decidieron descansar ocultándose en un viejo y polvoriento manzano hueco mientras Oriol fingía haberles perdido el rastro. Jadeantes y cubiertas de sudor, intentaban en silencio recuperar el aliento.

Con su característico acento campirano, la forajida de la bandana susurró. — **Cielos hermana, sí que quiere su manta... uf, casi me atrapa sino… ¡mmm!**

—**Shhhh...** —Soltando el botín de entre sus dientes, puso un casco en la boca de su hermana y el otro en la propia haciéndola callar. Fuera del tronco, oían los pasos del gigante que implacablemente buscaba su manta. Temblando, y abrazada la una a la otra, le escucharon hablar como si de un depredador se tratara.

—**Sé que están por aquí pequeñas ladronas, puedo olerlas…** —Escucharon un fuerte resoplido— **apestan a miedo.**

Impulsivamente, la bandida del sombrero iba a protestar pues no se había bañado, siendo detenida en el último segundo por los cascos de su hermana. Por sorpresa, la sombra de Oriol interrumpió la luz del agujero, ambas, con la frente llena de sudor frio, se fueron la parte más profunda del árbol, observando con los cascos en la boca como la mano metálica de aquel cazador entraba por la abertura buscando cualquier cosa que agarrar, pasando peligrosamente cerca de los suaves cabellos violeta de Apple Seed.

Al no encontrar nada, hizo un chasquido y retiro sus esfuerzos. Atentas al sonido, le oyeron retirarse diciendo entre dientes. —**Rayos, son muy inteligentes para mí, pero no importa... las encontrare tarde o temprano.**

Pasaron interminables segundos de silencio, con la aparente ausencia de ruido, al parecer de verdad se había ido. Lo habían logrado, escaparon con su botín entre los cascos como todas unas maestras del crimen. Justo cuando la triunfante ladrona del sombrero iba a tomar la manta, las motas de polvo le picaron la nariz, provocando que por poco casi delatara su posición, afortunadamente su hermana logró detenerla a tiempo, no obstante, fue ésta la que dio el estornudo más jodidamente adorable un instante después. — **¡Ah... Ah...chi!** —

De repente, el crujir de una rama provocó que el mundo se les viniera encima abriendo los ojos como platos.

Sus corazones se detuvieron por un momento, esperando lo peor, volvieron a sumergirse en su escondite sintiendo únicamente sus respiraciones, sin embargo, nada pasó, solo el más profundo y tenso del silencio.

Súbitamente, la pared de madera del costado derecho fue atravesada por una mano metálica tal y como lo haría la garra de un monstruo en una película de terror. Sin poder ver nada por la gran cantidad de polvo y astillas en el aire, aquella que llevaba la manta sintió la suave presión de cinco dedos en su nuca.

Mirándola a la forajida directo a los ojos, pudo susurrarle asustada. —**Apple Cocoon... ¡AHHHHH!** —Chilló el potrilla al ser jalada hacia el exterior como si fuera una película de terror. Soltando la manta en proceso, logró a duras penas agarrarse del borde quedando suspendida en el aire. Aunque en realidad, era Oriol quien la sostenía cuidadosamente del otro lado por la nuca y la panza.

— **¡Apple Seed! ¡NOOO!** —Gritó dramáticamente tomándola de los cascos. —¡No puedo perderte!

—**Déjame...** —Tosió fingiendo agonía, llegando a poner un casco sobre su melena en una pose dramática —**Me tiene... se fuerte hermanita... dile a mah que la quiero... ¡KIAAaaa...!** —Finalmente aquel horrible y desalmado monstruo se la llevó.

Colocando un poco de saliva en su mejilla, simuló una lagrima. —**¡Apple Seed! ¡te salvaré!** —Viendo la manta purpura a sus pies y la cegadora luz del exterior, la pequeña Pony tomó la prenda entre sus dientes y saltó a su rescate llena de determinación.

Cruzando los restos de su escondite con una voltereta, torpemente se fue hacia la derecha, avergonzada ingresó nuevamente al árbol volviéndolo a intentar, esta vez, si terminó en una amenazadora pose de combate. Observó con frialdad al enemigo, quien, con los brazos crusados, mostraba una expresión "maligna" con Apple Seed en el suelo, los ojos cerrados y la lengua afuera mostraban claramente que estaba muerta. Pero ella no era una muerta de las buenas, ya que podía notarse que tenía los ojos entrecerrados para observar, además, daba ligeras risitas cuando Oriol le acariciaba la pansa con el pie.

—**Ustedes ladronas han cometido su ultimo delito** —Habló aquel monstruo empuñando su mano derecha extendiéndola hacia nuestra forajida, apuntando al cuerpo de su hermana con una siniestra mirada agregó. —**Es hora de que aprendan la lección...**

—**¡Jamás!** —Respondió la valiente potrilla, amarrándose la manta al cuello, si bien en su mente llevaba una resplandeciente armadura morada con una estrella en el pecho, aquella capa también le quedaba muy grande. — **¡Prepárate para ser vencido por Apple Cocoon!, ¡La alicornio terrestre!**

Oriol dio una sonrisa sarcástica al oír tal contradicción, pero siguió con su papel. Por su parte Apple Seed no pudo evitar reírse ocultando el rostro bajo sus cascos.

Con una música épica (en su cabeza), la heroína se lanzó al ataque cerrando los ojos en un blando pero energético grito de guerra. —**¡YYIIJAAAAAA!... ¡Wou!** — Callando la música de golpe, tuvo la mala suerte de tropezar pasando a llevar la capa con su casco trasero, y antes reaccionar, cayó arrastrando el mentón hasta llegar a los pies de Oriol en un rastro de polvo, perdiendo tanto su sombrero como la manta.

Dejando de lado el juego, de verdad se preocupó por ella, ese fue un golpe muy duro para una Pony tan joven.

— **¿Oye?, ¿estás bien?** — Consulto suave arrodillándose para ayudar a la pequeña, sin embargo, su mano fue apartada.

Aguantando las ganas de llorar, Apple Cocoon se cubrió avergonzada con su bandana, aprovechando de sobarse el mentón. Levantándose rápidamente fingiendo que nada pasó, tomó su sombrero y su capa alejándose de un brinco para limpiarse la cara mientras decía intermitentemente por sus sollosos.

—**Ahora...**—Sniff—** veras...** — Sniff— **lo que puede hacer Apple Cocoon, la alicornio** —Sniff— ...**terrestre.**

Esto cautivo al gigante, aguantando las ganas de consolarla, se abstuvo con todas sus fuerzas. Incluso Apple Seed había postergado el juego para ir a ver a su hermana, aunque nada más llegar, fue reprendida por ésta obligándola a volver a su posición, claro que, sin dejar de tener los ojos entreabiertos para ver lo que pasaría.

Nuevamente, y tras limpiarse la cara, emprendió carrera, aunque esta vez fue más cuidadosa y menos energética. Siguiendo con el juego, Oriol también se preparó poniéndose en posición: con las piernas separadas y los brazos listos para recibir a la Pony. Con música épica volviendo a sonar en su cabeza, Apple Cocoon llegó a la distancia adecuada para saltar, dando un brinco, fue tomada por el torso y lanzada al cielo por el gigante.

Usando la imaginación, se vio a sí misma como una brillante alicornio abriendo las alas a la sombra del sol, dando piruetas en el aire, tomó posición para ser recibida en tierra. Oriol ya estaba preparado. Justo antes de caer, la sostuvo firmemente con ambas manos dando una vuelta para contrarrestar la inercia. La pequeña pataleaba por la alegría y la emoción del momento, olvidándose completamente de su vergonzoso fallo.

Apple Seed, sin poder contener más la exaltación brincaba de alegría de un lado a otro. —**¡ESO FUE GENIAL!, ¡Yo también quiero!, porfa porfa, ¿Puedeeees?** —Mirándolo con azulados ojos de gatito, la pequeña Pony rogaba volar por el cielo.

Bajando a quien tenía en sus manos, Oriol aceptó tras un suspiro. —**Está bien, solo porque su padre no está eh, le prometí que no volveríamos a jugar a los Pegasos.**

Estrellas se dibujaron en sus pupilas, siendo tomada de la misma forma que su hermana, fue lanzada repetidas veces al cielo entre risas y una extraña sensación en la panza, la cual le daba muchas cosquillas.

—**Confió en que no las dejaras caer ¿Verdad?** —Comentó Iac en su mente observando la escena por medio de los ojos de Oriol.

—**Claro que no** —Pensó optimista reviendo a la joven Pony volviendo a elevarla. —**Para eso te tengo a ti.**

Una agradable sensación en el pecho le hizo sonreír, ver a estas pequeñas divertirse y jugar con él de tal manera le llenaba el corazón. Por muchos años creyó que este sentimiento nunca volvería, que moriría sin volver a sentir felicidad. Una chispa oculta ardió en su interior, un nudo se formó en su garganta, la risa invadió su rostro, finalmente podía sentirlo al ver aquella alegre sonrisa bajando del cielo, felicidad, pura e inocente felicidad.

* * *

Sin embargo, entre las risas y la brisa del oeste, comenzó a sentir un zumbido en sus oídos, uno muy parecido a los que vivió los primeros días tras llegar a esta tierra. De repente, el tiempo empezó a ralentizarse, su respiración se hizo más ruidosa al igual que sus latidos, a pesar de esto, el ruido no era doloroso, ni menos algo molesto, por el contrario, era agradable, poco a poco, el ruido se fue aclarando, sonando muy parecido a... ¿cornetas de fiesta?

Segado por el trance, Oriol usó demasiada fuerza al lanzar a Apple Seed nuevamente al cielo, elevándola mucho más de lo que tenía planeado.

Sin oponerse a esta agradable experiencia, la realidad volvía a la normalidad. Dando una respiración brusca tuvo los pies en la tierra percatándose de lo que había hecho. Mirando con prisa hacia arriba, la pequeña ya estaba descendiendo.

En un momento indeterminado, un parpadeo cambió la imagen de la Pony con globos de colores, sacudiendo rápidamente la cabeza, Apple Seed estaba peligrosamente cerca del suelo sin que ella lo notase, a esa velocidad era imposible no hacerle daño. Desplegar su ojo biónico sorprendió a Apple Cocoon. Ayudándole a trazar la trayectoria, la velocidad y el ángulo, ya tenía la información suficiente para actuar. Sin perder tiempo, el gigante la agarró con fuerza girando rápidamente sobre su eje, cinco veces fue suficiente para dejarla con cuidado en el suelo.

—**¡Wow!** **¡Es lo más genial que he visto en mi vida!**— Exclamó Apple Cocoon levantando los cascos al cielo impresionada, su emoción se había disparado la estupenda e improvisada acrobacia, sin dejar de brincar, y parándose en sus patas traseras, suplicaba el repetir la hazaña en si misma ante la nerviosa sonrisa del gigante, quien, con el dolor de su alma, negó con la cabeza cerrando a la vez su ojo bionico.

Visiblemente mareada, Apple Seed alcanzó dar unas palabras antes de recostarse y evitar que su desayuno saliera de su cuerpo. —**Algo… algo...viene volando…**

—**¿Ah?** —Sin entender bien esas palabras, el clásico "tap" producidos por los cascos de un Pony llamó la atención del gigante.

Volteando en aquella dirección, vio salir de entre los arboles a una Pony adulta de raza terrestre. De elegante andar, destacaba por su sedoso pelaje color blanco anaranjado, en el cual, su CutieMark resplandecía: una manzana hecha de hielo, parecía tallada de cristal, mostrando pequeños destellos en los bordes. Su melena, color violeta suave, estaba peinada hacia la izquierda formando un rulo antes de terminar al igual que su cola.

Nada más verla, ambas potrillas fueron a su lado siendo recibidas entre las caricias de aquella terrestre.

Sin ocultar su acento campirano, Apple Seed decía exaltada por la emoción—**Ma'h ¿me viste ma'h?, volé como un Pegaso ma'h** —A pesar de su energía, pronto el mareo provocó que cayera de costado provocando la fina risa de su madre.

Con una cuidada pronunciación, su tono contrastaba con el de las pequeñas, mostrándose gentil, pero madura a la vez —**Claro que las vi volar** —De reojo miró al gigante, éste encogió levemente los hombros sonrientes, mostrando así que no le dejaron otra opción.

— **Y como no verlas, si son tal lindas, ¿si o no?, eres preciosa mi cubito de azucar.** —Agregó tomando por las mejillas a Apple Cocoon entre melosos gestos.

Ruborizada por la actitud de su madre, la pequeña intentaba quitársela de encima— **Ya ma'h, detente... ya no soy tan pequeña...**

Llevando su mano metálica a la nuca, Oriol intentó dar una excusa mientras veía como Apple Seed trataba de alejarse sin ser vista, no quería pasar por esa vergonzosa tortura. —**Lo siento señora Winter, me miraron con esos ojos y bueno... no pude negarme.**

—Sin preocupaciones querido, pero no me llames señora Winter, es algo embarazoso, y te comprendo, ¿Quien le negaría algo a estas preciosuras?— Aclaró amablemente moviendo el casco de arriba hacia abajo, posteriormente agarró a su siguiente victima quien no pudo escapar a tiempo.

Momentos después, se sentó con sus hijas a los costados, diciendo en tono alegre — **Dime Winter Flower, o solo Winter, cuando me dicen señora me siento vieja ¡ja!, tengo 15 inviernos, no 34 como mi madre.**

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, la sombra de un Pegaso sobrevolaba los manzanos exteriores de la propiedad llegando a su objetivo. Vistiendo un uniforme marrón con un broche de una carta alada en el pecho, un bolso lleno de correspondencia en el lomo y una gorra café. De resplandeciente pelaje rubio e iris plateada, su grisácea melena ondulada se movía en sincronía con el viento al igual que su cola, tomando la forma de tres muffins mordidos uno sobre otro, su CutieMark adornaba sus flancos.

Ignorantes antes la llegada de la mensajera, los habitantes de la granja se reunieron frente a la casa, charlando mientras el aire era cortado por las alas de aquella Pegaso. Quien, a lo lejos, escuchó como Winter Flower la llamaba desde tierra, quizás fue lo apretado de su itinerario, o su falta de sentido común, o el hecho de que podía mirar tanto al cielo como al suelo al mismo tiempo, pero esta Pony tomó la brillante decisión descender en picada con una sonrisa inocente. En lugar de aterrizar como le habían enseñado varias veces, algo salió mal y terminó dejando un largo rastro de tierra, cartas y polvo tras de sí quedando con el trasero al aire y la cola encima de su lomo. Irónicamente, era el mejor aterrizaje que llevaba hasta ahora.

Como su uniforme solo cubría la parte delantera de su cuerpo, dejó involuntariamente sus "zonas" a la vista de todos. Si bien, tanto madre e hijas apartaron la mirada avergonzadas, el gigante estaba más preocupado por el tremendo accidente que la pobre Pegaso había sufrido, pues poco y nada le importaba ver un poco más de la cuenta, ya que, después de todo, los Ponys van desnudos por la vida, ya se había acostumbrado.

Sin embargo, fueron los cascos de las potrillas, quienes, ruborizadas como manzanas, cubrieron los ojos de Oriol en cuanto éste se inclinó para intentar ayudar.

Chillando, ambas potrancas le reclamaron. —**¡Ori!, ¡Pervertido! ¡No veas!**

Entre risas el gigante intentaba quitarse su pequeños cascos, al lograrlo, se encontró de frente dos ojos color plata acompañados de una gentil sonrisa inocente, aunque no podía decir exactamente su lo estaba mirando a él o al cielo.

— **¿Pero que...?**

.

* * *

**NA: De ante mano, gracias por sus visitas y comentarios. Me motiva más de lo que creen :D**

**Uf, que semana ¿eh?, espero que al menos ustedes puedas respirar xD, no como yo, que estado de trabajos hasta el cuello.**

**Es dificil escribir cuando no tienes tiempo ni de dormir T_T, pero como ya es fin de semana pues... 7w7r**

**PD: En caso de errores los corregiré después D:!**

**PD2: La tabla de edad Humano/Pony es 1 es a 2.**

**Ej: Una Pony de 15 años tiene una edad equivalente a 30 años humanos.**

**(Inserte Gif de Maud guiñando un ojo)**


	16. Sueños, manzanas y burbujas(3)

**Capitulo 4: ****Sueños, manzanas y burbujas****(3)**

_**¿Pero qué...?**_

* * *

—**Boop **—Dijo con cálida voz al tocarle la nariz con la parte blanda de su casco, haciéndole parpadear de la sorpresa por esos ojos viscos y aptitud tranquila tras ese golpe. Mientras delicadamente retiraba a las potrillas a sus costados como precaución, una de ellas salió al frente saludando a la extraña con un gran abrazo.

—**¡Bubbles!** —Exclamó alegremente Apple Seed seguida de su hermana, el peso de ambas la volvió a lanzar al suelo entre risas y abrazos. **¿Dónde te habías metido? Te extrañamos mucho.**

—**Sí, mi tío aun pregunta por ti** —Comentó Apple Cocoon separándose de ella para volver a cuatro patas. Al oír esto, la peculiar visitante mostró una risa nerviosa, su rostro se ruborizó cubriendo sus plateados ojos. Su forma de hablar era más pausada, como si pensara cada palabra antes de que saliera. —**No digan eso... el no...**

Sin darse cuenta, había sido cubierta por la sombra del gigante que se mantenía cerca de las pequeñas, visiblemente impresionada por su gran tamaño, quedo sentada en silencio con ambas potrancas a su lado, no se le veía asustada para sorpresa de Oriol, sino más bien como si algo fuera a llegar, por lo que se quitó las alforjas llenas de correspondencia y caminó hasta quedar frente a frente con él. Al ver esto, las pequeñas se alejaron a toda prisa, a la vez que Bubbles tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

— **¡WOOOW!, ¡Eres muy grande!** —Exclamó la simpática Pegaso vaciando sus pulmones, levantándose alzando el vuelo, dio vueltas alrededor de Oriol, observando hasta el más pequeño detalle con una rapidez impresionante. Claramente emocionada, ni se preocupó de limpiar su uniforme o arreglar su volteada gorra. Antes de que Oriol pudiese decir algo, ésta dio una ola de preguntas en un entusiasmado tono acelerado. — **Nunca vi a alguien como tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿Eres nuevo?, ¿Te gustan las manzanas?, ¿Las verduras?, ¿La tierra?, no eso no, es muy mala… ui** —Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de seguir— **¿Te gusta el pan?, ¿Los muffins? A mí me gustan mucho, pero más me encantan las burbujas, ¿te gustan las burbujas...?**

Frente a este implacable interrogatorio, Oriol solo podía dar una sonrisa forzada y quedarse quieto con las manos al pecho, evitando así que la Pegaso se le viniera encima. Aun así, en más de una ocasión, la Pegaso llegó a tocarlo fuera de la ropa de lana, lo que provocó que el flujo de emoción aumentara exponencialmente.

**¡Oh! Eres muy suave...** —Añadió al tocar su piel. —**y duro...** —Al sentir sus músculos, concluyendo muy segura. **Ohhh… ****¿Eres de piedra?**

Sin embargo, hubo un detalle que había pasado por alto a pesar de rodearle innumerables veces— **¿Y esto?... ¡Wooow! ¿Es metal? ¡¿Tienes un brazo de metal?!, ¿Funciona?, ¿Cómo lo mueves? **—Tocando la parte blanda de su brazo, éste se movió por reflejo, provocando que Bubbles se emocionara aún más.

Actuando sin pensar, la Pegaso no dejaba de tocarlo, a Oriol no le importaba, e incluso llegó a ver que estaba conectado parcialmente a su pecho. — **¿Te duele si te muerdo?... Ñom **— Sin alcanzar a detenerla, Oriol sintió sus delicados dientes rozar el metal de su antebrazo, no obstante, cegada por la curiosidad, no midió la dureza del material y la fuerza de su mordedura. Tras un insonoro crujido, voló retirándose sumamente adolorida, cubriéndose la mandíbula y sacudiendo las patas en el aire moviéndose de allá para acá a causa de ese desagradable dolor. —**Auch, mis dientes...au au au, sí que eres duro... ou... duele...**

Sin poder hacer nada, el gigante volteo la cabeza pensando que irían es su ayuda, aunque no se esperaba que, al observar a sus espaldas, ambas acompañantes ya estaban con su madre aguantando la risa de ver a Bubbles sobarse el hocico, sin saber que tenía los ojos llorosos. Winter Flower elegantemente también aguantaba las ganas de reír, verle en esa situación le daba mucha gracia. A pesar de la ilusión del panorama, Bubbles de verdad se había lastimado, Oriol fue el único en notarlo, ya que, al estar más cerca, logró ver el diminuto hilo de sangre que recorría sus labios. Dando un suspiro decepcionado, la llamó con una seña, no lo vio al principio pues aún se retorcía, pero nada más verlo descendió sin prisa. Esperando que la Pegaso tocara tierra para atenderla, aprovecho de inclinarse quedando arrodillado. De inmediato, ella abrió la boca cuando se le pidió que lo hiciera, mostrando la razón del porque sentía tanto dolor, se había roto ambos dientes delanteros, sosteniéndolos desconcertada con la parte blanda de los cascos.

Asustada por ver sus diminutas piezas dentales comentó con dificultad, era difícil hablar con lo punzante de la sensación. —**Oh rayos, oh no, no no no, me rompí los dientes, ay, ay, ¿Qué voy a hacer?, ya crecí no me van a volver a salir, ay... ¿eso es sangre...? **—Bubbles comenzó entre sollozos a hiperventilarse sintiendo el asqueroso sabor a hierro en su paladar.

Conmovido, Oriol intentó calmarla con palabras, sin éxito, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, sería raro, pero podría funcionar. Con sumo cuidado, gentileza y una pizca de inseguridad, posó su enorme mano derecha en la nuca de Bubbles bajando hasta su lomo, ésta reaccionó de inmediato, estremeciéndose, levantó las orejas a la vez que arqueaba su postura a lo largo del tacto, aun así, mantuvo silencio indicando que estaba funcionando, por lo que continuó hasta que logró calmarla.

—**Tranquila, yo me encargo** —Su seguridad contagió a la adolorida Pegaso, quien al sentir que las carisias de detenían, voluntariamente acerco la cabeza a sus manos, no sabía porque, pero eso disminuía su preocupación y de paso el dolor.

Antes de actuar, pidió opciones a su compañero mental, pues, aunque sus Nanobots pudiesen regenerar tejido blando, no estaba seguro si también podían reemplazar completamente tejido duro como los huesos, además, si bien no fue su culpa, indirectamente había herido a esta Pony por no tomar su presencia en serio, ya que esto también pudo pasarle a las pequeñas si se pasaban de curiosas.

**—¿Era necesario acariciarla?, cualquiera pensaría que esperas el momento para poner tus manos sobre los nativos. **— Comentó sarcástico**—Pero… ****¿De verdad crees que los Nanobots puedan curar sus dientes?,**—Consultó Iac dudoso.—** Le va a doler. **

—**Puedes leer mi mente Iac, sabes que no lo hago por gusto, además, no es necesario que repitas todo lo que digo. **—Pensó reprochándole muy molesto, calmando su tono antes de continuar. — **De todos modos,** **habrá que intentarlo, que no me haya tenido miedo al principio puede significar algo ¿no?, y sobre el dolor, ¿Crees poder configurar los Nanobots para sintetizar un anestésico?**

Exhalando indiferente intentó ocultar terriblemente su humor, dando un último comentario. — **Sí, creo que sí, pero esperemos que no todos los nativos te reciban de esa forma... ya sabes, a mordisquitos juguetones.**

Notando sus segundas intenciones, Oriol volteo los ojos sonriendo mientras revisaba los dientes de Bubbles ya en el suelo. Aun con sus grandes dedos, era delicado en no lastimarla, confundiéndola al decir por descuido en lugar de pensar. —**No voy a preguntar si eso fue sarcasmo... te lo repito Iac, no eres gracioso.**

Herido en su orgullo, mantuvo silencio. Tras concentrarse lo suficiente en hacer llegar las nuevas instrucciones a cada una de las diminutas maquinas, dio luz verde para proceder.

Mientras tanto, la Pony trataba de hablar, la emoción volvió como una bala al verle desplegar su ojo biónico, pero con Oriol revisando su hocico evaluando el daño, no pudo modular ni una palabra, finalmente, retiro sus manos colocando una sobre la plateada melena de la Pony.

—**Ok estamos listos... ¿eh?... Bubbles ¿Cierto?**

A pesar del dolor, la Pegaso alzó el casco inocente. **¡Presente...!** —Rápidamente se vio avergonzada.

Ignorando eso, Oriol continuó. —**Bien, necesito que mires aquí un momento ¿sí?** —Mostrándole la palma de su mano metálica, Bubbles acercó su rostro, de la nada, un fino gas emergió de entre las separaciones de sus dedos, haciéndola retroceder arrugando la nariz. Pocos segundos después se sintió confundida y con mucho sueño, su vista comenzó tambalearse viendo a más de un Oriol para finalizar en sus manos evitando tocar césped.

—**Bien, empecemos** — Acomodando a la Pony en su brazo derecho, acercó la mano izquierda a su boca, de la cual, finos hilos plateados surgían de la punta de sus metálicos dedos, introduciéndose tímidamente en el interior de Bubbles, las invisibles maquinas comenzaron su trabajo reparando lentamente sus huesos con precisión molecular, además de uno que otro raspón de la caída anterior.

* * *

Tras varios minutos de silencio, Winter Flower se preguntaba porque Bubbles había detenido el interrogatorio, quizá no era broma cuando la vio con los cascos en el hocico. Mandando a sus hijas a casa, caminó prontamente hacia el gigante, notando a Oriol de espaldas hasta que llegar a su lado, dándose cuenta que la Pegaso no estaba en el suelo, sino en el lugar que nunca imaginó, de repente, un suave ronquido llegó a sus oídos.

Al voltearse, Oriol reveló tener a la mensajera acurrucada entre sus brazos, plácidamente dormida tal cual potrilla. El intercambio de miradas con Winter y el hecho que Oriol encogió los hombros que la situación se tornase incomoda.

—**Puedo explicarlo...** —Añadió ante la petrificada terrestre.

Winter bajaba y subía la mirada observando cada centímetro de Oriol, manteniendo una mirada impactada respondió como si le hubiese descubierto en algo perverso. — **¿A sí?**

Intentando ser lo más claro posible, explicó. Aunque, el hecho que Bubbles se acomodara en sus brazos hizo más difícil que fuera creíble. —**Veras… ****Ella se rompió los dientes cuando me mordió el brazo...**

No muy convencida entrecerró los ojos cortando su explicación. Asegurándose de que sus hijas no la oyeran hablo en voz baja. **¿Esto te pasa con cada yegua que conoces?, Cream es amiga mía ¿sabes?... **Cubriéndose el hocico en señal dramáticamente **— No le creí cuando me ****dijo que acostumbras acariciar yeguas inocentes... pero jamás imaginé verlo con mis propios ojos...**

— **¿Le contó lo que pasó antes de llegar aquí?** —Interrumpió el gigante con quisquilloso tono culpable, recordando a Cream en su regazo junto a la fogata cuando rescataron al resto de su expedición, o ya de paso, cuando se conocieron. —**Eso si no lo puedo explicar... pero... ¿eh?... ¿Señora Flower...?, ¿Esta bien?**

La terrestre se mordió el labio envidiando a Bubbles, reclamándole en silencio. — **Ya te dije que me te refirieras a mi como Winter...** —Cruzando su casco delante del otro evitó verlo a los ojos, acercándose a las piernas de Oriol, posó su cabeza en su rodilla sentándose a su lado. Confundido, no dijo nada, era tan extraño para él como para ella. Manteniendo el tono bajo, Winter susurró a la vez que sentía una paz abrumadora invadiendo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con lentitud dejándose llevar, reflexionando. —_**Es verdad Cream... es muy relajante.**_

— **¿También quiere dormir Señora Flower?** —Ésta abrió los ojos como platos al oír la alegre voz de Bubbles sacándola del reciente trance. Al mirar hacia arriba, vio sus plateados ojos bizcos, o al menos uno de ellos, mirarle fijamente con su inocente sonrisa y orejas volteadas.

—**Eh...yo... eh...** — Los nervios la dominaron y no supo que decir, aunque para su fortuna, la Pegaso inclinó la cabeza confundida para luego ignorarla. Volteando hacia el rostro de Oriol, quedó perdida en sus brillantes ojos de estela rosada, dándole nuevamente un toque en la nariz. —**Boop.**

Arrugando brevemente el rostro Oriol sacudió sus cabellos color cian, devolviéndole el gesto tocando la punta de su hocico con su dedo índice izquierdo. —**Boop** — Tanto Bubbles como Winter nunca notaron los delgados hilos plateados volver a su dueño.

Poco tiempo después, y tras de arreglarse el uniforme tocando tierra, la mensajera fue a sus alforjas trotando alegremente, estaba muy feliz de ver sus dientes misteriosamente en su lugar. Diciéndose a sí misma riendo despreocupada —**Creo que ahora si soy adulta.**

Mientras, Winter se mantenía a una distancia prudente de Oriol, quien yacía sentado con las piernas cruzadas, la incomodidad entre ambos era evidente.

Sin llamar la atención de la mensajera, la cual buscaba arduamente una carta metiendo toda su cabeza para ello, el gigante rompió el silencio. —**No te preocupes Winter, no me molesta si quieres acercarte.**

Volteando parcialmente la cabeza, su melena cubrió uno de sus ojos, cruzando los cascos apenada por su aptitud, no sabía que sentir, aquello había sido instintivo, como si una enorme atracción le hubiese llamado. Queriendo cambiar el tema, Winter consultó sorprendida. — **¿Cómo hiciste eso?, me refiero a sus dientes, ¿Acaso puedes usar magia?**

Ahora que lo pensaba, Cream era quien más sabia sobre él, pues no era de aquellos que van por la vida explicando todo porque sí. Aun así, quiso mantener un perfil bajo, respondiendo con falsa sinceridad. —**Es una de mis habilidades.**

La terrestre hizo un gesto de admiración. **Eres grande y fuerte, tienes esa cosa filosa de tu brazo que corta arboles de un tajo, muestras seguridad con cada paso que das... eres amable ayudando con las numerosas labores de la granja, y para colmo puedes lo haces sin esperar nada a cambio... a veces siento que darte manzanas y verduras es poco comparado a lo que has hecho por nosotros.** —Acortando su distancia respecto a él, miró directo a sus iris rosados quedando a pocos centímetros.

—**Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ustedes me acogieron en sus tierras y me dieron un techo donde dormir, además... **—Suspiró mirando al cielo recibiendo directamente la luz en el rostro— **Hacia mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de... bueno, esto.**

A pocos centímetros de él, Oriol le hizo un espacio para que tomara lugar a su lado, hablando gentilmente. —**Por favor no seas modesto, tienes toda la pinta de un héroe, rescataste a mi cuñado junto con todo su equipo arriesgando tu vida en más de una ocasión, ¡Ja!, no podía creer que Gold volvería sano y salvo, ¿No es eso lo que te hace un héroe?, ayudar a otros. Ya veo porque mis hijas te quieren tanto y eso que llevas menos de un mes con nosotros...** —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar cayendo lentamente sobre el muslo del gigante, por poco y se le escapa que ella también le quería, no del mismo modo que a su esposo claro, me si de una forma muy particular.

Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el pantalón corto de lana, la voz de Bubbles provocó que desistiera abruptamente. —** ¡La encontré, la encontré! **—Desde sus alforjas, Gritaba alzando y agitando alegremente el casco como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro.

Usando sus nuevos dientes tomó la carta de un extremo, trotando a toda prisa con un ojo en Oriol y otro en el cielo. Entregándola a su respectiva dueña, Winter recibió la carta con un poco de saliva en ella, a lo que Bubbles se disculpó sacando la lengua y llevándose el casco a la nuca, la terrestre le entrecerró los ojos mientras que Oriol encontró esto muy adorable sin dejar de verse rudo.

Dejando el mensaje en el suelo, rompió su dorado sello exponiendo su contenido, por la ortografía tan refinada, supo de inmediato que se trata de Gold, de haber sido su esposo quizá el Doctor Folders hubiese tenido que venir a traducirla.

Omitiendo los cordiales saludos típicos de su cuñado y sus aburridas descripciones de lo hermoso del paisaje o la estación, pasó directo al contenido.

—_Querida cuñada, si te escribo esta misiva se debe a nuestra mala suerte, el viaje se ha retrasado en el último pueblo, lastimosamente una de las ruedas del carro escapó de su eje lastimando a nuestro guía, viéndonos obligados a buscar otro. Además, tu esposo ha caído presa de la tentación provocada por la sidra del festival local, no lo culpes, eso es bueno, puesto que yo fui quien lo desafío y apostó a su favor en la posterior competencia..._

Por reflejo volteó los ojos un tanto molesta, sabia más que nadie que cuando su esposo bebía no había quien lo parase, o caía él, o se acababa la bebida, y si alguien se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino lo más seguro era que terminase muerto de tantos abrazos, chistes y elogios de su parte, era raro ver a un Pony tan corpulento ser tan amistoso. Antes de volver a leer, se percató que Bubbles ya no estaba frente a ella, buscándola, observó a su alrededor, encontrándola sentada junto a Oriol, quien forzaba tranquilamente una sonrisa intentando alejarla con delicadeza de su brazo metálico.

Ignorando eso, siguió leyendo diciéndose a sí misma. **Al menos _espero que haya ganado... Oh, sí lo hicieron, ¡Ese es mi semental!_**

—... _Aunque gracias a él llevamos 8453 bits extra, al fin podremos pintar la vieja casona de la granja por mi decisión, pues en realidad, el primer premio era de 300 bits, Ja, y tú dices que apuesto demasiado..._

Recordando, llevó su casco al mentón pensando en tono irónico. —_**Si como no, la última vez tuviste que trabajar todo un mes para pagar ''tus apuestas', menos mal y no perdiste la granja en esa ocasión'.**_

Antes de llegar a la base de la carta, un bostezo llegó a sus orejas, mirando de reojo donde el gigante, vio a Bubbles con el mentón cómodamente sobre sus cabellos color cian, apoyando los cascos en sus anchos hombros no faltó mucho para que los cruzara abrazando amablemente su cuello. Volviendo a su lectura llena de envidia, Oriol se encogió los hombros sin poder hacer nada, rindiéndose, tomó asiento cruzando las piernas, apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas aceptó la derrota, era mejor no resistirse.

—_...En fin, llegaremos pasado mañana si no tenemos otro retraso, me alegra escribirte que vendimos toda la mercadería. Será sin duda un invierno acogedor. Mándale saludos a mis queridas sobrinas y a Bubbles si la vez, pero no le digas que le llevo una sorpresa, no quiero terminar otra vez con las costillas rotas de lo fuerte que es su bienvenida._

_Atte. Silver Dust._

_PD: No quiero alarmante, pero hay rumores de que los Trolls están expandiéndose hacia el sur, por favor es solo por precaución, pero no dejes que las pequeñas jueguen en el bosque, si tienes problemas sé que Oriol las protegerá, pero hagas lo que hagas no le mientas, créeme, confía en él._

* * *

Pasaron algunos momentos de silencio hasta que suavemente cerró la carta dando un largo suspiro de ligera melancolía, mirando al horizonte se dijo a sí misma. —_**Espero que solo sean rumores, no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría si los Trolls llegaran aquí...**_

**¿Pasó algo?** —La voz de Oriol la sacó de sus pensamientos, escuchándolo ponerse a su lado acompañado de la fina respiración de Bubbles, quien dormía plácidamente sobre en sus brazos.

Ocultando su preocupación, le dijo lo típico en estas situaciones. —**No, estoy bien... ¡Uh!**

De la nada comenzó a sentirse extraña, la tranquilidad de tenerlo cerca fue tajantemente reemplazada por una enorme presión en el pecho provocando que se acostara con los cascos en el vientre. Apoyando ambos cascos sobre el suelo, arqueó su columna viéndose invadida por el impulso de algo queriendo salir de ella. Oriol rápidamente reconoció esto, siendo el mismo caso que le había ocurrido a Gold durante su primer contacto. Teniendo la sensación de haber recibido una mentira, era demasiada coincidencia para tratarse de un caso aislado, intuyó que de alguna forma estaban conectados.

Seguro de su hipótesis, gentilmente le aconsejó. —**No te resistas y déjalo salir.**

Sin entender a qué se refería, Winter daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento desparramaría su desayuno sobre el césped. Diciendo para sus adentros. —_**Ha esto te referías con no mentirle Gold, hubieras sido más específico.**_

La presión aumentaba a cada segundo, le costaba respirar y su estómago se comprimía, sin embargo, al momento de decidirse y contar la verdad, toda sensación de malestar desapareció. Recuperándose de aquella desagradable experiencia confesó. — **Gold y Kai tardarán dos días más en llegar, no te preocupes ellos están bien... Lo que me preocupa es...** —Para ella era difícil decir esto— …**Los Trolls.**

**¡Trolls! ¡¿Donde?!...Wou...** —Asustada, Bubbles despertó de repente alzando el vuelo abandonando su cómoda "cama", siendo atrapada por ésta al no coordinar bien sus alas. —**Je je, lo siento.**

Dejando a la Pegaso en el suelo, Oriol consultó por aquellos seres. Winter, haciendo una mueca de repugnancia respondió. —**Son monstruos, asquerosas criaturas de dos patas, peludas, sucias, salvajes, crueles y sádicas. Solo viven para destruir el esfuerzo de los demás... **—Con el ceño fruncido por los recuerdos, alzo las orejas y postura mostrándose agresiva. —**Por su culpa abandonamos nuestro antiguo hogar, y ellos...** —No quería continuar, era muy doloroso, y estaba perdiendo la compostura, sin embargo, la presión en el pecho le obligaba a seguir. —**Ellos...**

Súbitamente sintió una agradable presión sobre su melena, la mano derecha de Oriol le indicaba que era suficiente, en ese momento su pecho recupero la calma, viendo en aquella tranquila mirada un refugio seguro. Bubbles se veía incomoda, pocas veces había presenciado a la Señora Flower así, pero hasta ella sabía que el tema de los Trolls era un tema delicado para cualquier Pony, incluso para ella, pues el miedo que sintió al oír ese nombre fue tan real como la primera vez que los vio.

Retirando su mano, Oriol no quiso seguir presionándola, arrodillándose para quedar al mismo nivel, hablo con gentileza tomándola del mentón. —**No es necesario que continúes... todos tenemos heridas que queremos cerrar.**

Winter bajó la mirada, reprochándose a si misma su actuar. Al levantar la cabeza se fijó en las dos leves cicatrices en el rostro del gigante, junto a sus penetrantes ojos rosa: Una en forma de X sobre el hueso nasal y la otra diagonal desde el pómulo izquierdo hasta un poco más arriba de la barbilla. Con lentitud, desvió la vista a lo largo de su brazo metálico, dándose cuenta que sus palabras eran sinceras y de experiencia propia, eso le hizo sentir mejor.

Ligeros y constantes pisadas llegaron a los oídos de Oriol interrumpiendo el momento, desde la casona, Apple Seed junto a su hermana venían a toda prisa con pergaminos en la boca viéndose muy adorables, sobre todo Apple Cocoon, quien corría un poco más lento cuidando cada paso que daba.

Dando reducidos brincos de emoción alrededor de su madre y Oriol queriendo llamar su atención, gritaban animadas escurriéndose entre las piernas del gigante. **—¡Ma'h, Ma'h, ¡Ori, ma'h, miren lo que hicimos! **

Apple Cocoon no tardó en extender el pergamino sobre el césped mojándolo un poco, manteniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja muy orgullosa de su obra. En él, un tierno e infantil dibujo a crayones, eran ambas volando en el cielo como una alicornio de largas alas doradas con el sol, la luna y un gran corazón celeste de fondo. — **¿Qué dicen?, ¿Les gusta?**

Ocultando la preocupación y la carta, su madre respondió encantada tomando a Apple Cocoon por las mejillas dando molosos pucheros. —**Es tan lindo como tu mi pequeña capullito de manzana.**

Por su parte, a Oriol le parecía muy lindo, sin embargo, algo en ese dibujo llamo su atención, ese corazón se le hacía conocido, no obstante, antes de ponerse a indagar, y de que Iac intentase interrumpirle, Bubbles le golpeó suavemente tras la pierna derecha sosteniendo una carta en el hocico mirándole a él y a Apple Seed al mismo tiempo. En la centro del sobre, podía verse el sello dorado de un tal F.T.

**—¿Para mí?** —Dijo apuntándose con el índice, a lo que la Pegaso asintió sonriente.

Tomándola por la parte que no tenía saliva, rompió el sello y leyó llevándose un horrible descubrimiento, algo que cambio su amable sonrisa en un instante provocándole un sudor frio, lo que leyó le hizo darse cuenta de ese detalle tan crucial que paso por alto todo el tiempo que llevaba allí. Súbitamente su mirada cambio a una muy seria y oscura al momento de perderse en sus pensamientos. Si alguien tenía que responder por lo que había pasado, era Iac.

— **Idiota, ¿Y ahora te das cuenta?** —Exclamó Iac entre maléficas carcajadas.

**—¡Maldito! —**Le protestó muy molesto. —**Tú lo supiste todo este tiempo… no me salgas con mentiras Iac, ¿Lo sabias?... esta maldad… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?**

Con tono burlesco respondió triunfante.** —Todo fue parte de mi plan Oriol, esta es mi venganza por…**

Sin dejarle terminar vociferó **—¡Eras mi apoyo!, ¡Yo confiaba en ti!**

Mientras, fuera de su cabeza, Bubbles le observaba con su particular sonrisa, de la nada, Oriol dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia Winter, la cual, tenía presa a su hija que desesperadamente intentaba escapar de las amorosas garras de su madre. Siendo cubierta por la sombra del gigante, ambas Ponys voltearon nerviosas de verle tan serio.

Rápidamente extendió el mensaje entre su pulgar e indice colocandolo frente a la nariz de Winter, quien, paralizada, tragó saliva al sentir aquella penetrante, siniestra y oscura mirada, resaltando en ella la estela rosada de su ojo izquierdo. Sagaz, Oriol habló con tono de ultratumba revelando su oscuro secreto, impactando enormemente a todos los presentes.

—**Yo no sé leer**.

.

* * *

**[Antes que nada, agradezco de todo corazon vuestro apoyo por este Fanfic, siempre leo los comentarios que colocan, notar que les interesa me hace muy feliz.] :D**

**UF UF y RECONTRA UF, esta semana fue... una tremenda viola... digo, fue terrible, me atrase un poco con el capitulo, quizá más de lo que quería, me disculpo por ello. *Blep***

**Os tengo una revelación :O**

**He estado haciendo ilustraciones propias de los personajes de esta historia, por si a alguien no le quedaba la idea de como son :3**

**Por supuesto, aun no estan terminadas. Pero cuando las tenga listas avisaré en el próxima parte. Otra información, como la universidad me quiere solo para ella, puede que este fin de semana saque un capitulo con el fin de no subir uno la subsiguiente semana, ya que es la temporada de certamenes/examenes de mi carrera, y necesito estudiar, los que lo hacen me comprenderán. T_T**

**¡Hey!, eso no significa que no me escape a los laboratorios de informática a avanzar con la siguiente parte ****UwO.**

**(Inserte Gif de Maud guiñando un ojo)**


	17. Sueños, manzanas y burbujas(4)

**Capitulo 4: ****Sueños, manzanas y burbujas****(4).**

**_— Yo no sé leer…_**

* * *

— **«¿Puede ser esto más vergonzoso?»** —Se dijo a si mismo al ver la impactada mueca de Winter, ella no podía creerlo.

—**Bueno…**—Añadió la terrestre soltando a su hija aclarándose la garganta. — **Eso no tiene nada de malo, después de todo, tú mismo nos dijiste que eres nuevo en estas tierras, sería normal que no entendieras el lenguaje.**

**—****«¿A esto llaman lenguaje?, son solo rayas sin sentido» **—Comentó Iac en cuanto Oriol volvió a observar el mensaje. Sinceramente su compañero pensaba igual, aunque más o menos se esperaba no entender la letra de los Ponys, pues el hecho de que pueda hablar con ellos ya era todo un milagro, más aun, le daba razones para creer que su presencia en esta tierra no era simple casualidad.

De pronto, Bubbles le quitó la carta de los dedos dejándola en el suelo, leyéndola rápidamente mientras Winter le reclamaba su mala educación.

**—¿No sabes leer Ori?, yo… yo puedo enseñarte si quieres.** —El acento campirano y ese familiar tono infantil fue oído a sus pies, tímida como siempre, Apple Seed tocaba su pantorrilla para llamar su atención. Arrodillándose, sintió por sorpresa un ligero peso subir a su espalda, Apple Cocoon, más audaz que su hermana, ya se encontraba apoyada sobre sus cabellos. —**Sí, Seed es muy buena con las letras y los números, ella me enseña cuando yo no entiendo, es muy inteligente.**

Oriol dio una leve risa acariciando ambas melenas a la vez. —**Gracias pequeñas.**

La voz de Bubbles se hizo presente haciéndoles voltear en su dirección. La pegaso, alzando el vuelo e ignorando a Winter, se dirigió donde el gigante con la carta entre sus relucientes dientes nuevos. **—¡Listo!, Fancy Tools quiere que vayas a su tienda por romper la costosa espada de Golden, creo que esta carta era para ayer, je, je, me retrase. **—Haciendo una pequeña pausa para reír continuó sin prestarle importancia al asunto. — **Parecía muy molesta por la letra y los insultos de la carta, cosas como maldito, puto, o vete a la mier… ¡Hum!**

Rápidamente su boca fue cubierta por dos cascos color blanco anaranjado, susurrándole muy molesta. — **_¡Bubbles!, no digas esas cosas frente a las niñas._**

El gigante asintió estando de acuerdo, aunque antes del primer insulto ya tenía las orejas de las pequeñas cubiertas con sus manos y su pecho.

* * *

Tras disculparse, otra vez, Bubbles tradujo completamente la carta en cuanto Winter llevara a las niñas a casa, de verdad esta "Fancy Tools" estaba enfadada, casi toda la carta eran groserías de gran calibre, ahora entendía porque aquella lujosa espada seguía en el viejo granero, Gold debía tener buenas razones para no querer ir a repararla. De todos modos, no era algo muy relevante a los ojos del gigante, por lo que ignoró el asunto.

El sol iba casi por la mitad del cielo, pocas nubes eran visibles dando una que otra zona de sombra, a pesar del calor, la brisa del oeste mantenía el clima templado. Oriol, luego de la visita de la mensajera, se dispuso a continuar el trabajo de ayer, aunque no tardó más de una hora en cortar diez viejos y robustos manzanos para convertirlos en pequeños leños para la venta, por lo que quedó sin nada que hacer durante el resto del día. Si bien ya no tenía otras tareas, prefería mantenerse ocupado, llevando algún objeto, o revisando el perímetro en busca de huellas sin éxito. Winter, al verle desde la ventana de su casa al colocar un pastel de manzana a enfriar, decidió llamarlo impresionándose de la velocidad que le tomó llegar hasta ella, aparte del hecho que no le gritó tan fuerte y aun así pudo oírla desde la periferia.

**—¿Pasa algo?** —Dijo preocupado al detenerse frente a la ventana, por suerte, la terrestre pudo salvar el pastel de la nube de polvo que levantó al frenar.

—**No no, solo quería saber si quieres un trozo de pastel.** —Contestó amablemente para luego regañarlo con el mismo tono. —**Trabajas tanto y no sabes cuándo descansar… entonces ¿Quieres?**

Oriol relajó los músculos al no haber peligro respirando tranquilo. Mirando el esponjoso postre un agradable olor a azúcar y manzana le cosquilleó la nariz. **—****«No tengo hambre, pero no voy a rechazar su oferta, ese pastel se ve delicioso»**

**—****«Parece pequeño»** —Se quejó Iac sin remedio.

**—****«Tú no eres el que va a probarlo, además, es mejor tener poco a no tener nada y eso siempre se agradece».**

Sin embargo, hubo un problema. Al querer entrar por la puerta principal, ésta era demasiado angosta y pequeña para dejarle pasar. Dentro, las pequeñas esperaban ansiosas sentadas en la gran mesa del comedor, listas para hincarle el diente a dicho pastel. Luego de pensarlo mucho, no hubo más opción que hacer un picnic fuera de la casa bajo los manzanos, a las pequeñas no les importaba, eran felices siempre y cuando pudiesen comer el famoso postre de su madre.

* * *

Lejos de la granja, Bubbles volaba sin prisa sobre el camino a ManeTown jugueteando con las escasas nubes en cielo, sus alforjas pesaban un poco, y de vez en cuando debía sujetarse la gorra para no perderla. Debía realizar su primera ronda en las casas en los alrededores del pueblo, rápida y eficientemente dejaba los sobres con una gracia digna de admiración en cada casa, atravesando las calles sin tocar nada que no fuera el picaporte. Puede que el aterrizaje se le de mal, sin embargo, no había mejor mensajera que ella, por esta misma razón, prefería entregarlas temprano para luego irse a jugar todo el resto del día. No obstante, posterior a su segunda ronda y tomando un merecido descanso en las nubes más densas del cielo, una femenina voz familiar la llamó desde tierra, aunque débil, llegó a sus oídos. Al asomar la cabeza fuera de la nube, el resplandor del cuerno de un unicornio lejano le llegó en los ojos perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo producto del peso de sus alforjas pues no se las quitaba ni para descansar. Afortunadamente fue rodeada por una brillante aura purpura a pocos metros del suelo deteniendo si caída.

Flotando al interior del aura, Bubbles identificó a su salvador, o, mejor dicho, a su salvadora: una unicornio de arreglada melena corta y peinada cola color mate, risada en los extremos con una singular línea color blanco. En el sedoso pelaje color gris oscuro destacaban en sus flancos una CutieMark similar a una bola de estambre blanca llena de agujas brillantes. Sombreados ojos purpura eran cubiertos bajo largas pestañas y los risos de su melena, se veían cansados e igualmente le miraban preocupada.

Estando de cabeza, Bubbles saludó alegremente agitando el casco. **—¡Needles cuanto tiempo sin verte!, creo que serían 3 días y 12 horas… **—La pegaso sacó la lengua tiernamente al percatarse que ya no estaba en su nube. —**Je, je, gracias por atraparme amiga.**

Liberándola con cuidado la dejó en el suelo, sin previo aviso, dio una suave toz seca antes de hablar, su lento y apagado tono de voz demostraba su mal estado de salud. —**Bubbles, _cof…cof_, debes tener cuidado, sácate las alforjas cuando vayas a descansar… ¡au!… **—Sin poder seguir hablando llevó sus cascos al vientre sintiendo un dolor moderado, Bubbles comenzó a sentirse intranquila.

**—¿Eh… te duele la pansa?** —Needles asintió con dificultad. Mirando a su alrededor, la pegaso no vio a nadie, preocupándose, literalmente ManeTown era un pueblo fantasma. **— Needles… ¿Dónde están todos?, ¿eh…?, ¿Needles…?**

La pobre unicornio no lo soportó más y salió corriendo con un casco en la boca a unos arbustos cercanos, Bubbles hizo una cara de asco al oír los extraños sonidos aguados provocados por su amiga. Asustada por lo ocurrido, la pegaso caminó lentamente hacia ella dejando sus alforjas llenas de correspondencia aun lado de la calle. Apoyándola en sus alas, se dio cuenta lo delgada que estaba al alinear sus ojos plateados. **—****«¿Qué está pasando?»**

—**Vamos, aguanta, te llevaré con la doctora Cross para que te revise… ¿oye?, ¿me escuchas?**

Needles, aun consiente, se sentía muy débil para hablar, usar magia la había debilitado más de lo que esperaba. Bubbles, confundida y asustada, arrastró a su compañera por las desiertas calles de ManeTown buscando la clínica de Cream, en el camino, pudo ver sus cartas acumuladas en las puertas de algunas casas, había estado repartiendo el correo durante días sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, eso la hizo sentir triste, pues no era novedad lo distraída que podía llegar a ser, ahora comprendía porque a veces algunos Ponys la llamaban Clumsy en lugar de su verdadero nombre, Climsy. Bubbles era un apodo que solo usaban sus amigos, le gustaba, pues fue Gold quien comenzó a llamarla así de cariño.

**—¡Alto!** —Aquel grito alarmó a la pegaso, quien extendió instintivamente sus alas del susto dejando caer a Needles. Sin darle tiempo de recogerla, dos guardias pegaso de edad similar a ella, uno color verde claro con melena amarilla y el otro color capuchino de melena color plata, descendieron a sus espaldas armados con lanzas sujetas a un arnés especial, aparte de la armadura parcial grisácea que ocultaba sus CutieMark, llevaban blancas mascarillas de lana en sus bocas.

Bubbles no reconoció a ninguno de ellos, en realidad, no conocía muy bien a la guardia, sino solo a aquellos que la recibían antes de entregar cartas al alcalde. Visiblemente nerviosa, no pudo evitar tartamudear al ver como el Pony color verde se le acercaba intimidante.

**—¡Eh!** —Su compañero color capuchino le detuvo, murmurándole al llegar a su lado. —**Está bien Cloud, solo es Clumsy, déjala en paz.**

El llamado Cloud retrocedió sin protestar. Bubbles, sin perder tiempo, levantó a Needles con sus alas mientras el otro guardia le hablaba muy amable. **— ¿A dónde llevas a esa Pony Clum… digo, Climsy?, la zona de cuarentena esta por el otro lado.**

—**Me dirijo donde la doctora Cross, ¿Saben si está en casa?**

Volteando a ver a su compañero encogiendo los hombros, el pegaso color capuchino contestó evitando sus ojos. **—Ella está en la zona de cuarentena ayudando a los enfermos, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?**

—**Perdida en las nubes ¿quizá?, oye, ¿me estas mirando a mi o al cielo?** —Dijo el otro guardia en tono burlesco.

Bubbles no supo que decir, mirar a Needles no ayudaba a calmarla. **—****«Esto es malo, muy muy malo, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?»**

Rápidamente quien hablaba con la confundida pegaso giró la cabeza dando una fulminante mirada a su compañero asustándolo. —**Ignóralo, esto nos está superando a todos… ¿Climsy?, ¿Te sientes bien?**

Bubbles estaba perdida en la angustia intentando pensar alguna solución ignorando al guardia, quien, suavemente la sacó de sus pensamientos ayudándole a llevar a Needles.

* * *

Más tarde, los cuatro Ponys llegaron a la plaza central del pueblo, allí, algunos guardias patrullaban largas carpas desplegadas a lo largo y ancho del sitio, todas llenas de desafortunados Ponys presa de la enfermedad de las arañas. Bubbles era consciente de esta enfermedad, tan distraída no era, no obstante, luego del regreso de la expedición los afectados habían disminuido considerablemente gracias a las plantas milagrosas que lograron traer, pero, a pesar de ello, días después el ritmo de infectados volvió a crecer.

Cream, localizada en una pequeña carpa cerca de Bubbles, trabajaba arduamente extrayendo aceite a las pocas plantas que le quedaban con un complejo equipo de química, vestía una bata blanca, calcetines blancos y una máscara de lana. Se le veía muy cansada, bajo sus ojos destacaban grandes ojeras demostrando las noches en vela que tuvo que pasar, se sentía mal y era propensa a irritarse por la falta de sueño.

Con sumo cuidado, trasladaba con el hocico un delicado matraz de cristal lleno de aceite recién extraído, el proceso era largo y se necesitaban muchas plantas para obtener tal cantidad de aceite. —**«Por Celestia, por favor no te rompas, no te rompas, no te rompas…»**

Los momentos de tensión eran incalculables para la exhausta terrestre, pero valió la pena al dejar suavemente el matraz sobre un mesón de madera alejado del borde, por un instante creyó que se desmayaría tirando el matraz o que alguien aparecería de la nada asustándola con el mismo resultado, respiró aliviada observando a su alrededor: El equipo de química tenía variados tubos de ensayo llenos de agua y plantas, cables de goma conectados a pequeños galones de gas bajo los mecheros, eran solo una pequeña parte de las herramientas que tenía en casa.

Apreciando los gases reflejándose en los tubos de ensayo, recordó cuantos Bits le habían costado. **—****«Fancy me cobró una barbaridad por hacer este equipo… maldición, si le hubiese pedido a mi hermano que me los comprase…»**

Esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción tras un largo bostezo, Cream giró en dirección a la entrada de la carpa para retirarse a dormir, sin previo aviso, la nariz de Bubbles, quien había entrado sin tocar, obstaculizó su camino. Al ver esos plateados ojos bizcos Cream tuvo un susto de muerte dando un agudo grito, y antes de que la pegaso pudiese decir algo, la pobre doctora retrocedió sin medir sus fuerzas chocando con el mesón donde recién había dejado su duro trabajo, el cual, se aproximaba peligrosamente al borde entre ondulantes movimientos.

En aquel momento, el tiempo se hizo más lento a los ojos de Cream, todo su trabajo, todo su esfuerzo y horas de sueño estaban a punto de caer perdiéndose para siempre. Sin perder tiempo, intentó alcanzar el matraz con su casco más cercano, aun en cámara lenta, logró tocar el cristal solo para provocar que cayera por el borde, su rostro comenzó a deformarse en una mueca de impotencia pura observando los momentos antes del desastre. No quería ver, no podía ver, maldiciéndose a sí misma cerró los ojos esperando el crujir del cristal.

**—¡CRASH!**

La realidad aun no volvía a su velocidad normal, sintiendo una ira asesina, Cream abrió sus parpados mostrando sus iris rojos cual rubí mirando a fijamente Bubbles, quien se encontraba cerca de la zona del desastre dejando algo sobre el mesón con su característica sonrisa inocente. Al voltear, su sonrisa desapareció alineando sus plateados ojos del miedo contrayendo sus pupilas. Paralizada por aquella penetrante mirada, alcanzando a llevar sus cascos protegiéndose el rostro momentos antes de que una enfuresida Pony terrestre se le lanzaba encima.

La velocidad del mundo volvió a la normalidad. Con los cascos de Cream en su tráquea, Bubbles intentaba respirar golpeando ligeramente los flancos de ésta en señal de rendición. **—Cream… no puedo… no puedo… respirar… me rindo… me rindo…**

Ignorando las suplicas de Bubbles esto iba en serio, pues el rostro de la pegaso empezaba a ponerse azul, no obstante, un leve golpe en la cabeza la hizo reaccionar, era el guardia color capuchino, entró en el momento justo antes de que el espíritu de Climsy saliera de su cuerpo.

—**Si te preguntas por tu matraz, ahí está. **—Dijo indicando con el ala el mesón de madera, y efectivamente, todo su esfuerzo estaba intacto. Rápidamente libero a su víctima, la cual dio intensas bocanadas evitando la muerte.

Mirando muy de cerca el aceite tras el cristal, Cream, por más que parpadear y limpiara sus ojos no podía creérselo, lo había escuchado romperse en mil pedazos y allí estaba, completamente intacto.

Mientras, Bubbles respiraba con normalidad sentada en el piso tosiendo por la falta de aire. —**No me gusta el juego del ahorcado Cream, ****cof****, cof, a la próxima mejor ni me esfuerzo en atrapar nada.**

Momentos después, y tras dejar el matraz en un sitio seguro, el trio salió de la carpa encontrándose al otro guardia con una mueca de asco sosteniendo a Needles apoyada en sus alas, desde lejos, pudieron ver su armadura manchada al igual que la boca de la unicornio, la pobre estaba muy mal.

**—¿Qué es lo que pasa Silver?** —Dijo Cream bostezando al guardia color capuchino.

Tomando a Needles con sus alas indicó a su compañero que podía irse, sin perder tiempo, éste se alejó entre murmullos y maldiciones. Con la delgada unicornio bajo su ala, respondió. —**Encontramos a estas dos Ponys cerca de…**

—**No me refiero a eso, ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?** —Interrumpiendo al pegaso al volver a bostezar, intentó no sonar molesta, pero el sueño no la dejó, era obvio que algo había pasado y cierto Pony la quería ver. —**Disculpa mi tono, no he dormido bien últimamente, mejor dicho, no he dormido…**

—**No te preocupes, se por lo que estás pasando.** —Silver giró la cabeza al verse expuesto, Cream no era tonta, si lo enviaron a él, era porque solo a él lo escucharía. —**El alcalde quiere verte, no sé para qué, pero no parece nada feliz.**

**—****«Ese desgraciado vejestorio siempre molestando maldita sea»** —Gruñó en su mente, sin embargo, estaba muy cansada para seguir enojada, aunque no quisiera, debería ir. Dando un rápido vistazo a Needles, supo que llevarla era lo peor que podían hacer y Bubbles... era mejor que se fuera, no necesitaba más enfermos, necesitaba dormir.

A toda prisa, Cream ordenó a un guardia cercano llevar a Needles dentro de una carpa mediana, mientras que ellos deberían atravesar la carpa más grande para llegar donde el alcalde, antes de entrar, le pidió a Bubbles ponerse una mascarilla de lana por precaución, no había evidencia que la enfermedad de las arañas se transmitiera por el aire, sin embargo, tampoco decían lo contrario. Sin protestar, la pegaso obedeció.

Nada más entrar, un asqueroso y abrumador olor llegó a la nariz de Bubbles, quien, a pesar de tener la mascarilla y cerrar los ojos, ésta no absorbía por completo los pútridos aromas del interior. Al abrirlos vio con tristeza a decenas de Ponys en peor estado que Needles, lo único bueno que podía sacarle a esto era que solo uno de ellos estaba cubierto por una manta oscura, caminando cerca de él, le presentó respetos en silencio. Atravesando la carpa, tanto el pegaso como la terrestre se detuvieron volteando a ver a Bubbles, temblando, la pobre estaba muy asustada por la situación.

Casi quedándose dormida, Cream caminó hacia ella quitándole la mascarilla hablándole seria. **—Ahora que has visto lo que pasa Bubbles, espero que dejes de repartir cartas a las casas de la periferia, casi todos están aquí… —**Dio un bostezo ablandando la mirada. **—No quiero que te enfermes, te aconsejo que te mantengas lejos de ManeTown por un tiempo, sé que tienes una casa en las nubes, quédate allí mientras tanto, si te sientes mal, ven a verme ¿De acuerdo?**

Intranquila, la pegaso asintió obediente, pero, antes de irse, preguntó una última cosa. **—¿Puedo…?** — Iba a empezar a tartamudear, dio un suspiro antes de continuar. **—¿Esta bien si me quedó con los New Apple?, ellos no parecen enfermos.**

Cream miró a Silver buscando respuestas, éste encogió los hombros. Irritada por la inocencia de aquella Pony, intentó contenerse de responderle algo, que, en su opinión, era muy estúpido. **—Eso no me corresponde a mi Bubbles, pregúntaselo a Kai o a Gold, o por ultimo a Winter, no a mí... —**Por reflejo bajó la mirada murmurando enojada para luego despedirse. **— Mándale saludos a Oriol de mi parte, vete y quédate sana ¿sí?, no necesitamos atender más enfermos.**

A pesar de querer aparentar amabilidad, vio claramente que estaba siendo una molestia, sí que sin hacerles perder más tiempo agitó sus alas y salió volando en dirección a Sweet Apple Dreams, ella entendía que a veces su aptitud molestaba a los demás, pero no podía evitarlo, le costaba hablar y debía concentrarse para no tartamudear, tenía sus ojos bizcos, cosa que le costó aceptar aun con las múltiples bromas de sus iguales, y para colmo, era lenta como una piedra y torpe como ella sola. Pensamientos similares invadían su cabeza al volar atravesando las nubes, recordando que había dejado tirada su bolsa de cartas en alguna calle que no conocía, la frustración comenzó a molestarla al tener que regresar por ella.

**—****«¿Qué más puedes hacer mal "Clumsy"»? **—Irritada se dijo a si misma golpeándose la frente con el casco antes de volver a la ciudad. Anhelando en pensamientos sobrevolando su antigua ruta. **—«¿Oh Gold, espero que vuelvas pronto y ojalá tú no te enfermes?****»**

* * *

Mientras tanto, Cream y Silver, con sus mascarillas al cuello, entraban a una pequeña tienda custodiada por varios guardias unicornio, el pegaso, que era guardia desde hace mucho tiempo, no reconoció a ninguno de ellos, debían ser mercenarios por las armaduras que llevaban, nada parecida a la suya, eso le daba mala espina.

Antes de entrar, un gran Pony terrestre sin protección apareció de la tienda, de color marrón y melena oscura con una CutieMark en forma de cadenas, tenía una musculatura muy definida y cara de pocos amigos.

Con grave tono de voz, dejó salir un hedor a sidra barata en cuanto abrió la boca, menos mal que ambos aun llevaban puestas sus mascarillas. —**El alcalde los espera.**

Dejándolo atrás pasaron atravesando el portal de la tienda, no obstante, Silver al mirar a su espalda, vio como aquel semental observaba sonriente los flancos a su compañera, aguantando las ganas de clavarle su lanza, hizo que Cream se apresurara a entrar.

**—¡Oye!** —Le reclamó al pegaso, viendo su rostro serio mirando hacia atrás, haciendo lo mismo, se dio cuenta de lo mismo, limitándose a entrar sin decir nada más.

Dentro, una fina alfombra azul claro los separaba del piso, parecía muy decorado para ser una tienda de campaña, incluso había un escritorio de madera fina y una mesa de noche con varios jarrones de porcelana encima. Allí, sentado tras el escritorio, un anciano unicornio, de melena muy corta color blanco por la edad, de pelaje rojo desgastado con una CutieMark en forma de pergamino. Les esperaba con los cascos cruzados justo a seis guardias pegaso sin el uniforme del pueblo. A pesar de su visible edad, no era débil ni delgado, aún conservaba gran parte de su vitalidad.

Respiraba decepcionado acariciando su canosa perilla bajo el mentón. Su tono era ronco y raspado, algo molesto de escuchar por mucho tiempo. **—¿Te lo dije no es así Cream?**

La terrestre, sin dejarse intimidar por los guardias debido a la falta de sueño, le respondió a secas. **—¿Qué cosa?, no tengo una bola de cristal para saber a qué te refieres.**

Los guardias fruncieron el ceño al a vez que Silver tensaba sus alas sin desplegarlas. El alcalde hizo una seña para que sus guardias salieran de la sala, los enormes Ponys obedecieron sin protesta alguna, rosando los flancos de Cream y empujando en más de una ocasión a Silver desequilibrandolo. —**Siempre has sido una mal educada. Sabes de lo que hablo, esa cosa que trajiste a nuestro pueblo no ha hecho más que empeorar la situación en la que vivimos. **—Moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación continuó sin perder la calma. —**Te dije, te lo repetí una y otra vez cuando entraron a ManeTown, y aun así desobedeciste mis órdenes y te lo llevaste a la granja de los New Apple sin mi permiso, ¡Mira lo que su maligna presencia le ha hecho a nuestro pueblo!**

Cream esperó a que terminara, se le veía muy molesta por cómo se referían a Oriol. —**Espera, dijiste ¿Tus ordenes?** —Respondió sarcástica, motivada por la falta de sueño no pudo evitar sonar enojada. — **No eres el dueño del pueblo para darme ordenes, ni a mí ni a nadie, tienes suerte de que decidí quedarme un poco más en este pueblo decadente, si no fuera por esa "Criatura" como tú la llamas, nunca hubiésemos traído las plantas, es más, ¡Sabias que era peligroso y nos enviaste de todos modos…! ¡Red…!**

**—¡Basta!** —Alzó la voz golpeando la mesa amenazante provocando que dos guardias unicornio entraran quedando tras de ellos. Volviendo a su tono menos prepotente, continuó ignorando a los guardias. —**Pero no te llamé para discutir eso, no de nuevo y menos ahora en este tiempo de crisis. Esa cosa que se queda con los New Apple es una amenaza, sino ¿Cómo explicas que tu "Aceite milagroso" no esté haciendo efecto?, viste lo que pasó hoy en la tienda principal, la señora Tea murió esta mañana por tu incompetencia a la hora de tomar decisiones…**

**—¡Cállate! **—Exclamó Cream agresiva, los guardias rápidamente desenfundaron sus espadas usando magia, Silver, de inmediato desplegó sus alas cegando los ojos de los guardias, aprovechando para sacar su lanza usando el arnés protegiendo a la terrestre. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. **—¡No eres quien para hablar de incompetencia…!**

La conversación fue interrumpida por el ingreso de aquel enorme Pony marrón, su mirada seria no intimidaba al joven pegaso, pues la adrenalina ya estaba recorriendo sus venas. El alcalde entrecerró los ojos. **—Quise hacer las cosas fáciles Cream Cross, pero ya que no estás en condiciones para hablar, será mejor que te retires.**

Sin decir nada, Cream salió acompañada de Silver, sin embargo, antes de cruzar el portal, la voz del alcalde se oyó a sus espaldas. **— Dos días.**

**—¿Disculpa?** —Contestó Cream volteando indiferente.

**— Te doy dos días para que esa cosa abandone el pueblo o mis chicos se harán cargo de sacarlo vivo o muerto, no permitiré que una bestia llena de maldad ronde libre por mis terrenos.**

Cream se mordió el labio de lo enojada que estaba. Silver también lo había oído, pero no sabía que sentir, Oriol no era precisamente amigo suyo, pero parecía importante para su compañera, sí que también debía importarle.

Pocos metros fuera de la tienda, la terrestre sintió la fuerte respiración de alguien resoplar muy cerca de la base de su cola haciéndola estremecer, instintivamente dio una fuerte patada al puro estilo terrestre dándole al aire. El pegaso, quien justo volteo a ver a su amiga, también vio semejante atrevimiento.

—**Eres peligrosa flancos lindos.** — Comentó aquel Pony marrón con tono lascivo. —**Me gusta…**

Silver no tardó en plantarle cara con la lanza lista para atravesar su grueso cuello, sin embargo, Cream lo detuvo, estaba muy cansada para atender a un Pony desangrándose, por lo que se acercó a su acosador hasta quedar frente a frente con él, hablándole en tono serio.

**—¿Cuánto te pagará ese vejestorio por ir a matar a la bestia?** —Aquella pregunta dejó confundido a Silver, jamás pensó oir esas palabras salir de su hocico refiriéndose a Oriol, menos cuando era ella quien más lo defendía.

El enorme terrestre dio un resoplido riendo lujurioso, acercando su rostro al de Cream, ésta arrugó la nariz por su horrible aliento a sidra. **—¿Acaso quieres pagarme por "mis servicios" flancos lindos?** —Ese apodo hacia que a Silver le hirviera la sangre. —**Lo común es que yo les pague a lindas yeguas como tu… Mmm…** **No creo que tengas los Bits suficiente, pero… podemos llegar a un acuerdo si sabes a lo que me refiero.**

Sin demostrar miedo se acercó aún más al terrestre pidiéndole que acercara su oreja, éste, al hacerlo, escuchó un dulce susurro salir de sus labios. **—Quería saber cuantos Bits vale tu asquerosa vida, ¿Acaso estas listo para morir?**

Al retirarse de su oreja le dio un latigazo en la mejilla con su cola alejándose de él, estaba muy cansada, tanto, que ignoraba todo el miedo que le provocaba aquel horrible Pony, su corazón latía rápidamente sin control, no quería mirar atrás y verle a la cara, nunca había deseado tanto que Oriol estuviera allí para poder sentirse segura entre sus brazos. Silver, viéndola temblar, la cubrió con su ala dándole una sonrisa intentando relajar sus miedos.

.

* * *

**NA: Bueno, tal y como dije el anterior capitulo, esta semana no saldrá el nuevo cap por temas de importantes exámenes.**

**(Inserte Gif de Maud Pie guiñando un ojo)**


	18. Ascuas de medianoche(1)

**Capítulo 5: ****Ascuas de medianoche**** (1)**

**— _¿Acaso creíste que la guerra ha acabado?_ —**

_El velo de la noche se hizo presente tras un nublado atardecer, las calles de ManeTown, carentes de almas, lúgubres y melancólicas, habían visto días mejores. _

_Reacios a consumirse, faroles por toda la ciudad aún iluminaban tenuemente sus fijos lugares gracias al poco aceite que aún poseían, dejando que gran parte de la oscuridad de la noche cubriera las casas circundantes a ellos. A lo largo de las veredas de rocas pulidas, varios carros abandonados, basura y soledad resaltaban, aun así, el resplandor del fuego de una vela podía verse brillar tras una ventana, allí, frente de una de las tantas casas sumidas en la penumbra, bajo un largo telón de tela blanca para cubrir algunas macetas con helechos, un cartel de madera unido a una asta de hierro, colgado por escuálidas cadenas, se tambaleaba gentil por la fuerza del viento. Tímidamente, la luna creciente hiso su aparición en el firmamento, y a pesar de las numerosas nubes que intentaban cubrir su brillo, éste alcanzó a tocar por momentos las calles de este pueblo fantasma, con lentitud, decenas de cartas selladas comenzaron a elevarse y volar sin rumbo entre las frías corrientes del oeste, así como las que estuvieron días atrás. _

_Antes de desaparecer entre negras nubes llenas de agua, la luna iluminó brevemente dicho cartel, reflejando en él una gran y reconocida CutieMark en forma cruz roja estampada en verdes hojas. _

_Este edificio, siendo de los pocos que todavía tenía a alguien en su interior, era nada menos que la popular clínica local de la Familia Cross._

* * *

Marcadas ojeras podían observarse en el rostro de Cream, avanzando entre el ruido de sus cascos y el rechinar de la madera, hacía notar su falta de equilibrio al chocar contra las frías paredes, específicamente, las de su salón antes de llegar a la sala de espera, variado cuadros decoraban el interior, después de todo, a nadie le gusta tener una pared vacía: algunos de ellos eran hermosos paisajes, otros la mostraban a ella sola posando sola, y unos pocos la mostraban acompañada de otros Ponys, siendo uno de ellos muy particular; Apareciendo ella sentada al lado de un unicornio color avellana y melena verde intenso con su casco abrazándola, ambos pegados a Silver y Red, todos siendo flancos en blanco por la edad, parecían muy felices posando juntos en aquel recuerdo…

Sin quitar los ojos de aquel cuadro, Cream sin darse cuenta iba directo hacia la pared más cercana—**¡Knock!** —Agotada por este horrible día, su atención era muy precaria como para siquiera voltear hacia el frente, tanto, que el sonido seco hecho por su cabeza al estrellarse contra la pared fue lo único de lo que se dio cuenta— **Ay…** —Murmuró sobándose poco después, aunque en sí, el golpe había sido tan duro.

Sin embargo, fue lo suficiente para que uno de los cuadros cercanos a ella se saliera de su lugar, y de la nada— **¡Crash!** —El agudo estruendo del cristal rompiéndose a su lado provocó que diera un salto hacia atrás más confundida que asustada golpeando la pared en su retaguardia provocando que otro cuadro cayera, por suerte, éste no tenía una lámina de cristal como el anterior, por lo que su cabeza atravesó la tela sin problemas quedando con el marco al cuello, un accesorio peculiar para alguien que ni aros se colocaba.

Cream no sabía si molestarse o caer dormida, tambaleaba la cabeza presa del sueño tantas veces como las mismas que evitaba quedarse dormida, en una ocasión, fue el marco de madera quien la sujetó del cuello para no chocar contra el suelo. Pasados unos minutos, los cascos de otro Pony llamaron su atención, levantando la vista con gran desdén, una borrosa silueta cuadrúpeda poco a poco fue tomando la forma de Silver, el alado Pony Capuchino.

Dando un suspiro, el pegaso, quien se había quitado la armadura hace unos minutos, avanzó hasta quedar frente a ella, observando como su amiga luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos —**Esto no es sano Cream** —Le comentó preocupado mientras le quitaba el marco del cuello con sus alas, entre risas le dijo— **Con esa cara pareces una adicta.**

La somnolienta terrestre no lo había escuchado, debatiendo con el impulso de quedarse dormida, la pobre Pony intentaba hablar entre inentendibles balbuceos a la vez que torpemente trataba de ponerse de pie, cosa que falló vergonzosamente.

Negando con la cabeza, el pegaso dejó el cuadro a un lado. —**Vamos… ¡huf arriba!** —Haciendo un esfuerzo, Silver consiguió levantarla usando las alas, pero nada más ponerse de pie, Cream nuevamente cayó rendida ante el abrumador cansancio de varios días sin dormir.

—**Ese viejo es un tirano…** —Dijo tras dar un chasquido molesto, viéndola en esas condiciones; dando todo de sí para tratar de curar al pueblo, tenía todas las razones para estar enojado con aquel vejestorio. —**¿Qué más da?, te llevare a la cama**

Sin prisa, tomó a la exhausta doctora sobre su lomo escuchando su ligero respirar y sintiendo un hilo de saliva recorriéndole la nuca, tras estremecerse, Silver mantuvo la vista en el delicado rostro de Cream, tenía que admitirlo, se veía adorable.

Ligeramente sonrojado, puso un casco sobre el otro rumbo al segundo piso luego de agitar la cabeza quitándose algunas románticas fantasías del pensamiento. Sin querer, pisó uno de los cristales rotos dejados por el primer cuadro que cayó al suelo, con cuidado de no cortarse, mordió el extremo del marco para dejarlo apoyado en la pared, le pareció curioso que Cream aun conservara ese viejo retrato.

Dejando el cuadro atrás, Silver meditó mientras subía las escaleras ubicadas en el centro del salón principal, lugar que se usaba como sala de espera de la clínica— **«Esos eran tiempos mejores, rayos… a veces desearía volver a ser ese potrillo hiperactivo… pensar que ahora somos tan diferentes…»**

El segundo piso era muy diferente al primero, compuesto de un largo y ancho pasillo con cuatro habitaciones en sus laterales cada una donde se alojaban los pacientes de la doctora, ahora mismo estaban vacíos, pero no hace mucho una gran multitud de Ponys se peleaba por una cama en su clínica. Con muros de madera sin adornos, dicho pasillo terminaba en una quinta habitación, más grande y decorada que las demás, tenía en su puerta la placa de bronce con el nombre de Cream tallado en ella, eso, y varias pegatinas desgastadas de diversas formas y colores.

La puerta estaba sin cerrojo, por lo que Silver solo tuvo que dar un ligero empujón para pasar, antes de entrar, esbozó una sonrisa cuando sus verdosos ojos se posaron en las pegatinas, si su memoria no le fallaba, hacia muchas lunas que se las había regalado, además de que siempre decía que las quitaría— **«Cream, eres una mentirosa, cada vez que vengo aquí me dices lo mismo: No, si las voy a quitar. ¡Ja¡, solo dime que te gustan y te conseguiré más»**

—**No, no… no quiero pastel…** —Le oyó hablar entre sueños.

—**Calma, ya llegamos, ya era hora de que descansaras** —Contestó el pegaso dejándola sobre su cama, la cual, era muy grande para un solo Pony, pero conociendo a Cream, supo que así era menos probable que amaneciera en el suelo.

Buscando alguna manta para cubrirla, Silver se percató de lo desordenado que estaba el lugar, Cream no era alguien que le gustara tener las cosas tiradas, ver su cuarto así le dio un mal presagio; Libros tirados con decenas de apuntes esparcidos por el suelo, cascaras o trozos completos de manzana junto a muchas tasas con café sin acabar, algunas batas sucias que casi podían moverse por sí solas, eran cosas que podían verse a simple vista, aunque de seguro había más si miraba al detalle.

—**«¿Desde cuándo que no duermes»** —Se preguntó muy preocupado alejando una de las batas con el casco.

Luego de pensarlo, el pegaso decidió limpiar un poco, era lo menos que podía hacer por su amiga. Le tomo poco más de dos horas retirar todo el desorden de la habitación de Cream, eso y recoger el pequeño desastre del primer piso, ahora, ya más ordenada, podía sonreír satisfecho de haber ayudado, puede que fuera poco, pero él era de la creencia de que un lugar ordenado era una mente ordenada. No obstante, mientras limpiaba, no pudo evitar espiar los papeles que Cream tenía por el suelo, casi todos ellos eran sobre las plantas que habían traído al puedo y las que tomaba gran parte del tiempo de la doctora, había de todo, desde datos médicos y procedimientos, hasta mitos de todo tipo.

—** «De verdad te tomaste esto en serio ¿he?»** —Pensó al leer uno de los títulos "Mil y un formas de preparar medicinas milagrosas". Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más le llamaba la atención, rebuscando, encontró algunos dibujos de Oriol que ella misma hizo, Silver siempre había apreciado su talento para dibujar, pues esos detalles en los músculos así lo demostraban, parecía más un retrato que una anotación científica.

Entrecerrando los ojos, el pegaso supuso que no notaria que algunos de esos dibujos desaparecieran misteriosamente, ordenándolos hasta formar un solo pergamino, se dispuso a romperlos en pequeños pedacitos todos a la vez, sin embargo, antes de dar la primera mordida, recordó lo que Cream de vez en cuando le decía— _**«Me da gusto que por fin hayas madurado…»**_

—**¿Pero que estoy haciendo…?** —Murmuró dejando el pergamino en paz desviando la mirada hacia Cream— **«Ya no soy ese potrillo… soy un adulto, y he de comportarme como tal» **—Pensó muy seguro de si mismo.

—**Oriol… me haces cosquillas** —Le oyó murmurar muy alegre entre sueños mientras agitaba levemente los cascos. De repente, una marcada vena apareció en la sien del pegaso, aquel sentimiento de madures y orgullo se desvanecieron casi al instante al mismo tiempo que un enorme impulso de destruir le remplazaba. Con ojos asesinos, observó el pergamino como si éste se burlara de él, y justo antes de volver a comenzar lo que había dejado, exhaló con fuerza llevando sus cascos hacia arriba y después hacia abajo calmando su temperamento repitiéndose una vez más— **«No, ya no soy ese potrillo…, pero mejor ya me voy»**

Dirigiéndose a la puerta listo para retirarse, volvió oír a Cream hablar en sueños, al principio se molestó por obvias razones, pero luego de escuchar como su tono cambiaba a uno más agitado volteó intrigado. Cream, en esta ocasión, agitaba ahora los cuatro cascos a la vez como si estuviera corriendo, Silver lentamente se acercó a ella sin hacer ruido, supo de inmediato que esta estaba asustada y eso lo puso nervioso.

—**No… aléjate de mí, monstruo** —Le escuchó variando los tonos. En la mente del pegaso, éste ya intuía que aquel gigante era la razón de esta pesadilla, sin embargo, al oír lo siguiente se hizo una idea clara de lo que estaba soñando— **Silver donde… Red… no… Red... los va a matar…**

Cream había comenzado a sudar, sus movimientos eran cada vez más desesperados, y algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, Silver, angustiado de verla así, intentó despertarla moviéndola con los cascos, provocando que la terrestre despertara abruptamente dando un fuerte grito, atónita por aquella horrible pesadilla, Cream observo a Silver, sin soportarlo más, se lanzó a sus cascos.

—**Tranquila, tranquila** —Susurraba gentilmente arropándola entre sus alas, sintiendo su llanto en el pecho, no pudo evitar pensar— **«Aun sueña con Red… es comprensible, han pasado casi dos semanas, pero eso no será tan fácil de olvidar»**

Varios minutos pasaron antes de que Cream recuperara la compostura, Silver se mantuvo en silencio dándole su apoyo, en su condición hablarle en ese estado no serviría de nada.

—**Estoy harta...** —Aun en su pecho, ella le musitó con la voz quebrada— **...Me quiero ir de aquí Silver, ya no aguanto esto…**

El pegaso no supo que responder, nunca antes la había visto tan afectada, pero no podía quedarse callado, eso solo lo empeoraría. Con una firmeza forzada contestó— **Ya pasó Cream, estas a salvo, nadie te hará daño mientras yo esté aquí ¿Esta bien?, lo prometo** —El silencio reinó nuevamente en el cuarto, en la mente del pegaso, éste se reprochaba por sus palabras— **«Maldición, ¿No pudiese encontrar otra estúpida forma de cagarla?»** —Sinceramente, Silver no era alguien que entendiera mucho de sentimientos, y menos de dar apoyo a una dama, ni mucho menos a una que le aceleraba el corazón.

—**Gracias…** —Sorpresivamente Cream rompió el silencio con suavidad— **No sabría qué hacer si no estuvieras aquí** —Pasando sus cascos más allá de su pecho, Silver se vio rodeado por éstos, provocando que sus alas se extendieran leve e involuntariamente— **De verdad no sé qué haría… lo siento tanto**

—**Bueno no…** —Antes de responderle con el rostro totalmente ruborizado, Cream siguió hablando interrumpiéndole.

Con una voz apagada y gentil, continuó sin separarse de su pecho— **Estaba lista para irme Silver, me iba a ir…**

—**¿A qué te refieres?** —Respondió confundido haciendo desaparecer el rojo de su rostro, acto seguido le devolvió el abraso, a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba por estar tan cerca de ella, el sentimiento de preocupación era más fuerte— **No te entiendo.**

Cream dio un sollozo, por su voz, parecía que en cualquier momento volvería a llorar— A**ntes de que nos llamaran a la expedición… yo… tenia mis maletas listas para irme… pensaba dejarlo todo sin decirle a nadie he irme con mi hermano… pensaba… pensaba en abandonarlos a todos, en abandonarte a ti… yo… yo… lo siento…**

Silver la interrumpió, esas palabras le dolieron, más aún, fueron la patada mas fuerte de su vida. Pero no era quien para juzgarla, la verdad a veces duele— **No te preocupes Cream** —Dijo aumentando la presión de su abraso, fuesen cual fuesen sus sentimientos, estaba ahí para apoyarla.

Recostando el mentón en su rojiza melena, disfrutando de su suavidad y olor en silencio. Intuyendo con pena a donde iba esto, aceleró rompió el hielo— **No tienes que disculparte, está bien pensar en sí mismo de vez en cuando** —separándose del agradable aroma, Silver le levantó el mentón con su casco mirando fijamente aquellos tristes ojos color rubí—** Lo que importa es que te quedaste, ¿no?, pero…** —un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero se las arreglo para pasar desapercibido— **Si quieres irte… yo… lo aceptaré**

—**Gracias… gracias por todo**—Contestó separándose de su pecho.

El corazón del pegaso se sentía pesado, a pesar de las mariposas que sentía en el estómago, aguantó las ganas de decirle que se quedara, de decirle que la quería… decirle que le dolía no quedarse a su lado, pero se reprimió por miedo al rechazo. Además, darle más problemas a su amiga sería demasiado egoísta de su parte, la conocía desde la infancia, pero nunca supo en qué momento ver a otros sementales acercarse a ella le provocaba un poco de celos— **«¿Por qué no pude decírtelo antes…?, qué más da, ¿Acaso importaría si te lo dijera ahora?, no, solo quedaría mal… ¿Qué clase de aprovechado seria amarrarte con mi confesión?, solo un estúpido lo haría en un momento como este... y yo... ya no soy ese ****estúpido».**

Al separarse, ambos se quedaron viendo entre a pesar de la poca luz presente, Silver, aparentando estar bien, se dispuso a irse, sin embargo, un leve mordisco en su ala izquierda le hizo voltear, la luna volvió a salir iluminando la habitación, ver el rostro de Cream solo le dio una punzada en el pecho.

—**¿Podrías… quedarte un poco más… conmigo?** —Le oyó decir amablemente mientras se apartaba dándole un lugar en su lecho.

En ese instante, un estruendoso trueno hizo eco en el exterior, Cream no pudo evitar dar un grito ahogado. Había comenzado a llover.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Silver a la vez que las mariposas aumentaban y el corazón se hacía más ligero— «Luna, ¿Puede que tu velo me diga que… aun tenga una oportunidad?»

Con lentitud, Silver se introdujo en la cama quedando frente a frente con ella, viéndola darse vuelta para sacar una gran manta bajo la cama, ambos quedaron cubiertos por la cálida tela color rojo, antes de cerrar los ojos, Cream le dio una risa coqueta y un toque en su nariz— ¿De verdad no dejaras que nadie me haga daño?

Silver se ruborizó haciendo una mueca avergonzado— **Nadie, lo prometo.**

Dejándose llevar por el momento, Silver cerró los ojos acercándose a sus labios, no obstante, al abrirlo por curiosidad, se percató que Cream ya estaba dormida con una expresión tranquila. Desistiendo entre risas, Silver no tentó su suerte y se dispuso a dormir acompañado de la relajante melodía que caía en el techo— **«Si te vas, entonces… yo me iré contigo, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo porque… te amo»**

* * *

Varias horas después cercano al amanecer, muy lejos de allí, la granja Sweet Apple Dreams era cubierta por una intensa lluvia de principios de otoño, varios charcos de agua podían apreciarse a lo largo de toda la granja, las gemelas Apple tendrían muchos nuevos lugares para jugar, los campos no necesitarían regarse por varios días gracias a esta bendición, el verano había sido muy árido, y por primera vez en la vida, Oriol podía observar algo así en completa paz.

En las afueras del granero, dos tenues resplandores rosados podían apreciarse tras una empañada ventana, dentro del mismo, Oriol observaba sentado semidesnudo, con los pies cruzados sobre un bloque de heno, el exterior en completo silencio, hace poco se había despertado fruto de las constantes pesadillas que sufría cada noche, y sin sus medicamentos para dormir, no estaba seguro de cuando terminarían.

—**Deberías ir a ver a Cream… esto se está volviendo insostenible**—La voz de Iac se hizo presente dentro de su mente.

—**Sí, debería, pero no ahora, quizás cuando salga el sol** —Respondió con un tono cansado concentrado en la lluvia. —**Nunca pude apreciar la belleza de un día así, siempre que llovía estaba dentro del traje luchando porque no me llegara algún disparo** —Exhaló profundamente soltando los músculos— **Es muy relajante, desearía que mis compañeros estuvieran aquí para verlo.**

—**¿Pasa algo?, casi rompes la pared de nuevo, pero te veo muy callado** —Oriol observó de reojo la pared que días atrás había reparado, si bien no alcanzo a romperla, ésta tenía una marcada incisión horizontal— **¿Qué fue esta vez?, o mejor dicho ¿Cuál de todas las batallas fue?**

—**En la que perdí mi brazo, a mi hermano… y.… a mi madre** —Dijo ligeramente triste alzando la vista, mirando las nubes mientras tocaba suavemente el metal de su antebrazo. Recuperando el tono tras unos momentos continuó— **Pero eso no es lo que me intriga, ¿sabes?, podría jurar que perdí el izquierdo, pero en el sueño perdí el derecho…**

Iac mantuvo un silencio culpable, era mejor no irse por esas ramas… no si quería mantener las cosas como estaban, por lo que desvió el tema abruptamente— ¿Qué piensas de la carta de esa tal Fancy Tools?

Oriol levantó una ceja sorprendido— Jamás creí escucharte nombrar a otros Ponys, debería ser yo quien debería preguntarte si estás bien, ja.

—Bueno, debes mantenerte ocupado ¿no?, además por lo que dijo esa pegaso de ojos bizcos, parecía muy urgente.

—**¿Urgente?** —contestó sarcástico— No voy a ir Iac, de lejos se nota que nada más llegar me lanzara todo lo que tenga a la mano junto con todos los insultos que se sepa, oye, y esa pegaso "bizca" tiene nombre.

—**¿Y cuál es?**

El gigante guardó silencio pensando por unos minutos, Winter le había dicho que le decían Bubbles, pero en realidad no sabía cómo se llamaba— **Bubbles, se llama Bubbles, no seas grosero, ella se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo.**

—**Solo espero que no vuelva a romperse los dientes **—comentó sarcástico intentando animarlo, pero solo consiguió más quejas del gigante sobre su humor—** Ja, que mal mentiroso eres, puedo leer tus pensamientos amigo… ¡Espera!, guarda silencio.** —de inmediato Oriol se levantó alerta— **Detecto algo en las cercanías.**

—**¿Qué es, y como puedes oírlo?, yo no escucho nada…**

—**Silencio** —le interrumpió— **Ni siquiera la lluvia puede ocultar los alaridos de un animal herido.**

Un mal presentimiento recorrió la espalda del gigante, de inmediato se levantó tomando su chaleco de lana colgado en una horca cercana pues llevaba puesto solo su pantalón corto del mismo material— «Puede que sea algún depredador, me puedo ocupar de eso sin problemas»

Saliendo del granero, la lluvia empapó sus ropajes, pero eso no le importó, no sentía frio ni el peso de la lana mojada, más le importaba que la granja fuera segura. Verdaderamente el ruido de la lluvia opacaba su sentido de la audición, sin embargo, Iac aun podía oír los alaridos.

—**Vienen del corral** —Avisó Iac con prisa.

Rápidamente, el gigante emprendió carrera a toda velocidad, la familia New apple tenía pocas ovejas, y comprar otras no era una opción, además de que prometió a Gold el cuidar la granja él y su hermano no estaban. Avanzado entre la lluvia y el viento, Oriol se vio obligado a usar su ojo biónico para ver entre la poca visibilidad, pues aún estaba oscuro y la masiva cantidad de gotas cubría prácticamente todo, al desplegar su ojo de tecnológico iris azulado, su percepción le guío hasta el corral, según Iac los alaridos habían parado.

—**«¿Qué ha pasado?»** —Se preguntó a si mismo al llegar, las ovejas no estaban, había rastros de sangre diluyéndose entre la lluvia y es césped, en el suelo lodoso cercano, varias huellas homínidas acumulaban agua hasta transformarse en charcos en un rastro de lana y sangre.

—**Parecen huellas humanas** —Comentó Iac —**Pero son extrañas, los humanos tienen cinco dedos y estas tienen cuatro… ¡Oriol detrás de ti!**

Sin dudar, el gigante se lanzó hacia adelante en una ágil voltereta sintiendo la lluvia ser cortada a centímetros de su nuca. El filo de una gran hacha doble por poco le da en el cuello, de no haber girado, esa arma le hubiera rebanado el cuello. Desplegando su cuchilla, Oriol tomó posición de combate dando cara al misterioso y cobarde enemigo.

Un agudo pitido, seguido de un leve dolor, le invadió la cabeza desapareciendo poco después. Lo que eran sonidos de lluvia e interferencias, lentamente se convierten en palabras conocidas pero inentendibles. Gracias a su ojo biónico, pudo ver como las siluetas de sus adversarios, borrosas por el aguacero, le rodeaban con lentitud, confiados de que él no podía verlos.

Tenían aspecto humanoide, siendo seis en total, cubrían su peludo cuerpo con primitivos ropajes tribales, algunos de ellos eran gordos y los otros más delgados, con una estatura similar a la de Oriol, todos portaban armas grandes como hachas o martillos muy rústicos. No obstante, la idea de que fueran humanos desapareció al mismo tiempo que pudo ver sus rostros: feos, deformes, similares a un cerdo por su nariz y boca cubierta de sangre roja, en la cual, dos colmillos inferiores sobresalían enredados en húmedas motas de lana.

Sin perder tiempo, todos atacaron a la vez, ignorando con qué clase de criatura se habían topado. El veterano soldado de la Unión volvería a la acción.

Raudo esquivo los primeros ataques, escurriéndose entre ellos, se concentró en los más lentos. Una bestia gorda de larga barba cargó directamente contra el humano, atacando con su enorme martillo de piedra. Dio un golpe vertical apuntando a la cabeza, pero falló estrepitosamente por la agilidad de su adversario. Por el costado, otro ataque apareció de repente dándole en el brazo al intentar cubrirse. Sonriendo grotescamente, aquel troll esperaba ansioso ver su sangre correr por su arma, casi al instante, el puño derecho del soldado se hundió en su cara. Revolcándose tremendamente dolorido, observó entre lágrimas y sangre como su arma se había roto. Cuando estaba a punto de rematarlo, otro ataque iba por su cuello. Un delgado troll había intentado darle con su martillo en el pecho. En un ágil y elegante movimiento, Oriol dejó pasar el trozo de piedra, clavando su hoja en el costado de aquel feo monstruo. Inmóvil, el troll sentía como la delgada hoja le atravesaba el corazón hasta llegar al otro lado. Conservando aquella pasmada mirada, la cuchilla se deslizó hacia afuera de su cuerpo, entre espasmos, cayó muerto dejado un pequeño charco de sangre. Observando su hoja teñida de un rojo oscuro, un solo pensamiento vino a la mente del soldado mientras la lluvia limpiaba su arma— **«Uno»**

—**¡Maldito!, ¡Hijo de perra!** —no tardó en rugir otro al verlo voltear hacia ellos. Alzando su arma, gritó con toda fuerza de sus pulmones mientras cargaba— **¡Muere!**

Como un fantasma en la tiniebla, Oriol se deslizó entre la lluvia rumbo al desafío. Un sonido limpio separó la cabeza del cuerpo del troll, provocando que su gordo cuerpo diera unos pasos más antes de caer en un charco de agua tiñéndolo de rojo. Limpiando su cuchilla en un movimiento de arco, todos estos seres observaron sus brillantes ojos cuando levantó la mirada; azul y rosa. — **«Dos»**

Dudosos de atacar, escucharon como aquella criatura lampiña les gritaba con voz firme señalando el cadáver a su lado con la punta de su hoja— ¡Será mejor que se larguen si no quieren terminar como él!

Sorprendidos de oírlo hablar perfectamente su lengua, el más grande y "fornido" respondió rugiendo en cólera— **¡Ah!, ¡Tu matar a hermanos troll!, ¡Troll tener hambre!, ¡Troll matarte a ti!, ¡Para luego comer Ponys dentro de choza Pony!**

Aquellas palabras fueron el detonante en la mente del soldado, ahora si era personal. Súbitamente, aquellas resplandecientes luces avanzaron a toda velocidad escurriéndose en la lluvia. Con el objetivo de dar un ataque vertical sobre el Troll, Oriol dio un gran salto en su dirección. Previendo el ataque, éste intentó bloquear el golpe con el mango su de hacha, sin embargo, el reflejo de la hoja le atravesó sin problema. Entre balbuceos y espasmos, dio su último aliento antes de partirse en dos. Levantando su arma, el soldado siguió adelante susurrando— Tres.

Viéndolo caminar tan tranquilo los puso furiosos, gritando decididos a matar al culpable, cargaron todos nuevamente, sin embargo, uno a uno fueron cayendo ante la inmisericorde cuchilla del humano, esto sería rápido... para él:

Su enemigo atacó con ira. Oriol esquivó el lento ataque de su hacha y le cortó una pierna. El troll cayó sujetando su herida entre gritos, acto seguido el soldado giró sobre su propio eje para soltar una patada. Un compañero del Troll caído, el cual iba atacar por la espalda, fue sorprendido con una patada directamente en su cara. Sintió el tronar de sus dientes, mientras miraba atónito el impecable arte marcial del gigante.

Aprovechando el momento, el humano le agarró del cuello usándolo como escudo justo antes de que un martillo le golpeara la cabeza. Recibiendo el golpe del último de compañeros, un gran tajo le desgarró el cuello terminando el trabajo, viendo caer a su víctima, Oriol tomó el hacha de sus inertes manos. Guardando su hoja, dio una potente patada al impactado troll frente a él, recibiendo de lleno el precario filo del arma sobre su cráneo. Con el arma entre los ojos, el último de los trolls se desplomó de lleno ante la despectiva mirada del soldado.

—**Seis** —Murmuró mientras la lluvia limpiaba su rostro.

Poco a poco, el aguacero fue menguando, pronto llegaría a su fin. Ni siquiera las gotas de lluvia pudieron limpiar la sangre roja de sus ropajes, respiraba tranquilo como siempre había hecho al final de cada batalla, estaba consciente del porqué lo había hecho y con eso era suficiente.

De repente, los quejidos de aquel troll sin pierna llegaron a sus oídos. Recogiendo una de las hachas de uno de sus enemigos, caminó hacia él. Moribundo, el pobre diablo intentaba por todos los medios escapar dejando un rastro de abundante sangre roja a lo largo del trayecto. Rechinaba los dientes con ira a la vez que sus brazos le hacían avanzar, acto seguido, una fuerte patada en el pecho lo volteó. Quedando frente a frente con la criatura que los había masacrado, viendo claramente el fantasmagórico miasma negro que brotaba de su piel. Con ambos brillos rosa fijos en él, escupió sus piernas gritando en cólera.

—** ¡Bastardo lampiño!, ¡Troll jura matarte, troll jura…!** —Slash— **¡AAAAAAHHH!**

Con una mirada de total desprecio, el soldado clavó sin piedad el hacha en el abdomen de la criatura para hacerla callar, en aquellos fluorescentes ojos solo había asco. Estaba enojado, no, furioso por las intenciones de estas bestias, ellos venían a comerse a los Ponys de esta granja solo porque podían y quien sabe que cosa más, eran precisamente como Cream les había contado. Determinado, no mostraría ninguna piedad de parte suya, pues sabía que ellos tampoco lo harían.

—**¿Hay más como tú?, ¿Dónde están?, ¿Por que vinieron aquí?, ¿Eh?, ¡Responde!** —Exigió desplegando su hoja. A pocos centímetros de la garganta del malformado troll, éste mantuvo silencio mirando fijamente el filo rozar su piel. Oriol se mostró impaciente, clavando lentamente la hoja en su pecho le hizo retorcerse en agonía.

Maldiciendo a todo pulmón, finalmente respondió algo coherente— **¡Troll no decirte nada!, rata lampiña** —Tomando desafiante la hoja, ésta le cortaba la palma manchándose de color carmesí— **Mátame y jefe venir por ti y Ponys, ¡yo no tenerte miedo!**

Replegando su cuchilla, Oriol se arrodilló tomando la ensangrentada mano del troll con ira en el rostro. Su voz, levemente más grave y mucho más amenazante, rápidamente fue opacada por el crujir de los huesos y gritos de su víctima— **Mientes… aprenderás a temerme… y aprenderás, a no mentirme.**

Lentamente los ojos del troll se abrieron presa del terror al sentir un insoportable dolor en el pecho sumado al de su mano— **Tarde o temprano, dirás la verdad… aunque tenga que quebrar cada uno de tus miserables huesos.** —Tomándolo suavemente, esta vez por el codo, a la bestia ésta intentó resistirse a pesar del dolor, ¡Crack!, su brazo, ahora colgaba flácido entre los de Oriol.

—**No me las arrebataran… ¡¿Oíste?!** —ignorando los chillidos de la criatura, continuó con el siguiente hueso.— **Si que, ¡Habla!** —¡Crack!

Cerca de allí, en las ventanas del segundo piso de la casa de los New Apple, Bubbles, Winter y sus hijas. Temblaban aterradas al oír los desgarradores gritos del troll resistiéndose, agradeciendo que el velo de la noche no les dejara ver lo que había pasado, tenían tanto miedo que no se atrevían a asomarse.

Ambas gemelas, con lágrimas ocultas y los cascos de su madre y Climsy en las orejas, rogaban porque Ori estuviera bien.

_Casi una hora después, Oriol soltó los rotos dedos del troll luego de que contara todo lo que sabía. Iac mantuvo silencio. Le miró con un profundo odio a la vez que éste le miraba pidiendo misericordia, pues no solo le dijo lo que quería saber, sino todo lo que había hecho antes de llegar aquí. Al voltear hacia la casa, tomó su decisión. Colocando su hoja justo en frente de la garganta de la criatura, alzándola lentamente, hizo una pausa de acabar con su vida._

_Tímidamente__, una lagrima de ira salio del ojo izquierdo del soldado y leve tono quebrado.__— **Las protegeré cueste lo que cueste, no permitiré que me roben...**_

_Mientras el sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte, entre el suave olor de la humedad del suelo, el primer rayo de un nuevo día se reflejó en la metálica hoja antes de volver a teñir la tierra de rojo._

_—**...Mi felicidad.**_

* * *

**(Reedicion a version final 24/04/19)**

**NA: Buenas gente, vaya semana, ¿No?, uf, la mia fue más dura de lo que esperaba, pero ya estoy aquí UwU**

**Por fortuna aprobé los exámenes, alguno mejores que otros, pero bueno, nadie es perfecto xD**

**(Inserte Gif de Maud Guiñando el ojo)**

**PD: UnSimpleEscritor, muchísimas gracias por asesorarme en este proyecto, sin ti, mis escritos no serian los mismo, y estarían destinados a la decadencia y mediocridad eterna, mil gracias amigo. :3**


	19. Ascuas de medianoche(2)

**Capítulo 5: ****Ascuas de medianoche**** (2)**

_Amanece tras la lluvia del día anterior. Un arcoíris, tímido y casi transparente, decoraba el firmamento mezclado con una breve niebla matutina. La tierra, húmeda y fría, se calentaba a medida que el sol ganaba altura. Allí, entre los manzanos y edificios de la granja; Sweet Apple Dreams, el cabello color cian de Oriol ondulaba junto al viento, observando sentado a varios de los enemigos que anoche vinieron a atacar, los cuales ahora nada más eran cadáveres. _

_El soldado humano, que apenas llevaba dos semanas en esta tierra desconocida, buscaba resguardarse de su vida pasada entre la tranquilidad de sus nuevas experiencias. Había encontrado muchas cosas que creyó perdidas en él; la risa, la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo y el querer proteger a los demás. Emociones tan importantes como peligrosas para un militar. Aunque eso no le importaba, protegería esos sentimientos a capa y espada de ser necesario, sin embargo, a su alrededor yacían las pruebas de que no sería un camino fácil. Esta tierra, Equestria, como la llamaban sus habitantes, tenía más peligros de lo que había imaginado, claro que, no podían compararse con las tragedias ni horribles cosas que vio en el pasado. De todas formas, eran suficientes para no seguir ignorándolas, ésta tierra no era de ensueños, tampoco un paraíso, ni un lugar pacifico, al menos, no en estos tiempos._

* * *

Escondido en su mente, Oriol sentía culpa junto a una pizca de miedo. Las cosas que hizo antes de la salida del sol fueron un golpe certero a su realidad; no creyó volver a manchar tan pronto su hoja después de las arañas. Había estado entrenando cada mañana para un momento así; tal cual como dictaba el inflexible código del paladín, al cual todavía se aferraba con fuerza. Del mismo modo que lo hacía para conservar la ilusión de que nada de su pasado había ocurrido. Sin embargo, las pesadillas que le despertaban cada noche, eran un recordatorio de su corta estancia junto a los Ponys, mientras que anterior a ellos, cargaba consigo más de diez años de cruenta guerra, y él, aún intentando mentirse, no lo lograba.

Siempre estuvo consciente de que tenía demasiada imaginación para un soldado, demasiada esperanza de que las cosas podría cambiar de un día para otro. En el pasado, eso le había servido para no llevar su cañón contra sí mismo, no fueron pocas las ocasiones en las cuales vió a sus semejantes volarse la cabeza para acabar con el dolor, varias veces consideró imitarlos después de que lentamente lo perdía todo; desde sus amigos, su familia, su propio cuerpo… su hogar y todo rastro de él. Una vez más, las palabras de dicho código al que tanto se aferraba, le recordaban que, para un soldado, la guerra nunca acaba.

Fuese cual fuese la realidad, la verdad, lo que provocaba esa culpa, era poder perder la confianza de aquellos a quienes les había agarrado cariño. Por poco que fuera el tiempo a su lado, era suficiente para valer la pena. Su causa, inquebrantable pero flexible, era una sola: memorar a los caídos que un día le acompañaron en batalla, no intentar resolver el incoherente misterio de su aparición en Equestria, al menos, no por ahora. Mientras se mantuviera en esos parámetros, podía hacer lo que quisiera.

El hecho de volver a sentir que le miraran con ojos temerosos, llenaba su corazón de nostalgia. Tanto si fuera Gold, Cream, las pequeñas gemelas de Winter, o ella misma, pensarlo le paralizaba. No podía evitar observar en silencio la casona preguntándose si le habían escuchado, o peor, si le habían visto ser así de despiadado, después de todo, los viejos hábitos son difíciles de borrar, más aún cuando eran pan de cada día.

Cómo no hacerlo si era veterano de cientos de batallas que lo dejaron profundamente marcado, las cosas que hizo la noche anterior no eran nada comparadas con las que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir en el pasado, pero en esos momentos, en reiteradas ocasiones se imaginaba a las gemelas teniéndole miedo… era algo que le aterraba, volver a estar solo.

—**¿Qué voy hacer Iac? **—murmuró desalentado con las piernas cruzadas en el césped. Con el sol aclarando su cabello, miraba con desdén sus manos manchadas de rojo—** ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? **—agachó la cabeza dejando sus ojos en la sombra— **ya no sé qué hacer.**

Hubo silencio, su compañero mental optó por no responder, quizá esa era la mejor opción que pudo haber tomado. Tenía claro que Oriol no disfrutaba su victoria, más aun, estaba preocupado de que la oscuridad, o peor, "él" emergiera fruto de tales emociones; si veía el miasma negro brotándole del cuerpo, tenía ya preparada una depuración si así ocurría, ese charlatán no era nada comparado con la tercera llama.

Su respiración poco a poco se recuperaba, aunque el cansancio no era algo tan fuerte en aquel momento, una gota de sudor frío le recorría el cuello perdiéndose entre sus ropajes de lana blanca— **No sabría qué hacer si Winter me ve así…**—Sonaba melancólico, hizo una pausa para levantarse, mirando con desprecio a sus enemigos caídos— **por lo menos… me desharé de ustedes. Pedazos de mierda, maldición, todo iba de maravilla hasta que llegaron** —Sin decir nada más, dio un último vistazo a las ventanas de la casa, en ellas, los reflejos del sol casi parecían los plateados ojos de Bubbles, eso le hizo pensar— **«¿Me pregunto si tú me tienes miedo?»**

Visiblemente decaído, pero sin perder su firme postura, tomó al troll más cercano por el brazo hasta subirlo a su hombro; siendo el mismo que recibió la puñalada por el lateral, había dejado un gran charco en su lugar. Cargando con el cadáver, emprendió camino en dirección al perímetro, no los enterraría, no merecían tal honor, pues eran bestias indignas de volver a la tierra, si pudiera quemarlos seguro lo habría hecho. Una vez dentro del bosque, Oriol lanzó al muerto como la sucia pila de carne que era, dándose cuenta que más encima le había manchado el preciado chaleco que Cream le regaló días atrás.

—**¡Genial!, ¡Gracias pedazo de…!, ¡Grrh!** —Exclamó iracundo dándole una patada al cuerpo.

Sintiendo que era el momento para hablar, el tono firme de Iac resonó en su cabeza—**Calma Oriol, ya está muerto, no hay necesidad de que te sigas manchando los pies** —cambiando a un tono más compasivo, intentó distraer al gigante de su enojo, pues no quería tener que recurrir a la depuración, no cuando la luna llena estaba tan cerca—**Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, aún queda avisarle a esa pony blanca lo que va a pasar si no se van, ¿quieres protegerlas?, entonces fíjate en las prioridades y no en la basura.**

—**Carajo **—Chasqueó molesto observando su chaleco con extensas marcas carmesí en el pecho y el hombro—** Aun después de muertos dan problemas **—murmuró irritado retirándose la prenda, dejándola sobre la rama de un árbol en la sombra. Pensar en deshacerse de su querido chaleco le irritaba tanto como le entristecía; era rustico y picaba un poco, pero le mantenía caliente y tenía todo el cariño de la terrestre pelirroja.

— **¿Crees que se pueda quitar?, no quiero tener que tirarla, Cream tuvo que pagar por él y no quiero desperdiciar su dinero.**

—**No lo sé, esperemos que sí **—contestó Iac en seco centrándose en el objetivo principal—** Vamos, aún tenemos cinco cuerpos que sacar de la granja, no perdamos tiempo, pronto la curiosidad vencerá el miedo de esas yeguas y saldrán a ver qué pasó, si no es que ya lo han hecho.**

—**Tienes razón, aún hay trabajo que hacer, además… **—Su tono se volvió frio y hostil mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños—…**pronto serán más de cinco.**

Eso sí, no dejaría su chaleco en ese lugar, y para evitar mancharlo, lo vestiría en la cadera quedando con el pecho descubierto. Esa prenda de lana era la única ropa que tenía para el torso, en sus piernas, su pantalón blanco aún seguía limpio, húmedo por la lluvia, pero limpio, si se machaba, volver a tener que usar la manta de Cream no le agradaba, era muy especial como para ensuciarla con algo tan asqueroso como la sangre de troll.

De esta forma, uno a uno fue llevándose los cadáveres al hombro, junto a sus primitivas armas y alguna que otra extremidad que encontró tirada, sin embargo, mientras transportaba al penúltimo de los muertos, en su pensamiento abundaban las dudas.

—**«Ese troll no podía mentir, si todo lo que me dijo era verdad, no será suficiente con dejar a Winter y sus niñas fuera de la propiedad… no puedo creer la clase de cosas que los trolls pensaban hacerles, Iac, no sabes cuánto me alegra haber estado allí… aunque por ello me puedan temer».**

—**«Hiciste lo correcto Oriol, no te tortures así, eres un soldado, enorgullécete. Aparte, intentaste hablarles y no funcionó. De todos modos, aún no puedo procesar bien su lenguaje» **—Iac podía percibir como su compañero se calmaba, esa era una buena noticia.

—**«¡Por supuesto que estoy orgulloso!»** —Exclamó en pensamientos—** «Espera… ¿Cómo que lenguaje?, creí que tú también podías oírlos, ¿o sea que tampoco entiendes a los Ponys?, ¿Eso es lo que me quieres decir?»** —Añadió el gigante agregando otro cadáver a la pila; con ese eran cinco, solo faltaba uno.

—**«Claro que puedo entenderlos» **—Respondió de inmediato de forma tranquila— **«Pero cuando los escucho a través de tus oídos, solo oigo palabras sin sentido, balbuceos, relinchos y demás, es cosa de milisegundos que puedo interpretar lo que dicen gracias a tu cerebro, es…»**

—**«¿Extraño?» **—Interrumpió Oriol mientras caminaba de vuelta a la granja, a lo que Iac contestó— **«No, es curioso».**

Saliendo de entre árboles del exterior, solo quedaba llevar al último de los enemigos caídos, sin embargo, al ver lo que le esperaba, o mejor dicho, quien lo esperaba, una fría sensación le recorrió la espalda sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Winter Flower, con su cabello liso y desarreglado, tenía la mirada fija en el cuerpo del troll. Con escalofriante lentitud, alzó la vista hasta cruzarse con la de Oriol, sus ojos, fríos como el hielo, carecían de todo brillo y eran casi como los de un muerto. De pronto los miedos del gigante parecían confirmarse, aun así, mantuvo la compostura y continuó firme hacia ella sin detenerse.

La terrestre desvió la mirada hacia el humano al tenerlo a pocos metros de ella, hablándole con voz gélida— **Climsy me dijo que estarías aquí, ella tenía miedo de que estuvieras muerto.**

Dudoso, Oriol siguió caminando fingiendo ignorarla, pero, mientras más se acercaba, más le costaba mirarla a los ojos. Con cada paso, la tentación de evitar aquellos azulados témpanos de hielo era cada vez más difícil.

Fue él quien desvió finalmente la vista con el único propósito de llevarse el cuerpo tomándolo por sus destrozados brazos. No obstante, antes de que pudiese levantarlo como al resto, los cascos de Winter parándose sobre el cuerpo le obligaron a detenerse. Verla mirar las heridas y su cara malformada por los golpes, su aptitud pronto comenzaría a preocuparlo, ¿Dónde había quedado aquella alegre madre cuyos ojos desbordaban de amor y ternura?

Era inevitable no hablarle, a pesar de lo que pudiera responder, debía decirle algo— **Winter… no quería que vieras eso, yo... ¿Winter? **—Estaba siendo ignorado, aquellos ojos azules estaban perdidos en el cadáver, mientras empezaba a fruncir el ceño a la vez que comenzaba a golpearlo; primero con leves toques hasta terminar dándole violentos pisotones con ambos cascos, gritándole como si estuviese vivo, se estaba desquitando.

— **¡Mal nacido!, ¡Como te atreves a venir a mi casa!, ¡Como te atreves…!** —Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas— **Maldito… no les bastó con devastar mi hogar, ¿por qué no se pueden morir todos de una vez…? **—sniff, sus energías se agotaban— **¿Por qué tienen que seguir existiendo? **—sentada en el pecho del troll, rompió en llanto.

Oriol no soportó verla así, quería consolarla, pero sus dudas le impidieron actuar de inmediato. Finalmente se decidió; sin importar lo que dijeran o si se llevaba algunos golpes, aun así, las querría, y por tal, aunque le pidieran que se fuera, él las protegería. Por lo mismo, llevó a Winter a sus brazos sin importarle lo que pasara después. La pobre pony lloraba desconsolada de la impotencia apoyándose en sus pectorales, alcanzado a oír los ligeros balbuceos de una madre asustada que temía por la seguridad de sus hijos.

—**Gracias, gracias… de verdad, gracias por matarlos, gracias por protegernos…** —Decía entre lágrimas para la sorpresa del gigante, ahora su mente estaba tranquila, había hecho lo correcto. —**…gracias por protegernos.**

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Winter ahogó sus penas antes de volver a la calma. Oriol, aunque no quería, tuvo que apartarla cuando estuviera más tranquila, pues sería una lástima que tan fino pelaje blanco quedara manchado por su culpa.

—**Está bien, ya paso, ¿sí?, no dejaría que les pasara nada** —Habló con ternura y seguridad. Una solitaria gota se perdió entre las ranuras del metal de su mano al acariciar su mejilla—** Aun estoy aquí, y no me pienso ir a ningún lado.**

Al verle sonreír apoyada en su mano, el gigante desvió la mirada con algo de culpa— **«¿Sería muy pronto para decirles lo que descubrí?»**

De forma compasiva, Iac, como el apoyo que era, le recordó sus objetivos— **«Debes hacerlo, será más difícil mientras más calma tengan, si quieres asegurar su supervivencia, mejor actúa»**

Oriol asintió, no debía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, ni menos dudando. Apartando su mano de la pony, ésta le miró; el brillo en sus ojos azules había vuelto, al igual que su tierna y cálida sonrisa— **Winter, cuando vuelva tengo que hablar contigo, es importante. Por ahora ve a casa a descansar, por favor, asegúrate de que las niñas no salgan hasta que vuelva, puede que estos… **—ambos miraron el cuerpo del Troll por un momento—…**no sean los únicos, yo me aseguraré de que las pequeñas no se enteren, ¿Está bien?, solo mantenlas en casa.**

Sin protesta alguna, la terrestre asintió con serenidad volviendo a casa sin prisa, mientras, Oriol debía deshacerse de los cuerpos. Su mente ya no era un caos, saber que había hecho lo correcto ahora le daba una gran satisfacción.

Cuando tuvo al último de ellos encima, volteó para observar la casona con seguridad, luego, emprendió camino. Más tarde debería hablar con ella sobre su desafortunado hallazgo, pero primero esperaría a que se calmara un poco más para contarle la información que consiguió del enemigo, debería decirles que ya no era seguro quedarse en su granja, y que deberían ir a resguardarse en el pueblo, al menos hasta que se decidiera del problema personalmente.

* * *

En tanto Oriol se perdía entre los árboles, Bubbles observaba escondida a un lado de una ventana del segundo piso, era poco común que ella mantuviera ambos ojos centrados, aunque le dolía un poco si lo hacía por mucho tiempo.

Desde que le despertaron los alaridos de la noche anterior, no había podido conciliar el sueño, estaba asustada en aquel momento, pero cuando los aterradores ruidos se detuvieron, no pudo evitar asomarse a ver; a pesar de que Winter le dijo que no lo hiciera.

—**«_No queremos más enfermos_» **—Las palabras de Cream aún resonaban en su cabeza.

Gracias a la amabilidad de Winter, pudo quedarse a dormir tras llegar pasada la tarde de ayer. No le reveló a nadie las cosas que estaban pasando en el pueblo, tenía miedo de que le negaran el alojamiento si decía algo, además, inocentemente seguía las órdenes de la doctora, o al menos así lo veía ella.

—**Uh… Señora Winter, ¿Por qué tarda tanto? **—Titubeó nerviosa pegada a la ventana.

Antes de salir, la dueña de casa le había pedido que se quedara cuidando a las gemelas AS y AQ dentro de casa mientras ella iba a investigar: AS y AQ eran los apodos que Bubbles les había puesto de cariño. Decir Apple Seed o Apple Cocoon era muy difícil debido a su tartamudez, podía decir palabras cortas a la perfección y pasar desapercibida hablando con ligera lentitud, sin embargo, las palabras largas eran su punto débil, por lo que muchas veces terminaba confundiéndolas.

Las tres estaban juntas en el segundo piso en la habitación de Winter: Una habitación más grande comparada a las otras, disponía de una decoración clásica que combinaba perfectamente con las paredes de madera pintadas de claro color crema, siendo en el centro donde estaba el lecho matrimonial que compartía con su esposo Kai; el hermano de Gold y padre de ambas potrillas. El cual ahora mismo, se había convertido en un improvisado fuerte de sabanas y almohadas.

Sobre la cama y cubiertas con las sabanas a modo de infantil protección, la pegaso se resguardó junto a las hermanas Apple. Tenía miedo, nunca en su vida había escuchado semejantes gritos y menos de dolor, ni siquiera los truenos le provocaban semejante temor, pues esos eran breves y era ruido inofensivo, pero, aquellos gritos… casi la hacen salir corriendo despavorida cual gallina asustada. Aun así, no podía demostrarlo frente a las pequeñas, era una adulta después de todo, o eso era lo que se repetía a cada vez que sentía nervios.

Dentro del fuerte, la gemela mayor, Apple Cocoon, llamó su atención apoyándose en su pecho, su tono, aunque temeroso, era tranquilo— **¿Bubbles?** —Sus ojos se encontraron, la pegaso se esforzó por parecer una yegua llena de confianza— **¿Dónde fue mi ma'h?**

Intentando no tartamudear por los nervios, respondió con una sonrisa gentil—**No se preocupen niñas, su mamá fue a ver que el grandote este bien, pronto volverá.**

La pequeña Apple Seed también se hizo un hueco en el pecho de la pegaso, aunque guardaba la calma, sus pupilas dilatadas demostraban su preocupación— **¿Estará bien?, Ori es muy fuerte… nada le haría daño, ¿verdad?, ¿ni siquiera los monstruos que se llevaron a las ovejas?, ¿verdad?**

—**Así es pequeña, él es muy fuerte, me dijo que las cuidaría si algún malo aparece** —Aunque en realidad poco y nada había hablado con él cuando llegó. Aunque no le gustaba mentir, debía mantener a las niñas tranquilas, y a veces una mentira no hace daño, sin embargo, lo que comentó la gemela menor le llamó la atención— **Espera… ¿Dijiste las ovejas?, ¿viste lo que se llevó a las ovejas?**

Antes de que la pequeña Apple Seed le dijera algo, la voz de Winter se oyó escaleras abajo— **¿Bubbles? **—ambas gemelas levantaron las cabezas muy atentas a la voz de su madre— **¿Bubbles me oyes?, ¿puedes bajar un momento?, necesito hablar contigo.**

—**¡Ma'h!, ¡Ma'h!, ¡¿Qué pasó ma'h?! **—Llamaba Apple Cocoon asomándose energéticamente fuera del fuerte de sabanas. Apple Seed también se asomó pegada a su hermana, contrario a ella, era más relajada y su voz más suave— **¿Ori está bien?**

A toda prisa, la pegaso salió de su escondite respondiendo los llamados.

—**Tranquilas nenas, su mamá está bien y Ori también debe estarlo, pero me están llamando y debó ir**—susurró pasando sus alas a modo de caricia sobre sus melenas— **Ahora vuelvo, ¿sí?** — Ambas asintieron quedándose en su fuerte de sábanas viendo a la pegaso salir por la puerta.

—**¡Ahora voy señora Winter!** —Contestó atravesando el pasillo y bajando las escaleras.

Una vez abajo, Climsy observó a la terrestre sentada en el sofá, parecía nerviosa, teniendo un ligero tic en uno de los cascos.

—**Siéntate a mi lado Bubbles, debo decirte algo** —Dijo en tono tranquilo, su aptitud no la tranquilizaba, con esa postura y ese ambiente, sabía que venían malas noticias.

Lentamente caminó poniéndose a su lado, ambas quedaron en silencio, los nervios de Bubbles aumentaron, si no decía nada, éstos terminarían traicionándola. Aún con todas sus fuerzas para modular sus palabras, no pudo evitar tartamudear— **Que, que, que, ¿qué pasa?**

—**Aparecieron trolls en la granja, Oriol acabó con ellos, pero… ¿entiendes lo que significa eso?** —Súbitamente las pupilas de la pegaso se contrajeron, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró, y su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir para ambas yeguas, esas horribles bestias eran conocidas por toda Equestria por su crueldad y sadismo, yendo por todos lados buscando que destruir, a quien comerse o con quien "divertirse". Tanto Bubbles como Winter tenían sus razones personales con ellos, Winter los odiaba a muerte, y Climsy les temía sobre todas las cosas. Una vez más, el cruel destino había colocado a esos monstruos en sus caminos.

Agitada, Bubbles intentaba respirar y tranquilizarse, y a pesar de querer ocultarlo, eso lo hacía más obvio. De las decenas de palabras que salían de su boca solo unas pocas eran entendibles

—**¿Cómo…? Po, por, **—Se había trabado, dándose unos segundos antes de seguir— **¿por ¡que!?, es, es, es, ¡¿están ahí fuera?!**

—**No, ya te lo dije** —Contestó Winter muy seria, dando un respiro de alivio y esbozando una sonrisa— **Oriol los mató… los mató a todos.**

Eso fue un respiro, la pobre pegaso ya había comenzado a sudar y a marearse, no hallaba las palabras para expresar la gratitud que sentía en aquel momento contra ese musculoso gigante.

—**Pero, ¿Dónde ésta?, ¿Está bien?, ¿lo hirieron?**

Toc, toc, toc. El golpeteo en la puerta principal de la casa hizo que Bubbles saltara del susto, Winter por su parte se levantó sin decir nada dirigiéndose a contestar. Expandiendo sus alas, la pegaso dio un salto parándose frente a la terrestre deteniéndola, ésta, en lugar de tomarle atención giró la cabeza viendo el desorden causado por aquel impulso, negó con la cabeza dándole un poco de risa la inocencia de Climsy.

—**No, no, no, **—Nuevamente se había trabado, dejándolo salir todo de golpe —**¡no vaya señora Winter!, puede ser un troll** —Advirtió Climsy tomándola por los hombros, los cascos le temblaban casi tanto como le temblaban las patas traseras.

—**Los trolls no tocan a la puerta** —Señaló apartándose con cuidado los cascos de Bubbles— **No te preocupes, ya es seguro.**

Antes de abrir, Bubbles se escondió a toda prisa en lo primero que encontró; Una maceta. Un escondite perfecto para un conejo, pero no tanto para una temblorosa Pony adulta. En cuanto la puerta dejó entrar la luz del sol, la sombra de Oriol cubrió por completo a la terrestre.

—**Tenemos que hablar Winter, me temo que ya no podrán quedarse aquí…** —Bajando las orejas, la terrestre le interrumpió con el casco en la pierna, diciéndole— **Vamos afuera.**

—**¿Bubbles?** —Llamó girando la cabeza con tono frio, de inmediato, una muy visible pegaso alzó la mirada— **Cuida a mis pequeñas, no dejes que salgan de la casa, en la cocina hay comida lista por si tienen hambre, solo tienes que calentarla, vuelvo enseguida **—Tras decir eso, la puerta se cerró suavemente.

—**Rayos…** —Murmuró Climsy— **¿Desde cuándo la señora Winter es tan fría?** —Sin despegar el cuerpo del piso, se arrastró hasta las escaleras, subió con sumo cuidado de no causar ningún rechinido y se introdujo nuevamente en la habitación, aún estaba temblando de los nervios, pero aquí, entre las cálidas paredes color crema, se sentía segura.

Sin embargo, al querer meterse en las sabanas no encontró nada, lo que provocó que casi le diera un ataque al corazón. Súbitamente, cuatro pequeños cascos emergieron desde debajo de la cama agarrando las patas de la preocupada pegaso— **¡Boo!**

En ese instante, una intensa vibración recorrió cada centímetro de Climsy, desde la punta de la nariz hasta el final de su cola, acto seguido, un ruido seco pudo oírse antes de que infantiles risas invadieran la habitación.

* * *

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Winter al oír a sus hijas reír, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía esta aptitud tan fría, pero la situación lo ameritaba, lo que Oriol le iba a decir no era ninguna broma.

—**¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme? **—Preguntó insegura, el rostro del humano estaba serio, ambos, como adultos que eran, tenían clara la magnitud de la situación.

Tomando asiento en el suelo para estar al mismo nivel, cruzó las piernas antes de hablar, su tono firme y su mirada intrigaban a la Pony frente a él, exhalando, explicó— **Winter, esta granja ya no es segura, me temo que tendrán que irse de aquí por un tiempo. Cuando interrogué a ese… "troll" **—frunció el ceño— **me di cuenta que no eran solo seis de ellos, hubo dos que se fueron antes de que yo acabara con el resto, esos se llevaron las ovejas, lo siento… pero me temo que la cosa no mejora.**

—**Continua** —Respondió la terrestre sentándose frente a él, poco a poco, su rostro cambiaba perdiendo sus expresiones.

Suspirando para calmar su enojo, explicó— **También me dijo que tienen un campamento no muy lejos de ManeTown, cerca del río del norte. No deben llevar más de dos días aquí, todas las mañanas recorro el perímetro buscando huellas y nunca encontré ninguna que no fuera más grande que la pata de un cerdo, siento que en parte es mi culpa por no buscar más lejos, pero no creí que... ¿estás bien?**

—**_Cerca del rio…_** —Musitó con la mente en blanco, no quería creerlo, su preocupación aumentaba, si se refería al lugar que ella pensaba, sus peores miedos se harían realidad— **¿Te dijo algo más?, ¿Algo sobre el lugar donde se quedaban?**

Oriol sacudió la cabeza, no por negación, sino por molestia— **Dijo que habían capturado algunos ponys la tarde anterior, llevaban comida, trapos o como le llamen a la ropa, y muchas cosas "brillantes", intuyo que eran mercaderes **—una aguja se clavó en el corazón de Winter— **Dijo que los capturaron cerca del sendero que cruza las colinas hermanas.**

—**¡¿Las colinas hermanas?! **—Respondió exaltada, ahora, su expresión fría había sido reemplazada por una de preocupación, abrumada por esa revelación, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro sumida en la ansiedad.

—**¿Qué pasa con las colinas hermanas? **—Preguntó rápidamente el gigante, esto solo podía ir a peor.

—**¡Es el camino que siempre toma mi esposo para volver!, si los trolls se asentaron allí…** —Llevándose un casco a la boca, sentía como éste le temblaba— **¿Qué vamos a hacer?, llegan mañana, si no hacemos algo los van a matar… ¡¿Qué pasa si eran ellos?!**

Viendo su inminente colapso, Oriol intentó calmarla llevándola a sus brazos; a pesar de querer mostrarse fría y segura, siempre hay límites cuando se trata de alguien especial.

—**Vamos vamos…** —Le habló reconfortante al separarse de ella— **Una cosa a la vez, ¿Sí?, aún falta para que Gold llegue a ese tramo, iré de inmediato en cuanto me asegure de que ustedes están a salvo, no me arriesgaré a que pueda ocurrirles algo mientras no estoy.**

—**Pero… ¿dónde podremos quedarnos?, este es nuestro hogar…**—Respondió con leve voz quebrada— **…es todo lo que tenemos.**

—**Esto no me gusta más que a ti… pero** —exhaló**—, tendrán que quedarse en el pueblo, es el único lugar con seguridad que hay, o que conozco, y es el único lugar donde aceptaré dejarlas.**

Winter guardó silencio, con todo eso de la enfermedad de las arañas, ella y su esposo habían decidido no ir al pueblo para evitar contagiarse, en su granja lo tenían casi todo; agua, comida, trabajo. Por lo que tampoco era necesario visitarlo, no obstante, siempre faltaba algo que solo en el pueblo podían conseguir, además de que las niñas ya habían perdido muchas clases en la escuela local. Antes de que Oriol llegara a sus vidas, éstas se la pasaban aburridas sin nada que hacer, eran muy pequeñas para ayudar a papá en las labores pesadas, y mamá se encargaba de la mayoría de las actividades menores, además, sus crayones no les durarían para siempre, y tarde o temprano, extrañarían a sus amigos de la escuela.

—**Está bien…** —El bien estar de sus hijas era lo más importante aquí, si por ello debían abandonar la granja, así seria.

Oriol respiró aliviado— **Puede que Cream los aloje mientras yo estoy fuera, intentaré no exponerme demasiado y…**

El casco de Winter le interrumpió al notar las intenciones del gigante— **¡¿Acaso piensas ir solo?!, ¡no!, simplemente no, Oriol, no puedes ir tu solo, te van a matar.**

—**Si no lo hago Gold y tu esposo corren un grave peligro, además, nadie me va a ayudar si lo pido, los ponys del pueblo me temen demasiado como para siquiera acercarse a mí.**

—**¿Temerte? **—Destacó exaltada— **¿Por qué lo harían?, ¿Qué razones tendrían si tú no has hecho nada?, desde que Gold te trajo con nosotros no has salido de la granja, ¿o sí?**

Oriol negó con la cabeza, ni él conocía al cien por ciento su condición; ni el por qué podía hablar con los Ponys, ni porque no le podían mentir, o ya en general, su aparición en esta tierra. — **¿Recuerdas la primera vez que llegué?, ¿recuerdas que apariencia tenía yo?**

Inmediatamente Winter lo comprendió, en sus memorias, cuando Gold volvió de la expedición, traía consigo una bestia cubierta de miasma negro, tan oscuro como la noche misma, les provocó un terrible temor a todos, aun recordaba cuando salieron despavoridos a ocultarse en casa, y no fue hasta que los tocó que la oscuridad desapareció revelando al ser que ahora tenía en frente.

—**¿Ahora lo entiendes? **—Consultó gentilmente— **No es algo que yo quiera que aparezca, solo está allí, nadie me va a ayudar.**

—**¿Qué tal Silver?** —Contestó segura— **Gold me dijo que también le habías salvado la vida **—Oriol hizo una mueca desconfiando— **Todos le conocen por su lealtad a sus amigos y a sus deudas, no creo que rechace ayudarte, si él va, muchos otros se te unirán.**

—**No ese no es el problema** —Explicó el gigante**— Mi relación con él no es muy buena, además de que con Cream…**

Los cascos de Winter se escabulleron por sus costados, era muy ancho como para rodearlo, pero de inmediato entendió su intención, le estaba abrazando— **Prométeme que lo intentaras, pero no vayas solo, no me importa si puedes con seis, con diez o con veinte, demuéstrales que eres de confianza, ¿Sí?**

Esbozando una sonrisa, acarició su melena aceptando— **Esta bien, te lo prometo.**

Separándose una vez más de él, vio una ligera mancha en su peludo pecho haciéndola reír. Apreciando aquella sonrisa sincera y llena de vida, la determinación creció en el pecho del gigante.

**—****«****¿Estás seguro de esto Oriol?, Lo que estas apunto de hacer no tiene vuelta atrás, recuerda, solo llevas 14 días aquí.**** »**** —Aclaró Iac al notar las intenciones de su compañero.**

**—****«****Iac****»**** —Respondió sereno— ****«****Aun me queda toda la vida por delante, como van la situación, lo más seguro es que las cosas nunca vuelvan a ser como antes, solo me queda aceptar mi realidad y seguir adelante, ¿Eso no es por lo que luché en la guerra?, ¿Seguir adelante?, honraré la memoria de todos los demás viviendo la vida que ellos me permitieron vivir, no soy un malagradecido, ¿lo entiendes?****»**

**—****«****Sí, no te interrumpiré más, procede****»****.**

**—****«****Gracias****»****.**

**_«Por el código del paladín, juro por mis compañeros y los héroes caídos que protegeré estas almas de la oscuridad..._****»**

_Sin que él lo supiera, en la infinita penumbra de su conciencia, la llama rosa ardía con fuerza, acompañada de una tímida flama celeste que le orbitaba, lentamente eran rodeadas de un polvo arcoíris._

**_«_****...juro que seré su pilar acorde a mi causa, juro que protegeré sus alegrías y sus penas...»**

_Brillando con más intensidad, aquel polvo comenzó a converger en una espiral rodeando la flama principal como un tornado, haciendo ondular ambas llamas con la brisa, éstas ganaban tamaño a la vez que la oscuridad perdía terreno._

**_«..._****por el código del paladín, juro que no moriré hasta ver la causa cumplida.** **Ad finem.»**

_El juramento estaba hecho, rodeando ambos fuegos, el torbellino arcoíris descendió a la superficie, allí, tomó la forma de un relámpago del mismo color quedando bajo el fuego. Rayos de energía empezaron a emerger de aquel símbolo, desasiéndolo al mismo tiempo que eran absorbidos por la llama principal, ésta ardía con vigor iluminando aún más todo a su alrededor desplegando relámpagos de todos los colores._

_Y en ese momento, cuando el resplandor rosa alcanzó su auge, en el límite de la oscuridad, otra llama apareció. De color azul profundo como el cielo nocturno, diminuta, aún más que la flama celeste, parecía observar el espectáculo mientras salía dando brincos de las sombras. Mientras más se acercaba, más parecía crecer e irradiar cálida luz oscura, sin embargo, tras de sí, tentáculos de vapor negro la rodearon deteniendo su avance, arrastrándola de vuelta al frio, negro, e infinito vacío._

.

.

* * *

**MA: Buenas gente, uf, esta vez si me tardé, no tengo excusas, las prioridades son prioridades; Estudios primero que Hobbys. Además, escribir y dibujar llevan tiempo, y eso es justo lo que no tengo. T_T**

**Por otra parte, he estado practicando mi habilidad literaria en general, quiero que este escrito sea lo mejor posible en cuanto a calidad, no es perfecto, pero voy mejorando. Y antes de que se lo pregunten, como ya he dicho antes, NO, este Fanfic no está abandonado, nunca lo estará, y dos semanas es lo máximo que estaré sin publicar.**

**Gracias por su paciencia a los que esperaban otro cap, el dibujo de Bubbles ya esta disponible.**

**Nuevamente, les agradesco sus visitas, y sobretodo sus comentarios, pues, a pesar de que tarde en escribir, son lo que más me motiva a continuar esta historia que tanto cariño le tengo, gracias.**

**PD: UnSimpleEscritor, gracias por tu paciencia con este tan mal aprendiz xD, prometo agregar tus lecciones a mi lista de estudios. 7w7r**

**(Inserte Gif de Maud guiñando un ojo) wO**


	20. Ascuas de medianoche(3)

**Capítulo 5: ****Ascuas de medianoche**** (3)**

_Y en ese momento, cuando el resplandor rosa alcanzó su auge, en el límite de la oscuridad, otra llama apareció. De color azul profundo como el cielo nocturno, diminuta, aún más que la flama celeste, parecía observar el espectáculo a la vez que salía dando brincos de las sombras. Mientras más se acercaba, más parecía crecer e irradiar cálida luz oscura, sin embargo, tras de sí, tentáculos de vapor oscuro la rodearon deteniendo su avance, queriéndola arrastrarla de vuelta al frío, negro, e infinito vacío._

* * *

Aquella llama color noche se retorcía intentando liberarse de las sombras que le rodeaban, poco a poco su tamaño iba decreciendo a medida que se alejaba del incandescente fuego rosa frente a ella.

—**¡Suéltame!, ¡No dejaré que me engañes otra vez!** —exclamaba desesperado resistiéndose a volver a las sombras— **¡Dije…! ¡Que me sueltes!**

Alzando sus flamas violentamente logró liberarse tras calcinar las sombras, ahora era tiempo de moverse. A toda prisa comenzó a dar brincos para llegar al centro de la luz, ignorando que las sombras se habían regenerado e iban nuevamente a por él. Saltaba atormentado por los constantes agarres de la oscuridad, si bien los esquivaba, cada vez se le hacía más difícil pues su tamaño aumentaba. Luego de varios minutos de persecución, vio como las sombras se desvanecían al estar tan cerca de la luz rosa, sin tomarle importancia, siguió su camino sin bajar la velocidad, estaba tan cerca de la luz que casi parecía una ilusión.

—**No escaparas de mí** —Replicó burlesca una grave voz desde el vacío— **Nunca lo harás, él jamás te dejará llegar.**

La desesperada llama seguía con su carrera sin importarle nada. Su luz oscura, llena de un intenso furor, empezó a opacar la brillante luz rosa como el velo de la noche arrastra el atardecer.

—**«Ya casi llego…»** —Pensó para sí mismo, le faltaban tan poco para estar a su lado— **«Por fin, después de tanto tiempo…»**

Inesperadamente, un muro de llamas celeste se interpuso entre él y la llama principal obligándolo a detenerse. Orbitando la incandescente ascua rosada, Iac, o más conocido como "La llama celeste", anunció implacable.

—**¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!, te dije que no volvieras a intentarlo, te lo explique la primera vez y sigues volviendo, ¡¿Es que acaso no entiendes el daño que haces?!**

Ignorándole, la flama oscura trató de acercarse al muro de fuego con precaución, y al tocarlo, se retiró de inmediato sintiendo como sus propias flamas, y su existencia, se desvanecían quemadas por la etérea lumbre celeste.

—**¡¿Por qué me haces esto Iac?!** —encaró estallando furioso—** ¡¿Acaso no éramos un…?!**

—**¡Silencio! **—Alzó la voz lanzando una gran llamarada desde las alturas. La cual, ágilmente fue esquivada por la flama de luz nocturna, la cual creció aún más presa de la ira.

—**No sabía de la existencia de esa sombra en este lugar, necesitaba a alguien que la contuviera, él no podía hacerlo**—refiriéndose al fuego rosa— **su naturaleza no se permite, pero la tuya si, era necesario y lo hice, todo por la causa.**

—**¡¿Y esperaste cuanto para decírmelo?!, ¡Nada!** —Exclamó encolerizado lanzando una llamarada más pequeña que la recibida, fallando estrepitosamente su objetivo— **Me encerraste junto a ese estúpido charlatán, ¡Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de ayudarme!, ¡Todo por protegerlo a él!, ¡Éramos iguales y aun así lo escogiste a él!**

Lentamente, la flama celeste comenzó a descender quedando frente al muro de fuego, acto seguido, éste desapareció tal cual había emergido. Entre la envolvente luz roza, al estar tan cerca, la ascua oscura era casi tan grande como la de color celeste, pero, aun así, le ganaba en brillo e intensidad, aunque no se comparaban ni de cerca con el fuego principal que los iluminaba.

—**Si no te encerraba, él no podría haberle hecho frente a las sombras, míralo ahora, con él al mando, ha logrado muchas más cosas de las que tu lograste **—poco a poco, parte del miasma rosa que brotaba de la flama principal, se unía al fuego celeste aumentando su tamaño y vigor— **¿Qué fue lo que tú hiciste?, ¿Hacer pedestales?, ¿Enterrar armaduras vacías?, ¿Intentar volver a encender ese reactor?, perdiste todo ese tiempo hasta que las sombras aparecieron tras la luna llena, tuviste tu oportunidad y la desaprovechaste, ahora le toca a él, y no dejaré… que usurpes un lugar que ya no te pertenece **—nuevamente, el muro de fulminantes fuegos celestes apareció, esta vez, rodeando a la ascua oscura, quien, sin más más remedio, se quedó en el centro— **ahora vete, vuelve a las sombras y has algo útil, porque si tu no lo haces, nadie podrá hacerlo.**

La luz nocturna se hizo más pequeña hasta el punto de casi volver a su tamaño de origen, su tono se mostraba derrotado— **¿Algo útil?, debía enterrarlos, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, debía rendirle el tributo que se merecían. A diferencia de quien proteges, yo si recuerdo todo desde que llegamos a esta tierra, aunque no recuerde lo que pasó en el Harmonious Sparkle, desperté de la misma forma que él lo hizo, apegado a tu guía, rodeado de las paredes de una nave que una vez fue mi hogar, no fue mi decisión estar aquí ni menos la tuya… preferiría haber muerto tras cruzar ese portal, que tener mi vida solo para durar un mes y luego ser encerrado junto a las sombras, cada batalla que viví se repetía mientras ese bastardo intentaba dominarme… **—a pesar de la tristeza que sentía, su voz ganaba hostilidad— **no eres más que una máquina que sigue órdenes, ¡al menos si fueran un sintético tendrías emociones propias!, eres tan parásito como quien está en las sombras, sin nosotros no serias nada, solo un programa esperando intrucciones que nunca llegarían, vacío, monótono, carente de personalidad, eso es lo que eres…**—Sin previo aviso, un torrente de fuego celeste arremetió contra la ascua nocturna, volviendo aún más pequeña— **¡AAHHGG!**

Iac estaba furioso, aunque esos sentimientos no fueran creados por él, sino tal como decía aquella flama; tomados de la llama principal. Podía sentirlos como propios— **Tienes razón, soy una máquina que usa sus emociones para expresarme, no soy un sintético y por tal solo sigo ordenes al pie de la letra, pero no te permitiré que me hables así, no cuando la única razón de que no hayas desaparecido es porque te necesitamos contiendo a las sombras… **—hizo una pausa para deshacer el muro antes de que consumieran a la diminuta llama que tenía en frente; pues empezó a perder el miasma que la alimentaba. Con un tono tranquilo continuó— **Tu similitud con Oriol es casi idéntica, podría decir que incluso son la misma persona, pero, aun así, son diferentes, ambos pertenecen a la misma moneda, y yo… yo soy lo que los separa. No hagas esto más difícil, acepta tu función aquí y vuelve a las sombras, es todo lo que puedes hacer, y es todo lo que harás hasta que sea necesario que vuelvas a salir…**

—**¡Basta! **—Una dulce voz interrumpió a ambas flamas. Desde la intensidad del fuego rosa, tres mariposas de cuerpo azul y rosadas alas emergieron volando hacia ellos. Ligeramente se posaron sobre la ascua color noche haciéndole ganar un poco de fuerza, recuperando su miasma perdido. Su tierna voz sonaba quebrada y triste— **Paren de pelear… no le hagas daño, ya ha sufrido suficiente… ¡Sí que, para!... **_**por favor.**_

Más calmado que antes, el fuego celeste insistió— **Vuelve a las sombras.**

—_**¿Por qué?**_—musitaron con compasión las mariposas al unísono, sufriendo por la empatía que les daba a esas débiles flamas color noche, buscó respuestas en Iac— **¿Por qué tiene que seguir sufriendo?, ¿Cuál es el daño que ha hecho este pobre ser?**

Ignorándolas, éste se fue sin contestar. Sin embargo, desde lo profundo del vigoroso incendio rosa, tres manzanas rojas aparecieron cortándole el paso, su tamaño no superaba al de las pequeñas mariposas, y a diferencia de ellas, éstas estaban unidas y no podían separarse. Con un leve tono campirano, y una voz femenina ligeramente grave, parpadeaban una luz tenue cada vez que hablaban.

— **No te atrevas a irte sin responder.**

Sin más opción que quedarse, Iac se resignó a dar un chasquido molesto, a la vez que una de las mariposas llegaba a su lado, hablándole tímidamente con su suave y cálida voz.

**—¿Amm...?, ¿No podemos llegar a un acuerdo?**

* * *

Fuera de la infinita conciencia de Oriol, el ambiente era más tranquilo. Con el sol brillando pasada la mañana, faltaban menos de dos horas para que llegara a su punto más alto. El viento del oeste soplaba con fuerza, haciendo girar un molinillo sobre la casona de Sweet Apple Dreams, había tanta paz que uno podría asegurar que el ataque de los trolls nunca ocurrió, al menos, así lo veían las pequeñas gemelas Apple, quienes vivirían felices en la ignorancia de la niñez. No obstante, los adultos, como siempre a los ojos de un niño, sabían todas las verdades de este mundo.

Tanto Winter como Bubbles habían jurado no decirles nada, disfrazando todo este embrollo alrededor de una mala pesadilla, aunque la pegaso le había contado a la madre sobre lo que vio Apple Seed. Sólo se necesitó una suave, cremosa y suculenta tarta de manzana para hacerles olvidar, después de todo, la mente de un niño fácil puede ser sobornada con algo sabroso.

Sentados bajo los manzanos a modo de picnic; obviamente lejos de las borrosas manchas rojas que aún quedaban fuera de la casa. Todos estaban reunidos comiendo tarta, manzanas, y alguno que otro vegetal sobrante de la cena pasada. Los adultos, bebían la poca sidra sobrante del almacén privado de Gold, mientras que las pequeñas tenían jugo de manzana en sus anchos vasos de madera. Todo esto con el pretexto de hacerles creer a las potrillas que era un día normal.

Con su tierno hocico cubierto del relleno de la tarta, Apple Cocoon estaba sentada en el muslo derecho del gigante humano, mientras que su hermana, pulcra como siempre, ocupaba el izquierdo. Tímidamente desde su posición, y aún con la tarta entre los cascos, Apple Seed intentó llamar su atención; aun le quedaba algo de aquel delicioso postre y quería dárselo a quien ella veía como un héroe.

— **Ori… **—no obstante, Oriol parecía estar en trance con un rostro neutro. Mirándole directamente a los ojos, levantó una ceja confundida al ver cómo éstos iban cambiando repetidas veces de color; rosa, celeste y azul profundo.

— **¿Amm?... ¿Ori?** —algo insegura por su rostro, la pequeña pony dejó el fondo de aluminio sobre el césped, arreglándose un poco la melena, volvió a intentar llamar su atención tocándole el abdomen con el casco.

Esto finalmente le hizo reaccionar, provocando que parpadeara dejando un solo color: rosa.

—**¿Pasa algo Apple Seed? **—Respondió el gigante gentilmente.

Que le respondiera con su nombre la hizo ponerse algo nerviosa, aunque pronto se calmó al sentir el cálido metal de su mano posarse en sus morados cabellos.

Sonriendo bajo la seguridad de su mano, una melódica voz salió de sus labios en forma de un susurro— **Amm… Me preguntaba si querías más tarta…**

—**¡Yo la quiero! **— Anunció energéticamente su hermana llamando la atención de todos. Al verse rodeada de miradas, y con la boca llena de tarta; pues lamió el fondo hasta dejar brillante el aluminio, inclinó los hombros un poco avergonzada.

Esto provocó una suave risa en Oriol. Negando amablemente el ofrecimiento de la primera y acariciando a la segunda.

—**Yo estoy bien, su madre sí que prepara una comida muy deliciosa, ya no puedo comer más **—Lentamente sacó de detrás de sí tres fondos vacíos de tarta, dentro de éstos se hallaban varios tallos de lo que una vez fueron manzanas y verduras.

—**Uhhm…** —Musitó la pequeña algo triste de verse rechazada.

—**No te preocupes, te lo guardaré y si te da hambre te lo puedes comer después** —contestó Oriol tomando su fondo y envolviéndolo con una tela cercana, creando un paquete con el resto de la tarta.

—**Está bien, pero si tienes hambre primero te lo comes tú** —Asintió muy segura llevándose una cálida sonrisa que la hizo cohibirse.

Una vez terminado el picnic, dejaron el lugar limpio y fueron a casa, las maletas ya estaban hechas y listas para partir. Winter les dijo a sus hijas que irían a quedarse a la ciudad por algún tiempo. Sinceramente esperaba ver sus sonrisas desaparecer, aunque fue todo lo contrario, estaban tan felices que saltaron de aquí para allá esperanzadas de ver a sus amigos, no obstante, la falsa sonrisa que les dio su madre escondía una inseguridad tremenda, pues hace semanas que no sabía la condición del pueblo ni el avance de la enfermedad de las arañas.

Lejos de allí, en la clínica de la doctora Cross, Cream despertaba tras una noche de relajante sueño. Con su rojiza melena totalmente desaliñada, y un brillante hilo de saliva pegada a la almohada, dio un largo bostezo mientras estiraba las cuatro patas removiendo las sabanas de sí. Su cabeza estaba entumecida por la falta de sueño, su cerebro aún necesitaba algo de tiempo para recuperarse, después de todo, cuatro días sin dormir no se curan en una sola noche.

—**¿Silver? **—Balbuceó rascándose los ojos con un casco buscando al pegaso. Al no encontrarlo en su campo de visión, supuso que estaría bajando las escaleras, sin embargo, toda la casa parecía estar en silencio.

— **Parece que se fue… **—Murmuró burlesca esbozando una sonrisa—** ¿Desde cuándo eres tan responsable?, ¿eh?**

Tomándole poca importancia, se dejó caer nuevamente a la cómoda trampa que no la dejaba ir.

— **Cinco minutos más y volvemos al trabajo, aún queda…** —bostezó— **…mucho que hacer…**

Sin darse cuenta, los paisajes oníricos volvieron a invadir su mente. Éstas últimas dos semanas no habían sido nada reconfortantes para la desdicha doctora, tras quedar marcada por la expedición, no había noche que no despertase gritando o llorando culpa de las vívidas y horribles pesadillas. A pesar de que los primeros días parecían traer algo de paz para esta terrestre, al final, la cosa fue para peor. Trabajar noches enteras, comer poco, ser constantemente regañada por ese vejestorio del alcalde, eran razones suficientes para volver a querer abandonar el pueblo, muy dentro de ella, aunque lo negara, quería dejar de intentar salvar a estos Ponys. La supuesta cura que había inventado solo disminuía los síntomas, pero no mejoraba a los pacientes, y eso, era lo que más frustración le daba, sentirse inútil a pesar de sus mayores esfuerzos le carcomía por dentro.

— **Cream…** —una distorsionada voz masculina comenzó a susurrarle— **Cream, despierta Cream, tenemos que irnos… Cream** —la voz ganaba fuerza y era más clara— **Cream, por Celestia despierta, ¡Cream!**

De repente la terrestre abrió los ojos asustada, el cuerpo le pesaba, sentía el sudor en su frente y un cansancio abrumador, como si hubiese estado corriendo. Mirando hacia todos lados confundida, comprendió dónde estaba, aún en su cama, sola.

Inmediatamente se llevó ambos cascos al rostro intentando despertar por completo, percatándose tras unos minutos que había sido una pesadilla, esto le hizo respirar aliviada, sin embargo, el sol en su ventana evidenciaba que era casi media tarde.

—**Rayos, ¿Cuánto dormí?** —Se dijo a sí misma levantándose apurada, tanto, que el borde de la cama desapareció para su casco precipitándola a tierra— **Auch…**

Si bien estaba besando el suelo, se levantó sin notar que su habitación estaba mucho más ordenada que cuando llegó, de inmediato se dirigió al baño para mojarse la cara encendiendo la luz; aunque era un cuarto pequeño y simple, estaba tapizado con limpia losa blanca, un retrete para Ponys, una ducha, y un "lavacascos" sobre un espejo.

No obstante, mientras las frías gotas de agua le rozaban el pelaje de la cara, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda haciéndole girar a la puerta tras de ella.

—**¿Qué fue eso?** —Musitó mirando su habitación, alarmándose de ver la luz de la luna iluminando su cuarto.

De repente, algo llamó la atención de sus orejas haciéndole mirar a todos lados buscando el origen, siendo similar a un zumbido, aquel sonido parecía venir de todas partes. Progresivamente comenzó a subir el volumen, instintivamente, la terrestre llevó ambos cascos a sus orejas para aminorar el estruendo, pues comenzaba a ser insoportable. Tras algunos segundos, éste cesó dejando el baño en silencio.

—**¡Crack!** —El crujir del cristal le paralizó poniendole los pelos de punta.

Al girar hacia el origen, observó confundida una pequeña grieta en su espejo. Cuando caminaba con precaución hacia él, la puerta del baño se cerró de golpe haciéndola brincar.

—**¡Ah!** —Chilló asustada con el corazón en la boca, solo para que nuevamente el crujir del cristal le sorprendiera tras de ella.

Ahogando un grito, vio con horror como desde el espejo, un líquido más oscuro que la noche misma, empezaba a brotar de él, a la vez que "algo" golpeaba desde dentro rompiendo cada vez más el cristal. A los ojos de Cream, el mundo parecía ir ganando oscuridad de forma progresiva y palpitante. El pequeño foco comenzó a fallar mientras desesperadamente intentaba abrir la puerta del baño, sumida en un pánico indescriptible, incluso llegó a dar una feroz patada a la puerta con los cascos traseros; al igual que lo haría un granjero de manzanas. Pero ésta no tenía ni un rasguño.

—**¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Qué está pasando?** —repetía al mismo tiempo que las válvulas, tanto del lavacascos como de la ducha, se abrieron de golpe. De ellas, el mismo liquido negro que salía del espejo, brotaba con una presión impresionante, era tanta la presión que la válvula de la ducha salió disparada rompiendo la losa de la pared. Provocando que perdiera el equilibro, quedó sentada pegada a la puerta frente al espejo. El foco parpadeaba sin control, lo que fuera que estaba en el espejo, hacía que trozos de cristal fueran empujados a gran velocidad por la magnitud de sus golpes. El agua oscura comenzó a tocarle los cascos, estaba fría, y más que agua parecía ser una sustancia viscosa que pronto comenzaría a subir amenazando con ahogarla en su propio baño.

—**¡Ayuda!, ¡Que alguien me ayude!** —Gritaba desesperada arremetiendo contra la puerta sin éxito, la sustancia negra le llegaba a la cadera cuando se paraba en dos patas.

Respiraba agitada, su pelaje se humedecía por el sudor, su corazón le palpitaba a toda marcha, y tenía tanto frío por el agua que ya le llegaba al pecho. Sin dejar de llamar por ayuda, o intentar derribar la puerta, escuchó horrorizada como el espejo finalmente se rompió tras de ella. Con la vista fija en la madera, tenía tanto miedo de mirar hacia atrás que solo cerró los ojos mientras el agua subía por su cuello, con lágrimas rozándoles las mejillas, sentía la respiración de lo que fuera que estuviera tras de ella, y de repente, una fuerza abrumadora la obligó a girarse.

Ahí estaba, frente a una criatura aparentemente bípeda, sin cara o cabello, muy fornida y tan alta que debía reclinarse al tocar el techo, cubierta de aquella sustancia negra que casi le llegaba a la barbilla. Rodeada por un viscoso miasma negro, la bestia le miraba con agudos ojos rojos dentro de sus abismales cuencas vacías. Como si fuera una película de terror, la boca de la criatura comenzó a abrirse más allá de su mandíbula, revelando tener afilados dientes que fácil desgarrarían su blanda carne de Pony, desde su boca, una larga lengua con dientes se balanceaba casi saboreando la mejilla de la terrestre.

—**¿Qui.. Quién eres?, ¿Qué es… lo que quieres de mí? **—Temblorosas palabras salieron de la boca de Cream antes de quedar sumergida hasta la nariz. Sus pupilas estaban contraídas, su respiración entrecortada y su corazón latía tan fuerte que incluso llegaba a doler. Lentamente aquella monstruosa lengua empezó a lamerle la mejilla, su roce dolía como si le cortara una navaja, e incluso vio cómo se llevaba parte de su pelaje manchado de sangre haciendo estremecer a la criatura en extasis.

De la nada, la viscosa sustancia paró de subir, segundos después, poco a poco comenzó a descender sin dejar una sola mancha.

La criatura no hablaba, solo se quedaba ahí, asechándola. De la nada, el zumbido volvió a los oídos de Cream cometiendo el grave error de moverse, pues al hacerlo, un rápido y potente zarpazo casi le rebana el cuello destruyendo la puerta y parte del muro, la terrestre estaba atónita, sentía como su corazón quería salir por su garganta impidiéndole gritar o decir otra palabra. El miasma de la bestia frente a ella empezó a moverse violentamente mientras retiraba la garra de lo que quedaba de la puerta. Sin hacer nada más que llorar, la aterrada terrestre cayó fuera del baño, invadida por el pánico, se arrastraba hacia su cama en completa penumbra, a la vez que la bestia lentamente se le acercaba con la mandíbula abierta y las garras desplegadas, lista para atacar. Súbitamente el mundo a su alrededor parecía quebrarse como si fuera aquel espejo roto.

—**Estoy soñando, estoy soñando, todo esto es un sueño **—Se repetía mientras la criatura estaba casi frente a ella. Encarándola, sacó el poco valor que le quedaba para gritarle justo antes de que una de sus garras le atravesara el rostro.

—**¡Tú no eres real!, ¡No existes!, ¡Eres un sueño!**

Inmediatamente la bestia se detuvo, pero el mundo seguía derrumbándose. Retirando su garra y cerrando su boca, ésta retrocedió. Aceptando que toda esta horrible experiencia era nada más que otra pesadilla, la doctora se levantó.

—**¡Vete!, ¡Déjame en paz!** —caminando desafiante hacia el monstruo, los miedos eran cada vez menores.

Sin embargo, la confianza de Cream duró poco. Casi llegando a su posición, la bestia alzó una garra amenazante, la cual fue ignorada por la doctora sumida en que todo esto era solo sueño, una ilusión, pero… el dolor que sintió cuando las filosas cuchillas atravesaron su suave pelaje fue tan real como ella misma. Siendo expulsada por la fuerza del golpe hacia la pared, Cream cayó sobre su cama manchándola poco a poco de rojo. Ver la tremenda herida en su lomo la hizo dar un grito tan fuerte que, aun cuando sus cuerdas vocales le pedían que parara, ésta siguió gritando, retorciéndose adolorida sin dejar de ver a la criatura lamiendo sus garras. Esto era real.

* * *

Por el dolor y sus heridas, la aterrada doctora no podía hablar. Las gotas carmesíes rebosaban de la cama cayendo al suelo, su visión estaba borrosa, y solo veía los rojizos ojos de la bestia, los cuales, lentamente comenzaron a tomar un color azul profundo, casi confundiéndose con el resto del cuerpo. La pobre Pony ya no podía moverse, apenas y daba espasmos intentándolo, sin embargo, las lágrimas nunca dejaron de salir pidiendo ayuda.

— **Así que tú eres Cream **—comentó la bestia. Su tono de voz, aunque ligeramente más grave, fue reconocida por la doctora.

—**Oriol…** —Murmuró llamando al gigante con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mientras iba cerrando sus ojos entregándose a la muerte— **Ori...ol…**

De repente, sintió una ligera presión en la melena seguida de un gran sentimiento de paz. Sorpresivamente la criatura había posado su mano sobre ella, sentada a los pies de la cama, estaba acariciándola con mucho cuidado y ternura.

—**¿Lo recuerdas? **—moribunda, Cream solo podía escuchar la gentil y familiar voz de aquel monstruo intentando consolarla— **Así es como se encontraron por primera vez, ¿no?, ¿te duele?, me imagino que sí, ya, ya, no llores** —pasó una de sus garras secando sus lágrimas sin dejar de acariciarla— **ya se va a acabar, yo no soy un monstruo, soy un amigo, de hecho, ya soy tu amigo, sé que no llegue a tiempo, de verdad lo siento, pero ya estoy aquí. **

Alzando la mano izquierda, una tenue mota de luz iluminó la habitación, haciéndose progresivamente más intensa, despejó hasta el último rastro de destrucción y desorden. Aquella luz comenzó a recorrer su mano hasta llegar a la punta de su dedo, separándose del monstruo, esa pequeña mota de luz creció hasta convertirse en una brillante luna llena, la cual iluminó todo el cuarto.

Pasaron los minutos en los cuales Cream mantuvo los ojos cerrados, el dolor había cesado, y tenía una suave sonrisa en los labios sintiendo las caricias del gigante. Se necesitaron varias horas para que finalmente abriera los ojos. Confundida, vio el plano rostro de la bestia sobre ella, no obstante, toda la oscuridad había desaparecido de su cuerpo, en cambio, un miasma blanco brotaba de ella. Rápidamente comprendió que estaba en su regazo siendo acariciada, no sintió miedo, ni inseguridad, era tan relajante que le dieron aún más ganas de dormir. Al mirar a su alrededor, ya no estaba en su cuarto, parecía estar flotando en las estrellas sobre su cama, era hermoso ver esos destellantes puntos blancos pasar cerca de ella.

—**¿Qué pasó?** —Consultó confundía intentado cruzar miradas con la criatura, encontrando en su rostro dos brillantes ojos azul profundo, el resto de su cara estaba escondida tras el miasma blanco.

—**Tuviste una pesadilla, pero ya se fue, ahora que estoy aquí, y no volverá** —respondió amablemente la criatura blanca.

—**Toc, toc, toc **—El sonido de una puerta siendo golpeada hizo eco en cada rincón del lugar. Cream no pudo evitar saltar sorprendida.

—**Tranquila, ya llevan bastante tiempo esperando afuera de tu casa** —dio una risa—** creo que ya es hora de despertar, ahora veo lo que él ve en ti **—quitó sus manos de la Pony, llevando una de ellas a la nuca, comentó— **bueno, no sabia que podía hacer esto, pero es mucho mejor que estar con ese charlatán. **

—**¿Quién eres? —**Preguntó Cream mientras ascendía hacia la luna sobre ellos, sintiendo como volvía a la verdadera realidad oyendo solamente el constante toc, toc, toc de la puerta.

—**Un amigo **—afirmó mientras el miasma blanco iba desapareciendo revelando su verdadero ser, manteniendo en todo momento el contacto con aquellos profundos ojos color noche.

.

.

* * *

**NA: Buenas gente, otra semana más, otra parte más uwu.**

**Debo admitir que me alegra un montón ver a bastante gente leyendo este Fanfic de forma continua :D**

**Les agradezco fervientemente por esas visitas y reviews que tanto me motivan a seguir. Por ello últimamente he estado añadiendo las cosas que he aprendido, con el único objetivo de hacer este Fanfic más rico narrativamente. **

**Si tienen algo para comentar, no se contengan, a menos claro que sea spam, ahí si absténganse. OwO**

**PD: Gracias UnSimpleEscritor por toda tu ayuda, se que consumo algo de tu tiempo, pero eres un maestro indispensable y yo tu sanguijuela absorbe conocimiento. xD**

**PD2: Nuevamente**** esta semana es full exámenes, por lo mismo, esta semana no habrá capitulo. T_T**


	21. Ascuas de medianoche(4)

**Capítulo 5:** **Ascuas de medianoche (4)**

—_**Un amigo **__—afirmó mientras el miasma blanco iba desapareciendo revelando su verdadero ser, manteniendo en todo momento el contacto con aquellos profundos ojos color noche._

* * *

Durante el tiempo en el que Cream volvía del mundo de los sueños, otros eventos estaban ocurriendo de forma paralela. Con el sol en lo más alto del cielo, Silver Dust debía reportarse al cuartel como todos los días, y estaba terriblemente atrasado; siendo la razón de, para su disgusto, abandonar tan cómodo lecho junto a su querida pony pelirroja.

Por lo mismo tuvo mucho cuidado cuando dejó la cama de Cream, abrió la ventana y salió volando rumbo a la plaza de ManeTown. Ahora que estaba sobre las múltiples carpas donde tenían a los enfermos, aquel joven pegaso color capuchino veía como sus compañeros de la guardia trasladaban a varios pacientes fuera de las tiendas. Esos pobres ponys apenas y podían mantenerse de pie: flacos, débiles y demacrados, algunos apoyados en postes móviles donde llevaban sus bolsas de suero, y varios de ellos en los lomos de los guardias.

Era una escena triste a los ojos de Silver, pues conocía a todos y cada uno de esos ponis; desde Pix el panadero hasta Glory Flower la florista, no había CutieMark que no reconociera. A diferencia de mucho otros guardias, nunca pensó en abandonar el pueblo; nacido y criado en sus tierras, jamás le daría la espalda. Pero dejando de lado la nostalgia, estaba extrañado de ver a aquella multitud siendo trasladada, era casi como si estuvieses evacuando.

Buscando un lugar donde aterrizar, no tardó mucho en encontrar a un pegaso haciéndole una señal, y al descender, reconoció de inmediato a aquel pony, era su amigo Smoky Cloud: un robusto pegaso de pelaje amarillo y corta melena verde clara, no llevaba su armadura, dejando al descubierto una linda CutieMark en forma de nube bajo sus alas. Se notaba desde el aire su impaciencia, reafirmándolo con un constante tic en el casco delantero, y no tardó en hacérselo saber a Silver en cuanto lo vio aterrizar.

—Espero que hayas tenido una buena noche casanova —refunfuñó resoplando con fuerza; su voz era un poco grave, suave y a la vez firme—. La gran mayoría no tenemos la suerte de ser la escolta personal de la doctora Cross.

—¿Me seguiste? —preguntó Silver al quedar a su lado con voz sarcástica— ¿Acaso estas celoso?

—No me importas tanto como para darme celos—comentó a modo de broma dándole una ligera patada en los flancos— Ja, cómo si verte saliendo a todos lados con ella no fuera suficiente, ahora te quedas a dormir en su casa, menudo suertudo.

Compañeros de toda la vida, Smoky Cloud o Cloud para los amigos, le había perdido la pista a este alado capuchino desde que Needles le vomitó encima el día anterior. A partir de ese entonces, no se sentía muy bien, pero no mostraría debilidad frente a su único amigo. Una vez chocaron los cascos, comenzaron a caminar observando los alrededores; ver a esos ponis tan enfermos les bajaba la moral. Viendo como su compañero intentaba no mirar directamente a los enfermos, el amarillento pegaso buscó la forma de subirle el ánimo, y no había mejor forma de lograrlo que mofarse un poco de él. Al pasar por delante de una de las carpas; ahora vacía, se apegó amistosamente para susurrarle al oído con picardía.

— Y dime… ¿hasta donde llegaron tú y la doctora?

Instantáneamente el pegaso capuchino apartó a Cloud entre risas y golpes amistosos. Desde que había confesado sus sentimientos por Cream durante una borrachera, aquel pony no perdía oportunidad alguna para molestarlo, y aunque parecía el típico amigo buena onda, solo era así cuando estaba junto a él. Normalmente Cloud se la pasaba entrenando con el capitán. Teniendo un muy reducido círculo social desde pequeño, no tenía la confianza suficiente para hacer otras amistades, y menos hablarle a una yegua, llegando incluso a escapar usando cualquier pretexto que se le ocurriera en el momento.

—Esto te encanta, ¿verdad? —contestó Silver luego de que su rubor desapareciera, viendo como Cloud asentía cual potrillo— no amigo —exclamó con tono agudo, aclarándose la garganta, su voz de siempre volvió— bueno, era de noche, y yo solo la acompañé a su casa…

—Y dormiste con ella —le interrumpió entre risas, ganándose de sorpresa un golpe de ala por en el abdomen— ¡Uhhhg!

—Sí, lo hice —suspiró volteando los ojos, observando como Cloud se retorcía sin borrar su sonrisa— Pero no dormí con ella porque se me dio la gana, ella me lo pidió.

Sobándose el abdomen, habló un tanto adolorido— Au… suertudo, creí que era tu fantasía, digo… era tu sueño dormir junto a la bella doctora Cross y ahora me dices que ella te lo pidió, ¿qué quieres que piense sobre eso?

—No es como te lo imaginas Cloud, ella estaba peor de lo creí —Silver apartó la mirada un tanto frustrado— ahora veo porque no me hablaba en estos últimos días, por lo que vi, tiene constantes pesadillas —entonces, la burlesca sonrisa de su amigo desapareció.

—Aún sueña con lo de la cantera, ¿eh?, por celestia, mira, lo siento si me pasé un poco, veo que en lugar de un casanova eres todo un caballero de melena plateada. —Esa última broma hizo sonreír a su compañero, y tras voltear un poco esperando el momento, volvió a preguntar en voz baja mientras seguían caminando—. ¿Te le confesaste?, o sea, al menos un beso te tuvo que haber dado… ¿no?

El pegaso capuchino negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Cloud chasqueara con la boca—. Tienes que hacerlo amigo, yo soy terrible con las yeguas, pero tú tienes una oportunidad, quiero decir, después de lo que pasó con Red Boulder y lo de la cantera, ya imaginaba verlos cruzando cascos bajo un árbol… —se detuvo un poco para meditar sus palabras, pues ahora que sacaba a la luz esos sucesos, más parecía un mundo de fantasía rosa, donde un valiente semental rescataba a una dama en peligro para casarse y tener muchos potrillos, felices para siempre. Un golpe de conciencia le había dado justo en la cara—. Bueno, admito que ese no era el momento adecuado, y quizá no hubiera pasado eso, pero en fin, debes hacerlo si no quieres que se vaya a los cascos de otro pony, igual tienes un punto extra por haberla salvado de las garras de esa monstruosa araña.

—No te habrás creído los rumores del alcalde, ¿verdad?, hasta yo mismo dije que no fui el que la mató sino… —suspiró frustrado— fue Oriol quien salvó toda la expedición, y aquí entre nos, no es un pony lo que me preocupa… sino ese humano.

—No sabía que era un "humano" —afirmó con las orejas levantadas— sea lo que sea eso, pero hasta yo me asuste cuando lo vi llegar con ustedes, fue aterrador —se estremeció recordando el miasma negro desprendiendo de su cuerpo — digo, era como si un aura de terror le rodeara. Aparte era enorme, si su intención era darnos una buena impresión, no lo logró en absoluto. Casi voy personalmente a darle las gracias a Gold por llevárselo a su granja, o sea, era muy obvio que quería tocarnos mientras Cream hablaba con el alcalde —de pronto se puso inquieto sin llegar a exagerar— ¡Incluso le rompió la espada a Maple Syrup sin esfuerzo!, nada más tomó la hoja con el brazo izquierdo y dobló la mano, ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!

—Oye, él lo atacó primero —comentó su amigo al doblar una esquina— aparte él solo trataba de… es muy extraño de explicar. De cualquier forma no tenía malas intenciones, créeme. —El miedo de recordar la figura de Oriol antes de ser tocado le impidió continuar con fluidez—. Pudo haber matado a todos cuando le rodearon si así lo hubiese deseado.

Algo asustado por la actitud y palabras de su amigo al decir eso último, Cloud prefirió guardar silencio hasta llegar al cuartel de la guardia; lugar al cual ambos se dirigían, aunque solamente Silver estaba atrasado.

Pasando la plaza, y más allá de la casa comunal de ManeTown, se hallaba el torreón de la milicia del pueblo: una estructura de piedra de un solo piso con un ligero aspecto medieval. Si bien no era tan grande como la de otros pueblos, abarcaba por lo menos una cuadra y media. Rodeada por varias casas de madera pertenecientes a la misma guardia y sus familias, la mayoría de ellas se hallaban vacías. En las afueras de dicho edificio, un soldado los esperaba a ambos vestidos con la plateada armadura del pueblo y la lanza reglamentaria.

Cuando Silver pasó a su lado, éste le dio un saludo respetuoso; llevándose el casco a la sien, muy firme y energético se dirigió hacia Silver:

—¡Buenos días Señor! ¡El capitán lo espera en la sala de Guerra!

—Gracias, descanse soldado.

Al entrar en el torreón fueron recibido por la recepción: un gran salón bien decorado e iluminado por antorchas y candelabros viejos, con cuatro guardias terrestres custodiando en el centro quienes también le saludaron. Desde esa habitación se podían ver varios caminos, aunque ya sabían para donde continuar. Al avanzar por el pasillo más grande, cascos, armaduras, lanzas y espadas se podían observar a través de las múltiples puertas abiertas conectadas al pasillo principal, no obstante, una de ellas resaltaba entre todas; teniendo una cruz roja estampada en un pequeño cartel, podían oírse los gemidos de varios ponis adoloridos.

—No te preocupes, no hubo bajas —Cloud detuvo a su amigo al verlo desviarse hacia la enfermería con intenciones de ver lo sucedido.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —consultó Silver dejando atrás aquel cuarto.

—El capitán hablará de ello en la sala de guerra, apresurémonos, no está muy feliz de que te hayas tardado tanto en llegar.

Tras acabarse el pasillo, éste se dividía en dos. Sin importar cual escogieran, ambos los dejarían frente a un gran portón doble: hecho de madera con detalles de hierro, el símbolo del pueblo cubría casi toda su superficie.

El ruido de sus cascos hacían eco por el silencioso tramo hecho de piedra. Hace unos meses, este cuartel rebosaba de movimiento, pero ahora, más parecía un panteón vacío.

—¿Dónde están todos? —consultó Silver ya frente a la puerta.

—Están dentro —respondió Cloud algo tenso. Esta aptitud no era para sorprenderse, es más, le avisaba que era hora de dejar las bromas y ponerse serios.

* * *

Colocando su casco capuchino sobre la puerta, ésta cedió sin resistencia tras un ligero empujón. Una luz los cegó al abrirse, provocando que ambos pegasos usarán las alas para cubrirse los ojos. Una vez que el intenso brillo disminuyó, reveló una gran cantidad de ponis dentro del salón de guerra: siendo este el segundo cuarto más grande del cuartel, era el lugar donde los guardias se presentaban todas las mañanas para recibir misiones y encomiendas. Siendo similar a un teatro griego, gradas iban descendiendo en círculos hasta llegar a un escenario. Todo estaba pobremente decorado, los estandartes del pueblo ondeaban con la ligera brisa filtrada de las ventanas de cristal, la iluminación era fruto de brillantes luces mágicas producida por algunos unicornios. Los presentes voltearon a ver quién había llegado. Incluso el singular pegaso de la plataforma del fondo, junto a varios terrestres tras de sí, alzaron la cabeza. Aquel pegaso en el centro, dando a entender que era alguien importante, llevaba puesta una armadura dorada que resaltaba con su oscuro pelaje.

La totalidad de los presentes pertenecían a la guardia, y aunque no podían llenar las gradas ni siquiera a la mitad, Silver calculaba que había cerca de 46 ponis de las tres razas principales. Al empezar a descender por una de las dos escaleras de piedra, Cloud se separó de Silver, y en silencio, tomó asiento en la segunda grada. El pegaso color capuchino debía continuar solo, pues su destino no era otro sino subir al escenario y acompañar al pegaso de dorada armadura.

—Buenos días señor —saludó respetuosamente a su superior ya en el centro de la plataforma— Disculpe mi retraso. No tengo excusa, surgió algo y tarde demasiado en atenderlo.

—Puedes tomar tu lugar Teniente Dust —contestó alzando el mentón con voz grave, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, entonaba un tono firme y autoritario manteniendo una cara de pocos amigos— espero que tu noche haya sido tan buena como para tardarte tanto en llegar.

Silver trago saliva intentando mantenerse firme a pesar del temblor en sus patas. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su puesto, no pudo evitar voltear a ver las gradas, y para su sorpresa, varios ponis voltearon la cara y no solo Cloud, además, se fijó en la mirada de ese importante pegaso, quien le dio una ligera sonrisa triste.

Aquel que usaba la dorada armadura era el pony más respetado de todo ManeTown, tanto por su temple de acero como por sus múltiples actos heroicos, pocos osaban llamarlo por su verdadero nombre: Coal Dust. Aunque para Silver, era más común referirse a él como "papá".

Teniendo una importante influencia dentro del pueblo, su trabajo como Capitán al mando de la milicia de ManeTown le daba aún más estatus del que en realidad tenía. Siento un poco más grande que su hijo, no solo destacaba por ser un líder nato y un estratega brillante, sino también por su robusta apariencia intimidante: Ese pelaje color gris oscuro era único entre todos los pegasos del lugar, Silver había heredado su melena plateada, y tanto el corte de su cola como de su cabello eran cortos mohicanos. Su CutieMark remarcaba la búsqueda del talento donde parecía imposible encontrarlo; siendo una picota de hierro golpeando un trozo de carbón con pequeños diamantes incrustados. Además, si bien era un pegaso grande y voluminoso, sus alas le permitían volar mucho más rápido que la media, incluso podía competir con Silver en una carrera, si ganaba, sería por muy poco. Aparte de su armadura, llevaba puesto un arnés especial con el que cargaba una reluciente lanza personalizada, bautizada por él mismo como "La mata Trolls": conformada por una punta de hierro extendida, un mango de la madera más dura de pueblo, terminaba con el extremo inferior en forma de picota, además, dos brillantes letras de oro decoraban el mango; "FT".

Dando un paso al frente, éste admirado pony alzó la voz anunciando.

—¡Damas y caballos!, dejaremos las formalidades para otra ocasión. —caminando alrededor de la plataforma, miraba a todos con autoridad, poniendo firme hasta el más flojo de sus guardias.

—Como todos saben, nuestro pueblo pasa por la peor de sus épocas: la cosecha fue mala, las arañas atacaron hace casi dos meses, y nuestra brillante doctora Cross no ha podido hallar cura para el mal que azota nuestra población, aunque trajo consigo una criatura extraña. Inofensiva al parecer, pero no por ello menos peligrosa —tomó un respiro para relajarse y dar las verdaderas malas noticias— Eso sin mencionar las constantes acusaciones de ese anciano del alcalde sobre la ineficiencia de mi querido cuerpo, pero a pesar de todo, nos mantenemos firmes y cumplimos nuestro trabajo, el pueblo nos necesita, más ahora cuando hemos sido nuevamente atacados.

Los murmullos se hicieron notar, parecían confundidos y nervioso. Pudo haberlos hecho callar con su autoridad, sin embargo, no hizo falta. En cuanto sus palabras resonaron otra vez desde la plataforma, todo callaron al unísono.

—¡Mis guardias! Nos enfrentamos a un enemigo odiado por todos, les pido por favor que sean valientes —algunos ponis se mostraban ansiosos al ver como su capitán tomaba un largo y profundo respiro— Los trolls han atacado las granjas aledañas a ManeTown.

De inmediato la histeria invadió a su personal, aunque en lugar de correr o chillar, éstos mantuvieron un silencio sepulcral. Inclusive Silver abrió los ojos de par en par al oír esas palabras. Entre la multitud, algunos ponis ahogaron uno que otro sollozo pensando en sus familias; hijos de granjeros, buscaban cuidar a sus familiares alejándolos del pueblo.

Coal Dust se mantenía estoico observando a su gente, y de un pisotón calmó a todos los presentes, debía hacerlo, pues la cosa todavía no acababa.

—Lamento decirles que nuestros exploradores no encontraron rastros de los residentes de las granjas, ni del ganado ni las provisiones para el invierno, eso agregado a la cantidad de huellas encontradas, y a la coordinación de los ataques, nos ha llevado a creer que se trata de un grupo grande al mando de un jefe de tribu.

Entre la multitud, una yegua de pelaje marrón claro y crin celeste; con una CutieMark en forma de rábano, se dispuso a hablar, sus ojos estaban rojos e intentaba cubrir uno de ellos con el mechón de su melena.

—Señor… —dijo con grave voz temblorosa— hay… ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de ir a rescatarlos?

El capitán hizo una larga pausa, provocando que la pony bajara la mirada y soportara las ganas de llorar, siendo consolada por sus compañeros cercanos. Segundos después, la voz del Coal desvaneció el silencio.

—Hay una posibilidad —anunció con voz firme y esperanzadora— si supiéramos donde se encuentra su escondite puede que logremos rescatar a quienes fueron secuestrados.

Decenas de orejas se levantaron al oír aquello, incluso más de uno levantó la mirada limpiándose la cara.

—¡Por ello mis soldados, les tengo una misión!, necesito cuatro grupos de ocho y dos grupos de siete. Esos dos grupos deben ser pegasos si o si, serán el apoyo de los exploradores, y los ayudarán a buscar ese escondite mientras el resto se queda a proteger el pueblo. Prepararemos una defensa provisional en caso de, y no confió en los mercenarios del alcalde para el trabajo.

Motivados por su capitán, todo quienes ocupaban las gradas hicieron filas para presentarse voluntarios, lamentablemente, los más motivados eran aquellos que llamaban a esas granjas como su hogar, y en ausencia de alas, deberían quedarse y dejarles el resto a sus compañeros.

A medida que los guardias abandonaban el cuarto, Silver se había ofrecido unirse a la búsqueda, no obstante, su padre lo detuvo llevándoselo tras el escenario sin protesta alguna.

—Hijo mío tú no puedes ir con el grupo de exploración, para ti tengo un trabajo mucho más importante.

Desconcertado por la decisión de su padre, Silver escuchó atento.

—Aunque el alcalde diga que tú fuiste quien acabó a la araña de la cantera, confió en tu palabra, ¿en verdad ese bípedo oscuro mató a ese monstruo? —preguntó emocionado— diablos, me gustaría haberlo visto en acción, digo, si puede hablar con nosotros, ha de ser un espléndido guerrero y alguien muy bondadoso como para arriesgar su vida tan desinteresadamente.

—Así es señor —el pegaso capuchino volteo los ojos sin que su padre se diera cuenta, o eso pesaba él. — Ya me imagino la misión que dará, señor. —respondió con cierto tono de disgusto, manteniendo a la vez su posición firme.

Notando esas sutiles señales de su hijo, Coal se mostró confundido e interrogante, aunque no quiso indagar más en el tema puesto que el tiempo les jugaba en contra.

—Entonces Teniente Dust, dada su relación con ese guerrero, le ordeno que vaya con un escuadrón en su búsqueda y le pida que se una a nuestra causa, si pudo salvar la expedición de forma tan altruista, hay una alta posibilidad de tenerlo con nosotros para esta importante… —a pesar de la atenta y disciplinada mirada de su teniente, su lenguaje corporal, el ligero movimiento de sus orejas, y el constante latigazo de su cola indicaban protesta— ¿Pasa algo hijo mío?

—Nunca creí escucharle llamarme así en horas de trabajo, "papá" —Coal le sonrió mirándole con la ceja alzada, y tras un suspiro, Silver terminó confesando su inquietud— entiendo que es una medida para esta terrible situación, pero él… no va a escucharme, no nos hemos visto desde que se fue con Gold, y Cream, digo, la doctora Cross es la única quien podría pedirle eso, o al menos sería la única a quien él escucharía.

—¿La única? —comentó su padre alzando una ceja riendo, para luego decir sarcásticamente— Vaya, esa yegua sí que es "especial", ¿no es así?, ¿mmh?, ¿mmh?, no por nada requiere de tus tan codiciada "escolta personal", no puedes pedírselo por ti mismo porque él no te escucharía, ¿pero a ella sí?, ¿mmh?

—Ya entendí papá. No tiene por qué recurrir al sarcasmo señor, dejaré de comportarme como un potrillo e iré a hablar con Cream, digo —chasqueó molesto— la doctora Cross, y le pediré que me acompañe a buscar a Oriol.

«Con que así se llama, ¿he? Oriol, hasta su nombre suena al de un guerrero honorable».

Tras hacer un saludo respetuoso, Silver se retiró de la sala a toda prisa, atravesó los pasillos hasta la recepción donde Cloud le esperaba, y juntos, emprendieron el vuelo rumbo a la clínica de la doctora. En cuanto su hijo se retiró, Coal Dust se dispuso a prepararse para una posible batalla, debía organizar la defensa y preparar algún plan de contingencia, sin embargo, al estar ya en su despacho uno de sus guardias terrestres entró con un mensaje urgente; los mercenarios del alcalde se movilizaban rumbo a la granja de los NewApple, armados hasta las pezuñas en busca de algo, y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de cuál era su objetivo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Cream traía con mucho cuidado tres tazas de té caliente en una bonita charola de plata, era difícil mantener el equilibrio, y por cosas del destino, terminó tropezando con la mesa a la cual se dirigía.

Con el piso llegando prontamente a su cara, la terrestre cerró los ojos esperando sentir el agua caliente y el estruendo de la plata. Pero nada pasó. Con las tasas aún sobre la brillante bandeja, y su peludo pecho reposado en una gruesa mano metálica, alzó la vista encontrando los rosados ojos y la gentil sonrisa de Oriol; quien además sostenía la charola con la mano derecha.

—Deberías tener más cuidado Cream —su tono de voz barítono hizo suspirar aliviada a la doctora— no era necesario este detalle, pero he, gracias por las galletas, están deliciosas.

Bajando las orejas dejándose caer, sonrió nerviosa de que casi se estampa en el suelo. Aun recordaba los constantes llamados a la puerta mientras despertaba, ese había sido un sueño extraño, aquella voz que la salvó de su pesadilla más común, era muy parecida a la de Oriol, y aunque pensó en preguntarle "por si acaso", lo reconsideró al darse cuenta de lo ilógico e irracional que sonaría.

«¿Oriol?, ¿Acaso puedes entrar en los sueños?» Recordó querer decir esa oración sintiéndose no muy inteligente, imaginándose a ella misma agitando los cascos a los lados de su cabeza como si fuese una loca.

De todos modos, al final, no fue otra sino Bubbles quien tocaba la puerta con tanta intensidad; a pesar de que Oriol y Winter le pedían ser más cuidadosa, ella ya había esperado bastante. Ahora sentada al lado del gigante humano, Cream podía beber su té con tranquilidad. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última revisión de las pequeñas de Winter, y aunque pronto debería irse a la plaza a seguir preparando más aceite para los enfermos, no desaprovechó la oportunidad de dejarse caer en los muslos del humano; recibiendo esas caricias que tanto le recordaban al agradable final de su sueño.

De no haber sido porque la puerta de la clínica era doble, Oriol nunca hubiese podido entrar. Fácil tocaba el techo si se mantenía erguido, por lo que ahora se hallaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a la pequeña mesa del salón, la cual se encontraba al lado de la sala de espera. Frotando la rojiza melena de Cream, esperaba el momento adecuado para darle las noticias de la noche anterior, y de paso, la razón por la cual ya no traía puesto su chaleco; aunque al parecer, a la doctora no le importaba que estuviera con el torso desnudo. Mientras ellos tomaban el té y comían galletas de avena, podían oír las risas de las gemelas junto a la de Bubbles venir del segundo piso, al parecer se estaban divirtiendo mucho con los juguetes de la sala para niños de la clínica.

Dando un largo bostezo Cream se estremeció. Estaba adormecida y quería volver a dormir, aunque no podía darse el lujo. Por ello, le pidió amablemente a Oriol que parara; pues era muy relajante. Aparte de sentir el delicado roce de sus dedos por la melena, el gigante acariciaba su lomo con una habilidad digna de un masajista; apenas y lograba contener los "ruidos" que hacía cuando éste presionaba un punto de tensión.

Despejando sus ojos del sueño finalmente decidió indagar el porqué de esta visita— ¿Y que los trae al pueblo? —bostezó, para luego dirigirse a Winter— la última vez dijiste que se mantendrían en la granja hasta el fin de la enfermedad, lamento mucho decirte que no he hecho grandes avances.

Posando su taza sobre la fina mesa de madera frente a ella, Winter habló intentando no sonar preocupada— Bueno, sobre eso… —desvió la mirada, previendo la reacción de Cream, Oriol le quitó suavemente la tasa de los labios ganándose una mirada de confusión—… unos trolls nos han atacado.

Si Cream aún hubiese tenido la tasa en la boca, seguramente le hubiese escupido el contenido en la cara a Winter, no solo por la sorpresa, sino también por temor. Antes de ponerse tensa o armar algún escándalo, la paz de estar en el regazo del gigante le dio claridad mental: si todos ellos estaban bien, y habían llegado a su casa acompañados de Oriol, éste debió haberlos traído luego de pelear con los trolls, posiblemente de ahí que no trajera puesto su chaleco de lana.

—¿Estás bien Oriol? —le consultó mirándolo a los ojos. El humano asintió dándole alivio. — Entonces, ¿planean quedarse aquí?

—Podemos pagarte si quieres —señaló la terrestre color blanco levantándose yendo donde sus alforjas. Tras buscar un poco, sacó un pequeño saquito lleno de monedas.

—Oh, no hay necesidad —se apresuró a decir la doctora agitando los cascos— pueden quedarse si gustan, hay camas suficientes para ti, Bubbles y las pequeñas «Aunque ella podría irse a su casa en las nubes» pensó refiriéndose a la pegaso— además es mucho mejor que se queden aquí, no me gustaría que se enfermasen si van a la plaza por alojamiento, y en cuanto a ti grandote —volteó a ver a Oriol— puedes quedarte en la bodega auxiliar no muy lejos de aquí, allí hay espacio, colchones y es lo suficientemente grande como para que camines erguido —por un momento bajó la mirada— lamento que no puedas quedarte aquí.

—No hay problema, eres muy amable al preocuparte por mi, no soy quisquilloso y cualquier lugar está bien —respondió sonriente, acto seguido, dejó a Cream a un lado para dirigirse inclinado hacia la salida.

Extrañada de verlo irse, la terrestre pelirroja lo detuvo tomándole por el pantalón con los dientes— ¡Eh!, ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a buscar a Silver, le prometí a Winter que no me encargaría yo solo del problema.

Intuyendo a que se refería, Cream se preocupó por él, sin embargo, y antes de decirle algo, el casco de Winter en su hombro la hizo voltear.

—Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero va a ir de todas formas. Míralo, está decidido a protegernos, él es fuerte, pero es porque está comprometido con sus palabras, quédate tranquila, de seguro Silver le ayudará y volverán todos a salvo.

Aunque las palabras de Winter sonaban sinceras y llenas de confianza, Cream no podía evitar sentirse insegura, quería ayudarlo, si podía hacer algo, era asegurarse de que Silver le apoyara también. Viendo como Oriol salía por la puerta, corrió hasta llegar a su lado.

Una vez afuera, el gigante estaba con la vista en el cielo, algo venía hacia ellos, pero por la distancia no podía ver que era con claridad, y antes de desplegar su ojo biónico, la voz de Cream a su derecha le interrumpió.

—Vamos, yo sé dónde podría encontrarse Silver, aparte si vas tu solo los guardias podrían atacarte… ¿Oriol?, ¿me estas escuchando? —consultó la yegua con las orejas torcidas viéndole mirar el cielo— ¿Qué pasa?

—No habrá necesidad de ir por ese pegaso, él ya está aquí.

—«Que conveniente» — lentamente Oriol abrió los ojos impactado, aquella voz no era la de Iac.

Una escuadra conformada por cinco pegasos aterrizó frente a la clínica. Vestidos con plateadas armaduras y sus arneses especiales, levantaron las lanzas quedando en posición de descanso. Cream rápidamente los reconoció como parte de la guardia, sobre todo a quien comandaba a estos ponis; tres hembras y dos machos.

—«¡Silver! ¿Acaso han venido por Oriol?» —se dijo a sí misma colocándose en frente del humano; el cual se hallaba estoico con los brazos cruzados. —¿Qué es lo que necesitan?, ¡¿Y para qué son esas lanzas?!

Cloud no pudo evitar tallarse los ojos al ver a Oriol, si bien cuando éste llegó fue uno de los primeros guardias en plantarle cara, también fue uno de los primeros en salir corriendo al verle romper la espada a Maple Syrup; la cual también se encontraba en la escuadra con temblorosas patas traseras. No obstante, ahora que lo tenía nuevamente en frente, y luego de 15 días de no verlo, aquel miasma negro había desaparecido casi por completo; dejando pequeños rastros por su torso, extremidades y cara. Además, esto le permitía ver sus brillantes ojos rosa bajo ese ondulante cabello color cian, junto a las visibles cicatrices de su cuerpo, y su extraño e impresionante brazo izquierdo.

—Tranquila Cream, no hemos venido con malas intenciones —aclaró el pegaso capuchino quitándose el casco con las alas. Mostrándose tranquilo, dejó su lanza en el suelo como símbolo de paz.

—¿Entonces a que han venido? —preguntó la doctora volviendo al lado del gigante.

—Le necesitamos… —dijo ligeramente irritado. Recordando que esta era una misión, despejó su cabeza para hablar con claridad y firmeza— Han atacado las granjas de ManeTown antes de que el sol saliera: se llevaron a los residentes, al ganado y las reservas de comida para el invierno, nuestros exploradores los buscan pues creemos que tienen un campamento. El capitán me pidió que fuera a buscar a Oriol en la granja de los NewApple, pero resulta que estaba aquí.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué viniste hasta aquí?, ¿acaso me están siguiendo? —cuestionó el gigante con tono severo.

Dando un vistazo a la escuadra entrecerrando los ojos, los demás ponis vieron crecer ligeramente la oscura aura recorriendo su cuerpo. Reconociendo a una de las yeguas, específicamente a Maple Syrup, Oriol le miró hasta que ésta cayó sentada haciendo resonar su armadura; sus piernas finalmente se habían rendido ante los abrumadores ojos del gigante.

Silver despejó su garganta llamando la atención del humano— No, no te seguimos, vine a ver... digo, veníamos a ver si la doctora Cross te hacía cooperar con nosotros, después de todo —avanzó desafiante, interponiéndose entre Cream y el humano— yo no confió en ti.

A menos de un metro de distancia, Silver quedó frente a Oriol, ambos, con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, irradiaban una rivalidad que paralizó al resto debido a la tensión. En ese instante, un destello arcoíris se reflejaba en sus pupilas, creciendo hasta el punto de provocar un breve chispazo multicolor que les hizo desviar la mirada.

—En fin —resopló el humano girando su cuerpo en una dirección rumbo al norte—. De todas formas iba a ir por tu ayuda —pasó la mano derecha sobre su nuca— podía haberlo hecho solo, pero le prometí a alguien que no lo haría —volteando a ver la fachada de la clínica, en el primer piso de la misma, Winter le miraba con ojos preocupados, a la vez, en la segunda planta, Bubbles y las niñas rápidamente se escondieron al verse descubiertas; estaban espiando— ¿Tienes refuerzos? —Silver asintió—. Bien, manda a uno de tus subordinados a buscarlos, diles que sobrevuelen la zona norte fuera del perímetro del pueblo, tú verás donde reunirlos ya que yo no conozco el area. Los necesitarás si quieres ir conmigo.

—¿Ir? ¿a dónde? —replicó el pegaso.

—¿Dónde más?, a la guarida de los trolls, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso, sí que démonos prisa.

—¡¿Cómo es que conoces su ubicación?! —señaló Silver sorprendido— Espera... ¿acaso hablas troll?

—Sí, hablo troll, pero no tengo ni idea cómo, no malgastes saliva. Y sobre esa información, mejor pregúntaselo a quien me lo dijo —contestó Oriol sarcástico— oh espera, está muerto. No hagas más preguntas tontas, ¿quieres salvar a los rehenes o no?, cállate y solo sígueme, prepara esa lanza tuya y espero que sepas usarla. —Tras dar unos pasos en rumbo al norte, volteó a ver al resto de la escuadra—. Mientras se queden a mi lado no los dejaré morir, lo prometo.

Sin decir nada más, el gigante tensó los músculos y comenzó a correr dejando atrás al grupo. De inmediato, el grupo de pegasos extendió sus alas para seguirle de cerca, el humano era rápido, pero no les llevó mucho tiempo volar a su lado.

Con el apoyo de Silver, este paladín de la Unión estaba listo para adentrarse en el bosque en busca de pelea, armado solo con la cuchilla de su brazo, su ingenio, y la ardiente llama de su determinación.

.

.

* * *

**NA: ¡Creyeron que era un FanFic muerto!, ¡Pero no!, era yo, ¡Dio! xD [inserte imagen]**

**Que bien se siente publicar. Joder, mi universidad se fue a paro/huelga/como le llamen en su país, y fue horrible Dx**

**Nos llegaron todos los proyectos y certámenes de trancazo, no saben la de horas que me la pasé programando (estudio ING informatica) y coordinando tareas o estudios. Apenas y tenia tiempo de dormir, jue horrible, jue horrible T_T**

**Basta de excusas (aunque ciertas) las prioridades son prioridades, aparte he estado corrigiendo los primeros capítulos, porque sinceramente, ahora que poseo un poco más de experiencia, me doy cuenta de lo mal escritos que estaban. **

**Pero sobre todo lo demás, quiero agradecerles por su paciencia, se que han pasado casi 16 días de mi ultima publicación, y que dije que no tardaría más de dos semanas, pero yo no controlo el tiempo u.u**

**Me es grato saber que leen este proyecto tan preciado para mi, pues es el escrito al que más tiempo le he dado y al que más he podido profundizar. De nuevo, muchas gracias por su lectura y comentarios. 3**

**PD: Posiblemente me suicide cuando UnSimpleEscritor termine su fanfic T_T (Broma).**

**PD2: Si les interesa escribir, o les interesa el tema en general, pueden unirse a nuestro grupo de discord llamado: [Escritura y Lectura]. 7w7**


	22. Eclipse Lunar(1)

**Capítulo 6: Eclipse lunar (1)**

**— _Deja que la luna te guíe en la senda de la noche_ —**

_En el bosque suena una melodía: las hojas cantan al son del viento, el agua resuena sin cesar, y los pájaros pían sintiendo el peligro. Se avecina la muerte. Las plantas se mecen por la brisa buscando el sol del mediodía, el tiempo avanza y no espera a nadie, pronto se cobrará una vida._

_Una hormiga camina de vuelta a su hormiguero entre piedras y hojas caídas, la sombra de los árboles está lejos, no sabe ni donde está, pero no necesita saberlo, es la misma ruta todos los días. Llevando una gran hoja de roble en las mandíbulas, recorre solitaria la agrietada superficie de roca mientras algunos brotes de césped la cubren del sol. Siente un temblor en sus patas, es débil, pero va en aumento; debe apresurarse. Se asusta y acelera el paso; la tierra tiembla. Casi llega, puede verlo, y de pronto la oscuridad; una pezuña la ha aplastado sin querer, y luego otra, así hasta que dejan de hacerlo._

_El incesante sonido de los cascos resuena en el área circundante, el viento sopla con fuerza enfriando sus coloridos pelajes bajo el resonante metal de sus armaduras. La punta de las lanzas brilla con el sol acompañados de unos cuernos, estos soldados poni se ven bravos, sin embargo, sus corazones están llenos de miedo y esperanza; todos quieren cumplir su misión, pero ninguno quiere morir. Varias siluetas aladas vuelan sobre ellos en la misma dirección, dejando caer coloridas plumas por la fuerza de sus aleteos, quedan desparramadas por el suelo junto con las hojas de los árboles. El viento las toma en sus corrientes haciéndolas volar. Una de las plumas cae cerca de una aplastada hormiga dejada atrás, morirá sola, sin saber porqué ni cómo, pero murió haciendo lo que debía hacer, llevar hojas al hormiguero. Como ella hay miles, y de seguro, muchas más han muerto cumpliendo la misma función, sin haber siquiera hecho valer su propia existencia._

Cuatro jadeantes pegasos yacían agotados en un claro libre de árboles. Con los rostros pegados en la tierra y tapados por la sombra de los robles, respiraban erráticos tratando de recuperar el aliento. Nunca en sus vidas habían tenido que volar de esa forma; ni siquiera en los entrenamientos. La única criatura en pie era Oriol, estaba frente a ellos dándoles la espalda. Atento al silencio de la zona, cualquier sonido que no fuera el agitado exhalar de los ponis sería sinónimo de amenaza. Con su ojo biónico desplegado, pasaba la mirada por los árboles, la tierra y la maleza. Él también estaba cansado, el sudor en su cuerpo resbalaba hasta tocar el suelo, pero aún se mantenía de pie, estoico, respirando tranquilo mientras ignoraba los gemidos de quienes lo acompañaban. A la vista de los pegasos era imposible que esta criatura bípeda les hubiera superado por casi dos minutos, su velocidad era impresionante para alguien de su talla, eso por no decir su agilidad a la hora de moverse por el bosque, era casi como si fuera agua fluyendo a toda prisa.

* * *

Empapada en sudor, una yegua color miel se esforzaba por respirar sin jadear, podía oír el fuerte bombeo de su corazón acelerado, y tenía la garganta seca—. Teniente… —exhaló a duras penas acomodándose para quedar recostada—. ¿Ya estamos c… cerca?

El teniente Dust apenas y podía mover sus acalambradas alas, el peso de su armadura había prácticamente acabado con su resistencia; debieron recorrer sin descanso cerca de 15 kilómetros con casi 20 kilos de hierro en sus cuerpos.

—Mantenga la calma Hills —dijo al recuperar la compostura—. Esperaremos a los refuerzos que Syrup fue a buscar, si estamos cerca o no del objetivo, eso no lo sé —explicó el joven pegaso intentando ponerse sobre sus temblorosos cascos. —¡Hey! —llamó al humano— ¿Ya estamos cerca del campamento?

—Sí, descansen por ahora. Si tienen refuerzos será mejor que ustedes los esperen para poder continuar, yo me adelantaré a explorar la zona, sí es un campamento lo más seguro es que tengan patrullas vigilando el área —. La voz de Oriol provocó que los ponis levantaran las orejas muy atentas, su tono de voz firme demostraba una autoridad nata, y cuando éste volteó a verlos, su rostro serio los hizo estremecer, más aún cuando tenía esa estela color azul en su ojo derecho—. Y será mejor que se quiten sus armaduras, ¿Qué clase de líder les dice que vayan con tanto peso?, ¿acaso no tienen protecciones más ligeras?

—¿Cómo lo sabes que estamos cerca? —exigió Silver ignorando las últimas preguntas al tiempo que estiraba sus adoloridas alas, aunque también fue ignorado. —«Habla y actúa igual que mi padre cuando da órdenes» —refunfuñó para sí dando un chasquido.

Oriol dio un último vistazo al bosque antes de caminar hacia la escuadra, mientras lo hacía, el gigante humano les señalaba varias posiciones a su alrededor con la punta de su dedo: el suelo estaba cubierto de huellas casi imperceptibles, escondidas entre el escaso césped y las abundantes acumulaciones de polvo, no había forma de verlas sin un implante biónico.

Poco después, sin decir nada a nadie, se escabulló entre los árboles desapareciendo de la vista de los ponis, quienes todavía trataban de recuperarse de la fatiga.

—¿Huellas?, yo no veo nada —comentó Cloud con el hocico pegado a la tierra, haciendo surcos con el casco, borraba sin querer una de las muchas huellas a su alrededor—. Solo veo tierra, piedritas, bichos y más tierra, ¿seguro que podemos confiar en él, teniente…?, ¿teniente?

Silver no le estaba tomando atención, y se limitó a asentir después de quitarse el casco. En su mente, el agotamiento le jugaba una mala pasada, pues el comportamiento independiente del humano hacia quedar mal su autoridad, o al menos eso pensaba. Desde la primera vez que lo vio desconfiaba de él, cuando despertó de sus heridas, a sus ojos él era un monstruo de miasma negro a punto de atacar a Cream, y cuando intentó defenderla falló mostrándose débil e impotente de proteger a quien quería. Sentía cierto rencor de ver a su amada regocijarse a su lado durante la vuelta a ManeTown, aunque no podía culparla, después de todo, les había salvado la vida sin pedir nada a cambio, y no solo a ellos, sino también a Gold, Sandy Star y a Cherry Juice, eso sin contar que asesinó a la peligrosa araña de la cantera. Aun así, no podía dejar de pensar que él era un problema.

—«¿Qué le ves a este humano Cream?, ¿acaso no das cuenta de que es peligroso?» —Silver levantó la mirada con un cierto grado de derrota, cosa que ocultó bajo sus característicos ojos tranquilos—. «Pensaba que eran los celos quienes me dominaban, maldito seas Oriol, verte así de cercano a la doctora en tan poco tiempo me causaba envidia» —se mordió el labio— «yo ni siquiera he podido tocar el pelaje de su lomo ni una sola vez, pero tú… mientras el resto descansaba después de reunirnos, ella prefirió dormir en tu regazo, te conoció esa misma mañana, pero parecía como si te conociera de toda la vida… ¿por qué?».

De inmediato sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que sus pensamientos se hicieran menos emotivos— «No… esa no es mi razón para desconfiar de ti, sino una más oscura. Cuando te vi luchar con las arañas para rescatar al resto de la expedición… sentí miedo. Aun no puedo borrar esas imágenes de mi cabeza: la oscuridad rodeándote siniestramente, tu rostro sádico al momento de destruir a esa araña con tus propias manos, y ese ojo… joder, tiemblo con solo pensarlo, desde ese alquitrán que te rodeaba pude verlo, ese iris rojo con contorno verde y estela púrpura serían algo que jamás olvidaré, ¿Qué rayos ocultas Oriol?».

—¿Qué hacemos teniente? —el leve toque de un casco en su lomo le hizo reaccionar, al mirar, su amigo de melena verde clara le miraba con un poco de preocupación, al igual que el resto de la escuadra; quienes ya podían ponerse de pie. —¿Estás bien Silver?

—Sí, no es nada —respondió a la brevedad— venga, quitémonos las armaduras, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, ese humano tiene razón, los pegasos deben ir ligeros para ser ágiles en combate, por ahora, esperaremos al resto para formar un plan, conociendo a Syrup, y por la forma tan enérgica con la que se ofreció a ir a buscarlos, no creo que tarden mucho en llegar.

—¿Y qué hay de esa criatura, señor? —consultó la última yegua de la escuadra: de pelaje color gris, ojos azules, melena café claro y CutieMark en forma de tijeras aladas.

Silver la observó con atención por varios segundos, aun cuando los verdosos ojos del teniente no mostraban sentimientos negativos, ésta sintió nervios «¿dije algo malo?» pensó.

Tras resignarse por lo que estaba a punto de decir, el pegaso capuchino, finalmente respondió con cierta indiferencia: —Supongo que le tendremos que esperar para continuar, y cuando se dirijan a él, háganlo por su nombre: Oriol. No es ninguna criatura ni menos una bestia. «Al menos por ahora».

Avanzando a paso ligero por arbustos y troncos caídos, Oriol mantenía la discreción entre la sombra de los árboles. El hecho de ir descalzo le facilitaba ser sigiloso; ni los pájaros se percataban de él, a menos claro que asomaran la cabeza fuera de sus nidos.

—«¿Podemos hablar del tema ahora?» —dijo para sus adentros.

Desde que escuchó aquella voz no perteneciente a Iac, su conciencia había mantenido un silencio sepulcral. A pesar de eso, en esta ocasión, fue Iac quien precisamente respondió el llamado.

—«No creo que sea el momento adecuado».

—«Para ti, nunca es el momento, ¿verdad "compañero"?» —Nuevamente la extraña voz resonó en la cabeza del gigante, quien seguía avanzando siguiendo las huellas.

—«No tientes tu suerte, tenemos un trato y espero que lo cumplas si no quieres volver a las sombras» —El tono molesto de Iac provocó que Oriol se detuviera, tomando posición en la base de un árbol.

—Primero, ¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro? —comentó el soldado desactivando su ojo— ¿Desde cuándo hay más como tú allí…?

—¡Hey!, no me trates como si fuéramos la misma cosa —le interrumpió la voz con tono despectivo—. Soy un humano igual que tú, y soy el dueño original de este cuerpo.

La atención de Oriol comenzó a desviarse hacia la conversación, aunque sabía que debía darse prisa, esta "situación", requería ser atendida.

—Vale —exclamó el gigante, su tono de voz parecía irritado — Iac, me debes una explicación ahora mismo, no tengo tiempo para que me salgas con esto, si esta es una de tus bromas, no es divertida.

—«No es ninguna broma» —Iac sonaba serio, eso, en lugar de desconcertar a Oriol, solo lo puso más atento— «quería mantener esto en secreto hasta que las cosas se tranquilizaran con los nativos, no me esperaba que pasara tan poco tiempo antes de explicarte lo que está pasando».

—«¿Y bien?» —añadió la voz impaciente—. «¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que te dignaras a decírselo? ¿o también esperarías a encerrarlo como a mí? ¿ah?».

—«Está bien, no era algo que podría ocultar por siempre, también te ocultado cosas a ti "Oriol"» —el humano miró al frente de golpe, la forma en la cual Iac había dicho su nombre, no parecía referirse a él, causándole un sentimiento de intriga y curiosidad. —«Puede que estés confundido ahora, pero para facilitar las cosas lo resumiré, en este cuerpo hay dos conciencias plenas, yo no cuento porque soy una inteligencia artificial, pero esa es la verdad a fin de cuentas».

El soldado quedó callado, esto le parecía tan surreal que no se lo creía, aun así, conservó la calma lo mejor posible e indagó por más respuestas.

—Espera… ¿dijiste dos conciencias? —preguntó desconcertado, para luego caer sentado por la revelación— ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

— Antes de que pasara tu "despertar". Cuando recuperaste el conocimiento en ese valle, no llegaste ahí por mera casualidad, yo te llevé ahí luego de neutralizar las sombras en tu interior.

—Eso quiere decir que me mentiste… ¿no es así?

—En efecto, decirte algo así hubiera dañado el frágil estado en el que te encontrabas, y podía volver a liberar las sombras, por eso también te pedí que no te arriesgaras a enfrentarte a la araña, pero lo que pasó en ese momento tampoco me lo esperaba. Además, ya no hay razón seguir ocultando el asunto, esa voz a la que escuchas, eres tú, ambos son Oriol, son dos caras de una misma moneda.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso Iac? —el gigante estaba pasmado, sentado en la base de aquel tronco mirando sus manos, era tan difícil de creerlo, y más de aceptarlo, tenía la mente en blanco.

—Mira, la verdad yo ya sabía que tú existías dentro de mí cuando desperté —la voz volvió a aparecer, mostrándose comprensiva, intentó calmar la situación, pues en el interior del gigante, las sombras comenzaban a ganar terreno—. Hay algo guardado en nuestro cuerpo, no es solo esa oscuridad por la cual los ponis te veían como un ser de siniestro… hay muchas cosas aparte de tú, yo y esta estúpida inteligencia artificial las cuales no puedo explicar, pero puedo decirte que tienen una estrecha relación con tu contacto con los nativos, de hecho, ellas me ayudaron a poder estar aquí, de otra forma no te estaría hablando, además, esas "habilidades" que posees es por su culpa, te diría todo en este instante, pero por ahora, debes concentrarte en tu actual objetivo, después habrá tiempo para discutirlo. Aparte, si tú y yo somos el mismo individuo, ambos somos soldados, las dudas no están en nuestro léxico, ¿o sí?

La intriga en el corazón del humano no cesaba, aún así, entendía lo que esta misteriosa voz le quería decir, tenía razón, los soldados no debían dudar por más confusa que fuera su situación, después reanudarían las revelaciones, por el momento, tenía una misión que cumplir.

—En efecto, esto me ha volado la cabeza como no te imaginas, pero no hay tiempo para eso, por más que quiera preguntarte cosas, primero está la misión. ¡Iac!, más te vale tener una buena excusa para haberme mentido, y no quiero más engaños, me dirás todo lo que sabes de mi condición cuando acabe esto. —con el pecho más ligero, Oriol se puso de pie desplegando su ojo biónico listo para seguir avanzando.

* * *

En lo más profundo del bosque, la vegetación había dejado de crecer por el pedregoso terreno cercano al río, allí, la relajante melodía del agua chocando contra las piedras resonaba a lo largo del mismo, acompañadas de la cálida brisa del oeste, era un paisaje tan acogedor que era el lugar adecuado para dormir una siesta. Sin embargo, esta paz ocultaba los débiles llamados de auxilio de una pony al salir de los árboles.

Arrastrándose muy adolorida con los cascos delanteros, había logrado escapar de sus captores luego de que estos se distrajeran. Su rosado pelaje tenía zonas manchadas gracias a cortes superficiales y marcas de quemadura, eso sin contar los numerosos moretones ocultos. Sus hermosos rulos púrpura, ahora transformados en feos mechones de cabello, estaban esparcidos por su cabeza y cola, denotando la brutalidad con la cual habían sido arrancados. Tenía el rostro lastimado, pero aun podía llorar, oyendo las rocas ser raspadas por sus cascos al moverse, sentía el abrasador calor de las heridas, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y apenas podía respirar culpa del intenso dolor en su pecho.

—Por favor… ayuda —fue lo último que logró decir antes de rendirse por completo, había llegado al río, y en su estado le sería imposible escapar. —No… —sollozó apoyando el mentón en la piedra, estallando en un llanto silencioso que solo ella podía oír.

Súbitamente, el ruido de los arbustos tras de sí reemplazaron la pena por terror, la habían encontrado. A pesar del dolor, y de que ya no podía sentir las piernas, su desesperación le dio fuerzas para poner un casco frente al otro, gimiendo por el esfuerzo y las ganas de seguir viviendo. Pero fue inútil, la ligera vibración en la tierra fue suficiente para paralizarla, y de pronto, cinco gordos dedos la tomaron por el cuello presionando con fuerza. No podía respirar. Con una sádica delicadeza, fue levantada del suelo como una muñeca de trapo, quedando frente a frente con su captor. El feo y gordo rostro del troll tenía una gran sonrisa por verla ahogarse, le presionaba el cuello lo suficiente para verla retorcerse, pero no tanto como para matarla; eso para él, sería ser piadoso y para nada divertido.

—¿Poder usarla ahora? —preguntó emocionado a los árboles, de los cuales, tres similares a él salieron del follaje. Vestidos con trapos y trozos de tela mal colocados, llevaban rústicas armas de piedra en improvisados cinturones de piel.

—No, jefe no querer más trolls, matarla para comerla, yo tener hambre —respondió el más gordo y grande de los cuatro, expulsando saliva con cada palabra.

Haciendo una mueca inconforme, la asquerosa criatura miró con desidia su juguete. Aumentando poco a poco la fuerza del agarre, su sonrisa crecía a la par que observaba fascinado los débiles intentos de ésta por liberarse. Era el fin. A pesar de estar en ese estado no quería morir, sin embargo, lentamente dejó de oponer resistencia, su visión ya estaba oscura, sus cascos cayeron inertes como el resto de su cuerpo, y por última vez, aquellos ojos color miel vieron los hermosos recuerdos de su vida, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, y dejó de existir.

—Slash —grasa, carne y huesos fueron atravesados por una fina hoja de metal.

El maltratado cuerpo de la yegua cayó liberando su cuello, siendo atrapada al instante, fue recostado con gentileza sobre las rocas, y aunque ya no respiraba, finos hilos color plata se colaban por su nariz.

—¡Aaaaahhhhhh…. hugh! —Gritó aterrado aquel asqueroso troll antes de que un poderoso puño se hundiera en su cara.

El resto de sus compañeros ni se percataron cuando, desde los árboles, una silueta saltó al ataque. Oriol había llegado y estaba furioso. Sin esperar ni un segundo se lanzó a por los demás. Atravesando al primero antes de que desenfundara, aprovechó el impulso para ir por el segundo. Dándole una fulminante patada alta en el rostro, le derribó. Mientras le arrancaba el arma al primero, le atravesó rápidamente la garganta al tercero. Culminando en un salto para rematar al restante ya en el suelo. Entonces, plegó su cuchilla.

El soldado respiraba agitado mientras hincaba las rodillas para observar a la pony, malherida, sucia y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Esto le rompía el corazón, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por haber parado a pensar en su situación, mientras él perdía ese valioso tiempo, habían civiles que le necesitaban. Sin embargo, ver el pecho de esta terrestre moverse le dio una gran satisfacción y alivio, había llegado a tiempo.

—«Tuvo suerte de ser pequeña, o si no los nanobots no podrían haber vuelto a poner su corazón en marcha» —la voz de Iac sonaba neutral, si esta inteligencia artificial podría sentir algo en ese momento, esto era la culpa—. «Veamos…» —Oriol no tomó atención mientras él enumeraba sus heridas; la lista fue larga.

—«¿Está en coma?» —consultó el humano apoyándola cuidadosamente en sus pectorales, observándola con cariño, notó como su melena púrpura volvía a crecer.

—«Dejemos que los nanobots trabajen tranquilos, no te preocupes, solo está cansada, lo mejor sería llevarla con el grupo antes de seguir explorando».

Oriol asintió, un sentimiento de protección le invadía el cuerpo, sabía que había más ponis esperándolo, pero él solo tenía dos manos; la presión del deber pesaba en sus hombros.

—Diablos Iac, no puedo creer lo que esas cosas le hicieron, si no hubieras detectado su llamado, ahora estaría muerta —susurró caminando por el bosque con la pony en los brazos, teniendo cuidado de no molestarla.

Pasó el tiempo, y cuando de su rostro desaparecieron las heridas, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó a la vez que, por sí sola, tomaba una posición más cómoda en el pecho del gigante. No obstante, la tranquilidad no les duraría mucho. Otra patrulla de trolls se cruzó en el camino del soldado, obligándole a ocultarse tras de un árbol. Ya no eran cuatro, sino doce trolls quienes buscaban a los perdidos. A pesar de ser superado en número, Oriol les ganaba en experiencia, dejando a la terrestre escondida en un arbusto, se preparó para tenderles una emboscada, después de todo, aún se hallaban en lo profundo del bosque.

Rodeados de árboles, arbustos y rocas grandes, estos trolls, carentes de un buen olfato e inteligencia táctica, buscaban por todos lados a sus compañeros sin saber que eran observados. Un cuarteto de estas gordas bestias se había separado del resto. Oriol no tuvo que esconderse mucho tiempo para tenderles una trampa.

Escondido entre la frondosa vegetación, espero paciente a que uno se acercara. En cuanto lo tuvo al alcance, usó su brazo de metal para torcerle el cuello y zambullirlo en el arbusto. Acto seguido, dio un suave silbido llamando la atención del resto. Una vez tuvo a los tres reunidos frente al follaje, su hoja emergió del mismo y rebanó sus cuellos al instante.

Al cambiar de posición, acabó sigilosamente con tres más, era muy fácil acercarse a ellos y cortarles la nuca antes de que se dieran cuenta. Con la ayuda de su ojo biónico y el sistema VAT (Vista de Ataque Táctico) en su cerebro, los movimientos del gigante eran elegantes y muy sincronizados, tanto así que acabó con dos trolls más usando sus puños, aplicando un gran impacto en un punto específico de la cabeza, nada más bastaba un golpe para matarlos.

Los últimos tres ya estaban nerviosos, todos sus compañeros habían desaparecido sin rastro alguno, y sentían que algo los observaba. La sombra de los árboles dejaba pasar escasos rayos de sol, y fue precisamente uno de estos rayos quien reflejó la espada de Oriol, antes de acabar con la vida de dos. El último en pie se llevó la peor parte, pues sería el "afortunado" que le diría al soldado todo lo que él quería saber. Su muerte pudo ser rápida e indolora, pero luego de ver que traía un cuerno de unicornio colgado al cuello, el humano no quiso contenerse a la hora de "preguntar amablemente".

—¿Dónde está tu campamento?

* * *

Poco a poco aquella pony rosa fue despertando, ya no sentía dolor o tristeza, sino una relajante paz interior. Estaba acostada en las rocas con la luz del sol filtrándose por algo, y al abrir los ojos, vio con gran alegría su melena púrpura junto con su cola. Estaba anonada pero muy confundida, pues a pesar de que todas sus heridas habían sanado, y del hecho de poder sentir de nuevo las patas traseras, lo último en su memoria era la abrumadora oscuridad rodeándola, sin embargo, también recordaba haber sido cargada por un ser bípedo de rebosante de luz blanca.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo confundida al mirar a su alrededor, percatandose en ese momento de la multitud de ponis que le rodeaban: terrestres, unicornios y pegasos vestidos de armaduras plateadas; eran guardias de ManeTown. Armados con lanzas y espadas listos para la batalla.

—¡Oh!, despertaste —la cálida voz de una yegua la pilló por sorpresa, tras dar un pequeño grito y encoger los cascos, vio los tranquilos ojos azules de una soldado unicornio, la cual, aparte de tener el pelaje color magenta y la melena de tono turquesa, tenía una banda de cruz roja en el costado de su armadura—. Ya estás a salvo, menos mal que el equipo del teniente Dust te encontró, tuviste mucha suerte de estar ilesa, he escuchado que los trolls pueden ser algo sádicos… —se llevó el casco a la boca bajando las orejas— disculpa, no fue mi intención. ¿Cómo te sientes?, no soy tan buena como la doctora Cross, pero puedo ayudarte si lo deseas —volteando solo el cuello, tomó con los dientes un maletín lleno de medicinas y vendajes, mostrando una gran sonrisa al dejarlo frente a la terrestre.

—Oh… estoy bien, es solo… el cansancio —respondió de forma tímida acostándose sobre su vientre, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre una manta de lana, había una botella de agua a su lado junto a unas manzanas, las cuales no tardó en comer, pues sentía un hambre atroz. Pasados unos segundos, rompió en llanto, estaba feliz de estar viva, de alguna forma lo había logrado, pero de pronto, la felicidad se volvió amarga, su familia aún estaba atrapada en aquella horrible cueva.

* * *

Cerca de una carretera de tierra, oculta por robles, arbustos y demás, en el centro de un gran claro rocoso, una caverna se ubicaba en la base de una de las colinas hermanas, con fácil acceso al río, era el escondite perfecto para cualquier banda de asaltantes, sin embargo, sus pieles ahora decoraban el exterior en forma de macabros estandartes y esqueletos. El área estaba patrullada por grupos de trolls, y aunque la entrada estaba casi desierta, dos enormes mastodontes de esa especie la protegían; mínimo debían medir cerca de tres metros, e iban pobremente vestidos y armados con grandes trozos de madera.

Acompañado de 15 pegasos repartidos en diferentes árboles, el teniente Dust observaba atento cualquier movimiento. Smoky Cloud y Maple Syrup estaban a su lado; uno era su mejor amigo, y la otra no quería estar cerca de Oriol, el cual había vuelto a desaparecer.

—Demonios Silver, ¿viste esas cosas que están en la entrada?, son enormes… —tratando de ocultar el miedo en su voz, Cloud se mantenía pegado a las hojas bajo su mentón— ¿crees que podamos con ellos?, digo, con ayuda de nuestro "gigante" quizá podamos derribar a uno.

El pegaso capuchino también tenía sus dudas, mirando a sus tropas, podía ver el nerviosismo en sus ojos. No solo se enfrentarían a trolls, sino que también a esas cosas.

—Aún esperamos la estrategia del capitán, por ahora mantengamos la posición y… —el tímido susurro de Maple Syrup no le dejó terminar.

—Teniente —musitó nerviosa— la criatura emm… Oriol ha vuelto —todo su cuerpo se estremeció de un escalofrío— tiene que verlo.

Inmediatamente Silver sumergió la cabeza entre las hojas para ver el suelo, pero no encontró nada.

—Aquí —un breve eco proveniente de un arbusto llamó su atención.

—Por celestia… umh —aguantó las ganas de vomitar. Los ojos de Silver se abrieron de par en par al ver a Oriol manchado de sangre, desde el cabello, los brazos, el pecho y sus pantalones, incluso algunas gotas todavía caían de su hoja desplegada—. «Si Cream te viera ahora…» pensó tragando nervioso.

—Dos patrullas menos —comentó al acercarse al árbol con el rostro serio, su ceño fruncido casi parecía ser natural— ¿tienes un trapo?

Poco después, Silver le lanzó un trozo de tela, no sabía que le asustaba más, el hecho de que no podía ver esa aura negra en él, o ver esa cara casi indiferente en su rostro. Fuera cual fuera, le hacía temblar, pero no tanto como al resto de los pegasos presentes, quienes, por curiosos, se llevaron el susto de sus vidas. Ellos aún veían el miasma oscuro en el cuerpo de Oriol; cubriéndolo casi por completo.

Luego de limpiarse, aquel trapo blanco pasó a ser de un rojo intenso, siendo arrojado al suelo con una mirada de asco.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? —consultó impaciente el soldado—. Hay ponis en peligro y ustedes se sientan a esperar, maldición.

—No es que yo no quiera salvarlos, pero no todos somos como tú, además, aún faltan que lleguen las órdenes del capitán —remarcó Silver enfadado en voz baja—. Sé que hay ponis ahí dentro, pero sin refuerzos tenemos muy pocas oportunidades de sobrevivir.

La impotencia se apoderaba del gigante, aún faltaban cuatro horas para el atardecer, y para él, estaban perdiendo valioso tiempo esperando refuerzos; los civiles podían estar sufriendo. Oriol tenía muy clara su misión; rescatar a esos ponis. Aparte, le prometió a Winter que iría junto a Silver, y él ya estaba allí, por lo que, si actuara solo, estaría cumpliendo con su palabra. No dejaría morir a ningún inocente mientras él estuviera allí para evitarlo, falló en el pasado, pero ahora, no volvería a hacerlo.

.

.

* * *

**NA: Buenas Steelbud aquí xD**

**Estamos cerca de terminar el primer acto de esta historia, la cual concluye al final de este capitulo. Como saben, constantemente intento mejorar respecto a la literatura, dibujo, etc. Por lo tal, y aparte de que las partes están superando las 4000 palabras, no me es posible traerles capítulos cada semana. Mi tiempo es limitado y lamentablemente mis prioridades son mis estudios.**

**Gracias por sus visitas y las review, no saben lo feliz que soy de escribir esto, es mi primer proyecto con casi 20 partes, y más de 80000 palabras. De verdad, gracias por leer eso, cuando termine el primer acto, me dedicaré a editar las partes del mismo, pues hay muchas cosas por corregir. :3**

**PD: Ver a UnSimpleEscritor terminar su fanfic... fue... triste, pero a la vez muy motivante, gracias compañero por ayudarme. Y felicidad por un proyecto terminado. **


	23. Eclipse Lunar(2)

**Capítulo 6: Eclipse lunar (2)**

_Oriol tenía muy clara su misión; rescatar a esos ponis. Había prometido que iría junto a Silver, y él ya estaba allí. Si actuara solo, aún estaría cumpliendo con su palabra. No dejaría morir a ningún inocente mientras él estuviera allí para evitarlo, o al menos, lo intentaría._

* * *

—«¿Sabes qué?, al diablo, no tengo tiempo para esto» —chasqueó molesto al volver a sumergirse en el follaje.

Desde las hojas de aquel roble, Silver no le quitaba los ojos de encima al humano, pues sería la segunda vez que desaparecía sin avisar a nadie, y eso le molestaba; ¡él era quien daba las órdenes aquí!

—Hey, hey, ¿adónde vas? —por su tono, no parecía muy feliz de ver a Oriol escabullirse entre la hierba, y aunque trataba de contener su voz para no alertar al enemigo, comenzó a mostrarse autoritario a la par que agresivo; dirigiéndose al gigante como si fuera de rango inferior—. ¿Pero que estas haciendo?, ya te dije, esperaremos a los refuerzos antes de atacar, esas son las órdenes del capitán.

—¿Disculpa? —recalcó Oriol claramente irritado, volteando donde el pegaso haciéndole retroceder; estremecido por la abrumadora presión que ofrecían aquellos ojos rosados, Silver tragó saliva—. Esas son tus órdenes, no las mías, ¿entendiste? Hay ponis ahí dentro y aunque no les conozca, ni sean de mi especie, pienso rescatarlos con o sin tu ayuda.

Tras apartar la mirada, poco a poco el miedo inconsciente del teniente comenzaba a desvanecerse, por tal, sus acciones y tono de voz eran cada vez más audaces.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?, ¿dejarnos aquí sin más? Si mis tropas encaran a esas cosas van a morir. Los trolls pueden ser lentos, gordos y torpes, pero hace falta uno solo de sus golpes para dejarnos malheridos, eso si no nos matan en el acto, ¿no dijiste que no nos dejarías morir si estábamos a tu lado? ¿tan rápido cambiaste de opinión como para irte sin más?... maldito arrogante.

Silver había dejado salir toda su opinión. Ya poco le importaba la respuesta del humano, primero estaba la seguridad de los ponis a su lado, y luego la misión. Las tropas a su alrededor no pudieron evitar desviar la atención a las palabras de su teniente; un ambiente tenso se estaba formando, si fuese niebla casi podrían cortarla con un cuchillo.

—Nunca dije que debían ir conmigo—. señaló el humano saliendo del follaje, a pesar de estar molesto, comprendía perfectamente a Silver; un oficial con miedo a perder a sus hombres. Además, veía innecesario seguir discutiendo el asunto; debía irse lo más pronto posible—. Como van las cosas no hay necesidad de que pierdas a ningún pony, si actuó por mi cuenta es precisamente para eso. Sé que ustedes son más débiles que yo, no lo niego —las palabras del humano sonaban como si esta situación ya la hubiese vivido, por su tono, era claro que le importaba la vida de aquellos ajenos a él, teniendo altos y bajos a la hora de pronunciar las palabras, la compasión y el deber cargaban con fuerza—. Pero mientras hablamos hay civiles que nos necesitan, somos soldados, y como tal nuestra obligación es protegerlos, aun si nos cuesta el cuerpo o la propia vida, ¿no es así?, ¿qué más quieres discutir? Déjame hacer mi trabajo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

El resto de los pegasos se miraban anonadados, por más miedo que le tuvieran a esa criatura de piel clara y aspecto siniestro, casi podían sentir empatía por su persona. A su vista, esa aura negra lentamente desaparecía, y fue entonces cuando pequeñas e imperceptibles chispas arcoíris se vieron reflejadas en sus ojos. De repente, sintieron una presión en el pecho, pero no tan fuerte como para llegar a ser desagradable, es más, el miedo parecía desvanecerse a la vez que un sentimiento de lealtad lentamente aparecía. Silver también sintió esa chispa, aunque de todas formas seguía enojado con él.

Mirando a su alrededor, todos sus soldados tenían la cabeza por debajo de las hojas observando a Oriol, dando la impresión de estar hipnotizados; incluso Maple Syrup, quien le tenía terror, observaba al gigante casi con ternura.

—¡Hey! —un firme tono de voz llamó la atención de todos— Estamos en una misión, vuelvan a su puesto y sigan vigilando —de inmediato todos los pegasos volvieron a meter la cabeza en las hojas, sin embargo, mantuvieron las orejas agachadas para seguir escuchando.

Mientras tanto, Oriol estaba tan impaciente que decidió ignorar la situación y seguir con su plan, desapareciendo en cuanto Silver desvió la mirada para reprender a sus soldados. Nada más terminar de regañar a su grupo, el pegaso capuchino volvió a mirar a los arbustos, no obstante, solamente aquel pañuelo ensangrentado destacaba en su visión; esto le hizo rechinar los dientes.

—¡Cloud! —susurró enojado al volver a la copa del árbol, rozando la cabeza de su amigo quien espiaba sin vergüenza la conversación—. Quedas a cargo, si los refuerzos llegan con un plan, actúen y no nos esperen, probablemente esta bestia haga que esos trolls ataquen mucho antes de lo esperado.

—Silver, espera —le llamó antes de bajar la cabeza en las hojas— ¿Adónde vas?

—Lo voy a seguir, si quiere hacer algo estúpido me aseguraré de detenerlo, no sacrificare la misión ni vidas inocentes por los caprichos de un engreído bípedo con aires de héroe. Si ves a mi padre, dile lo que ha pasado.

Sin decir otra palabra, el joven pegaso descendió siguiendo el apestoso olor a sangre de troll, pues, aunque Oriol la había removido casi toda de su cuerpo, no pudo quitar por completo el hedor.

—«Sabía que no te importaban los ponis, ¡maldita bestia egoísta!, ¡sepa Celestia que lo sabía! Padre, si creías que esta cosa era alguien honorable estabas muy equivocado».

* * *

Atravesando arbustos, ocultándose tras árboles, rocas y hoyos en el suelo, el teniente Dust pasó varios minutos siguiendo el rastro del gigante. Mientras lo hacía, extraños susurros en la brisa jugaban con su mente, el bosque nunca había estado tan activo. El piar de los pájaros, el constante siseo de las hojas, y el crack de las ramas en sus cascos, permitían que la paranoia, fruto de sus nervios, embriagara su cerebro con horribles escenarios culpa de ese humano; desde el absoluto fracaso hasta incluso que él fuera parte del enemigo. Cualquier posible error que sucediera en esta misión sería motivo para culparle. El enojo y la ansiedad le jugaban una mala pasada a este joven oficial. Teniendo el ceño fruncido, mantenía la cabeza baja y sus alas plegadas. Atento a todo sonido a la vez que evitaba provocarlos, con los músculos tensos listos para desenfundar su lanza y atacar. El olor a sangre aumentaba su intensidad con cada paso, tanto que se detuvo para taparse la nariz con sus alas. Ahora, en la seguridad de una frondosa línea de follaje, el hedor era insoportable llegando a irritarle los ojos; dudaba si continuar la búsqueda por los cielos.

—«¿De dónde carajos viene ese olor?, por favor no quiero encontrarme con un vertedero troll» —pensó estando a punto de vomitar, acto seguido, tragó, preguntándose cuánto más podría soportar.

Pasando un casco sobre el otro continuó avanzando, pero antes de siquiera darse cuenta, tropezó saliendo de la vegetación. El fino pelaje capuchino de su mentón pronto fue empapado por el origen de aquel nauseabundo olor. Levantando el hocico para ver con qué había tropezado, sus pupilas se contrajeron al instante, una expresión de terror deformó su rostro a la par que decía incongruencias. Esta parte del bosque parecía una película de terror: la vegetación, la tierra, la madera a su alrededor, todo estaba salpicado de rojo, con la luz del sol reflejando grandes charcos bajo la carne y vísceras, el viento esparcía hedor a muerte. Apoyados en todas partes, e incluso apilados sobre sí mismos, trozos de troll fueron rebanados limpiamente por algo muy filoso. No podían contarse con exactitud cuántos habían muerto en ese lugar, aparte, la mayoría de las telas evidenciaban el miedo que sintieron antes de morir; de ahí el nauseabundo aroma.

—«¿Qué?... ¿Qué clase de animal pudo hacerles esto?» — pensó quedando en estado catatónico, aferrándose con fuerza a su lanza ya desenfundada.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo peor. Al reaccionar guardó su arma, desviando la mirada al suelo con gran incredulidad. Algo había llamado la atención del teniente, parecía un saco volteado cerrado, el cual estaba sujetado por una gorda mano ahora sin dueño. Silver cayó sentado manchando su pelaje de rojo oscuro cuando vio lo que cargaba aquel saco; nada más verlo le dio mala espina, pero a pesar del miedo e incertidumbre del momento, acabó cediendo a uno de los sentimientos más primitivos de los seres conscientes: la curiosidad. Inmediatamente ahogó más de un grito sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, entonces no lo soportó más y vacío su estómago en un arbusto, aquello que vio hubiese sido horrible para cualquier pony: alas, plumas, cabello y cuernos yacían dentro del saco, todos de matices diferentes. Jadeante se limpió la boca con el casco. De pronto el mundo comenzó a abrumarle, la respiración le pesaba a la par que sudaba en frío, la luz del sol diluía su alrededor en tonos más oscuros, llegando incluso creer que iba a desmayarse debido al terrible mareo que sufría; estaba entrando en shock. Nunca en su vida vio algo tan horripilante, si bien la crueldad de los trolls era conocida en todos lados, jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas, imaginó esto.

Súbitamente el ruido de las hojas le hizo volver en sí. Aún estaba en el suelo sujetando la lanza en el arnés, instintivamente se incorporó apoyado en sus alas, desenfundando su arma en cuanto estuvo de nuevo en cuatro patas. El mecanismo hizo un suave sonido metálico al mover los componentes, quedando la herramienta lista para manipularse donde apuntara el casco. Oía el bombeo acelerado en su pecho, sus pupilas aún no se dilataban, y la tensión provocaba que le temblaran las patas traseras; algo se aproximaba, algo muy peligroso.

De repente saltó de la sorpresa al ver una silueta en su rango de visión, un mal herido troll había aparecido apoyándose en un árbol, parecía golpeado, muy, muy golpeado, su brazo libre estaba visiblemente roto y lacio, al igual que una de sus piernas. Éste escupió manchando aún más el suelo, acto seguido fijó sus magullados ojos en Silver, mostrándole que también tenía dislocada la mandíbula y varios dientes rotos; más de lo habitual. Aun en ese deplorable estado, para Silver era un enemigo, por esta razón intentó cambiar su miedo por ira al recordar el contenido de aquel improvisado contenedor de tela; cosa que logró parcialmente.

Tenía frente a frente al enemigo, y a pesar de temblar, estaba determinado a acabar con su vida. La adrenalina provocada por el miedo hizo que Silver diera un grito enardecido al cargar. Sin embargo, un ruido seco resonó tras la cabeza del troll; algo contundente le había golpeado. Antes de caer por inercia, la lanza del pegaso le atravesó el cuello. Cayendo violentamente por el impulso sobre un arbusto, entonces, al verle más de cerca, el teniente se dio cuenta de que ya estaba muerto. Desconcertado, retiró su lanza sin mucho esfuerzo.

La euforia por la adrenalina le tenía en trance. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, si este era el olor que estaba siguiendo, entonces le había perdido la pista a Oriol hacía mucho. No obstante, el viento trajo consigo balbuceos a los oídos del pegaso. A pesar de la desorientación y la ansiedad que le daba el ambiente, tomó el coraje suficiente para escabullirse siguiendo ese sonido. Estas precarias e inentendibles palabras debían salir de la boca de un troll. Avanzando entre la maleza y los árboles, el joven oficial llegó a un claro en bosque. Tanto su periferia como el área hacían notar que se trataba de un campamento pony abandonado, sin embargo, los trolls lo habían usado como carnicería. Un gran tronco cortado decoraba el campamento, aparte de tener todavía un hacha clavada en él, estaba plagado de manchas color carmesí. Huesos de venado, zorros, jabalíes y pájaros podían encontrarse esparcidos por todos lados, al igual que basura, trozos de madera quemada, y desechos orgánicos.

Mientras caminaba sigiloso, fue un alivio no reconocer nada que perteneciera a un pony; ni siquiera las pieles curtidas en lo que fueron tiendas tenían el tamaño adecuado para serlo. De la nada, desde los árboles en la periferia, un cuerpo fue lanzado y cayó el tronco cortado, removiendo el hacha. Silver no lo pensó dos veces y se escabulló en una tienda cercana, observando con atención lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Aquella gorda bestia aún seguía con vida, retorciéndose de dolor por la caída, suplicaba a los árboles extendiendo su mano hacía ellos. Sin que éste lo viera, el joven pegaso no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que trataba de decir, por su tono desesperado y el inútil intento por escapar, recién se dio cuenta de que este enemigo tenía ambas piernas rotas, pues poco a poco comenzó a arrastrar su grasoso cuerpo usando solamente los brazos.

—¡Ya decirte todo lo que se, dejar a troll en paz! —exclamó impotente la gorda bestia girando a ver al bosque; Silver solamente oyó balbuceos rabiosos—. ¡¿Qué más querer?!

La brisa empezaba a crecer con lentitud. A la vez que Silver observaba atónito la escena, un hacha de piedra atravesó el aire girando a toda velocidad. Quedando clavada en la espalda del troll, éste dio un grito de agonía deteniendo su huida.

El pegaso capuchino sintió un escalofrío al oír gritar a la criatura, aferrando sus cascos a la temblorosa lanza de hierro, todo su ser le ordenaba exasperado que abandonara ese lugar, sin embargo, era esa misma intensidad la que no le permitía moverse. De pronto, sus orejas escucharon marcados pasos entre el viento y los quejidos del troll.

—¿Tienes la ruta Iac? —desde los árboles, la voz de Oriol se acercaba indiferente, aquel tono le daba un aire siniestro a los ojos de Silver—. Bien, déjame acabar aquí y nos vamos.

Silver no lo podía creer, no solamente vio al humano salir de la vegetación aún más manchado que la vez anterior, sino que también le vio hablando solo mientras acortaba distancias con el troll, pasando a llevar la tierra con su hoja, dejando un surco junto con un rastro de densas gotas por donde pasara.

—¡No! —suplicaba la cebada criatura volteando su cuerpo y extendiendo ambas manos buscando piedad—. ¡Ya decirte todo! ¡Ya decirte todo! ¡Aléjate! ¡No…! ¡Tú decir que dejar vivir si yo contarte! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Tú decir…!

—¡Slash! —con una retorcida lentitud, el cuello del troll poco a poco mostró un hilo rojo horizontal antes dejar correr el resto.

A la vista de Silver, Oriol miraba con indiferencia la mueca atónita de la criatura, casi con desprecio y sin ningún rastro de pena. Suavemente apoyó su pie desnudo en el pecho de la misma. Al más mínimo esfuerzo, ésta cayó hacia atrás dejando rodar su cabeza como si fuera una pelota. Inclinando las rodillas usó los ropajes "limpios" de su enemigo para limpiar la hoja y luego plegarla. Terminó hablando nuevamente consigo mismo.

«¡Este tipo está loco! ¡Verdaderamente loco!», pensó aterrado el teniente manteniendo la cabeza agachada, por fin su cuerpo había reaccionado permitiéndole moverse—. Debo… debo irme de aquí —susurró retrocediendo ocultándose tras la carpa, sin embargo, en el mismo instante en el que dijo la última letra, Oriol lanzó una mirada asesina en esa dirección. Entonces, saltó.

El corazón de Silver se detuvo. Un ojo rosa y otro azul brillante le veían fijamente desde arriba. El tiempo se ralentizó, mientras una delgada hoja metálica se deslizaba cortando su fino pelaje capuchino.

* * *

Mientras tanto en ManeTown, bajo los troncos de la casa comunal, la histeria colectiva invadía a la enferma población de ponis.

Gritos, lamentos, y maldiciones resonaban por el interior de la estructura, a la vez que Cream intentaba reanimar a una pegaso tendida en el suelo, con las alas desplegadas en todo su esplendor, presionaba una y otra vez el pecho de la misma para luego darle respiración boca a boca, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos parecían inútiles. La multitud enferma rodeaba la escena contenidos únicamente por dos guardias, y la situación comenzaba a salirse de control. Preguntas como: _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nos sucede esto? ¿Qué hace la doctora para ayudarnos? ¿Dónde está el aceite?_, entre otras de la misma índole, iban directo a la cabeza de Cream carcomiéndole la mente poco a poco. Estas situaciones de extrema tensión contrastaron por completo la agradable visita de la familia NewApple, pues nada más presentarse a trabajar, habían dado la alarma de un posible ataque troll y una evacuación forzada. Para la pobre doctora Cross, las cosas no podían ir peor que tener a casi un centenar de ponis histéricos presionándola para salvar una vida.

—¡Doctora! ¡Doctora! ¡Por favor haga algo! ¡Mi hermana se muere! —gimoteaba desesperada una terrestre color naranja y melena blanca. Escuálida y débil como todo el resto de los enfermos, tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas al tratar de llegar donde su familiar. Apenas empujaba al guardia que la contenía.

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Reacciona maldita sea! —exclamó Cream con fervor tras terminar los masajes, acto seguido, volvió a dar dos respiraciones boca a boca.

Esta era la cuarta vez que repetía el mismo proceso, como profesional sabía que ya era inútil seguir intentando reanimar a la paciente, sin embargo, al darle la segunda bocanada, ésta reaccionó tosiéndole directamente en la boca, provocando su abrupta retirada; la pegaso había despertado. Los minutos pasaron, ahora con la multitud en silencio y en sus lugares, Cream revisaba a su paciente en una de las muchas camillas presentes, aquellos pálidos ojos azules apenas si seguían la luz que la doctora puso frente a ellos, estaba tan débil que poco después volvió a cerrarlos; aún respiraba y eso era suficiente. El familiar de aquella pegaso sollozaba aliviada en los cascos del guardia que previamente la había contenido.

Ordenando antes a sus enfermeras que se encargaran de los demás pacientes mientras ella iba por algo de suero a la cocina. Cream caminaba en silencio por el centro del complejo, todos los pacientes le miraban, no con furia ni con rencor, si no con pena y compasión, a pesar de sus deplorables estados, pocos eran los que habían perdido la esperanza en su doctora. La terrestre pelirroja debía morderse el labio por dentro para aguantar las ganas de llorar, casi había perdido otro paciente, pero nada le aseguraba que esto no se repetiría, y eso era lo peor. Al llegar a la cocina y cerrar la gruesa puerta de madera tras de ella, estalló dejando salir toda la frustración, la enfermedad había avanzado tanto de la noche a la mañana que ya había perdido tres pacientes más; todos ancianos, pero eso no lo hacía menos grave, al menos no para la doctora.

La cocina era enorme, digna para la casa comunal de ManeTown, con grandes fogones, repisas, lavaplatos y demás, siendo un edificio de madera, nunca había ocurrido un accidente relacionado con este cuarto. Cream intentaba ser silenciosa al momento de llorar, por suerte para ella la cocina en aquel momento estaba vacía, convertida en el almacén de las pocas medicinas que quedaban, era cuestión de tiempo para que, los tres cuerpos almacenados aquí se multiplicaran por decenas, y eso le provocaba aún más pena. Se tomó su tiempo, limpió sus cascos y cara con agua del grifo de uno de los lavaplatos, para luego tomar unas servilletas secando la humedad, arregló su bata, melena y mascarilla. Lo único que le restante para salir eran las bolsas de suero en su hocico. Éstas se encontraban en los refrigeradores en lo más profundo de la cocina, alimentados con magia de unicornio para generar hielo, eran de los pocos mecanismos refrigerantes del pueblo, por no decir un lujo.

Cabizbaja, la doctora caminó hacia ellos. Oía los lamentos de quienes estaban en la sala principal, el ruido de sus cascos al tocar la madera era lo poco en lo que podía refugiarse. Una vez frente al gran contenedor metálico, lo abrió con los cascos dejando salir vapor frío mezclado con un olor salino. Con la nariz arrugada, introdujo la cabeza para sacar tres bolsas con líquido, luego cerró el recipiente. Fue entonces cuando posó su mirada en los otros contenedores: de los seis que había, éste era el único donde se guardaban medicinas. Cream sabía perfectamente para que serían usados los otros contenedores, es más, uno de ellos ya estaba en uso, al mirar dicho contenedor, un nudo se formó en la garganta de la terrestre pelirroja, pues conocía a quienes se hallaban dentro; no fue fácil oír el informe de los guardias. Dando un triste suspiro dejó el suero en el piso, acortando distancia con el recipiente de metal, puso su casco en él.

—Lo siento tanto… fueron buenos ponis, señora Dough, abuelo Hammer, señora Wake, de verdad… —sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse—. Perdónenme.

Cream agitó la cabeza para quitar los pensamientos tristes de su mente, las despedidas no le era algo fácil. Al abrir con cuidado el contenedor, vio tres feas bolsas negras en su interior. Cuando llegó a trabajar, los guardias fueron quienes le dijeron que habían fallecido, pero ella nunca los vio. Aún era difícil creer que aquella agradable anciana, la cual todos los días le saludaba en las mañanas, estuviera en una de esas bolsas, o que el afable carpintero que casi siempre iba para vendarse la pata por golpearse con el martillo, dando su pícaro, pero divertido comentario antes de irse, también se hallaba ahí. La primera bolsa tenía etiquetado el apellido Wake, no la conoció lo suficiente para recordarla, pero si a su nieto, quien era uno de los amigos de Silver. Cream bajó la mirada pensando en su partida al bosque junto con Oriol.

—«Espero que vuelvas Silver, eres de lo poco que me queda en este pueblo» —reflexió tocando la superficie de la bolsa con cariño. Para su sorpresa, sintió algo metálico al otro lado del plástico—. ¿Huh?

Al tener más tacto, parecía ser una especie de collar, el suave tintineo de la plata fue rápidamente reconocido.

—«¿Quizá los guardias no les quitaron los objetos personales?» —pensó deteniéndose antes de abrir la bolsa, respiró el helado aire del congelador y bajó la bragueta con cuidado—. «Me aseguraré de devolverle esto a su familia».

Con la más buena de las intenciones, Cream abrió la bolsa con mucho respeto, dejando salir un bonito y reluciente collar de plata sujeto al casco de la difunta, ahora solo debía sacarlo. Al tomar la cadena con los dientes, una especie de hilo blanco parecía moverse a pocos centímetros del collar, en primera instancia la doctora creyó que era eso: un hilo blanco, pero luego de enfocarlo se dio cuenta que era un gusano parcialmente congelado.

—«El cuerpo no debería tener gusanos todavía, aún no entran en descomposición» —mencionó para sí observando curiosa como éste todavía se movía un poco.

Esto era extraño, para una profesional como ella, este tipo de gusano no se le hacía conocido, no era tan largo como para ser una solitaria, además de que éstas no podían abandonar el sistema digestivo del huésped. Ni tampoco era pequeño y grueso como para ser una larva. Poco a poco fue apartando el plástico negro para ver a la difunta señora Wake, lo que vió provocó que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par, quedó atónita: Literalmente, no pudo ver ni uno solo de los cabellos de la anciana, pues todo estaba cubierto de gusanos similares a este. Sin fijarse en más detalles pues la escena fue muy grotesca, cerró la bolsa dejando el collar dentro.

—«Esto no puede ser coincidencia» —pensó alarmada tomando la segunda bolsa, encontrando lo mismo, y así con la tercera también pasó lo mismo. —«¿Y si acaso…?» —algo en su interior le decía que esto estaba estrechamente relacionado con sus pacientes, a toda prisa su cerebro intentó hilar este rompecabezas médico.

_Entre todos los papeles en la habitación de Cream, había un informe completo de todas las observaciones de la enfermedad que ella pudo recopilar. Los primeros síntomas parecían ser un resfriado común, dolores musculares y ganas de comer. _

—«El paciente cero se encontraba en una escuadra de guardias que defendió el pueblo de las arañas. Siguiendo el cuadro y analizando las heridas del soldado, llegué a la conclusión de que se trataba de una bacteria. Pasaron los meses, pero todos los antibióticos y antivirales no funcionaron. Mi segundo paciente fue la novia del guardia que trabajaba en la taberna como cocinera, de ahí en adelante los casos aumentaron, más y más ponis llegaban a la puerta de mi clínica. Las arañas atacaron otra vez hiriendo a otras personas, las cuales tuvieron los mismo síntomas días después. Pero el soldado… él nunca volvió, y parece que mejoró, todos los guardias mejoraron y los civiles no… ¿qué puede ser?».

Una chispa de iluminación llegó a Cream, quien rápidamente salió de la cocina dejando las bolsas de suero tiradas. Todos los pacientes la vieron salir enardecida, viéndola pasar confundidos de esa actitud, pero significaba algo, podían sentirlo, y eso les daba algo de ilusoria esperanza. Sus enfermeras intentaron interrogarle, pero la doctora las ignoró yendo por el guardia más cercano. El cual aún estaba consolando en silencio a la delgada terrestre naranja junto a su hermana; quien todavía seguía dormida.

—¡Guardia! —le llamó Cream provocando que este saltara de inmediato muy nervioso.

—Solo estaba dándole mi apoyo, nada más, lo juro —dijo acelerado al tiempo que retrocedía culpable, mirando de reojo a quien momentos atrás tenía a su lado, la cual le veía preocupada.

—¿Qué? —contestó la doctora confundida, para luego enfocarse en lo que venía a preguntar— No, no, ¿Tú sabes quién fue el primer guardia contagiado de la enfermedad de las arañas?

—Hem… hem —el semental color café no sabía que responder, por lo que fue sincero— No señora, no lo sé.

—Maldición —masculló entre dientes, retirándose a toda prisa en busca del otro guardia, dejando a la pareja muy desconcertada. No obstante, pasó lo mismo, nadie sabía quién era.

—Al diablo, confirmaré mi hipnosis ya mismo —dijo tomando un escalpelo a una de sus enfermeras, trotando veloz hacia el paciente más enfermo y más cercano.

Quedando frente a una anciana muy delgada y moribunda, yacía en una camilla rodeada de familiares, en especial por sus hijos y sus nietos.

—¡Doctora!, ¡¿Qué hace?! —exclamó la enfermera alborotada viendo como Cream apartaba a la familia de la anciana, quienes le miraban sin saber qué hacer.

—Tranquila Bandages, soy doctora. —dijo muy segura antes de empezar a cortar.

.

.

* * *

**NA: Buenas gente, cada vez queda menos para el final de este arco. T_T**

**Estoy dudando su concluir este fanfic para empezar otro relatando el segundo, ahí veré que hago. uwu**

**Últimamente**** no me ha pasado nada malo, tengo miedo, aiudaaaa xD**

**Aunque estoy esperando ansioso la generación 5, la conclusión de la serie no afectará lo que es el fanfic, de hecho, ver los capítulos me ha dado nuevas ideas para el segundo y tercer arco :3**

**Muchas gracias por seguir este proyecto, ver sus visitas y sus reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Prometo corregirla cuando acabe el primer arco, tengo muchos cambios que hacerle, sobre todo los anteriores al cap 5.**

**PD: Unsimplescritor, gracias viejo. Tu nuevo proyecto "Su ultima misión", no hace más que inspirarme con la tremenda calidad que le das, parece ser que ya tengo otra historia en favoritos. 100% recomendada a pesar de todos los posibles clichés que me imagino tendrá. xD**

**(Nha en serio, 100% recomendada).**

**PD2: He estado pensando en crear otros proyectos relacionados con MLP (en especial un relato erótico con personajes anexos a las mane6 de EG) todo con fines de explorar otros generos literarios.**

**PD3: Lo sé, es una excusa muy mala, comprendanme, estoy enfermo xD**


	24. Eclipse Lunar(3)

Capítulo 6: Eclipse Lunar (3)

—Tranquila Bandages, soy doctora. —dijo muy segura antes de empezar.

* * *

Con una precisión milimétrica digna de un cirujano, Cream comenzó a deslizar el bisturí en una reducida zona en la pata de la anciana; tan pequeña herida presentó un mínimo sangrado. Tanto familiares como la enfermera y alguno que otro curioso, observaban la escena sin decir nada. La doctora Cross emanaba una concentración a tal escala que nadie se atrevía a interrumpirla, mientras tanto, esta pobre anciana no sentía dolor, o el casco siquiera. Sus ojos marrones seguían el bisturí en lo que fuese que estuviera haciéndole a su pata, creía en que aquella linda, amable, y joven terrestre pelirroja, la cual amablemente curaba todas sus dolencias cuando visitaba su clínica, no estaría haciendo esto por nada, le tenía fe, más aún, poseía la suficiente como para confiarle su propia vida.

—Bandages, ¿puedes venir un momento? —llamó serena con el ceño fruncido a la enfermera, a la par que seguía operando—. Bandages —ésta, casi al lado de la doctora, dio un ligero brinco cuando escuchó su nombre, estaba tan abstraída en la operación que casi tropieza con sus propios cascos—. Necesito magia aquí, rápido, unas pinzas, alcohol, gasas y un vidrio de muestras por favor, eh… uno que se pueda cerrar si es posible.

La confusión de la asistente era visible ante tal pedido, pues por su rostro y sus orejas caídas, era claro que debió haberlo anotado. Nunca había visto a la doctora con el ceño fruncido al operar a un paciente, de hecho, ella ni siquiera había estado en una operación, menos en una llevada a cabo entre tantos ponis; su trabajo era cuidar enfermos y traer medicinas. Aun así, parecía recordar la mayoría de lo solicitado. Tras arreglarse el lindo gorrito blanco de cruz roja, la joven enfermera terrestre, de crin anaranjada y pelaje marrón claro, cuya cutiemark tenía forma de vendaje, dio media vuelta y fue a buscar lo requerido a toda velocidad. Seis minutos fueron suficientes para traer a un enfermero unicornio junto a todo lo solicitado. Los demás pacientes observaban como Bandages empujaba una mesita con ruedas jadeante de tanto esfuerzo; el vidrio de muestras fue lo más difícil de hallar, pues tuvo que correr a la bodega más "cercana" para hallarlo. No obstante, Cream ignoró el enorme esfuerzo hecho por su personal, dio un vano "gracias" y siguió operando, acto seguido, su fiel enfermera cayó rendida ante un obvio cansancio, siendo recogida por un aura azulada antes de tocar el piso.

—¿Solicitó magia doctora Cross? —consultó el semental levantando a quien le había traído hasta aquí, sacudiendo un poco de polvo arraigado en su bata blanca con mirada altanera. Poco después y antes de dirigirse donde la doctora, dejó recostada a Bandages en una cama disponible ante la mirada incrédula de los enfermos cercanos. Luego de dar una mirada agresiva de "¿Qué están mirando?", acarició la melena de Bandages felicitándola por el esfuerzo.

—Pinzas, y danos algo de privacidad, ¿quieres?, hay muchos ponis viendo —respondió Cream en seco en cuanto sintió su presencia detrás. Ante tal respuesta, el unicornio de pelaje gris y crin azulada obedeció sin protestar; conocía lo suficiente a la doctora como para simplemente actuar, aunque esta faceta de ella no la había visto.

Sobre la mesita dejada por la enfermera, había artilugios médicos de todo tipo ordenados sistemáticamente: desde bisturíes de todos los tamaños, estetoscopios, termómetros, tijeras, lentes y demás. Entre todos ellos, un pequeño y largo objeto metálico, fue rodeado gracias al hechizo de telequinesis quedando sobre la doctora, a la vez, algunas cortinas en soportes, arrastradas por magia, fueron rodeando la cama de la anciana hasta ocultarla de miradas ajenas, e inclusive, pidió a los familiares retirarse y darle espacio a la doctora; los eufemismos médicos siempre funcionaban en estos casos.

Una vez que los hijos de la anciana se retiraron, el unicornio en bata ingresó dentro de las cortinas. Aquella veterana yacía dormida, Cream no perdió tiempo y le dio algunos sedantes. Ya había dejado de cortarle la pata, ahora, con la mirada fija en la incisión, limpiaba la poca sangre resultante.

—Eghm… —aclaró su garganta en un intento de llamar la atención, aunque fue inútil. Caminando despacio hacia ella, ignoró altivo la situación y se concentró en el paciente—. ¿Ahora qué, doctora?, espero que tenga una buena razón para hacer esto sin ningún tipo de consentimiento.

—¿Ves ese pequeño punto blanco? —señaló Cream apuntando con el casco a la herida, la cual era casi invisible entre el carmín pelaje de la anciana—. Sácalo.

—¿Sacarlo? —respondió sacando unos delgados lentes de su bata— doctora Cross, apenas puedo ver la incisión, ¿no debió rasurarle primero la pata?, digo, es el procedimiento estándar —el semental movía las orejas y el cuello confundido, entrecerraba los ojos intentando ver, pero no lograba distinguir nada—. ¿Qué tipo de punto me está señalando?

«Me lleva la…» Cream resopló breve, pidió paciencia a Celestia y tomó ella misma las pinzas con el hocico, dejando al unicornio sintiéndose un poco inútil bajo esa fachada orgullosa. Sin una mínima expresión de asco en el rostro, la doctora agachó la cabeza hacia la herida y sacó una delgada línea blanca en un ágil movimiento, la cual, no dejaba de moverse.

—El virrio de mustra, pon el virrio joer —con las pinzas en la boca le era difícil modular, más aún cuando se tiene a un gusano retorciéndose a pocos centímetros de la cara—. ¡El virrio joer! —chilló al sentir un ligero cosquilleo en el orificio de la nariz.

—¿virrio? —preguntó el enfermero intentado descifrar lo que la doctora quería decir. No fue sino hasta que se fijó en el gusano, el cual intentaba escapar de los palillos de metal, cuando espabiló—. ¡Oh!, vidrio… ¡rayos! ¡de inmediato doctora, de inmediato!

«Por a Celestia, ¿Dónde estudiaste medicina?» pensó sarcástica al ver el apresurado actuar del enfermero, pero finalmente tenía al gusano encerrado entre paredes de cristal. Tras pedirle algunos vendajes, Cream dio una risita al verle tropezar nada más voltear a buscar gasas, se arregló el moño que sujetaba su crin rojiza y vendó la pata de la anciana.

—Míralo Matches, eso es lo que está afectando a la población —sosteniendo el vidrio sobre su casco la doctora exhibía su logro; aquel gusano seguía retorciéndose intentando escapar.

—Es increíble —afirmó el unicornio. Sin querer, acercó la nariz, haciendo que el gusano saltara en su dirección chocando con el borde de su prisión de cristal—. ¡Ah! —exclamó del susto, y tras arreglarse los lentes con magia, consultó—. Pensar que todo este tiempo creímos que era una bacteria o un virus, quién hubiera adivinado que era un parásito, ¿conoces su especie?

Cream negó casi de inmediato—. Nunca había visto algo así, obviamente no es una solitaria, pero eso ahora no importa —dejando el cristal sobre la mesita, miró a la anciana descansar— estos pequeños bastardos están matando al pueblo, fue mera suerte que los descubriera.

La doctora bajo la mirada sobándose el casco con pesar «ojalá haberlo descubierto antes de perder ponis…»

Una presión en su hombro le hizo levantar la vista, Matches intentaba consolarla. Cream sabía que, tras esa fachada de orgullo y soberbia, simplemente era un pony inseguro—. Tranquila, ahora sabemos que es, lo siguiente es saber cómo matarlos y salvar al pueblo.

Suavemente retiró el casco del semental asintiendo— Tengo una teoría, pero no podemos aplicarla a los ancianos o a los potrillos, están muy débiles. Ven, sígueme, te lo explicaré en el camino.

Cream salió de entre las cortinas, solo para darse cuenta que todos le miraban, desde los enfermos en sus camas, las familias a su lado, e incluso el personal médico presente. Tras de sí, Matches había devuelto las cortinas a sus respectivos lugares, quedando poco después junto a ella.

Con seguridad dio un paso al frente, alzó el casco y habló ignorando lo que había pasado; estaba emocionada de su descubrimiento—. Hemos logrado un avance, encontramos la causa de su enfermedad— su tono de voz empezó a decaer a medida que se daba cuenta de la situación— y haremos todo lo posible para curarlos, tengan fe… en… ¿nosotros?

La doctora tragó saliva, bajó el casco con lentitud y sus ojos se desviaron a la derecha; esas palabras habían salido en un mal momento. Nadie dijo nada, simplemente bajaron la mirada. En un silencio sepulcral, dos enfermeras quedaron inmóviles viendo con pena a la doctora; llevaban una bolsa negra rumbo a la cocina sobre una camilla. El corazón de Cream se sintió pesado en ese momento, más aún cuando recordó lo anteriormente dicho, y antes de decir algo e intentar enmendar la situación, el semental grisáceo la detuvo.

—Doctora, hay que seguir —le susurró al oído mientras indicaba a las enfermeras continuar con su trabajo, pero Cream no quitaba los ojos de la bolsa.

El tiempo para ella se había ralentizado, su pecho bombeaba lento, casi al ritmo del pesado caminar de aquellas enfermeras, estaba paralizada—. ¿Quién… quién va en esa bolsa? —murmuró quitándose los cascos de Matches. A paso lento caminaba hacia las enfermeras, las cuales se habían detenido.

Con solo ver el tamaño de la bolsa, Cream se desplomó quedando sentada, un pitido le inundó la cabeza y su respiración se sentía gélida como el hielo. El tiempo seguía ralentizado a los ojos de la doctora, al voltear hacia atrás, vio a Matches acercarse a ella, a casi todos los enfermos mirándola desesperanzados, y a los guardias conteniendo a un semental terrestre entre gritos y forcejeos; cuyos ojos inyectados en sangre y lágrimas iban directos hacia ella, más al fondo una yegua lloraba amargamente a los pies de una camilla.

—Doctora —llamó Matches con voz suave al ponerse a su lado, haciendo que el tiempo volviera a la normalidad, pero no hubo respuestas—. Llévense la bolsa de aquí —ordenó tranquilo a las enfermeras, quienes obedecieron de inmediato.

Intentó levantarla con magia, pero no hubo caso, ella estaba congelada. Éste desvió la mirada a un lado, aumentó la fuerza de su magia y le hizo levitar, saliendo poco después de la casa comunal. Cream, en ningún momento dejó de ver esas miradas fijas sobre ella. Pena, miedo e ira, todos esos ojos habían calado tan profundo en su corazón que, ya afuera, y aun en el aire gracias a la magia, tomó sus cascos haciéndose pequeña y sollozó en silencio.

Bajo el sol de media tarde, toda la culpa estaba recayendo en ella, todos estaban en su contra.

* * *

Paralelamente, en lo profundo del bosque abundaba el olor a sangre. Las hojas, la madera, y la tierra de ciertas áreas específicas tenían rastros de pelea y muerte. Entre las ruinas de un campamento pony, cuyas cercanías abundaban cuerpos sin vida de trolls, dos figuras: una bípeda, muy grande de cabello color cian con manchas escarlata en su claro y tonificado cuerpo, la otra, cuadrúpeda, alada y de pelaje capuchino. Tenían una peculiar charla.

—¿No te vas a disculpar? —con un tono de voz afónico, Silver se hallaba sentado junto a la tienda que había usado de escondite. Para lo que sucedió, estaba bastante tranquilo, aunque eso podía deberse a su contacto con aquel bípedo.

Tenía la mano metálica de Oriol haciéndole presión bajo la mandibula, sus cascos cruzados denotaban impaciencia y su rostro enojo, no era para menos, pues nunca antes le habían rebanado tal parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Disculparme? —contestó sarcástico— ¿Acaso te moriste?

—Me costaste el cuello —el esfuerzo de la voz provocaba que sonara algo disonante—. ¿No te parece suficiente?

—¿Pero, te moriste? —volvió a preguntar ahora sonriendo burlesco—. Ya no hables, aun no termino de reparar por completo tus cuerdas vocales y suenas horrible, aunque yo te dejaría sin hablar, eres un dolor de trasero.

El pegaso dio un resoplido típico de un equino. Habían pasado cerca de seis minutos desde que la cabeza de Silver fue separada de su cuerpo por al menos siete milímetros; de no haber sido por los ágiles reflejos del humano, y sus nanobots obviamente, éste habría tenido que contar otra muerte.

—No puedo creer que me estés haciendo perder el tiempo así —refunfuñó el gigante quitando la mano de ese peludo cuello, su tono ya no sonaba socarrón—. Listo, ya no tienes para que quejarte, ahora vuelve con los tuyos y déjame hacer lo que mejor hago.

—¿Matar?, porque si eso es lo que haces, eres muy bueno —Silver finalmente hablaba con normalidad, aunque su tono de voz denotaba enfado, lo cual a Oriol le molestaba.

Dejando de lado las bromas, el soldado habló con seriedad—. ¿Viste la bolsa?

—Sí, si la vi…

—Entonces ya no estés preguntando estupideces —contestó tajante, dando media vuelta rumbo hacia el bosque; no podía perder más tiempo—. Además, soy un soldado, fue tu culpa el haber casi perdido la cabeza, si hubieras salido no te hubiera hecho nada, eso te pasó por andar de metiche. Y por cierto, se dice "gracias", cuando alguien te salva la vida.

—¡Pero si tú fuiste el que casi me mata! —exclamó Silver dando un pisotón y extendiendo las alas, aunque todavía le tenía miedo—. ¡Eres un cínico, un monstruo sediento de sangre!

Oriol volteó la cabeza amenazante, se dijo a sí mismo el ignorar las palabras del pegaso, y así lo hizo. Tan rápido como Silver terminó de gritarle, desapareció entre el follaje del bosque dejando al pegaso solo nuevamente.

—«Hiciste bien colega —la voz extraña le había felicitado— ahora vamos por esos malditos, por cierto, llámame Mirror, por lo que veo ,estaremos así bastante tiempo».

—«¿Nuestro nombre de combate?» pensó Oriol mientras atravesaba la espesura del bosque rumbo al objetivo—. «No he usado ese nombre desde la guerra»

—«Así es, será mucho mejor que llamarme "Oriol 2", ¿eh?» —su tono casi parecía bromista, aunque con prisa cambió a uno más serio—. «Además, no creas que es tan fácil para mi aceptar esto, solamente no te hago problemas para no comprometer la misión, después tendremos mucho que discutir, sobre todo con esa "máquina" que traemos con nosotros». Iac guardó silencio.

La espesura del bosque pronto comenzó a menguar, el pasto, los árboles y el contante piar de las aves, fueron reemplazadas por una superficie rocosa, arbustos y el suave sonido de la corriente de un rio, mismo en el cual, Oriol había salvado a aquella pony rosa. Las plantas de sus pies sintieron el calor de la piedra a medida que avanzaba ya más tranquilo hacia el agua.

—«¿De verdad confías en lo dicho por esa cosa fea?»— aunque la voz de Mirror era la misma comparada con la de Oriol, éste podía identificarla de su propio pensamiento; como si escuchara una grabación de sí mismo.

—Por alguna razón no pueden mentirme, les da una especie de parálisis si lo hacen —contestó el humano fuera de su pensamiento mientras se acercaba al rio. Al oterar buscando amenazas, y no hallarlas, tomó rumbo hacia el norte rio arriba a toda velocidad.

* * *

En su subconsciente, la llama de tonos nocturnos rodeaba al enorme incendio rosado en la forma de un muro de fuego, sobre ellos, orbitaba la ascua celeste; por primera vez, el trío se había juntado. Era posible que, fruto de esta unión, el área donde antes no había nada, sino mera oscuridad y nieve, ahora estaba llena de mariposas multicolor, aleteando suavemente sus pequeñas alas. Brotes de árboles traslucidos tenían como base césped cristalino de múltiples colores vivos y cambiantes, variando todo espectro. Breves chispas arcoíris destellaban de vez en cuando alrededor del centro de fuego, más aun, algo parecido a un pedestal de piedra estaba emergiendo bajo las llamas, al igual que pilares de cristal entre el pasto, los cuales daban dulces y vibrantes melodías. Sin embargo, fuera de este ambiente armónico y lleno de paz, el límite con las sombras era contundente, casi podía verse la remarcada línea negra que los separaba.

—¿Iac? —la voz provenía del muro ardiente, no parecía enfadado, ni menos con ganas de pelear, quizá este ambiente pacífico le había relajado—. ¿Estás ahí colega?

La ascua celeste orbitaba sin cesar dejando una estela detrás de sí, mantenía silencio ignorando esas palabras, pero tras varias serenas insistencias, respondió en calma—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—¿De verdad sabes por qué estamos aquí? —esa pregunta hizo que Iac detuviera poco a poco su órbita— ¿lo sabes?

Oriol no podía oír esta conversación, solo podía escuchar sus voces si iban directamente para él. La estela de brillantes tonos celestes descendió hasta la base del incendio rosado, allí, más allá de las chispas y mariposas circundantes, lentamente las rocas pulidas del pedestal emergían con lentitud.

—No podré darles una respuesta que satisfaga todas sus preguntas —su voz era la de una maquina como tal: monótono, grave, y sin pisca de emoción—. Digamos que yo fui el primero en despertar, pero aun así mi conocimiento es limitado.

—¿Qué pasó después del destello Iac? —la voz de Mirror hizo eco entre el melódico canto de los brotes de cristal, su tono suave se mostraba afligido—. ¿por qué estamos aquí? ¿por qué están las sombras o las mariposas? ¿por qué me convertí en esto?

—No lo sé —respondió desamparado, las emociones que tanto le gustaba tener estaban saliendo— cuando desperté todo parecía… extraño, recuerdo lo mismo que ustedes antes de cruzar el portal, la nave, el pasado y demás, pero cuando aparecí me sentía raro, de hecho, podía sentir, ¿sabes lo se siente tener algo que nunca habías tenido?, yo no porto el algoritmo de conciencia que usan los sintéticos, era una simple IA nada más, un mero programa…

—¿Entonces? —Mirror se mantenía sereno, sus flamas ondulaban al son de la resonante y dulce melodía del cristal.

—Es que simplemente no lo sé —la conversación no parecía ir a ningún lado, pero antes de que el muro flameante hablara, Iac continuó— pero había… algo conmigo cuando desperté en medio de toda esa penumbra, era algo muy brillante, tenía la misma forma que los nativos de esta tierra, y aunque después aparecieron más, no entendí nada de lo que me dijeron.

—¿Dijeron? ¿Quiénes?

—No estoy seguro, eran… "Ponis", supongo —Iac sonaba pensativo, buscando en sus datos de memoria, expuso—. Si analizo sus figuras deberían haber sido unas nueve figuras en total, aunque tres de ellas eran más altas que es resto y tenían rasgos que no he visto en ningún otro nativo.

—¿Te refieres a que nuestra "situación" tiene que ver algo con ellos? —las flamas de Mirror parecían tomar más vida.

—Puede ser, pero ni siquiera eran tangibles cuando aparecieron, es como si estuviesen hechos de polvo muy brillante, hablaron un rato y luego desaparecieron, pero tengo memorizado el sonido.

—Oriol querrá saber esto.

* * *

Fuera de su subconsciente, el gigante humano había llegado lo más lejos que había podido, siendo su limitador una enorme pared de roca sólida; las colinas hermanas. Éstas habían ganado su sombre por ser grandes peñascos solitarios en medio del bosque, y, aunque no eran muy altos, si eran anchos y huecos; el lugar perfecto para ocultarse. El rio parecía provenir desde el interior de la montaña, así lo demostraba su caudal.

—Parece que "colina" se le queda corto —comentó alzando la vista hacia la punta del peñasco, luego, desvió la mirada hacia el rio.

Iac finalmente apareció, había estado callado casi todo el camino—. «Según ese troll, la pared debería ser muy delgada, tendrás que nadar un poco para llegar al otro lado».

Oriol levantó una ceja al escuchar otra vez a su compañero mental—. Creí que estarías callado todo el resto del día —señaló con rechazo.

—«Necesitaremos su apoyo» —la voz de Mirror denotaba honestidad—. «No te confundas, todavía no olvido el mes que pasé conteniendo las sombras, pero ahora… —suspiró sereno— estamos en esto juntos, ¿vale?, lo que menos hay que tener son conflictos internos, concentrémonos en la misión, hay civiles que rescatar, ¿no?».

El soldado asintió.

Su gruesa piel casi no sentía el frio toque del agua, empezando por sus pies hasta la parte baja del vientre; a los ponis le hubiese llegado al cuello. La sangre seca de sus enemigos se iba limpiando a medida que sumergía el resto de su cuerpo, a la vez que mojaba sus pantalones de lana. Cada paso rumbo a inicio del rio tapaba otro centímetro de su cuerpo hasta topar con la pared de piedra. El sonido suave de la corriente fuera de los rápidos era tranquilizador, probó respirar aire dos veces: inspiró y exhaló con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo solamente el agua recorrer todo ser, y cuando abrió sus párpados, dos iris resplandecían en su rostro; azul y rosa. Luego se sumergió.

Gracias a su ojo biónico podía ver con suma claridad bajo el agua, se encontraba en una depresión del lecho del rio, por lo que podía moverse aun teniendo en cuenta su tamaño. Avanzando sigiloso, miró hacia el cielo de agua pudiendo ver el resplandor de antorchas deformándose por la corriente, más adelante y manteniendo la posición agarrado de unas rocas, la figura de cascos extrayendo agua le llamó la atención. Lentamente sus cabellos de tonos cian emergieron de las aguas hasta liberar su nariz, ahí se detuvo. Con el ceño fruncido, y los ojos semi-cubiertos por su cabello, miraba oculto tras las rocas como un gordo troll obligaba a un semental pegaso a sacar agua.

Aquel pony había perdido sus alas junto a su crin, tenía múltiples heridas, quemaduras y moretones por todo su pelaje gris. Su rostro mantenía una mirada triste y desolada. Cojeando por las heridas entre inaudibles gemidos de dolor y llanto, se esforzaba por llevar un gran barril de agua amarrado a al lomo, justo en la zona donde deberían estar sus alas; lo que quedó, había sido cauterizado. Oriol se acercó sin sacar el resto de su cuerpo, siendo ignorado por el troll y el pegaso.

—¡Ahh! ¡Deja de llorar pony! —exclamó sin piedad aquel gordo lleno de aretes mugrosos. De repente, las patas del pegaso cedieron, éste cayó rompiendo el barril derramando su contenido—. ¡Pony idiota! —gritó escupiendo saliva.

Desesperado, aquel joven semental intentó recoger algunos pedazos mientras pedía perdón y misericordia, pero no le salvó de recibir una feroz patada en el vientre lanzándolo hacia las rocas.

—Perdon… —gimió el pegaso sin aire con ambos cascos en el estómago— lo siento… ¡uuhhhggg! —el siguiente golpe fue en el rostro, dejándolo casi inconsciente.

Dándole la espalda al rio, aquel inmisericorde monstruo sonreía con cada golpe propinado al pobre semental, se tomaba su tiempo para darle esperanzas de que ese iba a ser el último; le gustaba verle cubrirse inútilmente mientras lloraba pidiendo perdón. Sin embargo, entre sus grotescas risas y los lamentos de su víctima, ignoró el sonido de algo saliendo del agua.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja —dio un golpe manchando su puño de rojo— ja, ja, ja — alzó el brazo para dar otro.

Slash. No obstante, su mano no tocó la suave carne de aquel pony, es más, ya no la tenía

Un ligero ruido seco en el suelo llamó su atención, era su mano. —¿Eh?

Súbitamente alguien le cubrió la boca con fuerza a la vez que algo le atravesaba el pecho, una, y otra, y otra vez. El troll se retorció intentando luchar, pero le seguían apuñalando. Sus costillas crujían con cada impacto mientras una delgada hoja salía de su pecho. Tras unos instantes, se desplomó inerte sobre las rocas.

El pegaso yacía moribundo viendo a su agresor, la cara y el lomo le dolían, casi no podía ver, aun así, entre lo borroso de su visión, desvió lentamente la mirada hasta toparse con dos puntos brillantes que le observaban, tenía miedo, pero una suave presión en su cabeza despejó sus inseguridades, el dolor lentamente desaparecía y casi podía sentir que tenía sus alas otra vez.

* * *

Lejos de la casa comunal de ManeTown, Cream caminaba cabizbaja acompañada del doctor Matches. Tenía la mirada perdida en las losetas de la calle, sus pasos eran lentos a la par de cuidadosos, y de vez en cuando debía limpiar alguna que otra lágrima de sus mejillas.

—Cream… —Matches intentó romper el hielo, pero no obtenía respuestas, tratar de animarla podía empeorar la situación.

Para sorpresa del semental, la doctora Cross respondió unas pocas palabras, aunque su tono hacía que a Matches se le encogiera el corazón—. Intenta que los pacientes entren en calor… puede que eso ayude.

—¿Y qué harás tú? —contestó empático deteniendo la marcha, sin embargo, Cream siguió caminando.

—Me voy a casa…

Matches se mostraba preocupado por su compañera, aun así, debía tratar a los pacientes, además, puede que fuese lo mejor dejarla sola por un tiempo. El unicornio le deseó suerte a su amiga y se fue luego de darle un abrazo, tras unos pasos miró hacia atrás, pero ella siguió caminando, dio un suspiro triste, y continuó. Minutos después, Cream llegó a las afueras de su clínica, levantó brevemente la cabeza para observar el letrero con su cutiemark estampado en él; una cruz roja con hojas cuatro hojas en diagonal. Sentía el fracaso al mirar aquel símbolo, sus ojos comenzaron a temblar y bajó la mirada.

—Soy una inútil —murmuró dejando salir sutiles lágrimas recostandose en las losetas de piedra.

La puerta de su hogar se abrió, pero a ella no le importaba.

—Cream, querida, ¿Qué pasó? —al verla así, Winter salió a consolarla; le había visto llegar por la ventana del segundo piso.

Tomándola entre sus cascos, la llevó dentro después de que el llanto se detuviera. Ambas tomaron asiento en el sillón de la sala principal, frente a una mesita de madera, la cual, tenía sobre ella una bandeja con té y galletas calientes. El agradable aroma la tranquilizó un poco.

Limpiándose la cara tras tomar asiento, consultó intentando evadir el tema—. ¿Y Bubbles con las niñas?, imaginé la casa con algo más de ruido —añadió esforzando una sonrisa.

—Oh, querida —Winter puso su casco sobre el suyo al ver sus ojos caídos por la pena— no es necesario que finjas, a veces nuestra fortaleza no es suficiente y es bueno llorar para desahogar las penas. Ven aquí.

Con delicadeza posó la cabeza de Cream en su regazo, acariciándole la melena de la misma forma en la que su madre lo hacía cuando ella se sentía triste. La doctora respiraba con calma, pero poco a poco su fachada se rompía y comenzó a llorar en silencio, sin sollozos, simplemente las lágrimas caían humedeciendo un poco el pelaje blanco de Winter. El tiempo pasó.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó con suavidad la yegua blanca—. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Cream mantenía la calma. Observó sin decir nada las galletas sobre la mesita, acto seguido, extendió su casco y tomó una; estaba deliciosa.

Winter sonrió al ver su aptitud y siguió con las caricias—. Bubbles y mis niñas están durmiendo arriba, al parecer esa yegua sería una niñera perfecta —soltó una risita— incluso supo cómo hacer para calmar a esas potrillas hiperactivas, ja.

La doctora esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica al tomar otra galleta.

—Están deliciosas señora NewApple… gracias —cerró los ojos al acomodarse mordisqueando la crujiente golosina.

—El ingrediente secreto es raíz de zanahoria, no se lo cuentes a nadie —le guiñó haciéndola sonreír con ganas—. Y no me llames señora ja, aún tengo muchos años por delante —poco después, la chiquilla se levantó tras suspirar.

—Gracias, y disculpe si me ha visto así, yo…

—No te preocupes querida —dijo dándole la taza de té con una mirada de ternura— ofrecernos tu casa fue muy generoso de tu parte, además, como madre no podía dejarte así.

—«¿Mamá…?» —recordar a su madre hizo que casi volviera a llorar, sin embargo, ver la seguridad de Winter le dio fuerzas—. Muchas gracias, le…

Toc, toc, toc. Ambas levantaron las orejas en dirección a la puerta. Quien fuese quien tocara, debía tener prisa.

—No te preocupes querida, yo atenderé —dejando el té en la mesa, caminó hacia el pórtico.

Justo antes de abrir, un fuerte golpe azote en la madera la puso en alerta, asustandola tanto a ella como a Cream; el silencio invadió toda la casa. Bubbles despertó al instante, confundida miró por la ventana.

La terrestre de pelaje blanco tragó saliva y abrió. De inmediato, ahogó un grito al ver a Matches desplomarse inconsciente frente a ella con el cuerno roto. Sangre salía de su sien, y su rostro estaba muy magullado. Al levantar la vista, un gran semental terrestre color café le miraba amenazante, su armadura no se parecía a la de los guardias, y llevaba consigo un arnés especial; el cual sostenía un martillo. Tras de sí, varios otros sementales le miraban de la misma forma, algunos inclusive le sonreían recorriendo su hermosa y elegante figura. Casi por instinto, retrocedió asustada.

—¡Matches! —con aquel agudo grito, las niñas despertaron. Rápidamente corrió para ayudar a su compañero, rompiendo la tasa y manchando el sofá. Al llegar a él, tomó su pulso a toda prisa. Sin embargo, al ver la sombra de aquel terrestre, sus pupilas se contrajeron al igual que sus músculos.

Éste le miró con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, recorriendo cada centímetro de su figura con ojos lujuriosos—. Hola flancos lindos, ¿me extrañaste?

.

.

* * *

**NA: Ha sido un mes difícil. A veces la vida no va como uno la desea, y es obvio, si todo fuera perfecto no seria vida, ¿verdad?**

**Cuando me di cuenta que debía terminar la historia, me dio un bloqueó, miraba hacia atrás de la misma y me daba vergüenza leer mi propio relato, aun las partes corregidas. Ver que mi escrito tenia ese nivel mediocre me impedía darle un final, no porque no supiera que hacer, porque eso ya lo tengo bien claro, sino porque no sentía que una historia tan mal escrita mereciera un final. Y empecé a obsesionarme con corregirla.**

**No digo que éste sea un gran final, pero para mi, debía mejorar todo el fanfic antes de darle uno, y eso me tenia bloqueado, además, mi situación familiar a empeorado un poco, no porque tenga problemas, sino porque el tiempo se quiere llevar a un ser muy querido para mi.**

**Ya dejando de lado estas palabras para provocar pena y eso, me alegra decir que ya estoy de vuelta y con todas las ganas de escribir, sinceramente me tomó escribir esto en tres días, puede que aun no sea perfecto, pero algún día lo será, mientras tanto, tengo que cerrar este ciclo, mi primer proyecto debe tener un final, y ya después me preocuparé por mejorarlo.**

**De todo corazón agradezco su paciencia y su preferencia, de verdad, muchas gracias por estar ahí, aunque sea con sus visitas.**

**PD: El capitulo 6 será el único que tendrá 5 partes pues es el capitulo final, ya después viene el epilogo y los agradecimientos.**

**PD2: No esperen mucho para la siguiente parte, puesto que saldrá en tres o cuatro días más, así lo mismo va para el epilogo.**

**PD3: Unsimplescritor, Angelus-Y, gracias por sus concejos literarios, sus escritos me ayudaron mucho a mejorar.**


	25. Aviso

**Mis disculpas si esperabas terminada esta historia**

* * *

Han pasado muchas cosas desde que comencé este fanfic, aprendí a escribir, hice amigos ,y me di cuenta de que aun queda gente que lee y valora mi trabajo como escritor, pero, a pesar de todo ello, **no continuaré este escrito. **Me ganaré la vida en las computadoras, esto... es solo un hermoso hobby.

**-¿Por qué?**

La razón principal es que quise comer más de lo que podía masticar. Los estudios son gran parte de ese bocado, pero también están otros temas que necesitaban mi atención, y lamentablemente, eran más importantes que esta practica.

Así es, este fanfic (por si no lo sabían ya) era un ensayo, una practica con todas sus palabras, y aunque eso no me excusa de no darle un final, se estaba volviendo agobiante tener que ir improvisando cada cosa. Admito que me ganó la emoción de escribir algo propio, ofrecer, ofrecer y ofrecer con la esperanza de que mi poca experiencia abarcara todo... joder, fue tarde cuando me di cuenta del ridículo que estaba haciendo al prometer esa cosas... era muy poco probable verlas hechas realidad.

**-¿Que pasó?**

Hace menos de 9 meses comencé con esto de MLP o de escribir en general, ja... salir de la milicia después de 2 años y meterte a estudiar una carrera con tantas cosas encima fue una mala idea.

Pasaban los días y de repente me encontré con que había reprobado una de mis materias fundamentales... eso ya era el colmo, si antes todos me decían que me enfocara en mi carrera y no los escuché porque me creía el puto amo de la organización... ¡JA!, tuvo que venir la propia vida, tomarme de las piernas y azotarme contra la tierra un par de veces para recién poder ver la realidad.

Además, con el final de la serie... siente que llegué tarde a la fiesta.

No lo niego, me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, ver los comentarios era lo que más me llenaba de esto. Por lo mismo, con regularidad pensaba como mejorar y ofrecer algo de calidad... ponerme a la altura de las expectativas que yo mismo me había auto-impuesto... supongo que ese es mi principal defecto: nunca estoy conforme con mi trabajo, soy un puto perfeccionista y un jodido ambicioso... ni siquiera soy capas de terminar mis dibujos porque siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender: el estilo, la pintura, los efectos, sea lo que sea, pero nunca puedo alcanzar ese altísimo estándar que nadie excepto yo ha puesto.

Ésta practica a sido la única historia en tener 1000 visitas, y con las más de 3000 logré juntar cuando escriba esto, lo único que siento es que he decepcionado una vez más a la gente que esperaba algo de mi. Esto no es en tono triste ni menos como para parecer una victima, pues comprendo de que todos tenemos nuestros problemas, y por lo mismo, tengo el derecho de no continuarla si no quiero, porque estaría forzado a hacer algo que no quiero hacer, y eso se reflejará en el escrito. Si de dar un final forzado a no dar un final... prefiero la segunda opción.

Aun así, dejaré los **resúmenes** del final que tenia pensado para esta historia al final de este mensaje.

**-¿Que pasará?**

No desapareceré de Fanfiction, estaré atento por si alguien quiere mi ayuda como beta reader. Leeré y seguiré comentando en esta pagina obviamente, pero no subiré nada por al menos un buen tiempo.

Y con este fanfic... puede que lo recicle en un remake, ¿quien sabe?

**-Final (lo sé... lo sé, no hace falta decirlo... :c)**

Tras ofrecer todos sus nanobots para salvar al pueblo de la enfermedad de las arañas, Oriol da una ultima batalla contra guarnición de trolls. En el proceso lucha contra uno gigante, el jefe de los mismo. Abusa del psyco, sobrecarga su reactor ARK ,y sale victorioso, pero muy malherido.

Sin nada que los ponis puedan hacer, el soldado muere en los cascos de aquellos quienes le querían y la vista de un pueblo malagradecido por la ignorancia. Entre llantos de quienes lamentan su muerte, su cuerpo se evapora en llamas liberando todas las esencias que había en él (a Mirror, Iac, los elementos, a las princesas y la oscuridad), dejando asi si flama rosa donde antes estaba su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, antes de que ésta se apagase, Cream logra encerrarla en un farol viendo que ese era él. Al final, ella decide irse de ManeTown con la esperanza de que su hermano (un experto mago) pueda devolverle la vida a su héroe o al menos intentar descubrir de donde provenía el humano.

Deja a Silver luego de decirle que no es justo que la espere, y que busque a alguien quien realmente lo valore, le da un beso de despedida y ,bajo la luz de un nuevo día, abandona ManeTown con la lampara atada a su carro de mudanza.

* * *

**No saben lo agradecido que estoy de que hayan estado aquí, dándome su tiempo en leer mi historia... estuve mucho tiempo pensando que hacer, y al final salio esto...**

**De lo único que me arrepiento, es que esto aparecerá como una nueva parte. :c**


End file.
